Never Mix Personal With Business
by The Atlantean
Summary: Elsa is Jack's boss. The only problem is that Jack is madly in love with her. Will Elsa return his feelings? Or will Jack end up having unrequited love? Modern with no powers. Jelsa and Kristanna.
1. A Day At The Office

**Chapter 1: A Day At The Office**

Elsa woke up when her alarm went off. It was half past six and Elsa despised getting up early. She had to be at the office by eight thirty for a meeting at nine. She quickly got dressed and headed down to the elevator.

"Good morning Miss Winters," said Henry who was the security man on the elevator.

"Good morning Henry," Elsa replied cheerfully pressing the ground floor button.

"Busy day at the office today?"

"It looks like it," Elsa said checking her phone for her day planner. "Yep, it looks like it alright."

The elevator doors opened.

"Have a good day ma'am," Henry said tipping his hat.

"Thanks Henry," Elsa said stepping out.

Elsa walked out of her apartment building and into her car which her chauffeur was holding the door open for her. He closed it and then continued driving to they got to her family's company. Elsa and her sister Anna co-ran their late father's business, Arendelle Ski Resorts which was named after their home town in Norway. Their father brought it over to America when the business allowed it. Business has always been good and Elsa and Anna were brought up in riches. Although Elsa knew that her sister Anna longed for a simpler life and so Elsa took over most of the day to day business.

Elsa walked through the doors of her business ready for another day at work.

* * *

Jack's alarm when off at half past six in the morning. He groaned as he tried to get out of bed. He hated early mornings but he had to be at the office before his boss or he may get to see her angry side. Jack quickly got dressed and was out the door before seven. He picked up a cup of coffee and some breakfast on his way.

He arrived at the office before eight and may his way up to the top floor where he worked. He past several co-workers who he knew quite well but didn't stop and chat. Jack got his desk organised before he saw his boss walk in from the elevator.

Jack always lost his breath when he sees his boss walk in. Her beautiful platinum-blonde hair was tied in an elegant French braid and she walked like she was walking on air. Jack shook these thoughts of his head. He must not think like this. He readied himself before he approached her.

"Miss Winters," he said.

"Ah Jack," she said. "What is on my list today?"

* * *

Jack rattled off what Elsa had to do. She had several meetings that day and none she particularly wanted to attend. They entered Elsa's beautiful office which had a rather splendid view of the entire city. Elsa sat down behind her desk and opened up her computer while Jack continued.

"You have a breakfast lunch with Mr Weasleton at one," Jack said. "They want to do a deal on our next ski resort."

"Hmph, he may be disappointed," Elsa said with a slight smile at Jack.

Elsa hated Mr Weasleton. He was a stuck-up and he sucked up big time which greatly annoyed her.

Jack laughed before continuing. "Oh and after that you have to meet with the Southern Isles Company. They're talking about another deal."

"I think they too will be disappointed," Elsa said.

Elsa had nothing against the Southern Isles Company but at who runs it. One of the co-owners was the head of the company's son Hans. Hans used to date Anna back in university where he shattered her heart in pieces when it was revealed he was a cheater, a blackmailer and wanted things his way.

"And it looks like after that, you're done," Jack finished with a flourish. "Oh your sister wanted to know if you can make it to dinner tonight."

"Tell her yes," Elsa said checking her emails and sighing and number of unread new emails popped up. "I need it."

Jack nodded and left. Elsa watched him go. She had always liked Jack. They worked so well together. They were always on the same page. Well this would be expectant after three years of working together. Maybe in another life, she would ask him out but this was the real world after all and Elsa can't think like that. She sighed again and started answering the mountain load of emails.

As soon as Jack left, one of Elsa's long-time friends and employee Rapunzel walked in holding a massive pile of papers.

"I see your eye candy just left to do work," Rapunzel said with a grin.

"What?" Elsa said trying to hide her blush. "Who do you mean?"

"Your assistant Jack," Rapunzel sighed dreamily. "Seriously if I wasn't married, then I would totally go for him."

"Yeah, that's great Rapunzel," Elsa said. "Now would you mind being a good employee and hand me whatever your holding."

* * *

Jack walked down to the employee longue on his break where he found his best friend Jamie Bennett. Jamie was reading the paper while sipping on some coffee. Jack walked over to him and sat down next to him. Jamie looked up and smiled.

"Hey man," he said. "Busy day so far?"

"Yeah," Jack replied taking out his lunch and started to munch on a sandwich.

It was currently lunchtime and Jack had been pretty much been flat out as Elsa had to deal with several different clients at the same time in just that morning but Jack was used to it. He had been working for her for three years and had gotten pretty comfortable working as her assistant.

"So how's it going in IT?" Jack asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Okay," Jamie said.

Jamie help ran the computer tech support for the company. He often complained of the idiots that were seemed to be allowed to work at Arendelle Ski Resorts. Jack's phone then beeped. Jack read the text.

_Emergency, need you ASAP – E._

The text was from Elsa and it looked like she had a crisis on her hand.

"Is that from Elsa?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Jack said shoving his sandwich in his mouth and quickly chewing it before swallowing it. "She needs me."

Jamie gave him a smirk instead of responding.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Jamie said still smirking.

"Seriously what is it?"

"Well it's just that you and her…" Jamie let his voice trail off.

Jack knew instantly what he was talking about. Ever since he had started working for Elsa, Jamie had been making these stupid snide remarks about Jack's so-called crush on Elsa. Well Jamie didn't know that it wasn't so called. Yes, Jack did have a bit of a crush on his boss, okay, so maybe it wasn't a crush. Okay, Jack admitted to himself, he was madly in love with her but he tries to push those feelings aside as he knew that Elsa would never go for him. Besides not only was she way out of his league, she was way out of his class. Jack was a poor, hardworking man and Elsa was this rich, very successful woman.

"Okay, that's enough Jamie," Jack said. "Enough."

"Admit it," Jamie said. "You like her."

"I do not like her," Jack lied. "Now if you would excuse me."

Jack then walked off trying to hide his blush.

* * *

Elsa was busy going through a pile of papers, trying to figure out what she was going to do. The door opened and in walked Jack.

"I'm here and ready," he said sitting down in one of the chairs that were opposite Elsa's desk. "What do I need to do?"

For an answer she gave him a pile of papers which Jack gave a look of disgust.

"I know," Elsa grimaced, "but it needs to be looked through today otherwise one of our deals won't go through."

Jack gave the pile one last look before he started going through it.

"Oh and one more thing," Elsa said.

Jack quickly looked up.

"Could you inform Anna that I won't be making dinner? We've got a busy night ahead of us."

* * *

Jack entered the Shadows Bar which was his usual hang out point after a long hard day's work and today was especially hard. He soon spotted Jamie who was ordering a drink. Jack walked over and sat down next to him. Jamie took a long look at him as well as a long sip of his drink.

"You're late," he said. "Very late in fact."

"Sorry Elsa kept me real late today," Jack replied ordering himself a drink. "We had to go through massive piles of documents for a client."

"Well speak of the devil," Jamie nodded over the entrance.

Jack followed his gazed and saw Elsa walking in the door. Jack didn't know that she hanged out here. Elsa walked over and ordered before she spotted Jack.

"Hey Frost," she said. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Right back to you," Jack said.

Elsa took a seat right next to Jack and took a long sip of her drink.

"Next round is on me," she said.

"Well good as you're the one with the million dollar check book," Jamie said in a hush tone, "and this place can be quite expensive."

"_Billion _dollar check book Mr Bennett," Elsa corrected.

Jamie looked highly embarrassed and didn't say anything more for a while. For the next few hours they talked and laughed together. Jack was finally able to see the fun side of Elsa, the side that he didn't often get to see because he was always seeing the work side of her. After a few hours, Elsa paid for their drinks before leaving.

Jack and Jamie didn't stay too long after that. They ended up walking home as they couldn't catch a bus or a taxi. Jack and Jamie shared a flat together. They have so since university. Jamie unlocked the door and Jack finally made it to his nice, warm bed but he didn't go to sleep straight away.

He was too busy thinking about the night. He had managed to spend an entire night with Elsa outside of work. He wished she could see him as more than just her assistant but that would never happen.

* * *

Elsa was being driven home by her chauffeur as usual when she got a text from Anna.

_Hey heard you had a lot of work to do, hehe, need a pick me up since you couldn't make dinner? – A_

Elsa laughed and typed out a reply.

_Sorry but Jack's already taken care of that, we had drinks at Shadows – E._

It wasn't long before Anna had texted back. Sometimes Anna could text at the speed of light when she wanted to know more details about something.

_Jack? As in Jack Frost? As in your assistant Jack? – A_

_Yeah, I ran into him at Shadows, what are you getting at? – E_

_Nothing, but you should be careful Elsa - A_

_I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Anna – E_

_Well fine then, I really don't want to have to spell it out for you if you are going to be this clueless – A_

_Whatever you're thinking Anna, please stop it – E_

_Never! Sorry gotta go, Kristoff came home with the kids! Guess break time is over! Noooooo! – A_

_Have fun with my nieces and nephew! – E_

_Hmm, highly doubtful on that remark, laters – A_

_Cya – E_

Elsa gave a little laugh as she pictured Anna with her three kids. They were sometimes really good, well always good when Elsa would come. She would bribe them with money and treats which she knew she shouldn't do but she did anyway. When Elsa arrived back at her building her thoughts returned to Jack.

She did know what Anna was on about but she didn't really want to admit it to her or really to anyone. It was going to be a secret that would probably end up going with Elsa to her grave.

The elevator doors opened and Elsa stepped into them. The ride up was slow but it allowed Elsa to continue to dwell on what happened that night. She had spent a night out with her assistant and had thoroughly enjoyed it. Elsa walked to her apartment when the elevators doors opened again and she had stepped out.

When Elsa had first met Jack, she had definitely thought he was attractive but now it had grown into something else. Something more. Elsa opened her door, took of her coat, got changed and headed for bed. Jack was still in her mind. What was he doing to her?

**A/N: So what is everyone's opinion on this? Please leave a review =)**


	2. A Trip To Paris

**Chapter Two: A Trip to Paris **

The next few weeks rolled their way by and Elsa found herself in quite a predicament. Ever since Elsa knew Jack her thoughts would sometimes drift to a more romantic setting that involved the two of them but she would quickly be able to dismiss these thoughts and didn't think of them for a while. Now, on the other hand, she was thinking like that more and more. It had slowly increased over the years and Elsa was starting to go a little crazy. He was her assistant. She was his boss. It would be completely inappropriate but a part of her just didn't care.

Unfortunately for Elsa, her company was building some ski resorts in France and she was expected to head over there and make final approval on all decisions. This meant that Jack was going to come with her as he was her assistant and France just happened to be the most romantic place in the world. Elsa wasn't sure what could happen. Not that she wanted anything to happen right?

So that's how Elsa found herself on her company jet flying to Paris with Jack alongside her. Jack was very excited. Even though he often flew on her jet, he was very impressed with it. Elsa, who was used to it as she grew up flying everywhere on private planes, was bored. Elsa stared at her champagne as her thoughts returned to the boy sitting in front of her who was going through his tablet checking their routinely for the trip.

"So where are the ski resorts being built?" Jack asked intruppting Elsa's thoughts.

"Oh they're being built on the Alps and the Pyrenees."

"Will we be heading there?"

"Yes, we shall."

They soon arrived in Paris and checked into their hotel. Elsa lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She was desperate for any kind of sleep before the big meeting tomorrow.

* * *

Jack was excited to be in France. He had never been to France before and he was desperate to check out some of the sights. Maybe Elsa would give him some time off to check out the Eiffel Tower or the Arc de Triomphe. He was very keen to go to the Louvre since he was a bit of an art lover. At university Jack had done several different art courses. All of which he had thoroughly enjoyed and now he was in the city where art was a big cultural thing. It was almost too much to take in. They soon arrived at the hotel which made Jack's jaw drop. He and Elsa would be in next door rooms.

Jack's phone started to beep. He saw that it was Jamie calling. He flipped open his phone and answered it.

"Hey Jamie," he said.

"Hey Jack," Jamie's voice said through the phone. "How's Paris?"

He said in in a posh French accent.

"Pretty good," Jack flung himself on his bed.

"How's the hotel?"

"Awesome," Jack said.

Jack continued on to describe the hotel. He had a double bed facing a flat screen TV. There was a kitchen counter that several different appliances that included a fridge, microwave and dishwasher. There was even a safe. He had his own private balcony that over looked a swimming pool, spa and tennis court. Back inside, at the kitchen was a table and chairs. Everything looked really expensive.

"I can't believe you get to fly first class in a private jet and then get to stay in a five star hotel," Jamie whined.

"You better believe it," Jack said trying not to laugh.

"This is not fair; I could have been assistant Elsa's rather than you."

"If I remember correctly I believe one had to apply for the job in order to get it," Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever dude," Jamie said. "Oh I can hear that smirk from here so stop it."

"Never," Jack laughed.

"Oh I gotta go, Sophie just walked through the door," Jamie said.

Sophie was Jamie's younger sister. She worked at Arendelle Ski Resorts as well as the person who worked at the main desk for one of them.

"What's she doing there?" Jack asked.

"She's coming round for dinner since I'm all alone while my buddie has a relaxing holiday in France."

"This is not a holiday, this is for work."

"Whatever dude," Jamie said. "Cya!"

Jamie hung up leaving Jack quite satisfied on how jealous Jamie was.

* * *

Anna was setting the table for dinner. Kristoff came in with their three children; Josef, Helena and Heidi. They each took their seat at the table while Anna served up a roast beef dinner. The three kids immediately started to complain. If it wasn't takeout, it wasn't worth their time. Anna rolled her eyes and told them to eat otherwise there would be no desert. It worked every time.

"How was your day?" Anna asked when she sat down opposite Kristoff at the dining table.

Kristoff worked at one of their companies ski resorts. That was how they met. It was during their first year at university and Anna walked in to one of their ski resorts where Kristoff was working part time at the coffee shop there. Kristoff served her a hot chocolate that had his number scrawled on the cup. Anna had giggled and called him the next day. She thought the move was very smooth. He now helped managed a couple of them having proved his worth.

"It was alright," Kristoff said shoving a large portion of his dinner into his mouth. "What about you?"

Anna co-managed the company alongside Elsa. Granted, she didn't do half the work she did but she took on a lot of the business especially if Elsa wasn't in the country.

"Pretty hectic, meetings all day," Anna replied before turning to her three children. "So how was school?"

Josef and Helena were both at school while Heidi was in Kindergarten. Heidi quickly raced to her room and came back holding a picture that she drew in class today. Anna and Kristoff showed their delight before they taped it to the fridge. Josef talked about the new things he learned in maths while Helena said that her spelling was improving. Anna gazed down at her children with admiration.

The telephone rang.

"That will be Elsa calling from Paris," Anna said.

"Why couldn't we go to Paris?" Helena asked her father.

"Because we couldn't get the time off and Aunt Elsa is going for work," Kristoff replied. "It's not a holiday."

Anna picked up the phone while giggling at her kids groans. "Hello?" she said.

"Anna! Hi!" Elsa's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, how's Paris?"

"Awesome," Elsa said. "Well as usual."

They had been to Paris several times before and had enjoyed it every single time.

"That's great," Anna said. "So how's it going? You've been there for a week now!"

"Yeah, we're nearly done all our business; we had a great time at the mountains. We actually got a bit of skiing done."

"Who won the skiing race?" Anna asked. There was always a skiing race whenever Elsa was involved.

"Oh me of course," Elsa said as if it was obvious. "We've had first class lessons remember?"

"Oh yes," Anna laughed. "I remember."

"Anyway, we're coming home tomorrow. So is everything good over there?"

"Everything is fine Elsa," Anna replied. "Just the way you left it."

"Good, did you get everything done for the meetings we have with-"

"Yes Elsa, everything is done." Anna interrupted.

"Oh excellent, I can always count on you."

"Right back to you sister."

"Well I got to go, room service is here."

"Sounds nice."

"Give hugs and kisses to the children from me!"

"Will do, bye!"

Elsa hung up the phone. Anna smiled before she put the phone back on its holder.

"What did Elsa say?" Kristoff asked when Anna took her seat.

"Oh nothing important," Anna said continuing her dinner.

* * *

Elsa was in her room sipping some champagne when there was a knock at the door. Elsa opened it and smiled when she saw Jack.

"Hey, you called?" he said coming in.

Elsa held up the champagne bottle. "Couldn't have pulled it off without you Frost. So we're celebrating."

"Excellent," Jack said grabbing a glass and Elsa poured some champagne into it.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jack and Elsa were sitting on the couch just watching the fire sizzle and crack. There were a few empty champagne bottles lying on the floor and their empty glasses were on the coffee table. Jack and Elsa were both a little drunk and had been discussing stupid things all night. The talk had recently changed to them admitting their deepest and darkest secrets. Jack had told quite a few and had gotten a few in return.

"Okay, how about secret crushes?" Elsa asked.

Jack's face went red. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Oh come on Frosty," Elsa said poking him in the stomach. "You've got a crush on someone and I'm dying to know who it is."

"No, no, no," Jack said.

"Okay," Elsa said giggling. "Is she pretty?"

"Absolutely gorgeous," Jack said.

"Umm, smart?"

"Very bright."

"Funny?"

"Hilarious."

This went on for a few minutes before Elsa begged Jack to know who it is.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Jack said giggling.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Elsa's expression changed when she heard Jack say it was her. There was a silence and then Jack kissed her. He didn't know why he did but he did. He figured it was the combined factors of the alcohol and the fact they were in a romantic setting as well as his desire for so long.

Elsa didn't push him away. She pulled him in for more and moaned in pleasure. Jack's fingers were suddenly unbuttoning her shirt but Elsa didn't stop him. She started unbuckling his pants while Jack threw off his t-shirt and then unhooked Elsa's bra.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning on the couch opposite the fireplace that had burnt out with Elsa cuddling on top of him still asleep. Jack was suddenly aware they were both naked under the blanket that was on top of them. The events of last night came flooding back to him. Jack mentally slapped himself for his actions.

Sure it was everything that he wanted but he had definitely crossed a major line. Elsa's eyes were flittering open. What was she going to say? Elsa took a second while she took everything in and then she let out a shout. Everything seemed to have come back to her too.

"Did we-?" she asked.

Jack nodded.

"Oh this is bad, this is, bad, bad, bad," Elsa muttered.

"Why is it bad?"

"Because I'm lying her naked with my assistant who is naked too!" Elsa said in hysterics.

"Yeah, if you put it like that, it is bad. So what are we going to do?"

Jack didn't let his desire for a relationship taint his words. He was desperately hoping that Elsa would just fall in his arms and confess her love for him and say that even though he was her assistant that it would work out for them. Somehow even in his head it sounded stupid.

"We pretend it never happened," Elsa said after a few minutes.

"What?" Jack said. "Elsa we had a moment together, you can't ignore that."

"I know I can't but we have to Jack. We work together. We can't be together like that. My decision is final."

"Well if that is what you want," Jack said trying not to let disappointment enter his voice.

"I'm sorry but that is how it has to be."

Jack watched Elsa bend down to pick up her clothes. She noticed him looking.

"Could you not look?"

"I've seen you naked already Elsa, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"That was different."

"Okay fine," Jack said, "as long as you don't look when I'm getting dressed."

Jack bent down to pick up his clothes and started getting dressed. Once or twice he could have sworn he saw Elsa looking in his direction. He grinned to himself.

* * *

Elsa boarded her private plane with Jack right behind her. She couldn't believe what she had done. She had slept with her assistant and that was a big no. But she couldn't help staring over at Jack and re-picturing the previous night's events in her head. A part of her wanted to grab Jack there and now and kiss him but the other part told her not too. Elsa sighed and looked out the window, desperate for these thoughts to leave her head and give her some peace. Problem was, they weren't going to.

* * *

Jack stared hungrily over at Elsa. He really wanted to continue where they had left off the previous night but he knew that it was no point in pushing it. Elsa had made her point quite clear on the matter. Jack didn't like it though. He had been in love with Elsa since the moment he laid his eyes on her and last night he finally gotten what he wanted. Maybe all he had to do was wait and see what happens.

**A/N: So what's going to happen with them? Will Elsa change her mind? Hoped you guys liked this chapter, please review =)**


	3. Tension

**Chapter 3: Tension**

Elsa was the first to get off her private jet and into her limo with Jack right on her heels. The limo driver drove her and Jack back to Jack's house first. Throughout the entire journey, Elsa kept taking peeks at Jack who was busy texting someone on his phone. She had been sure than he had been looking at her as well. When they reached his house, she did feel a little relieved.

"Where too madam?" her driver asked. "Home?"

"No," Elsa said wrenching her eyes away from Jack's place. "My sister's."

"Of course madam."

The driver drove the car all the way to Anna's house. Elsa took a moment before she walked up to the door and knocked. The door was opened by her brother-in-law Kristoff who was grinning.

"Elsa, hi," he said. "Come in."

"Aunt Elsa!" came a chorus of children's voices.

Elsa's nieces and nephew came running down the hallway. Elsa bent down to give them a huge hug.

"Hello," she said. "Guess what I have behind my back."

Elsa had a number of bags behind her back. The kids looked at her.

"Presents?" Josef asked.

"You betcha," Elsa said revealing three bags, one for each of the kids.

There were cheers when she gave them each a bag.

"Okay, off you guys go," Kristoff said. "But first what do you say to Aunt Elsa?"

"Thank you," the kids said in unison before running off.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Those kids are adorable."

"I know," Kristoff glowed with pride.

"You want a fourth?"

"I don't think we can handle four, three is a good number."

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Yeah those three are quite the handful aren't they?"

"Oh please, you don't see the half of it."

"Kristoff, I have babysat them, more than once. I know how troublesome they can be. Trust me."

Kristoff gave a chuckle. "Well I won't fight you there."

"Elsa," Anna came out of nowhere and gave her sister a big hug. "It's good to see you. I see you brought the kids some presents from Paris."

"Don't think I left you out," Elsa said giving Anna a bag. "There's some perfume for you and some stuff for Kristoff in there."

"Thanks," Anna said having a look in the bag before placing it on the table in the kitchen. "So you're just in time for dinner. Would you like some?"

"Yes please," Elsa said.

* * *

Jack turned the key in his lock and let himself in. Jamie was there. He was watching a movie with his girlfriend Emma. They both looked up when Jack walked in.  
"Hey Jack," they said.

"Hey guys, what are we watching?" Jack asked throwing his coat on the table and walking over to them.

"The Vow," Emma said, sniffling. "It's so sad."

Jack rolled his eyes. Jamie had probably willing agreed to watch a chick flick in order to get Emma into bed with him.

"So how was Paris?" Jamie asked.

"It was pretty cool," Jack said taking a seat down on a chair next to the couch.

"Did you see many sights?"

"A few, well the big ones anyway. Like the Eiffel Tower."

"That's cool, what about shopping?" Emma asked.

"There wasn't much time for shopping but I did get some new jackets."

"Cool," they both said.

* * *

Anna was eating dinner with her family. Anna took a peek at Elsa who eating the fish that was in front of her. Elsa had been a little different since she had gotten back. Anna wondered what it was.

"So what happened in Paris?"

"Not much," Elsa said.

"Nothing?" Anna raised her eyebrows, she highly doubted that.

"Like I said, nothing happened."

"Uh-ah," Anna had the sneakily suspicion that Elsa was either lying or holding something back and she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

When Elsa finally got home, she collapsed on her own bed. Her thoughts had kept returning to that night in Paris.

"Stop it Elsa," she groaned into her pillow.

She woke up the next morning before he alarm went off. She groaned again and slowly forced herself out of bed and into her clothes before heading off back to work. She arrived there at her usual time. Jack was already there. He was typing something on his computer with a focused look in his eye. His white hair fell into his eyes with a sort of sophisticated grace that achieved elegance and beauty. Elsa forced herself to take her eyes off him and walk into her own office.

She started up her computer just as Jack walked in. He started rattling off what she had to do for the day. Elsa nodded at everything he was saying but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop herself focusing in on Jack.

* * *

Jack returned back to his desk. His eyes kept missing his computer and instead land on Elsa who was busy working in her office. He could clearly see her through the open door of her office. He watched as Rapunzel, one of Elsa's main employees walked in. He could hear them exchanging words. He always loved her soft sweet voice.

Suddenly he was picturing her lips on his skin and her body into his. Jack grinned at these thoughts.

"Jack?" said a voice.

Jack nearly jumped. Jamie was standing right next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Umm, you called me?" he said confused. "Something about a technical issue?"

"Oh right!" Jack said his returning to his problem. "I've lost some files."

Jamie sighed. "Okay back up, time for the pro to work his magic."

Jack moved away from his desk while Jamie knelt down in front of his computer and began to tap away. Elsa then came out of her office with Rapunzel right next to her. Jack's eyes followed Elsa's movement as she walked into the elevator. Their eyes met for a moment before Elsa quickly looked away, blushing slightly.

"Stop staring at her," Jamie interrupted.

"I wasn't staring!"

"Sure you weren't," Jamie said sarcastically. "Okay so I got your files back."

"Thanks Jamie," Jack said. "You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Elsa stepped into the elevator along with Rapunzel before the doors closed she caught Jack's eye. She quickly turned away to hid her blush. Rapunzel was looking at her strangely. Elsa tried to look interested in the elevator buttons.

"So what's up?" Rapunzel asked slyly.

"Nothing," Elsa replied still staring at the elevator buttons.

"Sure," Rapunzel said sarcastically.

"I'm serious nothing is up."

"Elsa, sweetie, I've known you for ten years, I can tell when something is up."

"Well then you must be losing it because I'm serious. There is nothing the matter."

"Elsa, if you want to keep denying what you're denying then go right ahead. I'll be there laughing when I'm proven right."

Elsa didn't respond to this. Was she in denial? Elsa shook her head. She couldn't be but somehow she knew that she was. She had been trying for ages to get Jack out of her mind and she couldn't. Was she in love with Jack Frost? The boy who is her assistant? That's crazy, isn't it?

* * *

Anna was making coffee in her kitchen. She had already put her children to bed. They were a handful but she loved every minute she spent with them. Kristoff came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello," he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Even though you just did I will allow you to ask another question."

Anna gave a little chuckle before continuing. "Last night at dinner, did you find Elsa to be, uh, a little off?"

"Off how?"

"I dunno, just off, like she was not all here. Almost if she was holding something back."

Kristoff paused for a moment.

"Yeah, sort of," he said. "Do you think something happened in Paris?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Hmm, if you're sure."

Kristoff then hoisted her up.

"Now that's over, how about some fun?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"Hmm, okay then," Anna grinned.

Kristoff surged her into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

A month later, Jack still was unable to concentrate on his work. He couldn't help but shift his gaze back to Elsa and picture that night in Paris. It was almost unbearable to work now. It was as if she was torturing him. It had been like this for the entire month.

After one particular gruelling day, Jack came home rather late. He didn't find Jamie at the flat but that wasn't unusual. Jamie would often stay over at his girlfriend's place. Jack placed some leftovers in the microwave and after they were done, he took them out and began shovelling them down his throat. He was starving.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jack put down his fork and wondering who it was, he opened the door.

* * *

Elsa was in her car being driven home. For the last month, she could not stop picturing the night in Paris. She had been trying to stop these thoughts but the more she resisted, the more it became unstoppable. Recently, she had been thinking that maybe it wasn't so bad if Jack was her assistant. Maybe she should just give in and go for it.

"Driver," Elsa suddenly said. "Take me to Jack's."

"Yes madam," the driver said turning around the car.

The car soon pulled into Jack's driveway. She didn't get out. Maybe it wasn't right, her brain was telling her but before he knew it her legs were carrying her up to Jack's door. Elsa took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

It was Elsa. Jack stared. Why was she here so late?

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Jack said stepping back to let her in.

Elsa entered the small kitchen and dining room all rolled into one. She smiled when she looked at it. Jack felt a bit nervous. Elsa was probably use to fantastic and expensive tastes rather than his simple ones but it seemed as if Elsa didn't mind.

"So what can I do for you?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't answer. She just continued to look around the room. Jack felt like he should just keep talking.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he asked.

Elsa shook her head. Jack was still wondering what she was thinking.

"Do you ever still think about our night together in Paris?" she asked suddenly, quite out of the blue.

"All the time," Jack couldn't help himself but blurt out the truth.

He had to let Elsa know how he felt about her. There could be a very slim chance that she felt the same way too.

"Do you?" he asked in a small voice.

Elsa nodded. Jack felt something warm rise in his chest.

"What does that mean though?" she asked softly. "Does it mean that I like you? That I want to be with you?"

"I want to be with you," Jack said moving towards her.

Elsa didn't move. She simply looked at him.

"Elsa I have to tell you what I am about to say. It's been killing me for years," Jack took a breath before he continued. "I have been in love with you for years. I want to be with you so desperately. Please give us a chance!"

Elsa didn't speak. It looked like she was thinking some things over. Jack was tense. What if she said no? He didn't care if he lost his job for saying that. He needed to tell her the truth. Elsa then looked at him directly in the eye. She then walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Jack looked at her confused.

"What changed?" he asked.

"I've fallen for you over the years as well," Elsa said. "It took me a long time to realise it and it wasn't until our night in Paris, that I finally did."

Jack was so relieved. He pulled her into another kiss. He had waited for this moment for so long and now that it was happening it felt like a dream. Elsa wrapped her arms around him and continued to kiss him. She then pulled him into his bedroom and they collapsed on the bed. Jack tore off her jacket and shirt while she pulled down his pants. Grinning, Jack pulled her into another kiss.

**A/N: Yay! They're together, don't worry there will be more! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	4. Keeping It Under Our Hats

**Nico Di Angelo101: So you wanted an update? Here ya go =)**

**Chapter 4: Keeping It Under Our Hats**

Jack awoke the next day to find Elsa buttoning up her shirt. When she saw that Jack was awake, she crawled over to him and gave him a small kiss before she continued getting dressed.

"Well last night was fun," Jack said.

Elsa smiled at him. "It was rather."

"So what does this mean?" Jack asked.

Jack had tried not this thought cross his mind the previous night. He didn't want to ruin the fun but now he wanted to know.

"Does this mean that we are together?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Elsa said smiling.

Jack grinned and pulled her in for another kiss.

"What changed your mind?" Jack asked. "Last time, you were pretty adamant that this couldn't be."

"Well a lot has happened since last time and they most involved me thinking about you."

Jack grinned again.

"But," Elsa continued, "there can be none of this while we're at the office. You could lose your job if anyone found out."

"Okay," Jack said. "But it will be hard resisting your sexy charms."

Elsa laughed. "Jack you managed to for three years. I'm sure you will be able to cope."

"But it's so hard," Jack whined.

Elsa laughed again. Then the sound of keys turning in a lock could be heard.

"That's Jamie," Jack said looking at Elsa who got nervous.

"Distract him," Elsa whispered.

The door then opened and Elsa hid behind it. Jamie entered the room.

"Hey man," Jamie said coming in.

"Hey," Jack said having one eye on Jamie and one on Elsa. "What's up?"

Jamie then rattled on about some dinner that he had with his girlfriend's family. Jack wasn't really listening. He was nodding and saying 'yeah' a lot to pretend he was. He watched Elsa carefully sneak around Jamie and out of the door. Jack then pulled his attention back to Jamie who was just finishing.

"Anyway, what happened with you? Anything interesting?"

"What?" Jack said. "Uh, nope, nothing."

"Cool, cool."

* * *

Elsa carefully snuck out of Jack's flat and down the stairs and into the street. She called for her car to come pick her up and her driver showed up ten minutes later. She got into the car and was driven back to her apartment where she got showered and changed. While this was all happening, she couldn't help but think about Jack. She knew she didn't make a mistake but there was the nagging problem on what would happen if anyone found out the truth. Her family would be mad. She was supposed to date people more of her class and Jack definitely wasn't. Jack would lose his job. It didn't matter if she was the boss, he would still lose it. Her own reputation could be destroyed. Yeah, they were risking a lot but this was only if they got caught and Elsa wasn't planning on getting caught.

Elsa got back into her car and was driven back to work. She was later than usual but she didn't mind. She headed up to her office and saw that Jack was already there. She had no idea how but she was glad he was. He gave her a small smile which she returned before heading back to work. Sometimes their eyes would meet and he would grin.

Anna came into her office a bit after lunch. She was looking a little annoyed about something that Elsa couldn't figure out.

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night?" she asked.

"You didn't ring, did you?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah I did."

"No you didn't. I would have heard my phone go off."

"I rang you like five times."

Elsa was sure that no one had called her. She pulled out her phone and was surprised to see five missed calls from Anna along with a few unread messages from her. Elsa gulped. Guess she had been so busy with Jack, she didn't hear her phone.

"Sorry, I had it on silent," Elsa lied. "I hadn't checked it yet."

She hadn't even noticed the notifications this morning when she rang for her car. Talk about paying attention.

"Why did you have it on silent?"

"Uh, I was watching my favourite movie and didn't want to be disturbed."

"Okay," Anna looked like she had bought the story. "Anyway, I was calling to tell you about Grandmother's birthday party. It's been moved to next weekend."

"Next weekend?" Elsa quickly checked her diary. Luckily nothing crashed. "Good, I can make it."

"You better otherwise you _will _feel her wrath."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah, I don't want that."

"No you don't," Anna shuddered.

Elsa knew what she was thinking about. Their grandmother was quite old fashioned as wished her grandchildren to marry rich, successful guys as she had done and Anna hadn't exactly fulfilled that quota when she got engaged to Kristoff. Their grandmother had been against that relationship from the get go. Thankfully, she ended her reign of terror when Anna had her first child and suddenly any ill feelings towards Kristoff were forgotten. She was too busy falling in love with her great grandchild.

Elsa knew that this was the fate that awaited her if her grandmother got any wind of her relationship with Jack.

"Well, just making sure you know," Anna turned to leave before she turned back around to face Elsa. "Oh please make sure you keep your phone on. People like to talk to you."

Elsa laughed and Anna left. Jack soon came in after she left and closed the door behind him before he leaned over her and gave her a hug.

"Jack, not at the office," Elsa whispered but she didn't break the hug.

"What? No one is around and I wanted to ask you something," he said kissing her neck which made Elsa close her eyes and let out a small moan of pleasure.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing next weekend?" he whispered into her ear.

"Um," Elsa's eyes snapped opened. "Next weekend is not good for me. I have a family thing on."

"Oh no," Jack said, "and I had a really good date planned."

"Well can you delay it a week?"

"Maybe," Jack said seductively.

Elsa was in the bathroom getting ready for her grandmother's birthday party. Currently she was attempting to put in some earrings in. There was a knock at the door.

"Coming," Elsa called.

"Hurry up Elsa, we're late," came the voice of her sister.

Elsa grinned. "Coming," she said again.

Anna was taking her and her family to their grandmother's for a quaint very formal high tea. Elsa quickly put her high heels on before she walked out of the door. Anna was all dressed up too which was a change from her usual casual wear. Waiting for them at the car was Kristoff and their three children who were looking very smart all dressed up. They all looked simply adorable.

"Why do we even have to go?" moaned Josef.

"Because it's your great-grandmother's birthday and we are all invited," Anna shot back at him while Kristoff backed up the car.

"But it will be boring," Josef continued to moan.

"If you keep moaning you can forget about that ice cream we promised at the end," Anna threatened turning around to face him.

Elsa grinned. That shut Josef up. They continued on their way without any moaning from any of the kids but Elsa could practically feel their displeasure. They soon arrived at the tea party which was at their grandmother's grand house with an even grander lawn. When they arrived their grandmother greeted them.  
"Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Josef, Helena, Heidi," she said giving them each a kiss when she said their name.

"Grandmamma," Elsa said. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you darling," she said.

Their grandmother led them over to the party which was a number of round tables with umbrellas shading them. She sat them down at their table while the kids wandered off to the kids tables. Elsa looked around and noticed numerous relatives sitting down and starting to eat.

"So tell me dears," their grandmother said. "What is new with you? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages."

"Well-" Anna began but she was cut off.

"Elsa, tell me, have you met the Andrew Gaddens? His father owns a rather long chain of supermarkets."

Elsa followed her grandmother's gaze to a tall gentleman who was talking to one of her uncles. Guess it wasn't just a family event. It seemed as if her grandmother had taken the opportunity to invite single men of the type of class she wanted Elsa to mingle with.

"Uh, no Grandmamma," Elsa said.

"Or what about Harold Vansen? His mother is quite a famous fashion designer and his father owns several clothes stores."

"Um, I'm not really looking for someone to date," Elsa said nervously.

"Nonsense Elsa," her grandmother said. "Of course you are."

Elsa threw her hands up in defeat. This is why she always hated coming to these events. Anna use to have to put up with to and they used to suffer together but since she was married, their grandmother had given up on her. Elsa just let her grandmother rattle on about potential men for her to date while Elsa just let her mind wander.

Elsa eventually excused herself from the table and wandered off. She was glad to get away from her grandmother for at least five minutes. She loved her grandmother very much but she could be a bit taxing from time to time. Elsa sat down at a spare table away from everyone else. She wasn't alone for long. Anna came over pretty quickly.

"God, she can be annoying," Anna said taking a seat next to Elsa.

The men had started a polo match now. Elsa noticed that Kristoff was one of them which surprised her.

"Why is Kristoff playing polo?" Elsa asked.

"He was roped into it," Anna explained. "They were a man short and Kristoff just happened to be nearby. Luckily, he can actually play."

They watched for a moment while Kristoff was busy playing polo. He made a great shot for the goal which scored his team a point.

"So what's up?" Anna asked.

"The sky?" supplied Elsa.

Anna shot her a look. "You know what I mean."

"No actually I don't."

"Well," Anna casted her mind around for the right words. "It's like when you came back from Paris."

"More detail is required."

"Well, you've just been weird again. You've been very different. When I asked if you wanted to have dinner yesterday, you said no and never gave me a reason."

Elsa tried to hide her guilty look. She had been with Jack last night. He had cooked her a dinner at his place while Jamie was out with girlfriend.

"Sorry, I was just busy with work."

Anna gave her a look. "Elsa what is going on with you lately?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Elsa," Anna gave her a warning look. The same kind she gave to her kids. Elsa actually felt scared.

"Anna," Elsa said. "Okay, we just acknowledged each other's names. Now what?"

Anna shook her head. "I seriously feel as if I don't know you anymore. What happened to no secrets between us?"

"Anna," Elsa looked her right in the eye. "I am not hiding anything. I promise."

Elsa hated lying to Anna but for now, she was going to keep her relationship with Jack a secret. Well, at least they figured out what the relationship was all about.

"Okay," Anna said finally.

The party ended a few hours later. Anna dropped Elsa off at her apartment building before taking her own kids out for ice cream as reward for their good behaviour. Elsa had successfully managed to avoid any more conversations about dating from her grandmother or her strange behaviour from Anna. She headed back into her apartment and collapsed on her couch. It had been a long afternoon. She looked at the clock. How can it be only five o'clock? They had only arrived there at one. It felt so much later.

Elsa felt her phone go off. She noticed the caller ID and saw that it was Jack. Smiling she picked up her phone.

"Hello," Jack said. "I was wondering what you were up to."

"Nothing," Elsa said. Man it was so good to hear his voice. "I just came back from my grandmother's birthday. It was hell."

She could hear Jack laughing on the other end.

"How about some fun with your favourite guy?"

"Some fun would be great."

"Meet me at Shadows in an hour?" Jack asked.

"Make it half an hour," Elsa said grabbing her keys again. "I'm on my way right now."

Elsa hurried out of her apartment to go meet Jack.

**A/N: So I hope this update was enjoyable. Sorry for not updating this I was busy finishing some other stories but hopefully updates will be a bit more regular. Please review =)**


	5. Anna's Suspicions

**Z: For your idea, well I kind of had another one in store as the family does know that Jack is her assistant so something of the scandalous nature is to be expected. In regards to your question about happy ending, well this story will have its ups and downs as well the drama but I will promise you that there will be a happy ending (you do not need to beg). I'm sorry that you just happened to read the only two stories that I was doing that didn't have one but there will be in this one and all other Jelsa stories I'm writing.**

**Eskimo: thanks but slight correction, I am a madam not sir =)**

**Chapter 5: Anna's Suspicions **

Elsa hurried out of her apartment and onto the bar called Shadows. She noticed Jack sitting in a corner and made to go over but she stopped. Jamie had appeared with a girl that Elsa knew was his sister Sophie. Elsa then heard someone calling her name. It was Rapunzel who was sitting at the bar. Elsa had no choice but sit next to Rapunzel.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Elsa replied sliding into the seat next to her and she ordered a drink.

Elsa did a quick glance over to Jack who caught her eye. Jack looked apologetic and Elsa did too. They were both trapped by their friends. The objective now was to get out as soon as they could.

"So I heard you had a family get together," Rapunzel asked.

"Uh, yeah, it was Grandmamma's birthday," Elsa said with another sideways glance to Jack.

"What was it like?"

"Uh, boring."

"What did you get her for her birthday?"

What was with all the questions? Elsa thought. It felt as if Rapunzel knew what was going on but Elsa knew that she didn't.

"Uh we got her some artwork."

Elsa looked at Jack again then she had an idea. She quickly texted Jack a simple message that would look like a work emergency. She heard Jack's phone beep. Jack looked over and smiled. Elsa could see him getting up and leaving the bar. She continued with Rapunzel's conversation for a bit before she decided to make her leave.

"Sorry, Rapunzel, I'm getting a little tired. Think I'll go back home. The party really took it out of me."

"Understandable, later Elsa."

Elsa paid for her drink and left. She found Jack outside. They both ran to each other gave each other a big kiss.

"I thought I would never get out of there," Jack said.

"I thought Rapunzel would never shut up," grinned Elsa.

"So Jamie is staying at his girlfriend's tonight," Jack whispered seductively in Elsa's ear.

"Why don't we come to my place?" Elsa whispered back. "For a change."

"Oh I've never been there before," Jack said. "Should be fun."

Elsa giggled and they hailed a cab.

* * *

Jamie paid for his drinks and left the bar. Jack had left rather quickly saying that he had some work to do but why would he have work to do on a Saturday night? Jamie shook his head. He didn't know. He headed over to his girlfriend's Emma's place but her roommate told him that she was sick. Jamie, feeling disappointed, headed back to his and Jack's place.

"Jack?" he called when he opened the door. "I'm home, Emma is sick."

There was no response. Guess Jack really was at work and he didn't use it as an excuse for ditching them. Jamie had a shower and got into bed.

* * *

Jack was impressed already with Elsa's apartment building and he was only in the elevator. He and Elsa walked along a hallway and Elsa opened the door to her apartment. Jack stood there stunned.

"Woah," he said.

The whole of the apartment was bigger than his and Jamie's flat.

"It's not much," Elsa said.

"Not much?" Jack said weakly.

He had a look around it. There were two bedrooms and a kitchen that led into a dining room and a lounge area. Everything in it looked like it cost a fortune.

"A drink?" Elsa said holding up what looked like vintage wine.

"Sure," Jack said.

Elsa poured out two glasses and they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

Anna made her way along the hallway that led to Elsa's apartment the next day. She wanted to know if Elsa would help her in a very important task. She knocked on the door and was greeted by her sister.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said. "Can I come in?"

"Uh," Elsa looked nervous for some reason. "Why?"

Anna was taken aback at this response. She suddenly thought that Elsa was hiding something in her apartment. Maybe someone, she thought. Anna cast her eye about what she could see in Elsa's apartment.

"Why are there two wine glasses out?" Anna asked.

"Uh, I lost the one I was originally drinking and so I got another one."

What was getting Elsa so nervous? She was definitely hiding something but what? Anna's mind drifted to Elsa hiding a body in her apartment and then killing whoever found it. Hmm, maybe Anna was thinking this because she was watching crime shows the night before. The explanation was probably either simple or mundane.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, so what did you need?" Elsa asked.

"Uh, it's Kristoff's parents' wedding anniversary coming up and I was wondering if you would help me find a suitable thing to wear."

"Sure give me a minute," Elsa said.

Elsa shut the door and leaving Anna out in the hallway.

* * *

Jack watched Elsa come back into the bedroom looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"My jewellery box, it has my watch in it," Elsa responded opening her drawers. "Ah here it is," she pulled out a handsome looking antique box and pulled out what looked like a very expensive watch.

"Now I'm going out for a bit so if you want you can stay or go back to your place but if you do leave remember to lock up."

Jack nodded as Elsa went into her walk-in wardrobe and came out carrying a coat.

"I'll see you later," she said giving him a kiss before leaving the apartment.

Jack lay back on Elsa's magnificent four poster bed. It was strange to be surrounded by so much money. He got up and decided to make himself some breakfast. It took him a bit of time to figure out how to use the fancy settings on Elsa's appliances but he soon managed to make himself some eggs and toast. He put the food in front of the TV and had some fun playing with the settings on the surround sound.

* * *

"Okay let's go," Elsa said when she exited the apartment with Anna.

She followed Anna out of her apartment and down into the parking lot where Anna's car was waiting for them. Anna started the engine and drove off.

"So where are the kids?" Elsa asked as Anna drove down the highway.

"Kristoff took them out for a father-child bonding day," she said.

"Sounds fun."

"Let's just hope he doesn't spoil them _too _much."

"He's a softy, of course he will."

Anna laughed. "Yeah he is."

They made it to where they wanted to go and they entered a high end boutique store. Anna spent time looking at dresses and trying on numerous things and numerous shops. Elsa loved shopping with Anna but she can get a bit into it. They didn't find anything so they decided to have a break for lunch.

"What's up Elsa?" Anna asked. "You've been quiet all day."  
"Just thinking about things," Elsa said.

"Like?"

"Oh nothing important," Elsa said.

The truth was she was thinking about Jack in her apartment. She wondered if he had found the drop down projector yet. He would go crazy over that.

"Just wondering what would be good for the anniversary dinner, that's all," Elsa continued.

"So what do you think?"

"Something simple, something elegant."

"That's what we have been looking at Elsa."

"Oh really?"

"Are you okay? You've been out of it all day and in fact yesterday as well at Grandmamma's birthday tea."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're not acting fine, you're acting weird."

"Are we seriously doing this again?"

"It seems as if we are."

"Anna, there is nothing happening. I promise you that."

Elsa did feel bad for lying to Anna. Years ago, when Jack had first started working for her, Elsa made a stupid comment to her that her assistant was very attractive. Anna took this to meaning that Elsa was wanting to go out with him and according to her that was a big no, no. Anna had sort of kept this up for the last few years and so Elsa had to pretend she wasn't interested in Jack, which she was. Elsa also wanted to see where the relationship with Jack was heading. They had only been going out for a couple of weeks now and she wanted to make sure this wasn't some kind of fling before she told Anna.

Although Elsa was looking forward to Anna's reaction when she finally told her. Not a lot shocks her but she was dying to see her reaction.

"Shall we continue?" Anna said getting up.

"Yeah, we shall."

They continued looking around the shops and eventually found a nice lilac, simple dress that looked simply superb. Anna tried it on and it looked even better. They paid for it and Anna dropped Elsa home.

* * *

Jack had been amazed with everything that Elsa's apartment had to offer. It was amazing. He had spent the day looking through all the cool gadgets that Elsa had in her place. When he found the drop down projector and the lazy boy couches, he nearly died of amazement. He also found her hidden movie collection. There must have been at least a hundred different movies there. All he and Jamie owned were probably a dozen movies that they had seen at least a hundred times each. Jack carefully went through them and selected several and put them in the projector. He knew he shouldn't snoop too much as this was not his place but he felt like he was justified. There seemed to be something new to find in every nook and cranny in the place.

Elsa came back to the apartment a number of hours later and found Jack watching Lord of The Rings in high definition on the projector.

"This is amazing," Jack said as soon as Elsa walked through the door. "You can see every little detail."

"Yeah it is pretty cool," Elsa said throwing her coat down and sitting next to Jack and she ended up watching the movie with him.

"So how was shopping?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Pretty good, Anna just wanted some new clothes for her in-laws anniversary dinner."

"Sounds boring."

"Not really. It was fun but Anna can be a bit much when shopping."

"I can imagine."

* * *

The next day Elsa walked into work like it was any other day.

"The finance reports please Jack," she said.

"Certainly," Jack replied.

Jack followed Elsa into her office and closed her door. Elsa sat down at her desk and began to flick through them.

"So I was thinking for dinner tonight we go to that really nice Italian place that is just around the corner for here," Jack said.

Elsa wasn't really listening. She was flicking through the reports and something was bothering her.

"That's not right," she said.

"Well if you don't want pasta we can always go to that Chinese place," Jack said sounding hurt.

"No," Elsa grabbed his arm and gave it a squeezed. "I mean this. This can't be right."

"Why can't it be right?"

"The profit figure isn't right," Elsa continued to flick through it. "This is all wrong, why is it wrong?"

Elsa paused to think. She couldn't think why one of her companies was earning less money than it was supposed it. It can't be due to loss of sales. It had something to do more than that. Something bigger. Could an unfortunate, unforeseeable thing happen? No that would have appeared on their report but nothing was listed.

"Elsa?" Jack said. "For those who didn't go to business school could you please elaborate for us?"

"Oh sorry," Elsa said coming out from her thinking. "Okay so you see this final figure?" she pointed at it.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well according to these reports," Elsa showed him. "It should be higher but it's not and when you compare it to previous years it's lower than them as well."

"Can't that mean they're losing money?"

"Well see this sales revenue figure? It shows that sales are high."

"Then wouldn't there be some kind of cost or something that is causing this?"

"There's only one cost that is responsible for this."

"And that is?"

"Someone is stealing money from the company."

**A/N: So what's going to happen next? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	6. Red Handed

**Guest: Of course it's not Jack. You will find out who is in this chapter.**

**Z: Yes that's it exactly what Elsa's family is like. Yes Anna is slightly being hypocritical but it's not due to Jack's class or anything or the fact that Elsa shouldn't be with him, it's more to do with that fact that Jack works for Elsa. She's not one for office romance. With the culprit stealing money, well it wasn't originally Pitch but now... **

**Chapter 6: Red Handed**

_Two months later_

Jack was at his computer typing away. He and Elsa had spent the last two months trying to figure out who had been stealing from Elsa's company. Elsa had hired a team of forensic accountants and private investigators to help her in her quest. So far they hadn't had much luck but Elsa was in a meeting with some of them. Maybe they had finally figured out who was dirtying his or her hands.

For the past couple of months, due to Elsa endlessly tracking down who was taking money out of her company, it had kept her rather busy and thus limited the time they were able to spend together. They saw each other at work but that was it apart from the odd weekend which they were able to be together. Jack just hoped that whoever was behind this was caught soon.

Jack looked over at Elsa and she was smiling and nodding. It seemed as if they were telling her something that she wanted to hear. The people exited her office and Elsa went back to tapping on her computer. Jack waited a while before he entered. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey," she said.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked taking a seat opposite her.

"They found out who was stealing money," Elsa said opening the file in front of her. "A Pitch Black who operates one of our winter sports and clothe stores."

Pitch Black? Why did Jack know that name? It came back to him.

"Oh I know him," Jack said. "He was my high school bully."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Oh I grew up, he didn't."

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Well we're going to fun interrogating him later."

* * *

Pitch was walking with a team of people. He was giving them orders as they were walking to his office. He soon dismissed them all to go do their jobs. He soon opened his door and found someone sitting in his desk. The chair was turned around so he couldn't see who was sitting in it.

"Who dares to sit in my seat?" Pitch snarled.

The chair turned around and Pitch almost lost his footing in shock. Sitting at his desk was none other than the big boss of the company he worked for. It was Elsa Winters. Pitch gulped. This wasn't good if the big boss was paying him a visit and was looking like the bird that got the worm.

"Is that anyway to treat your boss?" she said.

"Miss Winters," he stammered. "I didn't know."

The door closed sharply behind him. Pitch noticed Elsa's assistant behind them.

"Sit," she said.

Pitch did as he was told. He could feel the anger radiating from her.

"It seems as someone has been naughty," Elsa said opening the file in front of her and tutting loudly. "Twenty million dollars missing from your records Mr Black. Where do you think they went? They clearly didn't go on holiday."

"Uh," Pitch said.

"'Uh' is not an answer Mr Black," Elsa said. "You want to know what I think? I think someone has been stealing money. What do you think?"

"It could be possible," Pitch was nervous. If he had been caught, he didn't know what Elsa could do to him. She had contacts in many different areas.

"Hmm, I think it's more than possible," she said. "I've been told by my forensic accountants that this is indeed fact."

Pitch gulped. He didn't respond to it.

"But that leaves one question, doesn't it Jack?" she said addressing her assistant.

"Yes it does, Miss Winters," the assistant called Jack said.

"What question is that?" asked Pitch.

"Now I'm glad you asked that question Mr Black," Elsa said. "The question that has been playing on my mind is that 'who would have been so foolish to think they could possibly get away with it?'"

"Well it could be anyone Miss Winters," said Pitch.

"Well I've got a certain person on my mind," Elsa said. "Do you know what person that could be?"

"No," Pitch shook his head.

Elsa laughed and then gave Pitch a dangerous look.

"It's you," she said darkly.

Pitch nearly fell out of his seat in shock. How could she had found out? He had thought he had hid his tracks so well.

"Someone had been careless," Jack said from behind him.

"You-" Pitch began but he felt two hands on his shoulders.

Pitch looked behind him and saw two strong looking men grasping his shoulders. He didn't even hear them come in.

"These kind gentlemen will be escorting you to jail," Elsa said. "Goodbye," she waved at him.

"You will regret this!" Pitch yelled as he was attempting to restrain himself from being escorted out.

"You should know that I don't respond well to threats Mr Black," said Elsa, she then gestured at the men to continue.

Pitch tried to stop the men but they were too strong. Pitch couldn't stop them.

* * *

Elsa watched the two men escorting Pitch out. She had a grin on her face.

"Well that was fun," she saw swivelling on Pitch's chair.

"Yeah it was," Jack said bending down to give her a kiss. 'Do we need to worry about his threat though?"

"Nah," Elsa said waving it off. "Trust me Jack. I have met people like him before. I've crushed all who has opposed me and it's not going to stop."

"Crushed?" Jack looked a little nervous.

"It's a family thing," Elsa shrugged. "It's something we all get taught."

"Your family sounds strange."

"They're a little medieval at times but that's us."

Jack found this quite strange but he decided to ignore it.

"So how about that dinner I have been planning for the last two months?" Jack asked.

"Sure," she said brightly. "It's about time I make it up to you."

"Yes, it's been very hard," Jack said giving her another kiss.

"I bet it has been," Elsa giggled.

* * *

Anna knocked on Elsa's door. It was quite late and she wanted to see if Elsa had any dinner plans. Elsa soon answered it looking quite dressed up.

"Where are you off to?"

"Dinner," Elsa said.

"Do you always have dinner looking like that?" asked Anna.

"Sometimes," Elsa said. "I'm sorry Anna but I got to fly. I'm already late."

Elsa rushed off leaving Anna looking very confused. She walked off and down into her car and drove off. She had been thinking about Elsa's behaviour. She had been very smartly dressed up. There were only a few reasons why someone would dress up like that such as a date or a job interview or something like that and Anna was betting on the very first one. Elsa had some kind of date and she wasn't telling Anna about.

Anna wondered who Elsa was going out with. It had to be someone that she didn't want Anna to know about. That could mean that Anna wouldn't approve of who she was dating or maybe someone Elsa herself was embarrassed to be dating. Anna nearly drove past her own house because she had been so busy thinking about Elsa. She found Kristoff in the lounge watching some show that involved shooting someone. Anna walked over and sat next to him and stared at the TV but she wasn't really watching the show.

"Hey, what's got you all quiet?" Kristoff asked her.

"Elsa, I'm pretty sure she has a date tonight and she's not telling me who she's on the date with."

"Could by anyone."

"Yeah, but I think it's someone that she doesn't want us to know about."

"Maybe it's like an ex-boyfriend or something like that," Kristoff suggested.

"Maybe."

* * *

Jack checked his watch. He had been standing outside the restaurant for nearly half an hour. He had started getting worried about where Elsa had gotten to. Thankfully he soon saw her running to meet him.

"Sorry I'm late," she said giving him a swift kiss. "Shall we?"

Jack smiled and led her into the restaurant. They soon ordered food and when it arrived they dived right into it. Jack and Elsa had pleasant conversation. They were wondering what Pitch was up to now since he was behind bars. Jack was still laughing at Pitch's reaction when Elsa had him cornered. Jack then leaned in for a kiss when Elsa stopped and looked horrified.

"What?" Jack asked.

"No, no, no, not here," Elsa said.

"Who is it?"

"What is he doing here?" Elsa said shielding her face with her hand.

"Who is it?" Jack repeated.

"It's my Uncle Henrik," Elsa said. "He's on the board of our family company."

Jack looked at where Elsa was looking at. A tall gentleman in a dark grey suit getting up from his table.

"Oh no, he's coming this way!" Elsa said panicky. "Hide!"

Jack didn't know what else to do. He dove under the table and he was hidden from view. However from underneath the table cloth that covered the table he could still see everything but he couldn't be seen. He could see Elsa trying to look away from her Uncle and look busy so not to attract his attention. It didn't work as he could see Henrik approaching.

"Elsa!" he said when he approached him.

"Uncle Henrik," Elsa said pretending to sound surprised. "What a surprise."

"So my young niece," Henrik said, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh, just dinner," Elsa replied.

Henrik spied the second plate. "With someone I see. A date?"

"Oh no, not a date," Elsa lied. "Just a friend. He's in the bathroom."

"Maybe I should stick around to meet this fella."

"Hmm, maybe not," joked Elsa.

Henrik laughed. Suddenly his phone went off.

"Sorry Elsa, this is work," he answered the phone and headed off. Jack popped his head out from under the table.

"Is the coast clear?"

"How should I know? The coast is miles away from here," Elsa joked. "Yeah the coast is clear. You can come out now."

Jack laughed and took his seat again.

"I think we should go in case he comes back," Elsa said looking around. It did look like her Uncle had gone.

"Why did I need to hide if it was just your Uncle?"

"My Uncle is a man who doesn't look on your type of class with happiness," Elsa said.

"My type of class?" Jack sounded hurt.

"Oh you know what I mean, unless you've had everything handed to you on a silver platter, then you're not really worth getting involved with. If you didn't have the kind of upbringing that I had, you weren't worth his time."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah he takes after my Grandmamma. In fact a lot of my family does. It's really only my generation that has really started changing it."

Elsa and Jack quickly got up from their table and excited the restaurant after paying. Elsa kept looking around for her Uncle but luckily they didn't see him. Elsa and Jack got into a taxi and headed off.

* * *

Jamie exited his girlfriend's flat. She had just informed him that they were unable to hang out as she was going out to her cousin's bachelorette night. So Jamie had to go back to his place with the promise that they would be able to hang out another night. Jamie headed back to his flat. He put his keys in the lock and opened the door.

The lights were all off so he flicked them on. He got quite a surprised when he turned them on. Jack was making out with some girl on the couch. His jacket and shirt were thrown on the ground next to them and her dress was coming undone. He didn't know that Jack had a girl over. If Jamie had known he may have made alternate plans to leave them alone. Jamie then grinned.

"You might as well put a sock on the door or something to warn me so I wouldn't have to be disgusted at this public display of affection," he grinned.

The two of them broke apart when they heard Jamie's statement and Jamie's grin vanished in an instant. It wasn't just any girl that Jack was with.

It was Elsa Winters.

His and Jack's boss.

All three of their mouths dropped open in shock as they all stared at each other. They all looked horrified.

**A/N: So Jamie has discovered their secret! What will happened next? What will happen with Pitch? Will he keep his threat? So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review =)**


	7. The Cat's Out of The Bag

**corde amare: Really it was 3am where you live when I updated this? Wow, I updated it at 8 on a wet, windy Friday night where I live. Talk about the time difference! Lol when you reviewed it was midnight here!**

**Z: Yeah it was pretty stupid of Pitch but I have the feeling that he was cocky and arrogant enough to think he could get away with it. The way Elsa dressed up was hinting towards more a date-date than a business date though but you are right, it could have been a business date. **

**Chapter 7: The Cat's Out of The Bag**

Jack and Elsa stared at Jamie in pure shock. He wasn't supposed to be home but now he's discovered the truth. What were they going to do? Jamie now knew. What was he going do? Tell or keep their secret? Jack didn't know what his friend was going to do but by judging the look on his face, he was in shock.

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe it. Jack had told her that Jamie was going to spend the night at his girlfriend's. Something must have come up to stop that from happening and now they were screwed. If Jamie knew, he could easily tell someone else and then it could get out. What was going to happen? She just hoped that they could come up with some kind of plan to keep this a secret.

* * *

Jamie stared at the two of them. What was going on? Jack had been making out with his boss. His boss too! Jamie was in a state of pure shock. What were they thinking? Jack works for her.

"Uh," Jamie stammered. He didn't know what to say. What on Earth does one say in these kinds of situations?

"Okay so I know this looks bad," Elsa started but Jamie interrupted.

"Looks bad? It's gone way past the point of 'bad'."

"Okay, I can see that," Elsa continued.

"What on Earth are you guys thinking?!" Jamie thundered at the pair.

"We were actually thinking we wouldn't get caught," Jack said in a small voice.

"Jamie," Elsa said. Jamie turned to her and there were a few tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone! We're begging here!"

"Mate, please," Jack said.

"Uh," Jamie didn't know what to say. He didn't want to have to tell someone. He knew he shouldn't betray the secret that he just unwittingly found out. Jack is his best friend. He didn't want to have to betray that trust.

"I need some air," Jamie said before he raced out of the room.

* * *

Elsa watched Jamie sprint from the flat. This was not what she wanted to happen. She was now nervous.

"Do you think he will tell?" she asked Jack.

"I hope not," Jack said. "If I know him, he won't but this seriously shocked him, right down to the core."

"Same here. He didn't even answer us when we asked him to keep it a secret."

"Let's just hope he makes the right choice."

* * *

Jamie rushed out of his flat. He just had to get out of there. It was getting too much for him to handle. How could Jack be so stupid? Sure he had teased him about his crush on Elsa but he never would have imagined that he would have gone for it and if he did, Jamie always thought that he would never have a chance with Elsa in a million years. Guess they both had just proved him wrong.

Jamie didn't even know where he was heading. He had been concentrating too hard on what had just happened. So he was just aimlessly wandering about but somehow he ended up at his sister Sophie's place. She only lived a few streets over from where lived. Jamie found her outside putting out the trash. She smiled when she saw him approach.

"Hey," she said. "What's on your mind? You look like you've been doing some very serious thinking."

"Ah, no," Jamie replied laughing nervously. "So how are you?"

"Ah I'm okay," she said. "Actually this really funny thing happened the other day-"

"Jack and Elsa are sleeping together!" Jamie suddenly said intruppting Sophie.

"What?" Sophie said.

Jamie clamped his hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything more.

"Jack and Elsa are what?" she said. "You mean our friend Jack and our boss Elsa?"

Sophie worked as a manager for one of ski resorts except it was more of a place where you can have coffee and ski or snowboard rather than it having rooms for people to stay in. A new one had just been built and she had been promoted to run it.

Jamie shook his head. He couldn't believe what he just blurted out but he felt like he was going to explode from it and he had to tell someone. Sophie could see the truth written all over his guilty face. Sophie ran her hands through her hair. She had a look of disbelief written all over her face.

"What?" she said again.

"Look please don't tell," Jamie said. "They'll kill me if anyone else found out."

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "But what?"

It looked like that Sophie was having a hard time processing it just like Jamie. Sophie went back into her house muttering. Jamie knew that Sophie wouldn't tell anyone but this was going to prey on her mind for a while. Jamie headed back to the flat. He figured it was time to confront the two. When he got back he found the pair of them, fully dressed, fixing something on the stove. They looked up when Jamie walked back in.

"Hey," they said.

"Want something to eat?" Jack asked him.

"No, I don't think I can eat," replied Jamie.

"Okay then."

Jamie watched as Jack put to plates full of food on the table where he and Elsa started to eat from.

"So when did this," he gestured to the pair of them, "start?"

"Two months, two weeks and four days," Jack said. "Unless you count what happened in Paris then its three months."

"Three months?" Jamie squealed then he got struck by a realisation. "Wait, wait, what happened in Paris?"

"Uh," they both said.

"You slept together in Paris for the first time didn't you?" Jamie said and they both nodded.

So that is why Jack was acting so strange, Jamie thought.

"So why did you guys decide to start a super-secret relationship?"

"Because we wanted to," Jack said.

"Okay," Jamie said slowly. "Do you guys know how strange this is?"

"Look Jamie," Elsa suddenly said speaking for the first time in a while. "Yes we know it's weird or strange or whatever you wish to call it. Yes we are aware that I'm his boss and he's my assistant but we've gotten pass that."

"Okay," Jamie said again but this time more slowly.

"Please just promise that you won't tell," Jack said.

"Fine," Jamie said. "But only because you're my best mate."

"Thank you so much Jamie," Elsa said giving him a hug.

Jamie felt really awkward but hugged her back all the same.

"Just don't be giving him any extra benefits or something," Jamie said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Elsa giggled.

* * *

Sophie was in the backroom of the main office of the ski resort she worked for the next morning. Her head was still buzzing from the information that Jamie had accidently revealed to her. True to her word, she hadn't said a word.

"You okay Sophie?" one of her co-workers Sam said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sophie replied.

"Well you better be because look who's coming!" He pointed.

Sophie followed where he was pointing and got a shock. Surround by a gang of suits was none other than Elsa herself. Sure it was shocking enough that their head of the company that they worked for arrived for an inspection but on today of all days. This was not Sophie's day. She watched as they got nearer and nearer. Sophie attempted to compose herself before they had reached her.

"And this is Sophie Bennett, she's in charge of the establishment," one of the suits said.

"Hello Miss Bennett," Elsa said shaking her hand.

"Hello Miss Winters," Sophie stammered. This was not going well and they had only said hello to each other.

"Shall we?" Elsa said.

Sophie nodded and they set off together with the suits. They walked off with each suit telling Elsa something about what they had just seen. Soon the suits departed leaving just Elsa and Sophie talking. Sophie rambled on about the managing part of the new place. Elsa was listening and nodded and put her own input in. Sophie felt very awkward. This was her big boss and all she could think about was what Jamie had told her. They soon came to the indoor sloop room where some men were placing fake snow on it.

"So your last name is Bennett?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Sophie said.

"Any relation to Jamie Bennett?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"So you must know my assistant Jack Frost."

"Yeah he's like a brother to me."

Sophie had never felt more awkward in her life. This should be some friendly conversation but she was finding it so tense. Elsa gave her a long look before she clicked.

"You know," she said while Sophie nodded.

"Did Jamie-" Elsa started but she trailed off.

Sophie nodded again and Elsa got a worried look on her face.

"So that's where he went last night," she muttered to herself. Elsa then turned to Sophie and got a very worried look on her face. "What did he tell you exactly?"

"Just that you and Jack…" Sophie let her voice trail off this time. Elsa got the gist anyway. She still looked quite worried.

"Please Sophie, don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Sophie said. "Jamie has already sworn me to silence."

"Good," Elsa said. "Because if this ever gets out…"

"You guys are screwed," Sophie finished.

"Exactly."

* * *

Elsa walked out of the elevator back into the floor that contained her office. She had been quite concerned all morning. First Jamie and now his sister. Luckily it seems as if the Bennett siblings had decided to keep their silence. Elsa was glad that they were going to. It did take a weight off her shoulders. Jamie had blabbed to his sister but Elsa understood why. He had been in shock at the time and it probably just came out. She continued down the small hallway and found Jack sitting at his desk typing away at his computer. Jamie was sitting next to him. Guess Jack was having more technical problems. Jack looked up when she approached him and winked at her which made Jamie roll his eyes.

"What's the matter now?" Elsa asked when she had approached them.

"Computer crash," Jamie said. "I'm just helping Jack restore it and to retrieve any files that he may have lost."

"Good, good, how did it crash?"

"Beats me," Jack said. "These things just seem to happen."

"Luckily you have me," Jamie laughed.

"Speaking of you Jamie, I met your sister today," Elsa said to Jamie.

Jamie went a little white.

"Don't worry," Elsa said in a soothing voice. "She's lovely and I'm sure that she will keep our little secret."

Jamie relaxed while Jack looked shocked.

"Sophie knows?" he said.

Elsa nodded. Jack shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing. Elsa wrapped her hands around Jack's shoulders and whispered into his ear.

"How about that nice date that you've been planning for tonight?" she whispered. "I've been waiting patiently for it and I think it's about time, don't you think?"

"Okay," Jack said giving her kiss.

"Please not at the office," Jamie said rolling his eyes again. "If I have to put up with it at my own home, please not at the place where I work."

Elsa released Jack and they both looked a little put out.

"Oh, there's someone in your office wanting to see you," Jack said.

"I wonder who it is," Elsa said.

She walked into her office where some men were waiting. She recognised them as the men that helped her take down Pitch.

"Gentlemen," she said.

"Miss Winters, we have a development in the Pitch case," one of them said.

"Fire away," she said taking a seat behind her desk.

"It seems as if he had some accomplices," another said.

"Well that only makes sense," Elsa said. "Have you tracked any?"

They all looked at each other before one spoke. They looked a little concerned which Elsa took as not a good sign which made her concerned.

"Yes," one said.

"And who is this mysterious person?"

"We believe one may be your assistant, a mister Jack Frost," another one said.

Elsa felt her heart sink. Not Jack?

**A/N: So Jamie and Sophie both know and now the trail has led to Jack. What's going to happen now? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	8. Framed

**Z: Hopefully this answers some of your questions and you were bang on a few things hehe =) Don't worry I don't think Jack will be going to jail anytime soon. **

**Chapter 8: Framed**

Elsa's eyes glanced over to where Jack was working. It couldn't be Jack. It just can't be. She couldn't see him as part of this.

"I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken," Elsa said. "Jack can't be a part of this."

"Miss Winters we have discovered evidence on his computer that is proof-"

"Enough, now go do your jobs and find out who the _real _accomplice is."

They all gave each other sideways glances before they excited the room. Elsa waited for a moment before she picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Yeah it's me, I need you up here immediately," she said before she hung up and lay back in her chair waiting.

* * *

"Yay, it's fixed!" Jack said as his computer started back up.

Jamie looked a little concerned.

"May I?" he asked and Jack nodded.

Jamie took the mouse and keyboard away from Jack and started to fiddle with them. With every second that past, he did not look happy. Jack wondered what was on his mind but Jamie wasn't talking. Jack then noticed that the people that Elsa had been meeting with had left her office. He wondered what the meeting was about but he had bigger problems to deal with at the moment.

"What's up Jamie?" he said when he turned to him.

Jamie didn't answer. He just continued to click away at Jack's computer. He took out his memory stick and plugged it into Jack's computer and started copying files over. He wondered what Jamie was doing.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"These are firewall programs," Jamie said. "They'll sweep your computer."

"And why do I need them?"

"I'll tell you when I find what I'm looking for."

Jack started to get worried. Was there something wrong with his computer? A ding from the elevator could be heard and a man walked out and headed towards Elsa's office. Jack had never seen him before.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

Jamie looked up and looked a little pale.

"That's my boss, Nathan Graves, if he's here, it must be something serious."

* * *

Elsa looked up when there was a knock on her door.

"Ah Mr Graves, glad you could come," she said. "Take a seat," she gestured towards the chair in front of her.

"Thank you," he said taking it. "What can I do for you Miss Winters?"

"I need your help," Elsa said leaning forward. "My assistant Jack Frost has been accused of stealing money from the company."

"And you want proof that he is?"

"Quite the opposite. I want proof that he _isn't_."

"Why do you think he's innocent?"

"I just know that he is, call it woman's intuition if you like."

"Yes ma'am."

"Also if you would be able to, could you also find proof who is really behind this? Clearly the people on the case already haven't been able."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, good. Dismissed."

Nathan got up and headed out of the door. Elsa watched him go into the elevator and go down. Nathan was one of her best IT guys and he also happened to a brilliant with digging through computers and uncovering any trails. If anyone could help Jack out, it was him.

Elsa continued to work but her mind kept shifting over to what her forensic people had told her. Jack could not be responsible, could he? Her eyes fell on him talking to Jamie about something. A scary thought crossed her mind. What if he was using her and their relationship to his advantage? No, he would never do that. Jack is a good, kind hearted person. She had known him for over three years. He would never do something like this in a million years. Why would he help out Pitch? Something was telling her that Jack had nothing to do with this. Something was telling her that he was potentially getting framed. She didn't know what it was but she knew that feeling was right.

Elsa looked back at Jack. She was sure he didn't have anything to do with this but if what her forensic people say is true they have discovered evidence on his computer that points to him. That's when Elsa had her idea. Jack had been having computer troubles despite the fact that they had the best technology in the world. What if the reason for his troubles lay in the evidence itself? It was a good thing she called upon Graves. He would be able to sort this out in no time at all.

* * *

Jack was walking Elsa home that night. She had been quite quiet all through their date and every time he caught her looking at him, she would look away. This wasn't like her at all. Something was bothering her.

"So what's up?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing," she said as if it was a throwaway question.

"Elsa," he gave her a look, "please tell me what's wrong."

They stopped by a streetlamp. The light illumined Elsa's worried face. Elsa took a deep breath before she spoke.

"They think you've been stealing money from the company and is one of Pitch's companions," she said speaking quite quickly.

"What?" Jack said outraged. "How could they think that?"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Some person had told Elsa that he was helping Pitch out. He would never help that slimy piece of dirt. He loved Elsa and he would never do anything to hurt her and besides he actually has a moral compass unlike Pitch. He would never steal from anyone. He had never stolen anything in his entire life.

"They apparently have evidence Jack," Elsa had tears in her eyes.

"You don't think that I would-"

"Of course not Jack, I trust you completely but it looks like you are responsible."

"Elsa," Jack put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I am being framed. I would never betray you."

Elsa smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I know," she said.

That made Jack feel a lot better. If he had to have anyone to believe him it would be her. Jack bent down and gave her a small kiss.

"The question is who is though?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. The person who is doing this to you should be the one to be sorry. They are going to pay."

"How?"

"Oh I have a few things in mind. They are going regret crossing me," Elsa got a dark look in her eyes.

"I have never seen you like this."

"That's because you have never been foolish enough to do something stupid like this."

"True, you know I like you like this."

"Really?"

Jack hoisted her up and gave her another kiss. "Yes I do."

* * *

The next day at work Jamie was frowning at Jack's computer. He had decided to have a proper look at it in his office and Jamie had provided Jack with a nice shiny new one which made him quite happy. He was currently looking at the files on the computer. He was getting more and more anxious the harder he looked.

"That's not supposed to be there," Jamie muttered as he scanned through some of the files.

Thanks to some of his own programs, Jamie had managed to locate some files that Jamie was sure looked like viruses.

"Jamie," his boss was calling him.

"Yes sir?" Jamie said looking up.

"Could you come in here?"

Jamie got up and headed into his bosses office. He closed the door behind him and sat down behind Nathan Graves's desk. He looked a little grim.

"Is that Jack Frost's computer?"

"Yes sir."

Graves hesitated for a moment, thinking.

"Is there anything on it that shouldn't?"

Jamie paused for a moment.

"Yes," he said.

"What?" Nathan got quite excited.

"Some files that look like viruses sir."

"Let's see."

Jamie and Nathan worked on the computer all day and well into the night. They worked on it all week and it wasn't until Friday afternoon did they finally finish and when they had, they were quite shocked at what they were seeing. Things were definitely not right with Jack's computer and it scared them slightly.

"Miss Winters will want to see this," Nathan said. "She asked me to find proof that Jack wasn't responsible."

"I'll go tell her," Jamie said.

"Be sure to tell her everything."

Jamie grabbed the computer and headed back up to Elsa's office. He placed Jack's computer on Jack's desk and opened the door to Elsa's office. Elsa was sitting on Jack's lap in her chair and they were making out. Elsa quickly pushed Jack off her and straightened up when she noticed Jamie.

"I thought there was a 'no office' rule," Jamie said. "Because seriously guys, can't you guys go like five minutes without being all over each other?"

"Well it's hard," Jack said.

"And that door was supposed to be locked," Elsa said frowning. "I really should get that lock fixed."

"Anyway," Jamie said recovering. "I found what you wanted Elsa."

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Do tell."

"We found several files on Jack's computer that weren't supposed to be there. In short they were viruses placed on Jack's computer. These viruses would send information about the company to a hidden source and since Jack is your assistant, he has access to a lot of information."

"So that's why they think Jack's involved!" Elsa said. "They think he was sending company data to Pitch!"

"Exactly but it wasn't him but a virus was responsible and trust me this virus is high tech. There's no way that Jack would be able to have created it."

"Hey!"

"Jack, we went to school together. I know what you can do with a computer and that's not a lot."

"Fair enough."

"That's a relief," Elsa said. "Get this information to people hunting down Pitch's accomplices. Look for a Johnathan Majors. He's in charge."

"Yes ma'am," Jamie said.

Jamie then walked out. He was halfway to the elevator before he forget to tell Elsa that they may be able to track down who did based on where the virus was transmitting. He went back to her office and found her and Jack happily making out again on her desk. Guess they were both really happy about the news they just received. Jamie quickly shut the door. They appeared not to have heard him. Jamie can tell her later.

Jamie headed back to the elevator and Elsa's sister Anna came out.

"Are you going to see Miss Winters, Mrs Bjorgman?" Jamie asked, his heart hammering.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if she wanted to get a late lunch," she said.

"I'm sorry but she's in a meeting," Jamie said backing up slightly blocking Anna from going any further.

"With who?"

"Uh, I don't know but it was kind of important."

"Did she say when she will be finished?"

"Uh, not for a while."

"Damn," Anna said. "Ah well."

Jamie and Anna headed back into the elevator and it took them down to the floors they wanted. Jamie breathed a sigh of relief when Anna got out and skipped away. That had been close.

* * *

Hans was busy working in his office. He frowned when he was looking at the numerous reports in front of him. A man entered the office. Hans looked up when he entered and grinned quite evilly.

"You called sir?" he asked.

"Ah Gibbons," Hans said, rubbing his hands together. "It seems as if we have a problem."

"A problem sir?" Gibbons asked taking a seat in front of Hans.

"Yes our associate and friend Pitch Black has been sent to jail for stealing money from the company that he works for, an Arendelle Ski Resorts Company. Despite its name, it dabbles in numerous fields."

"That's not good. "

"No it's not."

Gibbons paused for a moment before he continued.

"Isn't that a massive company? Arendelle Ski Resorts Company."

"Oh it's one of the biggest out there and it ranks in the cash."

"So what is it you are planning?"

"Well since our buddy is in jail I was thinking revenge would be sweet."

"What do you want me to do?"

"The company is owned by Elsa Winters. Find any dirt on her so we can use it to our advantage."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnn, what is Hans going to do now? What will he uncover? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	9. Something Unexpected

**DragonIceFury: Maybe...**

**Z: Hopefully this answers some of your comments.**

**Chapter 9: Something Unexpected**

_Two Months Later_

Hans was fuming in his office. It had been two months and Gibbons hadn't found out anything useful. Could it be that Elsa Winters didn't have any skeletons in her closet? She can't have no secrets. Someone who is rich and powerful as she surely must have something worth hiding. Hans had turned his attention to her family but nothing was found there. Why couldn't he find anything? It was frustrating him to his very core. She must have something hidden and he just couldn't find it.

Gibbons then walked in.

"Anything?" Hans asked hopefully.

"I've checked everything I can find," he said. "Nothing."

"They've got to have _something_ we can use."

"So far, they don't."

"Well keep looking. She can't be that perfect."

Gibbons nodded and left Hans' office.

* * *

Jamie was in his office tapping away at his computer. He had been trying for the last two months to discover who had been the culprit. He hadn't yet figured out who was helping Pitch out in their company but he was close to figuring out who was potentially Pitch may be working for. Jamie and his boss had been endlessly working on it and they were coming closer and closer to an answer. Jamie had successfully been backtracking the virus to its source. He had to go slow just in case anyone got wind of what he was doing on their side, he could be trouble.

Suddenly he hit dead end after dead end. Jamie got a little confused. He was sure he had been close to cracking it but the pathway seemed to have vanished. Jamie, now a little irritated, continued working but he kept coming up with nothing. Jamie had to commend their defensive skills. They managed to lead him down a pathway only for him to get dead in his tracks.

"God anything?" his boss Nathan said coming out his office.

"Nearly," Jamie replied. "I think I'm close."

"Keep working on it, we need a name."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Hans entered the cold small room and sat down at one end of a table. Pitch entered the room from the other side with chains on his arms and flanked by guards. The guards undid his chains and Pitch took a seat opposite Hans. The guards then excited the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Fancy meeting you here," Hans said.

"Don't be funny," Pitch snarled. "It's your fault that I'm in here."

"Technically, you got caught, I didn't."

"What do you want Hans?"

"Just letting you know that I'm working on something to show Elsa Winters what real payback looks like.

Pitch grinned. "Excellent. What about me?"

"Working on it," Hans said. "I have some friends in the DA office. They're working on your release but it may take a while."

"So then what?"

"You remember our deal."

"How could I forget it?"

"Excellent, I knew it was wise trusting you."

"Like how I knew it was wise trusting _you_."

* * *

Jack was eating some pasta dish that was leftovers from the previous night in the employee lunch room. Elsa had come around to his place and had cooked for him. She was a very good cook. She said that she had lessons from top chiefs from around the world including people like Gordon Ramsey. Jack had been more than impressed.

Jack's eyes shifted onto Elsa who had just came into the room where she headed for the coffee machine. Jack was surprised to see Elsa down in the employee lunch room but he guessed he just always missed her. The girl next to Elsa, who Jack was sure was Elsa's friend Rapunzel, struck up a conversation with Elsa and they stood there chatting drinking coffee together. Elsa laughed at something that Rapunzel had said. They then walked off together but not before Elsa gave Jack a look and they both smiled.

Jack then smiled and went back to his pasta dish, thinking about Elsa.

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel left together the lunch room but not before Elsa's eyes fell on Jack and they exchanged smiles. Elsa followed Rapunzel back up into her office. Rapunzel took a seat opposite Elsa and started to swivel on the chair. Elsa opened up some files on her desk and started to scribble on them.

"So did you ever discover who Pitch was working with?"

"Not yet," Elsa said checking something on her computer before going back to scribbling.

"Are you close?"

"I honestly don't know. I have people working on it and they haven't given me an update yet."

"What are you going to do when you discover who it is?"

"Crush all their hopes and dreams."

"Would not want to be them."

"No, you wouldn't."

Rapunzel was silent again as she swivelled on the chair a little more.

"So I heard that your assistant was involved somehow."

"He wasn't. He was being framed by Pitch."

"How did you know?"

"Oh one of my IT guys Jamie Bennett, a very talented man, discovered viruses on his computer which were the reason behind Jack's so called involvement."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah it is," Elsa said pulling another folder towards her and started scribbling on that.

"So I'll leave you to your work," Rapunzel said getting up.

"Don't you have your own work to do?"

"Ssh, don't tell the boss," Rapunzel said putting her finger to her lip.

Elsa laughed as Rapunzel left the room.

* * *

"Jack? Jack?" Jamie asked waving his hand in front of Jack's face.

Jamie and Jack were in the lunch room. Jamie had only arrived a few minutes ago and he had found Jack staring into space, dreaming about something important as he had a really dreamy look on his face.

"What?" Jack said coming about.

"Stop fantasying about Elsa," Jamie said taking a seat next to Jack.

"It's not my fault," pouted Jack. "She's just so damn irresistible."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Just make sure I'm not part of it."  
"I would like to remind someone of the time that someone started to make out with their girlfriend in the middle movie night," Jack retorted.

Jamie went a little pink. "Well at least….I….I….I'm not sleeping with the boss!" He finally managed to blurt out.

"Is it always going to end on that?"

"Well maybe, I dunno."

"Jamie," Jack said slowly, "build a bridge and get over it."

"It's just weird. It's been two months since I found out and it's still weird."

"It's not weird for me."

"Well you're the one with all the benefits aren't you?"

"True."

* * *

The next day Elsa was busy working. She hadn't been off her phone since the minute she came into work and on top of all that, no one had been able to discover who Pitch was working with. It was getting quite annoying. Elsa stretched her fingers. She was going to find out who it was. It was only a matter of time. Jack came in and locked the door behind him.

"You looked stressed," he said walking up to her.

"Yeah, been working flat out," she said.

Jack started to massage her shoulders. Elsa closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. It was just what she needed.

"Thank you," she said when Jack had stopped. "I needed that."

"My pleasure," Jack said.

Jack then gave her a kiss and Elsa pulled him on top of her and kissed him back which Jack responded very enthusiastically.

* * *

Anna stepped out of the elevator. She and Elsa were going to lunch and she couldn't wait. It had been a while since she and Elsa had spent much time together. Well she understood why, she was busy catching thief. She walked up to Elsa's door and tried the handle but it was locked. She couldn't understand why it was locked but luckily she had a key that Elsa gave her. Anna put the key in the lock and opened the door. She froze when she surveyed the scene.

Elsa was lying on her desk with her arms wrapped around her assistant Jack. His shirt had been thrown into a corner. It looked like she had an interrupted a making out session. They both had looked up when Anna entered and all three of them had horrified looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry," Anna said finally coming out of her trance with her hand still on the door handle. "I guess the door was locked for a reason. Carry on."

She turned to leave but Elsa called her back.

"Wait Anna," Elsa said throwing Jack off her.

Anna turned to look at the pair of them. So many things were running through her mind. Her head was about to explode. She had just caught her sister making out with her assistant. She couldn't process it.

"What?!" Anna said. It was all she could say.

"Okay I know this is a lot to take in," Elsa said.

"A lot?" Anna shouted. "That's the understatement of the century."

"Okay, you may have a point there.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Anna said clutching her head. "I just caught my sister making out with her assistant. What the?!"

"Okay, please stop freaking out," Elsa said nervously.

"Freaking out?" Anna said in a very high pitch tone. "Why would I be freaking out? It's an everyday occurrence that one finds out that their sister is keeping a massive secret that happens to involve her assistant!"

"Anna, please calm down," Elsa said raising her hands up.

"Calm?" Anna snapped. "I'm as cool as a cucumber."

"Just please relax," Elsa said leading her over to the chair in front of her desk and sitting Anna down.

"How can I relax Elsa? What is going on here? When have you have you been evaluating Jack's performance in more than one way? And why?"

"Well five months ago-" Jack began but Anna interrupted him.

"Five months?!" She exclaimed. "What the…"

"Okay so five months ago we were in Paris," Elsa started before she proceeded into telling Anna the full story what happened in Paris and everything after it. When Elsa had finished, Anna had her mouth open and had frozen on the stop.

"Anna?" Elsa said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Do you think we could just resume what we were doing before she came in?" Jack asked which earned him a slap from Elsa.

"Not helping Jack," she said.

'So," Anna said finally coming out her trance, "you've been dating for like four months? How did I not notice?!"

A thought then occurred to her.

"_This _is why you were acting so weird," Anna said. "Why you were so hesitant in keeping me out of your apartment, my feeling that you've been hiding something, your weird behaviour etc. etc."

"Yeah," Elsa said simply.

"I need to go lie down," Anna said leaving Elsa's office.

Anna headed into her own office and locked her door. Anna threw herself onto the couch in her office and closed her eyes. She was still freaking out about Elsa and Jack. What was she going to do? There was a knock on the door.

"Go away," Anna said knowing who it is.

"I'm not going away," came Elsa's voice.

"Then you're going to be there for an awfully long time."

"Or I can use this new invention called a key," Elsa said and Anna heard a clicking noise and Elsa walked in.

"Listen Anna," Elsa began.

"I don't want to talk, too busy freaking out here," Anna interrupted.

"And I know that, that's why I'm here."

"Look Elsa," Anna sat up. "I just found out that my sister is involved with her assistant. I need to freak out."

"Anna please listen to me," Anna turned to face her. "Please don't freak out. I just happen to be dating someone who works for me. I have never felt this way about anyone else. So please understand."

Anna looked at her. A sudden understanding had just struck her.

"You're in love," she said simply.

Elsa nodded.

"Does he love you?"

Elsa nodded again.

"Well I guess I can't stand in the way of love."

"Thanks Anna," Elsa gave her sister a long hug.

"And I suppose I can keep this between us," Anna continued. "But I don't think I can keep it from Kristoff. He knows everything about me."

Elsa laughed. "You can tell Kristoff, it's okay."

"Now if you just leave me alone to freak out some more," Anna said. "I'm still trying to process this and it's making my head explode."

Elsa laughed again and left Anna alone.

**A/N: So Anna has finally found out! Dun, dun dunnn hehe LOL. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review =)**


	10. An Attempt At Adjusting

**Z: Yes normally prison conversations are recorded but not this one. Hans has friends in the prison who help him out. Concerning the key, Elsa gave that to Anna in emergencies or something or perhaps she didn't think that Anna would barge in. Who barges in on a lock door? No one heard Anna's meltdown. They're too far away =) **

**Chapter 10: An Attempt At Adjusting**

Anna went home that day with her brain still buzzing. She drove her car into her driveway and turned off the engine but she didn't get out. She didn't even unclip her seatbelt. Her mind was elsewhere. She had thought that Elsa wasn't one to break rules or expectations of her which were set by their family. Elsa was expected to marry someone rich and to expand their family's empire but instead she was doing the opposite. Jack didn't come from money or class.

From what Anna knew, his mother had to work two jobs to keep Jack in school and Jack worked from a young age. Elsa went for love rather than money like how Anna did. Anna realised that she and her sister weren't too different after all. Anna had fallen for Kristoff despite his low class standings according to her Grandmother anyway. Elsa had done the same thing. Anna did have a thing about not dating someone who you worked with as it mostly never works out and then there is this awkwardness which never goes away but somehow Anna felt like this was different. Anna had to admit it. Elsa was brave in declaring, well not to the world, her love for someone who is 'below her' as their family puts it.

Maybe this was going to work itself out. Anna felt herself hoping it would. Jack was a great guy and a lot better than the snobs that Elsa was usually set up with. Anna unclipped her seatbelt and headed into the house. She didn't know what Kristoff was going to make out of all this. Elsa had given her permission to tell Kristoff. Anna in a way didn't want to tell Kristoff as it technically wasn't her secret to tell but she felt like if she didn't, it would eat away at her until she eventually blurted it out.

"Hey sweetie," Kristoff said when she walked through the door. Kristoff was carrying Heidi and gave her a kiss which was followed by Anna giving her daughter a kiss. "You're home early," Kristoff continued.

"Oh, I am?" Anna said sounding confused. She looked at the clock in their hallway. It was indeed showing her that she was home a lot earlier. "I guess I couldn't stay away from you guys," she finished.

Kristoff grinned and told her that dinner was on the table if she wanted to. The growling from Anna's stomach said yes and Anna sat down at the table and began eating her dinner. Josef and Helena were already there and had almost finished eating. Kristoff kept glancing up at Anna and she did her best to act normal while their kids were around.

It wasn't until it was late and their kids were fast asleep when Kristoff breached the subject that Anna knew was coming.

"So what's eating at you?" he asked.

They were in the lounge watching some crime show that Anna loved. Kristoff had been watching it too but he had been distracted and to be honest, Anna had been distracted all afternoon. Anna turned to face him.

"Now don't freak out," she said.

"Freak out?" Kristoff got a panic look in his eyes. "Why would I freak out?"

Anna took a deep breath before she continued. "I walked in on Elsa and her assistant today."

"Doing what?"

"Kristoff I love you but you are sometimes so dense," Anna said. "I walked in on them."

"Doing what?" Kristoff repeated more slowly.

"Oh for crying out loud," Anna took another deep breath to calm herself before she continued. "I walk in on them in a make out session which I'm pretty sure would have ended with them without any clothes on."

Kristoff's mouth had dropped several centimetres.

"What?!" he said.

"That was my reaction too."

"Are you saying that Elsa and her assistant-?"

"Jack," Anna supplied.

"That Elsa and Jack are in some kind of relationship?" he spluttered. "One that involves no clothes at all?"

"Yep," Anna said.

"I don't believe this."

"Yeah I'm way past where you are. It still hasn't sunk in yet."

Kristoff just sat there with a dumb look on his face.

"What do we do?" he asked at last.

"Nothing," Anna said lying back down on the couch she was sitting on. "We can't do anything to stop it. Granted it will be weird but we have to accept it."

"That will take time."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

The next day Elsa was in her office talking to one of employees about a new budging scheme. What he was proposing sounded good to Elsa and so she started to sign off on it. Anna came into her office just as she as signing it.

"Oh Anna," Elsa said looking up. "This will only take a minute."

Elsa quickly finished what she did and sent her employee back out.

"So how can I help you?" Elsa said taking a seat at her desk and gazed up at her younger sister.

"Um," Anna was busy fiddling with her wedding ring. Elsa gave her a long look. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me and Kristoff, the kids are all at sleepovers and I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"Of course," Elsa said. "What's the matter Anna? You usually bounce in here when you ask that."

"Well," Anna continued to fiddle with her ring, "we were wondering if Jack would like to come," she mumbled.

"Jack?" Elsa asked. This was very unexpected.

"Yeah," Anna continued to mumble. "Sort of like a double date."

Elsa was taken aback. She was quite pleased at the pathway that Anna was going down.

"Sure, we'll both come."

Anna opened her mouth to say something but she decided against it. She ran from the room passing Jack on her way out. Jack had some papers in his hands and looked quite confused when Anna passed him in a rush.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh she was just a bit nervous about asking us to dinner tonight," Elsa said giving Jack a warm smile.

"Dinner tonight?" he looked confused.

"Yeah, Anna and Kristoff have invited us to dinner. Like a double date."

"Kristoff is Anna's husband right?"

"That is correct."

"And they're inviting _us _to dinner?"

"You catch on fast," Elsa laughed.

"Sorry, this just seems sort of new to me."

Elsa laughed again.

* * *

That night, Jack was checking himself in his mirror while fixing his tie. He wanted to look his best for his big dinner date with Elsa's sister and her husband. Jamie was watching him from the doorway and had a bit of a grin on his face. His girlfriend, Emma, was coming around later.

"What?" Jack asked him when he couldn't take the staring anymore.

"Nothing," Jamie grinned. "It's just I'm not use to you dressing up like this."

"Look this dinner is important to Elsa and I refuse to screw it up," Jack said finishing up with his tie and putting on cologne that Elsa had bought for him in France.

There was a knock at the door and Jamie went to get it. Jack heard Emma's voice coming from the hallway. Jack quickly checked he had everything before he exited his bedroom. He saw Emma and Jamie talking in the kitchen.

"You sure look fancy Jack," Emma said looking him up and down.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"Jack has a big date tonight," Jamie said.

"Ooo, with whom?" Emma asked.

"Uh," Jack said. "My girlfriend."

"Maybe we should double date sometime?" Emma said excitably.

"Yeah maybe," Jamie said nervously glancing at Jack.

"Oh your tie is all wrong," Emma said and she walked over to Jack and gave it a quick fix.

When Jack looked in the mirror to quickly fix his hair, he did have to admit, it looked much better now. Jack checked his watch. He was a bit early. He waited nervously outside his door and soon saw a black car drive up. He walked over to it and Elsa opened the door for him. She gave him a quick kiss when she saw him.

"You look quite dashing," she said.

"Thanks," Jack said. "My girlfriend bought me this suit. It's from Italy."

"Wow," Elsa said. "She must have fine taste."

They both laughed as the driver drove them to Anna's house. Anna answered the door when Elsa rang the doorbell. She invited them in and they found who could only be Kristoff sitting in the lounge. Elsa introduced Jack to Kristoff and vice versa before they all sat down. Anna's house was very nice. Just by judging it from its outside and the rooms that Jack had been in, he could tell it was a huge house.

The conversation turned to Anna's and Kristoff's children when Jack brought it up. He could see their eyes light up when they talked about them. Jack loved talking about children. He simply adored them. When they got up to have dinner, Jack noticed Elsa giving him a look and a smile.

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she whispered back.

Jack was impressed with dinner. It was a steak dinner which had the steak cooked simply to perfection. The food simply melted in his mouth. Anna was a very good cook just like her sister. Jack saw that Anna and Elsa were engaged in deep conversation and so he turned his attention to Kristoff.

"So how did you meet Anna?" he asked.

"Oh that's a great story," he said. "I was working at one of the coffee shops that was at one of their family's ski resorts and this beautiful girl walked in. I was simply knocked off my feet. I actually had to ask her to repeat her order as I was in dream land while she said her order. I could not stop staring. I could just not take my eyes off her. So I wrote down my number on her cup and she ended up ringing me."

"Wow that was bold."

"Yeah, I was just so captivated by her I had to make my move and make it fast. A girl like would either be taken or nearly."

"What are you guys talking about?" Anna suddenly interrupted.

"Just how I met the most beautiful woman on the planet," Kristoff answered back.

"Oh okay then," Anna said.

Dinner finished soon after that. Jack offered to help in the kitchen despite Anna's and Kristoff's protests. They then finished off the evening with some pleasant conversation before they headed home. All in all, Jack thought the evening went well which Elsa also expressed when they were in the car together. The car drove them back to Elsa's place which Jack accompanied her back to her apartment. Elsa invited him in and Jack sat down on Elsa's bed undoing his shirt.

"So do you think this will help Anna accept me as your boyfriend?" Jack said.

"Hopefully," Elsa said unzipping her dress and taking it off.

Jack pulled Elsa towards her and gave her a kiss while she undid his belt buckle.

* * *

Anna climbed into her bed. The dinner went pretty good in her opinion. Jack was a nice guy and seemed to make Elsa happy which was all she cared about. Kristoff soon got into bed with a book in his hands.

"So all in all a success?" he asked.

"Most definitely," Anna said.

"So there will be more of these in the future?" Kristoff said opening the book to where he last left off.

"I think so."

"I like Jack, he seems like a nice fit for Elsa unlike the guys she has dated in the past."

"To be fair, most of her recent boyfriends have been dates that dear old Grandmamma has set up."

"Fair enough," Kristoff said and he started reading.

Anna turned off her bedside lamp and lay down thinking. She had originally freaked out about the whole relationship. Elsa was sleeping with her assistant for crying out loud but it seemed more than that. She had forged a relationship, yes with her assistant, but with someone that was right for her and that made all the difference to Anna.

**A/N: So now Kristoff knows and he and Anna are now accepting, yay =). What will happen next? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	11. The Beach

**Z: Elsa's office is like on it's own floor (with Anna of course) so people couldn't hear them. Yeah maybe Anna did need a bit more tact but that's Anna. **

**Chapter 11: The Beach**

Gibbons was waiting in his car across the street from Arendelle Ski Resorts Headquarters. He had a coffee in his hand and he was watching the main entrance. He saw Elsa Winters step out of the main entrance. She got into a car that had mysteriously pulled up just as she walked out of the building. Gibbons started his engine and started to drive off.

He followed Elsa from a distance and parked a bit away from where her car was parked. He saw Elsa come towards him when she got out of her car. Gibbons quickly took out his phone and pretended to be on it but Elsa just passed him and entered the building that was directly one store down from the store that Gibbons had parked next to. The building that Elsa had entered was a fancy restaurant. Elsa wasn't dressed up but the restaurant she had entered was clearly one for a date. Elsa had a date but did that mean she has a boyfriend?

He could see Elsa take a seat down next to the window. She was talking to someone and the guy stood up and gave her a kiss. This was clearly more than a first date. Whoever she was with was her boyfriend. Elsa took a seat opposite the person and started to talk to him. She looked like she was complaining about something. Work perhaps? Elsa did have a very stressful job. He couldn't see the guy. He was just out of view. She and her date ordered food. Gibbons continue to watch as they ate their way through dinner and desert. Elsa and her date stood up but the date had his back to Gibbons. They walked out of the restaurant together but they didn't come back towards Gibbons. They were going in the opposite direction so he only got the guy's head and it was dark so he couldn't even make that out.

Gibbons knew that he couldn't follow them in the car. It would be too obvious. He decided to get out of his car and try and follow them in foot. He did but he had lost them. He had come to fork in the road with multiple exits. He decided on one and went down it but he couldn't find it. Cursing slightly, Gibbons made his way back to his car. Elsa's car had gone. Gibbons cursed even more and started his engine and made his way home. He couldn't believe he had lost them.

* * *

Elsa stepped out of her office building. She was very tired but she was looking forward to an evening with Jack. She got into her car and instructed the driver to go to the restaurant that she and Jack were going to have her date. When the car took off, she checked her watch and gulped. She was quite late. Her meeting had run quite late and she had told Jack to meet her at the restaurant. The car parked just near the restaurant and Elsa got out and headed into the restaurant. Elsa asked the Maître d to her table and he directed her to a table by the window. Elsa smiled when she saw Jack sitting there.

"So sorry," Elsa said. "Meeting ran late."

"It's okay," Jack smiled getting up to give her a kiss.

"Work has been a nightmare recently," Elsa said taking her seat opposite Jack, "as I'm sure you're been quite aware."

"Yes," Jack said picking up the menu in front of him. "They've been running you quite ragged."

"It's my job unfortunately."

The waiter came over several minutes and they ordered food. They continued their conversation while they ate. Desert was served and then Elsa paid for the food before the exited the restaurant. They set off on a nice walk towards the park together where they sat down and watched the world go by before they headed back to the car. Elsa dropped Jack off home before Elsa headed back home.

She collapsed on her bed and went to sleep before she could even undress.

* * *

The next day, Hans was on the phone talking to a client about a potential deal. Gibbons walked in but Hans gave him a signal to be quite while he closed a deal or what he thought was a deal. The client was telling him that he had decided to end their contract and change to Arendelle Ski Resorts. Hans was furious. That was the fourth client that month that had switched to his biggest competitor. They used to be on equal footing but now it doesn't seem to be like that anymore. Hans put the phone down before he turned his attention to Gibbons.

"This better be good," Hans said. "I'm not in a good mood."

"I have news," Gibbons said taking a seat in front of him.

"Well?"

"Elsa Winters has a lover," Gibbons said dramatically.

"So? That's hardly news."

"Well then why hasn't he appeared with her in any events?"

"They could be recently dating."

"They went to a really fancy restaurant; it looked more like a first date to me."

"Well then find out who it is. It could be the fact that she has a secret boyfriend. If it is, we could profit from this."

"Yes sir," Gibbons said before he got up and walked out.

Hans intertwined his fingers together. Maybe this day wasn't going to turn out bad after all.

* * *

Elsa was flicking through papers on her desk. Anna came in and sat down on the desk as Elsa was working through papers on her desk.

"I'm very busy Anna," Elsa said not looking up. "So could you make it quick?"

Anna swivelled around on her chair for a few minutes. Elsa looked up.

"What?" Elsa said.

"Nothing," Anna said. There was a pause. "Are you and Jack coming to the beach with us on Saturday?"

"Might do," Elsa said going back to writing on her documents. "I haven't really asked him yet."

"Oh, okay."

There was a knock on the door and Jamie walked in.

"Oh sorry Miss Winters, Mrs Bjorgman," Jamie said.

"Oh that's alright Jamie," Elsa said. "Fire away."

"Oh just giving you an update on the whole Pitch affair," Jamie said.

Elsa tensed a little bit. She had been wondering on what was going on in that area.

"I'm sorry but I keep reaching dead ends," Jamie finally said. "I've tried everything but I can't seem to get through and figure out who's behind this."

Elsa tapped her pen against her desk.

"What about Mr Graves?" she said.

"He's at a lost too," Jamie answered.

"Hmm," Elsa lay back in her chair thinking. "Could I ask for you to keep trying?"

"I could," Jamie shrugged. "I don't know what else to do though unless…"

Jamie then got a really weird look in his eyes. Elsa could tell it was the look of realisation dawning on him.

"Got to go," Jamie said. "I have an idea."

He bolted out of the office leaving Elsa and Anna still in there. They both watched Jamie get into the elevator and head back down to his floor. Jack soon walked in.

"Oh hello," he said brightly to Anna. "Here's what you wanted Elsa."

Jack placed several files on her desk.

"Thanks Jack," Elsa said. She paused for a moment. Now might be the time to ask him. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come to the beach this weekend with us?"

"Us? Beach?"

"Yeah, Anna's family and us. We always go at this time in the year and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Sure!"

* * *

On Saturday morning, Jack packed the last of his things for the beach. Two whole days away from the city. He couldn't wait. He raced out of his flat and jumped into Elsa's car. She was driving this time which surprised Jack as she had always had a driver.

"Ready?" she said.

"Yeah!"

Elsa drove them out of Jack's driveway and down the motorway. She turned on the radio and they started jamming to some of their favourite songs. Elsa, after a few hours of driving, eventually pulled into a secret road area that Jack didn't know existed and drove down it to reveal a gorgeous beach. Elsa continued driving down until a series of beach houses that looked really expensive. Elsa drove up to the nearest one and parked the car. Jack couldn't stop gaping.

"Come on," Elsa grinned.

Jack jumped out of the car and grabbed their luggage with Elsa's help. The door opened and Anna stood there with her kids.

"Aunt Elsa!" they all screamed and raced to give her hugs.

"Jack this is Josef, Helena and Heidi," Elsa said.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Jack," Jack said giving them each a handshake and a hug.

"Are you the assistant?" Helena asked. "I heard Mummy and Daddy talking about it. Apparently you are sleeping with her. Do you guys get really tired and end up sleeping in the same room?"

"Uh," all the adults exchanged looks with each other.

"Let's get you unpacked," Anna said.

"Yeah, let's get unpacked," Elsa said.

* * *

An hour later, Elsa came out of her bathroom wearing a bikini. Jack grinned at her when he saw her. Jack just had his togs on with a towel over his shoulder and googles on wrapped around his forehead. They were all going down to the beach for some swimming. So that's how they found themselves half an hour later at the beach sopping wet.

Elsa came out of the water after having a furious splash fight with her nieces and nephew. Anna was sitting under some umbrellas and on beach chairs reading a book. She looked up when Elsa approached.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said grabbing her towel and drying herself off.

Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Jack, you're all wet! I just dried myself off," Elsa complained giving him a slap.

Jack laughed and gave her another kiss.

"I have to admit it, you guys are cute," Anna said.

"We know," Jack and Elsa said in unison.

Elsa lay back on the sand and put some sunglasses on. She stared up at the sky. This is how it should be, she thought, relaxing in the sand. A loud noise caused Elsa to sit up. Anna's children were racing towards them with water guns. Guess Elsa wasn't going to the blissful relaxing holiday she was wanting.

"Not the book, not the book!" Anna was shouting. "It's Harry Potter! It's the most important thing in the universe! Do not get it wet!"

The kids raced past them but not before giving their Aunt a good soaking.

"Hey!" Elsa yelled.

She chased after the culprit who had sprayed her. It was Josef. Elsa picked up him and carried him off.

"No, no, no Aunt Elsa," he was screaming.

Elsa then threw him into the sea to the laugher of everyone else. Josef was not impressed with his Aunt's handiwork. Elsa walked back to where Anna was sitting. She was curled up with laugher. Elsa took a seat next to her and picked up a book.

"That's better," she said as she relaxed into the chair. "Shall we get some fish and chips to eat?"

"How very Kiwi of you Elsa," Anna said which had them laughing.

Gibbons walked through the hallways of the Southern Isles Company. He headed into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. He knocked on a door and heard a 'come in' and he did. Gibbons entered and found his boss Hans sitting behind his desk looking expectant.

"Well?" Hans asked.

Gibbons sat down and threw a file on Hans' desk.

"Got what you wanted right there," he said.

Hans picked it up and flicked through it. The more he flicked, the more he grinned.

"Excellent, excellent," he muttered.

Hans opened a desk drawer and pull out a thick yellow envelope. He threw it to Gibbons who caught it and tucked it away in an inside pocket of his jacket.

"That's your payment," Hans said. "Good work."

"Thanks sir," Gibbons said.

Hans grinned as he looked back down at the file before him.

"Oh this is just brilliant," he said. "Just brilliant."

**A/N: So this is the next update. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	12. Scandal

**Little Indulgence: Actually Hans is based on a mirror (you can see him mirroring people throughout the movie) not a Games of Thrones character.**

**JackxElsa: I'm not quite sure what you mean by 'which one is the boy and who is the girls'. My answer would be that Josef is the boy and Helena and Heidi are the girls. The ages? Uh, I imagined Josef to be about 7, Helena to be about 5 and Heidi to be about 2 or 3.**

**DragonIceFury: Grounded? I kinda want to know what you did but you said don't ask so I won't lol. **

**Z: Yes HP is the most important thing in the universe (massively obsessed) probably not to Anna though (family comes first to her) but she was caught up in the moment. Also don't hate on Gibbons, he's only doing his job. **

**Chapter 12: Scandal**

Jamie walked to work early on a cold and chilly Monday morning. He was wrapped up in a scarf and coat. He went to the coffee vendor to grab himself a cup of coffee. When the man had handed it to him, something caught his eye. It was a magazine article. He picked it up and stared at it.

"No, no, no," he said.

He hurriedly paid for it and sprinted back to the office. He hurled past strangers who gave him a weird stare but he didn't care. He didn't stop running until he was in the elevator going to the top floor. The elevator dinged when it reached the top and Jamie ran out. He checked Elsa's office. Neither she nor Jack were there. He decided to go to the next best thing. He ran to Anna's office and found her in there.

"Jamie," she said when he knocked on the door.

"Have you seen this?" he said placing the magazine article in her hands.

Anna took it from him and read the headlines. Her mouth was mouthing the words as she went.

"No, no, no," she said with her mouth opened in shock.

They both walked very quickly to Elsa's door but Elsa wasn't there.

"Where are you Elsa?" Anna moaned.

Her question was answered almost immediately. Elsa and Jack both stepped out of the elevator talking about something. Elsa grinned at whatever he said and Jack took his seat behind his desk. Elsa looked surprised to see Jamie and Anna standing outside her office. She gave them a small look before entering her own office and hanged her scarf and coat on the coat stand before turning to her sister and Jamie.

"What are you in such a panic about?" she said noticing their worried expressions.

"This," Anna said placing the magazine in her hands.

Elsa took the magazine from her and read the headline out loud.

"_Elsa Winters, the CEO and owner of Arendelle Ski Resorts (a large multibillion dollar company) and socialite is in a new scandalous relationship with none other than her assistant Jack Frost_," she almost shouted out the last part. She looked up at them with a horrified look on her face.

"How do they know?" she whispered.

"It gets worse," Anna said.

Elsa scanned the paper and gave a gasp.

"These are the photos from our beach trip," she said looking back up.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"How on Earth did they get those pictures?" Elsa whispered as if she couldn't believe it. "That was a private beach. Only residents are allowed."

"Well it's not the hard to sneak onto," Anna reasoned. "There isn't a gate or anything."

Elsa was still standing there with the most horrified expression on her face.

"I want this magazine's blood," she said in a dangerous whisper. "I want to know who supplied them with the pictures."

"Don't we all," Anna said.

Their silence was interrupted by the sound of the elevator opening. They all looked up. Jamie saw that Anna and Elsa's jaws had dropped.

* * *

Elsa saw the one person she did not want to know about the magazine come out of the elevator and come towards her. Her medieval-thinking Grandmother. She marched up towards them. She did not look happy.

"Grandmamma," Anna said in a nervous tone. "How are you?"

"Cut that right now Anna," she said.

Jamie looked nervous. He quickly gave them all a look before he sprinted from the room. Elsa wished she could do the same thing.

"Explain this," her Grandmother said stuffing a different magazine but with the same article into Elsa's hands.

"Uh," Elsa said.

"So this morning, I got up and enjoyed the morning paper," her Grandmother said. "I then received this telephone call from my good friend Judith Whitmore-"

"Who could give Blair Waldof a run for her money," Anna interrupted in a whisper.

"My good friend Judith Whitmore," Grandmamma continued as if Anna hadn't said anything. "She told me about a certain article concerning my granddaughter. So I found the article that Judith was talking about and low and behold, I discovered to my shock that my granddaughter, my granddaughter who is carrying on my late husband's legacy is in a scandalous relation with her assistant."

She gave Elsa a look.

"Please tell me this isn't true and photos are photoshopped."

Elsa and Anna exchanged looks.

"Is this true?" she demanded.

"Uh…" Elsa stammered.

"It's true?" she screamed.

"Grandmamma calm down," Anna said in a small voice.

"You know and you didn't do a thing?" Grandmamma said.

"Er," Anna stammered.

"I want him fired," Grandmamma gone, "and I want you to end this."

"That's enough Grandmamma," Elsa snapped. "I will _not _fire Jack and I will most definitely not end my relationship with him. This is none of your business."

"None of my-" Grandmamma looked as if Elsa had smacked her in the face. "Elsa Winters you are walking on thin ice."

"I am a big girl, I can do what I like," Elsa said. "I do not need nor thankfully require your permission to do anything. So please leave."

Grandmamma looked horrified at her granddaughter's reaction.

"Elsa-" she began.

"I believe I told you leave my office," Elsa said.

Grandmamma, still looking shocked, turned on her heels and left the office slamming the door behind her. Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief and collapsed on her chair.

"Wow Elsa," Anna said. "You stood up to Grandmamma."

"I am going to pay for that later," Elsa said.

"Nah you won't," Anna took a seat opposite Elsa. "Grandmamma respects people who stand up to her."

"Not someone who disobeys her though."

* * *

Hans was leaning against his car. He watched a gate open and a man come out. Both men grinned when they saw each other.

"Alright there?" Hans asked him.

"Now I am," Pitch said coming into view.

"Check this out," Hans said handing him the magazine containing the article about Elsa and Jack.

Pitch took the article and read it. He looked shocked but also grinned at the same time.

"Oh this is excellent," he handed back the article. "Photoshopped?"

"Nope, all real," Hans said. "Gibbons took the photos."

"Real?" Pitch gazed off in wonderment. "Well, well, well…"

"So you ready?"

Pitch's eyes glinted. "Yes."

* * *

Jack was working at his desk. He had been getting funny looks from everyone all day and Elsa was furious for some reason. The worst part is that he didn't know why. It wasn't until midday when Jamie came up to talk to him did he get his answers.

"What is up with everyone today?" Jack asked him.

Jamie stopped dead. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

For an answer, Jamie took out his smart phone and looked like he was looking up something. He handed Jack the phone. It was on some magazine site and the headlines troubled Jack as he read them.

"What?" he roared.

"I know mate," Jamie said taking back his phone.

"How did they find out?"

"Beats me."

"Those photos were of Elsa and I at the beach. How on earth did anyone get there to take them?"

"That's exactly what Elsa said."

"You've talk to her?"

"It was Anna and I who broke it to her."

"Oh no," Jack got up and headed over to Elsa's door. He got a 'come in' when he knocked on it.

Jack pushed open the door and found Elsa sitting behind her desk working on her computer. She looked a little upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she said.

"Is it about the magazine article?"

Elsa nodded. "My Grandmamma basically forced her way in here demanding I fire you and break off our relationship."

"What did you say?"

"I kicked her out of my office."

Jack grinned. "That's my girl."

"But now look at the repercussions of this getting out," Elsa looked like she was close to tears. "Stock prices are dropping, clients are dropping out, your job is on the line and the company is losing money."

"All over some relationship that the CEO is having?" Jack looked amazed. He had never considered it would have these kinds of consequences.

"Apparently so," Elsa sighed before she continued. "My Grandmamma is threating to cut me out of her will if I don't end this."

"Is that a big lost?"

"Not really. It is a quite unfair as Anna hasn't been cut out nor has my cousin who ran off with the person who ran her stables."

"What?" Jack was even more amazed.

"Yes it was quite the scandal in our family," Elsa said. "It happened a couple of years ago. It was quite worth it seeing the look on Grandmamma's face when Sigrid announced on day at a family event that she was tired of living a lie and ran off with her stable person Martha."

"Martha?"

"Yes, two things came out during that family event. It was the best one I have ever been too."

"So what happened to Sigrid and Martha?"

"Oh they're still together and Grandmamma has gotten use to their relationship. Sort of how she did with Anna and Kristoff."

"Won't that happen with you?"

"Well I don't know. I'm sort of the one who has plenty of expectations on me and if I break any of them, I am crossing a major line."

"So what's going to happen then?"

"Oh I don't know. I know for a fact that dear old Grandmamma won't bully me into a relationship that I don't consider worthy or worth my time."

"You go Elsa," Jack said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"But what I really want to find out is who got these pictures?" Elsa had the magazine article in front of her and was flicking through it.

"Maybe the publishers could give us some information?"

"Just what I was thinking."

* * *

Elsa was sitting at the desk of the editor of the magazine that published the article about her and Jack. She was waiting. He soon came into the room and got a surprised to see Elsa in his chair and Jack sitting on the desk.

"Mr Barry Craigson, I presume?" Elsa said.

"You presume right Miss Winters," Barry said.

"Listen, I'm going to get to my point fast Mr Craigson. I want you to tell me where you got those pictures of me and Jack."

"A good journalist never reveals his sources."

"And yet if you don't reveal them, I may have to resort to something that I don't like doing. Do you catch my drift?"

"You don't frighten me."

"Mr Craigson, this is your magazine right? You founded it? You built it up? It's you baby isn't it?"

"That is correct."

"Oh what a shame it is, if something happened to it."

Barry went white. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing," Elsa waved her hand as if to dismiss the question. "I just happened to purchase fifty one percent of the company stock," she leaned forward in a dangerous matter. "So you belong to me Mr Craigson."

"You couldn't have done that," he said. "I own majority of the stock."

"Sadly you almost went bankrupted a few years ago and sold most of it away. I just gave who you sold it to a better price."

"What do you want?"

"I want the name of who supply you with the photos Mr Craigson. Also I want you to stop printing the article and I forbid you to sell it to anymore magazines."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will tear this place down brick by brick if I have to," Elsa answered in a dangerous tone.

"Alright, it was this man called Gibbons. He came into my office and offered me the story. I paid him for it and that was it."

"Where can I find this Gibbons?"

"I swear I don't know. He came in and we exchanged what we wanted with each other and he left."

"Did he mention who he worked for?"

"No, he didn't."

"Mr Craigson, I'm warning you. If you are lying to me-"

"I'm not lying! I swear! The only name he mentioned was this guy called Hans."

Hans. The name was enough to chill Elsa's blood. It was him all along.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone has enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	13. Elsa's Sweet Revenge

**Z: It's scandalous because I can see the magazine exaggerating it to sell papers (plus it's always interesting for the public to read about that kind of relationship). Stocks are dropping because of the bad press of the article (any bad publicly will lower the stocks - I have studied this). It wasn't blackmail they were going for. Rather more like bad a rep to be attached to Elsa. I hope this chapter has the badass Elsa you wanted. **

**Chapter 13: Elsa's Sweet Revenge **

Elsa clenched her hands together. Of course it was Hans. All dark roads always seem to lead their way back to him. It was the same in University and it was certainly the same in this situation. Elsa actually felt stupid for not thinking of Hans earlier. She couldn't understand the Hans-Pitch relationship though. It was so obvious now that Pitch was working for Hans but she wanted to know how this twisted relationship got its kick start.

There was one thing that Elsa knew and that was Hans was going to regret this. He was going to find out what happens when people cross her.

"I'm sorry who's Hans?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"He's a fool that's who he is," Elsa said. "He owns a company that is very similar to mine and for a while we use to be rivals and then my company took off leaving Hans' one in the dust. Hans has been bitter ever since."

"Sounds like a grouchy old fool."

"That he is."

"So we're all good?" Barry asked nervously.

Elsa blinked. She had completely forgotten that Barry was still in the room.

"For now," Elsa said. "Don't forget what we have discussed."

"Never," Elsa was glad to see terror in his eyes.

Elsa swept from the office with Jack on her heels.

* * *

Jamie sighed as he typed in code into his computer. Nothing was working. His brilliant idea had gotten him past the point that he had been stuck on before but it didn't do much else. So Jamie was once again stuck.

Suddenly there was a knock and to his shock he saw that Elsa was standing by door with Jack next to her.

"Miss Winters," Jamie spluttered. "What can I do for you?"

"You're still looking to see who planted that virus aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well search for a link with The Southern Isles Company."

"The Southern Isles Company?"

"They have everything to do with this."

* * *

Elsa walked back to her office.

"Give me a minute," she said to Jack. "Then we can go get something to eat."

"Okay," Jack looked a little confused but he sat down at his desk to wait.

Elsa walked back into her office and picked the phone. She dialled and heard it ringing.

"Ah Mr Falk, Elsa Winters here," Elsa said.

"Miss Winters," Falk said through the phone. "How can I help you?"

"I've got a bit of a problem and wondering if you could help me out."

"Anything, you name it."

"I'm looking for a man called Gibbons."

"I need a little more information other than the man's last name."

"Well he's associated with a man called Hans Westerguard."

"Okay that's a little better. I'll come back to you with what I got when I get it."

"Oh and there's one more thing I want you do to."

"Name it."

Elsa explained what she wanted done. When she had finished, she could feel Falk grinning through the telephone and Elsa matched his grin.

"I think that's easily done," Falk said.

"I want it done as soon as possible. This has to be resolved now."

"Yes Miss Winters."

"Good."

* * *

Jack waited patiently for Elsa. He could see that she was making what looked like a very important phone call. She got off it looking very happy. He saw her grab her coat and exit her office.

"Shall we?" she asked Jack.

"Alright," Jack replied.

Elsa walked with Jack into the elevator.

"Hold the door," said a voice.

Jack saw Elsa's friend Rapunzel get in. When she saw Elsa and Jack, she gave them a huge smile.

* * *

Elsa watched Rapunzel get into the elevator with the biggest grin on her face. Elsa really didn't want to deal with this but she knew she had to.

"What?" Elsa said to her.

"Nothing," Rapunzel said.

There was a silence and the Rapunzel spoke.

"I knew it!" she said punching the air. "I so called it! It was so obvious!"

"Oh shut up!" Elsa said blushing.

"I so called it," Rapunzel kept saying which annoyed Elsa even more.

They stepped out of the elevator with Rapunzel still harping on about how she called it. Elsa was considering firing her on the stop for her being annoying but she decided against it. Elsa and Jack got into a car and drove off to get lunch. They arrived at a nice posh place to eat and they took their seats. Their food arrived shortly after ordering and they began to eat. Elsa's mind however was far away from her date with Jack.

She was too busy thinking about Hans, Pitch and Falk. She just hoped that Falk will be about to do his job, not like she had a problem with him in the past. He was surprising good at his job and she paid him well for it.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Oh nothing," Elsa said picking up her wine to take a sip.

"Elsa, you know you can tell me anything."

"Oh I know that," Elsa said. "There's just nothing I'm worried about."

"Oh good," Jack said.

This was true. Elsa knew that Falk was going to do his job and get what she wanted. It was going to be a good day. She normally wouldn't resort what she was about to do but for Hans, she decided an exception was required.

* * *

Klaus Falk bored the private plane that had set up for him to go to America from Arendelle the next day, following his conversation with his boss Elsa Winters. Klaus was well known to be quite good in getting what his employers wanted. Whether that was finding someone, blackmailing someone or even sabotage, he was their main. Elsa had managed to snatch him from his previous employer by offering him a much larger pay check. Klaus was glad he made the decision to swap. Elsa Winters was a much better employer than he had ever encountered.

When Klaus sat down at his seat, he opened the files that Elsa had sent him. In these files were all the information about the stealing of money from her company and how her assistant, Jack Frost had been blamed for it. They had traced it back to Hans Westerguard through means of a helpful editor in chief of a magazine. Elsa had also instructed him in one more mission and it was a mission he was looking forward to completing. It was going to take time, money and resources but Elsa had supplied him with everything he needed.

Klaus spent the remainder of the flight looking over what he had to do and all the information he needed. He also made several phone calls to help start the second mission he had to do. Thankfully it all went to plan. Elsa should be getting what she wanted any day now.

* * *

A few days later, Elsa got a knock on her door. She was glad to see that it was Klaus Falk standing there.

"Mr Falk, please do take a seat," she said.

"Thanks," Falk took a seat opposite Elsa. He placed a heavy looking file on her desk. "That's everything you wanted."

"Excellent, excellent," she said flicking through it. It was indeed everything she wanted. "Your money is in your bank account Mr Falk."

"Thank you ma'am."

"And the other thing?"

"Taken care of."

"Excellent. Fine work."

"Thank you."

Falk stood up and bade Elsa goodbye. Elsa leaned back in her chair feeling quite pleased with herself. She was finally feeling as if things are settling down in the way she wanted. Elsa picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Oh hi," she said. "It's Elsa."

"Oh I know," came Jack's voice. "I think I need another performance review. What do you think?"

Elsa chuckled. "Actually I need something that needs doing. We can do that later."

"Oh excellent," she could basically hear his smirk from her office. "What can I do for you, you beautiful angel?"

Elsa blushed at the compliment but she continued anyway.

"I need you to get a gift sent to The Southern Isles Company."

"Oh okay, what kind of gift."

"The kind that says 'I win, you lose' but in a nice way."

Jack laughed. "Who should we send this to?"

"Oh just to the foulest filth on the planet. Hans Westerguard."

* * *

Hans hung up his phone rather forcibly. He had just been informed that his stock prices were dropping and not only that but investors, clients and suppliers were dropping out. This was not going to be his day. He was furious. It had seemed as if overnight everything was going to pieces.

"Mr Westerguard?" his secretary spoke through the speaker on his desk.

"Yes?"

"There's something here for you."

"Send it in."

His secretary brought in some flowers with a note attached to them. Hans took them and dismissed his secretary back to her desk. The flowers were a bouquet of random flowers. Hans opened the note and read it out loud.

"_Hoped you enjoyed my other gift, Elsa_," Hans scrunched up the note. Of course it was her. Who else could it be?

"Uh Mr Westerguard? There's a Elsa Winters here to see you," his secretary said through the speaker again.

Speak of the devil, Hans thought. "Send her in."

Elsa Winters walked in flanked by a few guys in suits and of course her ever so faithful lover and assistant Jack Frost.

"So the most scandalous couple in the area doing?" Hans said with a bit of a grin.

"Tell me Hans," Elsa said taking a seat without invitation. "How are you sales going?"

Hans' face dropped. "Checkmate."

Elsa smiled as she swung in her seat.

"Did you get my lovely gift?"

"I don't know why you're sending me flowers."

"Oh not that one," she smiled quite evilly. "My other one."

Hans' face narrowed.

"You stop what you're doing right now," he said coolly. "Otherwise…"

Hans let his sentence dangle in midair for effect. Elsa on the other hand didn't seem to be affected by it.

Elsa gave a high pitch laugh. "Oh Hans, you really don't know what I am capable of do you? You see I am way up her," she raised her hand above her head, "and you are way down here." She demonstrated the difference with her other hand by lowering it lower than her waist.

Hans looked at her with pure anger all over his face.

"You are forgetting that I own this market. I am one of the most powerful people in the world and what are you Hans? You are nothing, nothing!" Elsa was speaking quite dangerously now. Hans had to admit it scared him a little.

"And all what is happening now, you sales dropping, investors dropping out, is only the beginning. Soon I will have torn your company down brick by brick."

Hans gulped a bit.

"This is what happens when you mess with me," Elsa said in an evil whisper. "I destroy those who get in my way and right now that's you. So count yourself lucky for now that this is all what is happening. I have way more in store for you."

With that, Elsa stood up and left the room. Hans stared after her with hatred for her radiating from him. She is forgetting that he is not someone to mess with either. Elsa was going to regret this. He knew that it could be dangerous to mess with her but it will be all worth it if he could knock that grin off her face. She believes she had won. Let her think that for a while. Let it sooth her ego. The more she relaxes and the more she thinks she has won, the safer she will feel. That's when he will strike and it will taste so much sweeter. Pitch and Gibbons entered the room.

"What was that all about?" Pitch asked

"Elsa Winters is out for revenge," Hans explained.

"We're not going to take that lying down are we?"

"Of course not," Hans snapped. "We are going to hit her where it hurts most."

"You mean her company?" Gibbons asked.

"No, that's untouchable, unfortunately," Hans said.

"Then where?"

Hans leaned forward and this time he was smiling evilly.

"Her heart," he said in a dangerous voice.

**A/N: So I'm super excited as its a long weekend here (Queen's birthday weekend woot! Omg I thought it was next week and the fact that it was this weekend made my day) and I handed in my stupid time consuming essay so I'm celebrating with this update. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	14. A Visit

**Trapid: Yeah I kind of do accidently rush my stories. It's because I get a combination of writer's block and very little time to write because of my stupid assignments + study I have to do. Sadly the next few chapters may be time jumpy and may feel rushed. I am so sorry. I'll try but I will highly doubt it as I like to move on with the story.**

**Z: A bad rep can actually end up being worse than blackmail but I do know where you're coming from. About your worries about Jack being killed. Do you remember me telling you that this story will have a happy ending? How can we have one without Jack? Don't worry, Jack, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, basically no one we want to die will die. I hope that makes you feel better. **

**Chapter 14: A Visit**

Elsa swept out of Hans' office with a grin on her face. She had won. She almost felt like doing a victory dance but decided against it. She entered the elevator with her entourage and headed back downstairs before exiting the building.

* * *

"I don't really know why you asked me here today," Anna said.

Anna was having high tea with her Grandmamma at the top of a huge tower. Anna set down her cup of tea. Her Grandmamma was watching every move she made.

"I wanted to talk to you dear," she said sipping her own tea.

"If this has anything to do with Elsa-" Anna began.

"Of course it has everything to do with Elsa," Grandmamma interrupted sharply.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

"I'm not asking you to do anything. I need…some information."

"About Jack?"

"Precisely."

"Why don't you ask him for information?"

"Oh I'm planning on it. I just wanted what you knew."

"I don't know that much other than Jack is perfect match for Elsa."

"We shall see," Grandmamma said sipping her tea.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Jack heard someone knocking at his door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jack called.

He opened the door and got a shock. He found Elsa's Grandmamma standing right outside it. He was not expecting this.

"Uh Mrs Winters, this is a surprise," Jack stammered.

"I know it is," she said. "May I come in?"

"Oh sure, sure," Jack said standing back to let her in.

Mrs Winters entered the room and casted a look around it. Jack wondered if she was judging him based on the flat he rented.

"So can I get you anything? Drink?" Jack offered.

"No but that's kind of you," she said facing him.

"Then what can I help you with?"

She looked at Jack right in the eye and Jack stared back. He wasn't going to back down on anything.

"If you've here to ask me to break up with Elsa, then I would want you leave right now," Jack said. "Because I'm not going to."

"No, I'm not here to ask you that, although I would like you to but I doubt you would," she added.

"Then what do you require from me?"

"What are your intentions with my granddaughter? I would usually assume someone with your kind of background would take advantage of granddaughter's kind heart for her money and inheritance but I don't think that's the case here."

"Believe me, I am not some gold digger."

She looked at him.

"For some reason I trust that."

"It's the truth. Yes I did grow up in poverty. My Mum had to work two jobs to keep me in school. Yes I have worked from the age of fifteen. But no, I am not after your family's wealth."

"Hmm," Mrs Winters looked at him sharply. It looked as if she was trying to see into his very being. Into his very soul. "I will accept that but you're not a rich man Jack."

"I know and you're probably going to tell me how Elsa needs a rich man."

"A rich man usually has more in common with Elsa. They have similar backgrounds, similar likes, similar tastes. What do you have in common with her Mr Frost?"

"We like a lot of the same things, same books, same music, same foods, same movies," Jack said. "I could go on. We have a lot in common."

Mrs Winters took a moment. Jack felt like backing up a few steps but he stood his ground. Mrs Winters didn't say anything else. She headed for the door but she stopped.

"Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are all coming to my place tomorrow. You are welcome to join," she said. Mrs Winters then walked out leaving Jack thoroughly confused.

"What was that all about?" Jamie said coming out of his room.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

Elsa was sitting in the back of her car going to her Grandmamma's house for a quiet afternoon tea. To her surprise, Jack was coming with her. Jack had told her about his conversation he had with her Grandmamma and she had found it a little odd and intrusive. She couldn't believe she had turned up at Jack's place but at least she didn't make much of a scene.

Elsa looked over at Jack and she knew that he was feeling nervous. He hadn't been expecting in getting an invite. Elsa wondered if her Grandmamma knew that she was being slightly hypocritical. After all she had given others a free pass, why not her? They soon arrived at dear old Grandmamma's grand house.  
"Ready?" Elsa asked Jack.

He shook his head and Elsa gave his hand a squeeze. They stepped out of the car. Jack gaped at Grandmamma's house. Elsa remembered the first time she had seen it. She had only been about five when she first came here. She missed those carefree days where nothing was expected of her. Could that be why she found a kind of longing in Jack? A longing of his world? Where the pressures of family and business seem to melt away? Perhaps.

Grandmamma's house was huge grand old mansion with huge lawns decorated with hedges in the shape of different kinds of things like animals. A large pool and tennis court was out back which Elsa remembered enjoying growing up. Inside the house, there were numerous rooms which all seem to be for some different use. Elsa led Jack down the hall and into the conservatory where Grandmamma liked to have tea amongst her plants.

Her Grandmamma loved gardening and loved collecting rare plants from all over the world and grow them in her conservatory. Elsa and Anna use to have lessons on what kind of plants they were what they did. In the back were a couple of tables set up with chairs around them for the purpose of enjoying meals. Elsa saw that Anna and Kristoff had already arrived and were eating sandwiches.

Grandmamma put her tea down when Elsa and Jack arrived. They took their seats on her left and turned to face her. Grandmamma put down her tea to look at them.

"You look tired dear," she said to Elsa.

"Been working too hard," Elsa shrugged. "But I'm glad it's the weekend."

"You can finally put your feet up," Anna imputed, "and enjoy life."

"Not too much though," Grandmamma said. "You need to keep your wits about you."

"Of course," Elsa said.

"Now I didn't ask you all here to chit chat," Grandmamma said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Here they go again. Then Elsa was struck by a thought. If Grandmamma was going to go into a rant about her relationship with Jack, then why did she invite him here? She usually liked to keep these rants within the family.

"I wanted to talk to you, especially you Elsa, about you relationship with Mr Frost," Grandmamma continued.

Okay, maybe Elsa was wrong. Maybe her Grandmamma was like a broken record and can't let it go.

"Are we seriously going through this again?" Elsa snapped. "I can't believe this. I'm not going to stop dating Jack. You have been such a hypocrite throughout this whole thing. You give free passes to everyone but me! Why?"

"Because you are the head of the family now!" her Grandmamma snapped. "More is expected of you."

"I'm only the head because Father died early."

"But you are still the head of the family," Grandmamma sighed. "I know it seems unfair but that's the way it is."

"So we're going to do this? Create a rift in the family because you can't respect my choices?"

"It is because I respect them that I am not going to do this."

Elsa was struck dead. "What?" she whispered.

"Elsa we are just going to fight and fight about this and I don't want to fight with you. So for now, I'm going to keep my opinions to myself."

"You're not going to say anything more about me dating a poor man?"

"No."

Elsa was seriously taken aback. This was the most shocking thing that she had heard all week, no scratch that, all year. Her Grandmamma was one person who usually like other people to share her views on everything and Elsa hadn't been too thrilled about having to like the same things as her Grandmamma. But now, it almost seemed as if her Grandmamma was turning over a new leaf. This was something that Elsa had not expected to happen during her life time. It was quite amazing.  
"So I can date Elsa?" Jack asked.

"If it was up to me Mr Frost, no," Grandmamma said. "But since Elsa has never cared what anyone has thought, you will probably end up dating her anyway."

Jack grinned.

"So then why did you pay Jack a visit?" Elsa asked.

"Because I wanted to know his motive," Grandmamma answered simply.

"Motive?" Elsa was confused and then she was struck by a terrible thought. "Did you seriously think that Jack was after my money?"

"Initially yes," Grandmamma replied. "But now I have decided to let go of that theory and adopt a new one."

"Which is?"

"Love," Grandmamma said sipping her tea.

Elsa stared at her Grandmamma. Sometimes she forgot that her Grandmamma did in fact have a heart.

"Okay," Anna said. "This is getting weird."

"I agree sis," Elsa said.

"I'm just saying that Jack is pursing you, Elsa, because of his feelings for you," Grandmamma said.

"And it's taken you this long to figure that out?" Anna said. "Cause I figured that out in like two seconds."

"Yeah well," Elsa muttered to her sister. "You're not as narrowed minded as Grandmamma."

Anna giggled.

"I know I have been unfair to you Elsa and I apologise," Grandmamma said.

"Have I stepped into a parallel universe?" Elsa muttered.

"That's the reason why I'm shutting my mouth about this whole affair," Grandmamma continued.

"Well that's very big of you." There was a pause. "Thanks," Elsa said quietly

"You're welcome," Grandmamma said. "Jack is a nice boy." She turned to him. "If you break her heart, I will break you. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Jack said clearly frightened.

"Hopefully he will turn out like Kristoff," Grandmamma said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna and Kristoff said together.

"Well Kristoff, you are in the same boat as Mr Frost and you turned out to be a perfect match for Anna and you stood by her despite my protests," Grandmamma explained.

"Yeah," Anna said cheerfully giving Kristoff a kiss on his cheek. "He did didn't he?"

"And I haven't regretted anything," Kristoff grinned.

"So that's it?" Elsa asked nervously. "No wars? Truce?"

"Truce," her Grandmamma said. "And now eat up Elsa. You're looking like you haven't eaten anything in days!"

Elsa grinned as she accepted a sandwich from her.

After her afternoon tea, Elsa and Jack headed back to Elsa's place. Elsa was still quite confused over her Grandmamma's behaviour. Something Jack had said must have caused this change and to be honest. Elsa liked the change that she was seeing in her Grandmamma. It was a nice pleasant surprise. Jack was just as surprised as Elsa. He had told Elsa that when she had come over to his flat, he had been expecting her to yell at him to end their relationship and instead got a pleasant surprise from a simple talking to.

"She must have realised that she couldn't do anything about it," Elsa said speaking into the silence.

"I guess so," Jack replied.

"It must have been something you said," Elsa turned to him. "What did you say to make her change her mind?"

"I don't know. I just told her a little about my backstory and how I'm not some gold digger out for money."

"Hmm," Elsa thought for a moment. "Maybe she saw something in you."

"Maybe. I hope so. I don't want to be the cause of something that is causing your family to be torn apart."  
"Oh trust me. Worse has happened."

"Really? I kind of want to know what happened."

"That's for another time,' Elsa laughed.

The car that was driving them pulled up to Elsa's building and they got out. They headed back upstairs to Elsa's apartment and they entered. They then both collapsed on her bed. It was getting dark now. They had stayed at Grandmamma's place a lot longer than both of them had expected.

"Elsa?" Jack's voice suddenly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking," Jack sat up. "Most of the trouble has been happening, the article, Anna's and Jamie's reactions have all to do with the fact that I'm your assistant."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Well what if I wasn't your assistant?"

Elsa stood up and gave him a long look. "You mean like quit?"

Jack nodded.

**A/N: So what's going to happen next? I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	15. An Interview

**DragonIceFury: Probably by getting a new job lol.**

**Z: I have something else planned concerning Jack and Hans. Yeah it probably won't change the minds of people but it could cause some good.**

**Trapid: I will try but I doubt I will have time as exams are in a few weeks =(**

**Chapter 15: An Interview**

"Quit?" Elsa wasn't sure if she heard Jack right.

"I just thought that it would fix a few things," Jack shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that Anna can no longer use the phrase 'Elsa is sleeping with her assistant'."

"True only she'll change it to 'Elsa used to sleep with her assistant'."

There was a small pause while the pair of them cracked small smiles.

"Do you really want to quit?" Elsa asked quietly.

"No, but it could be good."

"Good for whom?" Elsa nudged closer to him. "Us? I don't care what people say Jack. If I did I wouldn't do anything. I wouldn't be able to get out of bed in the morning."

"It's just that with everything that has been caused by you dating me hasn't all been that good."

"I can think of one good thing," Elsa smiled. "I got you and screw everyone else. If they want to think of this as scandal then let them."

"Elsa," Jack got serious. "I quit."

Elsa felt as if she just got slapped in the face.

"R-really? You're quitting?"

"I think it will be for the best."

"The best?" Elsa felt her voice getting louder. "Jack you don't have to quit. This is what I didn't want for you. I didn't want you to lose your job."

"There are other jobs," Jack shrugged.

"Well I can't stop you quitting," Elsa said. "Can I talk you out of it?"

"No, my mind's made up."

There was a silence that followed that. Jack eventually got up and got changed into some pyjamas which Elsa decided was the best thing to do. They pulled the covers over them and Elsa turned off the lights.

"Jack?" Elsa whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know, you were the best assistant I ever had."

"You were the best boss I ever had."

They both went to sleep with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

"Elsa?" Anna said prodding her older sister. "Elsa?"

Anna was in Elsa's office and leaning over Elsa. She had walked in and found her sister fast asleep on her desk with her head buried in her arms on a mountain of files.

"What?" Elsa said waking up and yawning.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked taking a seat. "I've never seen you fall asleep at work before."

"Oh I'm okay," Elsa said were eyes drooping before she snapped them open. "I'm awake. I'm awake."

"Why are you so tired?" Anna got a smirk. "Someone keeping you up all night?"

Elsa shot her sister a look. "No actually. On top of my usual work, which has seemed to triple over the last day or so, Jack quit so I have to conduct interviews to find his replacement."

"Jack quit?" Anna was quite shock. She hadn't expected Jack to quit right now. "Why?"

"Says it will fix things."

"Like what?"

"That's what I said but Jack thinks it will."

Anna thought for a moment. "Maybe it will. I mean people may not judge you guys anymore."

"I don't care about that Anna."

"I know you don't," Anna swivelled in her chair for a second. "Found anyone you like?"

"A couple," Elsa said riffling through the files in front of her and extracting a couple. "What do you think?"

Anna took the both files and read through them. She didn't like the first one that she had read. She thought his qualifications were a bit lacking but she did like his experience. She guessed that was what Elsa was basing it in for this candidate. The other one though she liked very much. It was for a girl who was a bit young, only twenty one, but she looked good. Her name was Shauna Banks and she had plenty of experience and great qualifications.

"The second one right?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "She looked good and I don't think that Jack would approve if you hire a guy…who's a male model?" she said when she read past jobs. "I got to see what this guy looks likes."

"There's an enclosed picture," Elsa smirked.

Anna reopened the file and found the picture in question. She picked it up and stared at it.

"Woah," she said.

"I know right?"

"If I wasn't married I would be asking this guy for his number."

"He's like eight years younger than you!"

"Yeah so?"

Elsa shook her head. "They're both coming in later for interviews."

"Don't let Jack see the guy."

"Yeah he may get jealous," Elsa laughed.

"Considering how it ended up with your previous assistant."

"Yeah, Jack should not see the guy."

"What should Jack not see?"

Jack had just come into the room. Elsa and Anna looked up at him with guilty looks in their eyes but they quickly recovered.

"Elsa's surprised for you," Anna said quickly thinking.

"You have a surprise for me?" Jack said clearly excited as he bent down to give Elsa a kiss on her cheek.

"Uh, yeah," Elsa said and it looked like to Anna that she was also trying to think on her feet. "So don't ruin it."

"Oh I won't," Jack placed a report on Elsa's already filled desk before he walked out with a bit of a spring in his step.

"Great," Elsa said sarcastically. "Not only do I have more work to do but now I have to plan a surprise."

"Oh Valentine's Day is next week, do the surprise then."

"Valentine's Day is next week? I though it wasn't for ages!"

Anna checked Elsa's calendar.

"Um, it's February not June," Anna said.

Elsa stared at the calendar in front of her. A look of horror appeared on her face.

"You mean I have one week to plan a Valentine's Day?"

"Oh don't worry, tag along to Kristoff's and mine for a double date. Then go back to your place and do romantic things."

"Okay, I think I can do that."

"There's only one downside to you actually having a date on Valentine's Day."

"And that is?"

"You can't babysit."

Elsa laughed.

* * *

Jack was typing away on his computer. Elsa wasn't the only one who was planning a surprise. Jack had been working away for the past couple weeks on the perfect surprise for her. He was currently on a flower delivery site. That was phase one of his plan. Flowers and chocolate were always a good choice.

"Hey man," Jamie suddenly said appearing at his desk.

"Sheesh Jamie," Jack said clutching his chest. "You nearly scared me too death."

"Sorry," Jamie then lean down to see what Jack was doing on his computer. "Flowers, excellent choice."

"Yeah, they're for Elsa."

"What did you do?" Jamie said in an accusatory tone.

"Nothing!" Jack said. "There for Valentine's Day."  
"Ah, good ol' Saint Valentine."

"So I've been freaking out."

"Why?"

"It's my first with Elsa!"

"Then just do all the sappy romance stuff, girls love that."

"That's what I'm doing!"

"Good, then you're okay."

There was a small silence as Jack went over the options he could get. There were just so many choices he could go with. Type of flower. What card he should get. The list goes on.

"Are you really quitting?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"Yep," Jack said.

"What are you going to do?

"I don't know. Elsa may have something for me to do."

"There's always room in customer service," Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, that will be my last choice."

Jack suddenly saw Anna come out of Elsa's office. Jack called her over and she waltzed over with a smile.

"What can do I for you Jack?" she asked.

"What's Elsa's favourite flower?" he asked.

Anna took a look at Jack's computer and smiled. Slowly she started to type away at it. She changed Jack's initial order to something new. Something better.

"Always roses for Valentine's Day," she said. "Red roses and chocolate, Elsa loves chocolate."

"I know."

* * *

"So you've been at your last job for how long?" Elsa asked.

It was the afternoon and Elsa had started interviewing applicants. She had decided to start with the people she liked. The first one was the male model that she and Anna were looking over, a Derek Marks. Anna had insisted in being present and so she was. She was standing behind Elsa leaning against the wall.

"Five years," Derek said.

"Hmm, okay," Elsa said.

She still wasn't getting the clicking feeling she wanted. She had got that feeling instantly as soon as Jack had sat down and started their interview three years ago.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Elsa asked.

"No," Derek shook his head.

"Thank you Mr Marks, you may go."

Derek got up at the same time Jack came in. Jack took one look at him and got a funny look on his face. He waited until Derek had left before he turned on the two sisters who were laughing.

"You are not hiring him," he said simply.

"Why? You jealous?" Elsa said leaning back in her chair.

"No," Jack said stubbornly. "I just don't think he will be a good fit."

"You're totally jealous," Anna said. "Besides I don't blame you. Look what happened to her last assistant."

"What happened to him?"  
"Well she slept with him for starters," Anna continued.

"You sleep with all your assistants?" Jack demanded.

"She's talking about you dimwit!" Elsa said. "I don't sleep around."

"Oh right."

* * *

Anna came out of her office and found Jack still typing away at his computer. She walked over to him.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" she asked him.

"Trying to find a new job but I can't find anything," Jack said clearly frustrated.

"You could always ask Elsa, she has a lot of connections. She could get you an interview with anyone."

"I know. I just want to see what I can find."

"Fair enough."

There was a pause. The only sound came from Jack's keyboard. He then looked up at Anna who was leaning against his desk.

"Has Elsa found anyone she likes?" he asked.

"Yeah this one girl, Shauna something," Anna said.

"Oh okay."

Anna wondered if Jack seemed put out. She hoped he was having second thoughts. Jack was a good assistant and she knew that Elsa would want him to stay.

* * *

Jack undid the buttons on shirt. He was in Elsa's apartment and she was in the bathroom having a bath. She came out looking refreshed. Earlier she had been looking quite tired. Elsa lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Long day?" he asked her.

"I interviewed seven people today," she said. "Every one of them are idiots."

"Not finding anyone good enough?"

"No," Elsa rubbed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're not sabotaging the interviews?"

"No, they're just all idiots."

"What about that Shauna girl?" Jack asked.

"How do you know about her?"

"Anna told me."

"She cancelled. She said something very important came up."

"Tell you what," Jack said pulling Elsa up and giving her a massage. "I'll stay until you find a suitable candidate."  
"That could take a while."

Jack laughed as he pulled Elsa in for a kiss.

"Because if you would stay, even if it is temporary," Elsa said, "that would be fantastic."

Jack gave another laugh.

* * *

The next day Elsa was in her office poring over documents. Her brain was staring to go numb with the number of files she had to go over. She did not know where all this work was coming from. It seemed to accumulate with every second that past. It seemed to have grown since she had to interview people for Jack's job. She hoped that Jack would get second thoughts about leaving. He was the best assistant she ever had. Sometimes she wished she could just take a break from it all but she knew she couldn't.

As if to answer her question, Anna walked in. Anna was walking with a bit of a spring in her step. Elsa didn't know why. Anna took a seat in front of Elsa. Elsa looked up at her. Anna was speaking.

"Can I help you?" Elsa asked.

"You know how I was saying that we were originally going to have a sit down dinner for Valentine's Day?" Anna finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we're doing that anymore."

"So what are you guys doing?"

"We're going to Las Vegas and you guys are invited."

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review =)**


	16. An Impulse Decision

**Puteri Tina: Thanks for the luck, I will need it (especially for my English exam, gah it's been so long since I've had to hand write an essay). Yeah I should focus on my studies but I can write fanfiction at the same time hehe =)**

**SnowFlake430: Interesting theory about Hans. Not what I was actually going to do but still interesting.**

**Z: I'm actually wondering how Jack quitting will make it worse. Hmm, I need to think about that. A billion bucks please because you are not bang on this time (seriously what happened to us being on the same wavelength? We use to be for W&SL I think). I feel like I need to defend Shauna here. Shauna is NOT a bad guy. She is not hired by Hans to spy on Elsa. She had to do something important (I was thinking like visit her sick sister or something). Yes, I was thinking that Shauna was going to develop a crush on Jack but being the GOOD person she is, she won't do anything about it as she knows that Jack loves Elsa. However you were right about one thing. One of your conclusions was right. Not going to say anything more though...**

**Chapter 16: An Impulse Decision **

"Las Vegas?" Elsa stuttered.

"Yeah there's this show there that Kristoff wants to see and I was like why not?" Anna replied.

"So you're serious?"

"Deadly."

Elsa leaned back in her chair. On one hand she didn't think she could go. She was so busy and the work will just accumulate in the time she would be gone. However, on the other hand, she was so busy that she did need a break and what better way to do that by letting lose in Las Vegas? There was that new Chris Angel show that she really wanted to go see and she knew that Jack really wanted to go see it.

"Why not indeed?" Elsa smiled. "I do need a good holiday."

"Yes," Anna said raising her arms in the air. "Vegas baby!"

"What are you two yelling about?" Jack just came in.

"Vegas baby!" Anna said again.

"Okay why is she acting weird?" Jack asked Elsa.

"You think that's weird? Try living with her and she'll show you weird," Elsa replied.

"Hey, you think it's easy living with Miss No Fun?" Anna retorted.

"Okay, we're seriously getting off topic, what is all this about?" Jack said stopping Elsa from replying off to her sister.

"We're going to Las Vegas," Anna said.

"Seriously?"

"Apparently Kristoff thinks it will romantic for Valentine's Day," Elsa said.

"Don't judge my husband, only I'm allowed to do that!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Jack was nervous. He had been shaking as he was typing away at his keyboard. Something that Jamie was quick to pick up.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Hmm, nothing."

"Yeah, right, you're nervous as anything."

"Okay, so I got Elsa this really nice gift for Valentine's Day and I'm scared she won't like it. Plus it's coming a day early."

"Are you kidding, of course she will like it!"

Jack cast a look over to where Elsa was. He could see her in her office leaning over some files in front of her while she typed on her computer. Jack hoped she would like it.

"So I hear your going to Las Vegas this evening," Jamie said.

Jack could hear the jealously in his tone and he grinned at it. Jamie had always wanted to go to Las Vegas.

"Yep, we leave in like," Jack checked his watch, "five hours."

"Lucky," Jamie said. "While you're living in up in Vegas, I'm being forced to watch chick flicks with Emma."

"Which ones?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well yes, some are good and some aren't."

Jamie looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Elsa has rubbed off on you man," he said.

"What's wrong with liking a chick flick?"

Jamie didn't answer. He just shook his head.

* * *

Elsa was working in her office when she heard a knock on her door. It was Anna. Elsa invited her in and Anna took a seat opposite Elsa. Elsa continued working while Anna just stared at her.

"So everything's good for the trip," Anna said.

"I know."

"Know? How could you know?"

"We are using my plane to fly there."

"Oh right."

There was another knock at the door and they both looked up. A man wearing a delivery uniform and carrying flowers was at the door.

"Delivery for Elsa Winters?" he said.

"That's me," Elsa said.

The man walked over and placed the flowers on Elsa's desk. Elsa flipped over the card and read it.

_To My Special Someone,_

_Love from your secret admirer a.k.a. Jack Frost_

Elsa grinned as she read the card.

"Who's it from?" Anna asked.

"I'll give you one guess," Elsa said opening the box of chocolates with it. She took a bite out of one. Milk chocolate with caramel, her favourite.

"Batman?"

"Bang on."

Both sisters laughed. Elsa then noticed that it wasn't just flowers and chocolates that Jack had sent. There was a little white box with gold ribbon. Elsa carefully opened it and it revealed a snowflake pendent. The snowflake was made out of silver and there was a little blue sapphire on one of the flakes. Elsa gasped when she opened it. On the back was engraved 'To My Snowflake'. Anna peered over to see what was in the box and she gasped to when she saw what was in in.

"Oh my gosh," Anna said.

"It's beautiful," Elsa whispered.

Elsa then took it out of the box to feel it against her fingers. It was cold to the touch and it sparkled in the light. Elsa then carefully placed it around her neck. She then fiddled with it a bit. She liked the way it felt around her neck.

"It looks gorgeous," Anna said.

Jack then came in after he knocked on the open door. Both the girls looked up at him.

"Date me Jack," Anna said still with her mouth open.

"Sorry but I'm taken," he grinned. "I see you got my little gift."

"Little?" Elsa said.

"Little?" Anna repeated.

Jack's grin grew even bigger. Elsa got out from behind her desk and pulled Jack in for a kiss which he happily responded to.

"Okay, you guys get a room," Anna said. "Or maybe I just leave you guys to play tonsil hockey."

Anna got up from her seat and left the room leaving Elsa and Jack to continue kissing.

* * *

Jack bored Elsa's private plane. He always loved travelling in it. Since he started dating Elsa, he had been flying in it a lot more often. He took a seat next to Elsa. Anna and Kristoff were there. They had left their children with Kristoff's parents for the weekend. It was actually quite fortunate that Valentine's Day landed on a Saturday which meant they will be in Vegas for Valentine's Day. When they arrived in Vegas, a limo was waiting for them. Jack loved travelling in style. The limo took them to a grand hotel which people were bowing to them. Jack soon realised that the hotel was actually owned by Elsa's and Anna's company. They checked in and headed into the suite at the top of the hotel. Anna and Kristoff were in the one opposite while Elsa and Jack shared their own. Jack almost fainted when he saw how elegant the hotel suite was. He was continually amazed at the things that Elsa could afford. He had a look around. There was a spa in the room as well as a huge TV. A huge bed was found in the bedroom. Jack liked what he saw.

"So there's the show that you wanted to see in an hour," Elsa said. "The Chris Angel one, I believe."

"Yeah," Jack said regaining himself.

"So let's go! I can't wait either!"

Jack followed Elsa out of suite. Anna and Kristoff came out of their room looking excited.

"So we're off to the show that Kristoff wanted to see," Anna said.

"Woo!" Kristoff said. "So excited."

"Okay, we're going to see that show that Jack wanted to see," Elsa said.

"Chris Angel! Yeah!" Jack shouted.

"Calm down," Elsa and Anna said together.

They left the hotel and then headed out of the hotel together. Elsa and Jack got into a separate car to Anna and Kristoff and then headed off to see Chris Angel. Elsa and Jack purchased tickets, got drinks and headed inside. They took their seats. Jack was so excited. He had wanted to see Chris Angel's new show for ages.

"Right at the front?" Jack said amazed when they sat down.

Jack couldn't believe that Elsa had scored them such amazing seats.

"Just one of the many benefits to dating me," Elsa laughed.

"You are amazing," Jack breathed.

"Oh I know."

* * *

Anna and Kristoff headed off to the show that Kristoff wanted to see. However when they got to the venue they found David Copperfield preforming.

"You sure this is the right place hon?" Anna asked Kristoff.

Kristoff checked the guide he was holding.

"Yeah," Kristoff's eyes suddenly got wide as he looked at his guide. "It doesn't start until _tomorrow_!"

"What?" Anna snatched the guide from Kristoff. He was right. They were a day early.

"We're too late for any other shows," Kristoff said. "The one that Jack and Elsa went to has started already so there's no point trying to join them."

"You're right, let's go back to the suite then."

"If I remember correctly there's a hot tub in there," Kristoff whispered in Anna's ear.

Anna giggled.

* * *

Elsa and Jack came out of Chris Angel with the biggest grins on their faces. They were also slightly drunk as the drinks seem to keep coming. They didn't get into a car but they decided to walk in the opposite direction to the others. They laughed and talked as they walked down the streets.

"Look Elsa a chapel," Jack said pointing to one.

"Good job Jack, you know what a chapel looks like," Elsa laughed.

Jack then got a gleam in his eyes. "Let's get married."

"What?" Elsa nearly fainted in shock.

"Come on, you know we were going to do it sooner or later and I'd rather it be sooner."

"Married?"

"Come on," Jack turned to her. "I love you so much. Let's do it. Let's get married here in Vegas. It's perfect and it's Valentine's Day tomorrow as well. Come on. Doesn't it feel like the right thing to do?"

Elsa felt something inside her that she had never felt before. It was kind of a 'go for it' feeling. He was right about it feeling like the right thing to do. But it was very impulsive and out of the blue but she understood what Jack was saying. She did love him and she was hoping to get married to him at some point in the future. So why not now?

"Okay," Elsa said with a strange glint in her eyes. "Let's do it."

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were cuddling in the hot tub. It was the perfect temperature and Anna felt so at peace. She didn't mind that she miss the show that Kristoff wanted to go to but maybe that's not how Kristoff was feeling.

"Do you think that Jack and Elsa's show had ended by now?" Kristoff asked fiddling with Anna's fingers with his.

"Hmm, maybe," Anna said. "If it has, I wonder what they're up to. Maybe another show or they're taking a look around Vegas."

"Maybe," Kristoff said.

"But this is so nice," Anna said relaxing into Kristoff. "No screaming children. No work. Just me and my favourite person."

"It's so nice," Kristoff agreed. "Why can't it be like this all the time?"

"Maybe we should skip town more often," Anna suggested.

"And what? Leave the kids with my mother every time?"

"Bulda loves them. She adores them."

"I think the only problem with that is that you will be craving your children in like ten minutes."

"Yeah you're right," Anna paused. In that one moment she realised how much she was missing her children. Just talking about her children was enough to drive her insane. She missed them so much and she had only been gone a few hours. "Oh my gosh. I miss my kids so much! They're my babies!"

She missed their touch, their smiles, their laughs. She missed everything about them.

"And there's the mother in you coming out right on time."

Anna slapped him which made Kristoff laugh and pull her in for a kiss.

"Don't worry, they're fine," Kristoff said.

"I know," Anna said in a small voice. "I just want them here."

"Well if they were here then we couldn't be in here," Kristoff grinned, "naked."

Anna laughed. "Yeah it is nice to have some alone time."

"You see? It's all for the best."

"Yeah okay," Anna said.

Kristoff the pulled Anna on top of him and gave her another kiss while Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

Jack and Elsa raced into the chapel and requested a marriage. They had found a jewellery shop only moments before and purchased gold wedding bands. It wouldn't be a wedding without wedding rings. It wasn't long before they were called up. During that time Elsa had been trying to call Anna but it had gone to voicemail. She gave up after like the tenth time. When they entered the chapel and headed up to the alter, the priest asked if they took each other to be their lawfully wedded partner and they both said yes.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jack pulled Elsa in for a kiss and they then ran out of the church hand in hand. Jack had never done something that was so impulsive and yet felt so right.

**A/N: OMG they got married. What's going to happen next? So I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	17. The Morning After

**Shashoom: Long time no see, okay onto replying to your review. Jamie is actually an important chapter (he helps take down Pitch remember?), Rapunzel is there for a bit of a comic relief. Lol I actually never have seen The Hangover (nor do I have any desire to do so).**

**Puteri Tina: Thanks for your confidence but writing an essay is a lot different from writing fanfiction (seriously I can tune out a 2000 word fanfic chapter in like three hours but it takes me a week to write an 800 word essay, what is up with the world?)**

**Z: If I remember correctly we were on the same wavelength for something, I honestly can't remember. I have so much else to remember lol. Stupid exams. Don't sell yourself too short about your theories with Hans. Your actually right about one thing (and it's not Shauna or Derek). Seriously Elvis impersonators marry you in Vegas? WTF? I did not know that. Then again I have never actually been to Vegas. I honestly would have no idea what Chris Angel show it was and I'm super jealous you have seen it because it's on my bucket list to go see him. **

**Chapter 17: The Morning After**

Elsa awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Then the memory from the previous night came to her and she sat up straight looking horrified.

"What's up?" Jack's voice said from next to her.

Elsa looked at him and then down at the ring on her finger.

"Did we," Elsa said to him. "Did we get married last night?"

Jack sat up and stared at the ring on his finger.

"I guess we did," he said smiling.

"Oh, my, God," Elsa said. "Oh, my, God."

"Calm down," Jack said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Elsa spluttered. "How can I calm down? We got married. Oh God, oh God!"

"Remember you agreed, you said yes."

"I did say yes, didn't I?"

Elsa started to calm down a little but she still needed to talk to someone about this and that someone happened to be the person who was an expert on these sorts of things.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff awoke the next morning in good spirits. They got up and Kristoff sang while he cooked up eggs for Anna and himself. The door opened and Elsa came in through it looking a bit worried about something.

"Morning Elsa," Anna sang.

"Why are you both so happy?" Elsa asked then she got a funny look on her face. "Never mind, I already know."

"So what brings you here?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Elsa asked her sister.

Anna did a sideways glance to her husband before agreeing. Anna and Elsa went into Anna's and Kristoff's bedroom. From there, they could still hear him humming away as he made breakfast. They both sat on the bed and Anna looked straight at Elsa.

"So what's up?"

"I either did something that's really stupid or really awesome last night," Elsa said. "I haven't yet decided."

"What was this thing?"

Elsa took a deep breath before responding. "Jack and I, we kind of got married last night."

Anna literally fell of the bed in shock.

"What?" she spluttered climbing back up onto the bed. "You…you…got married?"

Elsa nodded. Anna ran her fingers through her hair. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes wide. Anna could not believe what she was hearing. For a second she thought that Elsa was playing a big joke on her but the look on Elsa's face told her otherwise. This was so unlike Elsa to do something like this, something way out of the ordinary.

"Oh, my, God," she said.

"What do I do?" Elsa asked.

"You're asking me?" Anna said in pure shock while gesturing to herself. "Me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, my, God," Anna said again. "I'm supposed to me the impulsive one. Not you. I do something crazy and you fix it. It's supposed to be the other way around. Oh my God, we've switched places."

"I know! So what do we do? You nearly did this once with Kristoff."

"Nearly!" Anna said. "The word is 'nearly'. _You_ talked me out of it."

"Right!"

They both stopped. Anna then realised where this was going.

"Did you not want to marry Jack?" she asked.

"Of course I did, why do you think I did?"

"Well then what's the problem?" Anna shrugged.

"It's just that it feels too fast and a Vegas wedding? I kind of saw myself walking down an aisle wearing a white wedding dress."

"Well when you think about it, it's very you and Jack," Anna said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Jack well…" Anna let her voice trail off.

"Are we back to 'Elsa is sleeping with her assistant' because if we are it's getting kind of old."

"I mean it's very out there and you getting married in Vegas, granted it's not the best way to get married, but it kind of works for the kind of relationship you have with Jack."

"I guess," Elsa said shrugging.

"I still can't believe you got married in Vegas," Anna said grinning. "Aw, Mum and Dad will be turning in their graves."

"Shut up," Elsa said shoving Anna. "I was a bit drunk and it was impulsive and-"

"Relax, I'm not judging."

"You're not?"

"Nope, like you said I almost eloped with Kristoff."

"Yeah that was pretty funny how you came home and announced that you were going to get hitched."

"And then you sat me down and said-"

"_If you're going to get married, you will do it in front of everyone while everyone looks at you and be jealous_," they said together.

"Yeah you were not going to let me get eloped."

"No I wasn't," Elsa said shaking her head.

"What's going on here?" Kristoff suddenly poked his head through the door while holding a fry pan with scrambled egg in it.

"Elsa did something very impulsive," Anna sang.  
"Anna!" Elsa said shocked.

"Really?" Kristoff said clearly amused. "So what impulsive thing did my dear sister-in-law do?"

"She and Jack got married," Anna said while Elsa buried her head in her hands.

"Nice joke Anna," Kristoff said grinning. "So what was this 'impulsive' thing that Elsa supposedly did?"

There was a very awkward silence. Kristoff's grin disappeared as he looked from Anna who was giving him a look to Elsa who still had her head buried in hands. Anna knew that the shock had just hit him.

"It's true?" Kristoff said dropping the frying pan and egg went everywhere.

"Yep," Anna said happily grabbing Elsa hand and showing him the shiny gold ring that was there.

Kristoff almost collapsed in shock. Luckily he managed to steady himself before he did. He just gaped at Elsa.

"This is so not you," he said.

"Gah, I know," Elsa said collapsing on Anna's bed.

"I'm still majorly in shock and my brain feels like it's about to explode but Elsa you did say you wanted to marry him," Anna said.

"Yeah in like two years or something."

"Why wait when it's true love?"

"Anna you lost your true love speech rights when you used it to convince us that Hans was a decent guy."

"Damn, okay fine."

"Gah, what am I going to do?

"Stay married?" Kristoff suggested.

"Well duh," Anna said to him.

"You guys are not helping," Elsa got up from the bed and headed out of the door.

"Wait Elsa!" Anna called but Elsa had gone. Anna turned on her husband and gave him a slap.

"Ow," he said rubbing his arm.

"See what you did?"

"But I didn't do anything," Kristoff muttered.

* * *

Elsa headed back to her suite. She could hear the shower going which obviously meant that Jack was taking one. She sat down on her bed thinking. On one hand she was wondering what on Earth did she just do? But on the other, it did feel like a right decision. She still didn't know what she was going to do but for the moment she decided to take Anna's and Kristoff's advice. Yes it had been extremely impulsive and yes, maybe even a little stupid but she did want to marry him. She had said yes to Jack when he sort of proposed. Maybe she should do what Kristoff always said to do and that was to roll with it? She knew that Jack would want to stay married and quite frankly she did as well.

But something deep down inside her was telling her something different. This was not how she wanted to be proposed to and how she wanted to get married but Anna was right. This was very them. She had been dating her assistant. Why not do something else that was considered crazy? Why not get married in Vegas? Well apart from the 'it's very stupid and reckless' argument.

Jack came out of the shower towelling his hair. He grinned at Elsa as he began to put clothes on. Elsa wondered if he was ready to be a part of her world. It was very different to what Jack was used to. She just hoped that Jack wouldn't be overwhelmed with everything. She knew that now they were married, he would have the same expectations that she had since she had turned eighteen. He would no longer be just her assistant.

Jack, once fully dressed, came and lay down next to her on their bed. Elsa turned to him. He still had that smile that he had one before.

"So where do you think the honeymoon should be?" he grinned.

"I don't know," Elsa said lying down next to him. "Where do you want to go?"

"I've always wanted to go on a cruise."

Elsa sat up. "You've never been on a cruise?"

"Nope," Jack said shaking his head. "Mum couldn't afford it."

"Well we are going to fix that. As soon as we can, honeymoon cruise in the Mediterranean."

"Sounds awesome."

Elsa lay back down and snuggled into Jack. Thinking about a honeymoon made the whole marriage thing more real. It was like a big broadcast to the world that she was finally married. She was just glad that she married the right guy and not someone pretending to be the right guy.

"Elsa?" Jack suddenly asked her, speaking into the silence.

"Yeah?"  
"You don't regret marrying me?"

"No," Elsa said.

Elsa realised in that one moment that she didn't regret her actions. She knew they were rash but she felt like they were the right ones. Just because she had a Vegas wedding didn't mean she couldn't do everything she wanted to do. She could have that big wedding she wanted. The problem is when she could have it. She may have to wait but at least it wasn't going anywhere.

"Good," Jack said kissing her forehead. "I don't either."

"I know."

* * *

Hans walked into work that morning still fuming about everything. He was becoming very impatient in waiting for the perfect time to strike. In a way, Elsa Winters seemed untouchable but he knew she wasn't. He knew she had a weak spot, everyone did but some people's weak spot is more easily accessible to others than some other people's. Elsa's weakness was quite clear. It was her loved ones. Unfortunately her sister and her sister's family were just as untouchable as she was but Hans wasn't interested in them anyway. He was more interested in another loved one. Elsa's lovely new boyfriend Jack Frost. Hans had nothing against Jack Frost but he was vital to his plan to finally taking down Elsa Winters and regaining his status of being one of most successful people in the world which Elsa had stolen from him. Yes, Elsa Winters, Hans thought, your time has finally come.

Hans entered his office building and headed up the stairs. Elsa's interference had caused a lot of damage. Thankfully, they were slowly rebuilding but it would take a lot of time. Hans had to be lucky that his family was still quite powerful so any damage wouldn't be too permanent.

Hans then entered his own private elevator and headed up to his office. There he found Gibbons and Pitch standing in front of his desk looking very happy about something which spiked Hans' curiosity. Hans took his seat behind his desk and faced them.

"Well?" he asked them.

"You will never guess what happened while the Winters were in Vegas," Pitch said unable to control his excitement.

"What?"

"Elsa Winters got married," Gibbons said with his arms folded.

"Married?" a strange smirk was playing around his mouth. "My, my, that is interesting. A Vegas marriage for the so called perfect girl? So how do we know this anyway?"

"One of our spies followed them to the chapel," Pitch said. "He said he saw everything."

"Her family is going to go nuts when they find out," Gibbons said. "I can't imagine a Vegas wedding is something that her dear old Grandmamma would want."

"This could not be more perfect," Hans said smirking. "It will definitely make the pain so much harder for Elsa to bear when we put our plan into motion."

**A/N: What is Hans planning? Dun, dun, dunnn. So I hope every has enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	18. Shacking Up

**Puteri Tina: Thanks for your faith in me but what exam advice have you been listening to? You should never take an exam on an empty stomach as it will def NOT help you focus. Quite the reverse actually. Food fuels the brain.**

**bewhoyouareborntobe: Um, sleeping with someone many times does not automatically make you pregnant (especially in this day in age). No Elsa is not pregnant.**

**Shashoom: I'm sorry you felt 'underwhelmed' by that chapter. Not every chapter is going to have that 'OMG I did not see that coming' as this is just a fluffy (with a lot of drama to come) story. There is nothing weird about this story whatsoever. So if you like weird stories, this is probably not going to fulfil that.**

**Z: Wow, Vegas weddings sure do sound weird. Yeah I do want to go to Vegas but it is quite expensive to go to (well considering the flights alone won't be cheap, well considering I live on the other side of the world would probably account for that lol). But I do want to see that mock up Aliens wedding, sounds awesome. Yeah Hans does need a hobbie,  
Me: Hans, have you ever tried crafts at all?****Hans: Wait what?****Oh Falk did a lot of the stuff to help take down The Southern Isles Company (he's the reason it was going bankrupt as Elsa had instructed him on like sabotaging the business etc.) **

**Chapter 18: Shacking Up **

On a bright and early Sunday morning, Elsa, Jack, Kristoff and Anna all boarded their plane to take them back home. Anna kept giving Elsa weird looks throughout the entire flight but Elsa tried to avoid her gaze. Elsa knew what Anna was thinking and she didn't exactly want to resume their discussion just yet. Elsa looked over to Jack. He had a big grin on his face. He was so happy. It made Elsa smile.

They landed only a few short hours later. The car that Jack and Elsa got into took them back to Elsa's place. Elsa and Jack entered and Elsa flicked on the light.

"Well, welcome home?" Elsa said.

Jack headed inside and grinned at the apartment. Elsa wondered what he was thinking. Probably admiring his new place, she thought.

"I'd best go pack," Jack said giving Elsa a kiss. "When can I move in?"

"Anytime," Elsa shrugged.

She then crossed over to where some keys were hanging on hooks. She grabbed one and threw it at Jack who caught it.

"Those are my spare keys," she said. "They'll do until we can get you some of your own."

"Thanks," Jack gazed at the keys as if they were made out of diamonds. "I'll be back."

"Do you need any help with packing?"

"No, I got it," Jack grinned before he left.

Elsa collapsed on her couch. She had lived by herself since she graduated and that was years ago. It was going to be weird living with someone who she wasn't related to by blood. Her last roommate was Anna and they stopped sharing when Elsa turned about ten and wanted a room of her own.

Elsa got up and headed to her bedroom. Guess it was time to move some things around to make room for Jack's, she thought. She emptied drawers in her dresser, she moved things around in her closet and cleared a bedside table for Jack's things. She then sighed and collapsed on her, well not hers anymore, bed. Yes, living with someone will be weird but it could be fun.

* * *

Jack placed his keys into the lock of the door that led into his flat and opened it. Jamie was in there with his girlfriend Emma. They both looked up when Jack entered.

"Hey," they said. "How was Vegas?"

"Pretty good," Jack replied entering his bedroom.

Jack soon found his old suitcases and started to pack.

"What are you doing Jack?" Emma called.

"Packing," Jack replied.

"Packing?" Jamie spluttered. "Why?"

"Because I'm moving."

"Why are you moving?"

"Because I got married."

"Why did – you got married?" Emma and Jamie shouted in shock.

"Yeah," Jack said popping his head out of his door. "So I'm moving in with my new wife."

"You and Elsa got married?" Jamie said weakly. "You guys have been dating, I don't know, a year?"

"Yeah, not even that."

"And you got married?"

"Yeah."

As they were talking, Jack was busy packing. He didn't both to neatly pack it as he knew that he was just going to unpack in an hour. Jack then came out of his room with a suitcase fully packed. He saw Jamie and Emma looking at him with their mouths open.

"Look I know it was fast-"

"And impulsive," Jamie said. "Although that may be a bit of an understatement."

"But it was something we both wanted," Jack finished.

Emma was giving Jack a look.

"How drunk were you?" she asked him.

"How drunk – what kind of question is that?"

"Well if I know Elsa, and I think I do, she's not one for a Vegas wedding," Emma explained.

"Oh shut up," Jack said going back into his room to resume packing.

* * *

Jamie helped Jack load his suitcase and a couple of bags into a nice shiny black car and watched him go. When he re-entered his flat, he found Emma lying on the couch.

"Oh, my, God," she said. "What just happened?"

"We stepped through the looking glass," Jamie replied.

"You got that right."

* * *

Jack carried his suitcases into the elevator of Elsa's building. The security man, Henry, watched him do it.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks though," Jack said pressing the button that had Elsa's floor on it.

Henry helped Jack out of the elevator and then Jack wheeled his suitcases down to Elsa's door. He was about to knock but then he remembered she had given him keys. He fumbled with his bags as he dug in his pockets for the keys which he soon managed to find and they fitted into the lock.

"Elsa?" he called dragging his bags into her apartment. "I'm back."

"In the bedroom," she called.

Jack grinned and entered. Elsa was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. Jack jumped on the bed next to her.

"Hey wifey," he said which she grinned at.

"Come on, let's get you unpacked," she said.

They had fun unpacking Jack's things. It took them a while to find homes for some of Jack's things but they managed to. Soon after an hour, Jack was fully unpacked.

"What should I do about my furniture?" Jack asked.

"You mean like your bed and drawers and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well you don't need your bed but anything else we can get picked up."

"Cool."

* * *

Elsa woke up the next day feeling quite different. It wasn't the fact that Jack was in her bed, she was used to that by now, but it was the fact that he was staying with her. It was just going to take some getting used to. Pretty soon everything will just fall right back into place. But Elsa couldn't shake the weird feeling she had.

A loud knocking could be heard throughout the apartment. Elsa looked over to the snoring Jack. Nothing could wake him up. Elsa then got out of bed and draped her dressing gown over herself before opening the door. She got a surprise on who it was. It was her Grandmamma.

"Hello Grandmamma," Elsa said standing back to let her in. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I just decided to come by and give my grandchild a visit."

"Oh, okay," Elsa said.

Something was telling her that wasn't all what she wanted to do but Elsa kept her mouth shut. Elsa quickly hid her hand that had her wedding ring on it. She didn't want her Grandmamma to know just yet.

"Who is it Elsa?" Jack's voice said.

"It's Grandmamma," Elsa called back.

"Why is Jack here?" Grandmamma said.

"Well he lives here."

"What?" Grandmamma shouted so loudly that Elsa had to take a couple of steps backwards.

Jack had come out of their bedroom when he heard Grandmamma shout.

"Why is he living here?" Grandmamma said continuing to shout.

"Well that's what married people do," Jack said with a grin.

Elsa could have slapped Jack right then and there. She had wanted to break the news to her gently but she guessed that was out the window.

"Married?" Grandmamma said weakly and collapsing slightly.

"Woah," Elsa said reacting quickly and grabbing her before she fainted.

Elsa and Jack helped Grandmamma into a couch and she stirred.

"Did you say what I thought you said?" Grandmamma said.

"Er," Elsa stammered.

"It's true?" Grandmamma sat up straight. "You got married?"

"Er," Elsa said again.

How was she going to explain this to her? This was going to take some doing. Elsa had to think hard in how she was going to present this crazy and reckless thing she did as something positive. That was going to be hard but thankfully she wasn't exactly starting from scratch. Her Grandmamma had just approved, well not exactly approved but decided to keep her mouth shut, about them dating. But going from dating to marriage very quickly was something that Elsa will just have to be kind of blunt about. Elsa decided to be straight with her and hope for the best.

"Yes," Elsa said. "We got married."

"Marriage?!"

Elsa could see the cogs in her Grandmamma's brain ticking away about how to best approach this. She could clearly see that her Grandmamma was trying so hard not to explode. She could practically feel the anger radiating from her.

"What were you thinking Elsa? Marriage? Now?"

"Well I was thinking that my very judgemental Grandmother won't explode with anger because her granddaughter decided to take a step in her relationship," Elsa snapped.

"Elsa, dear, think about this. It's very rash."

"You think I haven't thought of that? Yes it was rash. Yes it was fast. Yes it was an impulsive decision but it was a decision that I made for myself," Elsa was yelling now. She was so sick of her Grandmother judging everything she did. Yes, Elsa did a crazy thing but for some reason she liked that she did do a crazy thing for once in her life. All Elsa's life she would follow the rules and she finally decided to live life and have a little bit of fun in her life which Jack happily provided. She finally felt free.

"Elsa, listen to yourself," Grandmamma continued. "This wasn't-"

"I don't see how this affects you," Elsa snarled. "The only people it actually affects is me and of course Jack. All it does to you is that you gain a new grandson."

"Elsa please listen-"

Elsa held up her hand to silence her.

"If you don't have anything nice to say Grandmamma you can leave me and my new husband alone."

"May I say one last thing?"

"Fine," Elsa said folding her arms. "_One _last thing."

"Elsa you have admitted that it was a rash thing to do but don't rush into anything else. Jack is a nice guy and Anna says he makes you happy which I accept but is this really want you want? Marriage is a big step Elsa. I knew your grandfather for years before I accepted his proposal."

"This is what I want, Grandmamma. I know it's the right thing to do."

"Fine, then nothing I will say will convince you otherwise."

"That is indeed correct."

Grandmamma didn't say another word. Instead she left the apartment leaving a very confused Jack and a happy Elsa behind her.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"I think, and I'm only guessing," Elsa replied, "that she almost gave us her blessing."

"That would be a bit of a shock."

"Yeah, it would."

Elsa heaved herself onto the couch. It had been a very weird morning which only made sense since it followed a very weird weekend.

"So have you told your Mum yet?" Elsa asked gazing at the blank TV screen.

"Uh that may be a bit of a shock for her considering I have never actually told her we were dating."

Elsa almost fell off the couch in shock. She turned around and faced him with an open mouthed expression.

"You what?!" she spluttered.

"Well she's not judgemental but she's a bit of a gossip and since you kind of wanted to keep this a secret…"  
"But wouldn't she know now because of the article?"

"She hasn't been in town; she's on a cruise around the Pacific Islands for the last few months so she may not even know."

"When does she get back?"

"Uh a week from now?"

"When she gets back, I would like to meet my mother-in-law."

"Of course Elsa," Jack said leaning down and giving her a kiss on the head. "Of course and your sister-in-law as well will want to meet you."

"Ah Pippa, yeah," Elsa said. "She's with your mother I gather."  
"Yes, she is."

"I have a feeling that it will be easier telling your family than it would be telling mine."

"Yeah, they are a good bunch of folks."  
"Unlike your in-laws."

Jack laughed. "Surely they're not too bad."  
"Trust me Jack, they are."

"Well if survived the worse I can survive anything."

"Let's hope so Jack."

"They're nothing to be scared about," Jack said smoothly.

"You try attending one of our family get togethers without losing your cool."

"They can't be that bad."

"Let's see if you are still singing that tune next week Jack."

"What?"

"My family's annual get together is next week and now that your officially part of the family you are invited."

Jack's smile got wiped off his face.

"Still excited for it?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Jack said recovering. "Should be fun."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Fun, yeah, that was the word to describe the fiasco that is her family.

**A/N: So what's going to happen next? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	19. A Frosty Reaction

**Z: When Elsa was talking about grandson she meant Jack hehe. Yeah I do know that you can still get pregnant in this day but there are things that make that hard for that to happen. Oh god, I hope your friend is alright, man. Poor her. Yeah that can happen. Thankfully not to anyone I know though. But it kind of scary, I'm 19 and at uni. Sheesh.**

**Shashoom: Sorry about Anna and Kristoff, they will make appearances in later chapters (well obviously as I love them so much). With Hans' plan I do have a plan for him, which in my mind is different to what they did in Spider-Man 3 (if we're thinking of the same thing - I'm thinking of Harry forcing Mary Jane to break up with Peter and all that stuff).**

**Puteri Tina: Oh I know hehe =) **

**Chapter 19: A Frosty Reaction**

_One Week Later_

Jamie sighed as he flicked through the channels on the TV. There wasn't anything on. The only movie that was playing was some western film that was better than nothing so Jamie decided to put on. Emma, who was in the kitchen making chips and dip for them, came over.

"Cool, a western," she said. "What's it called?"

"I don't know," Jamie said looking through the TV guide. "I can't find it."

"Never mind then," she said snuggling into him.

There were was a pause as some guy in a horse chased another guy with a horse while firing at them.

"What are you going to do with Jack's room?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Jamie said. He hadn't given it much thought. Jack's room was now just a barren wasteland. His bed was still there though but everything else had gone. Jamie had been putting off finding a new roommate because he had kind of been hoping that Jack will come back but he knew that was selfish of him. Jack was happy living with Elsa and Jamie wouldn't want that to be finished.

"Maybe Sophie could come," Emma suggested.

"Yeah, I've lived with my sister for many years; I don't think I want to again."

Emma laughed which was interrupted by a knocking noise. Jamie got up, muted the TV and headed over to the door with Emma right behind him. When he opened it, he got a very big surprise.

"Mrs Frost," he stammered.

"Surprise," she said.

"Yeah, surprise is definitely the word for it," muttered Emma.

Jamie shot a look at her which Emma shot one back. Luckily Mrs Frost was taking off her gloves as was too busy to notice.

"So where is my son anyway?" Mrs Frost continued. "I haven't seen him in _months_."

"He, uh, doesn't exactly live here anymore," Jamie said choosing his words carefully.

"Why doesn't he live here?" Mrs Frost's eyes narrowed. "Did you have a fight or something and Jack stormed out?"

"Oh nothing like that," Jamie said. "He's now living with his wi-"

Emma clamped her hand over his mouth.

"We'll tell you where he is," she said. "It's best that you hear it from him and not this idiot."

"Tell me what?"

"Uh, Jack kind of has news," Jamie said.

"What kind of news?"

"Why don't we let him tell you," Emma said.

"Elsa, this outfit, I look ridiculous."

"Jack, that is a handmade tailor suit from Rome," Elsa said fixing Jack's tie. "It looks fabulous."

"Why do I even have to go to this event anyway?"

"Jack we've been through this. I'm expected to go and so you're expected to go."

* * *

Elsa finished up with Jack's tie and then smoothed out his shoulders. Jack looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like himself anymore. He had never owned anything this fancy or expensive but he did look very nice in it. It still felt weird to not have to deal with the money side of things. When Jack went to stores, he would have to budget himself but now he could waltz in and buy whatever he desired. His jaw had dropped when Elsa had walked into the most expensive store, told the clerk what she wanted and walked out after spending a truck load of money without a second thought.

"See?" Elsa said. "So handsome."

"I don't know Elsa," Jack said turning around so he could see his back. "But I am inclined to agree with you."

Elsa gave a small laugh. They then heard a knocking sound.

"I'll get it," Jack said.

"Okay then," Elsa said. "I'll continue getting ready. It's probably Anna or Kristoff anyway."

Jack headed over to the door and opened it.

"Mum," he stammered when the door opened to reveal his own mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and coming in. "Jamie says you're living here now."

She looked very impressed with everything she saw. She then took a long hard look at her son.

"You look nice Jack, going somewhere nice?"

"Yeah a charity ball," Jack said.

"Ah," his Mum, his Mum looked a bit confused about that but decided to drop it and then she continued to look around the apartment. "How on Earth did you afford a place like this Jack? Did they give you some kind of promotion at that job of yours?"

"Well, uh," Jack wasn't sure how to say it.

"Jack, we really need to go," Elsa said coming out of their bedroom and fixing her earrings at the same time.

Elsa stopped when she looked at his Mum.

"Uh, Elsa, this is my mother Caroline Frost," he said to Elsa before he turned to his Mum. "Mum, this is Elsa."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Frost," Elsa said holding out her hand for her to shake.

His mother shook her hand with a bit of a frozen look on her face.

"You're Elsa Winters," she managed to stammer out.

Well really Elsa Frost, Jack thought to himself but then he stopped. Would Elsa change her name? Probably not as her name did carry a lot of weight. Anna did change hers though. Maybe Elsa could be like Winters-Frost or Frost-Winters.

"I know I am," Elsa grinned.

"You're Jack's boss," his mother frowned. Jack knew that her brain was slowly figuring it all out. "But you live here and Jack lives here, well according to Jamie and Emma anyway."

She paused for a moment and then a look of utter shock and disbelief came over her face. Jack knew that she had finally clicked.

"You are living with her?" his Mum shouted.

"Mum, please calm down," Jack said.

"Calm down? You are living with a woman you work for," his Mum said breathing hard.

"Well not just living," Jack said giving Elsa a look. "We are kind of, well, married."

Mrs Frost looked as if she had been slapped in the face. She sat down breathing hard.

"My son is married to a billionaire," she muttered. She then looked up at him and then gave him a whack on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Jack said.

"That's for not telling me," she said. "You could have mentioned that you were in a serious relationship!"

"Sorry Mum but-"

"No excuses!"

She was about to march out of the apartment but she stopped and turned to Elsa.

"Welcome to the family dear," she said.

"Uh, thanks," Elsa said nervously.

Jack's mother then marched out of the room leaving Jack rubbing his arm and Elsa looking quite lost.

"Uh, what just happened?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Jack said slowly. "But that was the best I was hoping for."

"Well come on Jack," Elsa said. "We're going to be late."

* * *

Caroline Frost was in her car going home. She was still in shock from her son's news. She had come back and found out that he was living and married to his boss. That is something that is not an everyday occurrence. Why hadn't he told her? She shook her head. She honestly did not know. She had been on a cruise that she had won from work for the last few months but she doubted that their relationship started then. He had probably wanted to keep the relationship a secret. It was pretty shocking. But still she wished he had told her that he was in a serious relationship. It wasn't who it was with but the fact that he didn't tell her. Caroline actually felt disappointed that he didn't tell her.

Caroline put the keys in her house's lock and let herself in. Her daughter Pippa was in the kitchen making what looked like brownies.

"Hey Mum," she said giving her a hug which caused flour to go all over Caroline's outfit. "I'm making brownies for Jack. Do you think he would like them?"

"Yeah I think he will," Caroline smiled at her daughter while dusting the flour off her.

She decided not to tell her daughter about the news she just found out. She thought it would be better for Jack to introduce Elsa to her. Caroline, who had sort of recovered from the news, had decided that some kind of get together would be required.

"How's Jack?" Pippa asked.

"He's got some news for us," Caroline said.

"What kind of news?"

"Uh, the kind that is best if you hear it from him."

"Mum, is something wrong?"

"No," Caroline said shaking her head.

In truth there was nothing wrong with Jack being married. It was just that she didn't have any idea what kind of relationship he was in. Elsa did seem like a nice person despite her being his boss but as long as Jack was happy, Caroline didn't really care and besides she gained a daughter which was always a positive thing.

* * *

Jack surveyed the scene of the charity ball with a drink in his hand. It had been a very long and boring evening. There hadn't been much of anything. There had been an auction which Elsa had bided and put things up for auction but she didn't win anything. Elsa was on the other side of the room chatting away to Anna. It looked like she was telling her about what happened with his mother as Anna was laughing at the look on Elsa's face.

Jack was quite bored. He wanted nothing more to leave but he knew he couldn't. He didn't realise just how important Elsa was, well considering she was the main donor for this event. Everyone wanted to talk to Elsa. Everyone wanted to get a bit of her. Jack didn't even know what the evening was for. What is for some disease? Or cause? He hadn't really been paying attention. People had talked to Jack but Jack didn't really understand what they were talking about. They usually did small talk on things like the weather. The only person that Jack could talk to, other than Elsa, was Kristoff or Anna but they were both busy.

Jack then leaned against the bar and drained his drink. The barman asked if Jack wanted another drink which Jack accepted.

Elsa was chatting with Anna but she was keeping an eye on Jack. He had been knocking back a few drinks. She wondered whether she should go and keep him company. She had hoped that Kristoff would be able to do that while she was busy talking to everyone but Kristoff had found a few new people that had similar interests to him and so he was busy talking to them. She knew that Jack was finding the whole evening boring but unfortunately that she had to go to these kinds of events. She was wondering if it was late enough to wrap up the evening and get Jack home before he loses his mind to boredom.

"So what did Pippa say?" Anna suddenly asked.

"What?" Elsa said coming out of her thoughts.

"Have you even been listening to me Elsa?"

"Yeah, of course. Um, Pippa doesn't know yet."

"Why not?"

"Well she probably does now but I was planning on inviting them to lunch to explain everything."

"Yeah, you should do that."

Elsa then noticed that Jack was talking to the barman. Jack had taken a seat and was drinking. Elsa decided it was time to go home. She checked her watch and was thankful to see that she had fulfilled her quota on appearance time.

"I think Jack wants to go home," Anna said following Elsa's gaze.

"Yeah that is what I was thinking," Elsa replied.

Elsa then walked over to Jack and told him it was time to go. Jack gave a small cheer and drained his glass. He followed Elsa out to the car and they got into it and left. Jack was bit more affectionate that he usually was. Elsa guessed it was the alcohol talking. They got back to their place and Elsa put Jack to bed which he tried to get her into as well. Finally Elsa managed to get Jack under the covers and he fell fast asleep. Elsa then went into the bathroom, washed up and then went back into the kitchen where she noticed a red button on her answerphone bleeping. Elsa pushed the button and she heard Mrs Frost's voice coming through it.

"_Hey Jack, Jamie gave me your new number, wow that sure does strange to say_," the message said. "_Anyway, bit of a shock your news was but anyway I would love to get to know my new daughter-in-law and Pippa, who doesn't know, would want to meet her. So I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime. I'm free whenever. Call me, Mum_."

Elsa smiled. She made a mental note to call Mrs Frost tomorrow. With her family reunion coming up in a few short days, it would be nice to meet a nice normal family that wouldn't judge her or Jack. She then headed back to her bedroom, got changed and slid into bed with a bit of a grin on her face.

**A/N: So Mrs Frost has discovered the truth but unlike Elsa's family she's a bit more accepting because she's just awesome like that. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	20. The In-Laws

**Guest: There will be a big fancy wedding but that is a long way off but don't worry it will be there.**

**Shashoom: The charity ball was important as it showed Jack as a bit of a fish out of water rather than his boredom or Elsa's importance. An introduction of Eugene or Flynn Rider? Hmm, maybe I do agree that he's left out however kind of what I have planned doesn't really include him. He may make an appearance in a later chapter, I hope. Your fanfic, well I actually don't have a lot of time to read fanfics, sorry (exam season is upon me eeep!). I barely have enough time to write my own lol. I'll try when I have time though. Is it a Jelsa one? Because I love Jelsa soo much.**

**Z: Glad your friend's boyfriend stepped up. Good for him. Yeah Jamie should get a new roommate (hmm, maybe a certain girlfriend of his would like to join? Hmm?). I've never actually seen a western film lol so I went with I knew. Yeah I wouldn't mind a month long cruise as well. Hopefully everything works out for your friend. I was going to have Jack embarrass Elsa but then I was like nah.**

**Chapter 20: The In-Laws**

"So who's this person that Jack's bringing?" Pippa asked her mother.

She and Caroline were waiting at a restaurant. Elsa had called Caroline early that morning saying she would love to get to know her and Pippa. Caroline had jumped at the opportunity and had agreed. Elsa had ended up booking this really nice restaurant for them. Now Pippa was sitting next to her mother wondering what was going on. Caroline hadn't been too forthcoming about Jack's news. She had figured that it was best for Jack to tell Pippa himself. Jack and Pippa had always gotten on well and she hoped that Pippa wouldn't be too shocked at the news.

"Ah there they are now," Caroline said waving them over.

Jack and Elsa had just arrived. Caroline noticed that Jack was in another very handsome suit. Caroline had figured that Elsa had managed to do what she was unable to do and force him to look his best. Pippa had been eying Elsa with a look that clearly showed she was thinking quite heavily about something.

"I know that woman," she said. "I'm sure of it."

Elsa and Jack came over and exchanged hugs with Caroline. Elsa and Jack took their seats and picked up their menus.

"Jack, you never said you were bringing a date," Pippa said with a mischievous grin.

Pippa had always liked teasing Jack about his dates. She would often tell the dates that they could do better or ask if they had some kind of brain damage when they were younger since they had decided to go out with her goofy older brother. Jack had been quite mad every time Pippa did that.

"Er, kind of," Jack said. "Elsa, this is Pippa, my sister."

"Nice to meet you," Elsa said shaking Pippa's hand.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," Pippa said, "but I can't quite put a finger on it."

Pippa then went into deep thought. She didn't say anything else but apart from what she told the waiter what she wanted to eat. Caroline decided to start up a conversation with Elsa and Jack but for some reason she felt a bit out of place. How do you talk to someone who is one of the richest and successful people out there?

"So Elsa-" Caroline began but she was interrupted buy Pippa.

"Aha," Pippa said. "I can't believe it took me this long but I finally placed you. You're Elsa Winters."

"I know I am," Elsa said with a smile.

"Jack," Pippa turned to her older brother. "How on Earth did you get _the _Elsa Winters to fall for you?"

"Well you see-"

"Hang on," Pippa said.

The grin had suddenly disappeared from Pippa's face. It looked like to Caroline that Pippa had just realised something important.

"I feel like I've had a similar conversation with you," Pippa said frowning trying to remember. "But it went something like 'how did you get a job working for Elsa Winters," Pippa then looked up at Jack with her mouth open. "You're dating your boss?!"

"Well-" Jack began putting up her hands to try and calm her down.

Caroline then followed Pippa's gaze and saw that Pippa then noticed Jack's wedding ring. Pippa's eyes flickered from Jack's wedding ring to the wedding ring that was on Elsa's hand. Her jaw dropped even lower.

"You're married?" she said weakly, "and I'm only just finding out?"

"That's kind of why we're having this thing," Jack said. "We wanted to tell you."

Pippa then rounded on her mother.

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Well I kind of thought that Jack could tell himself."

"Thanks Mum," Jack muttered.

Pippa just looked their stunned. Their food arrived and there was silence while they ate.

* * *

Jack looked nervously from his mother to his sister and finally on his wife. It felt strange to call Elsa his wife but it felt so good. His Mum decided to breach the silence with some awkward conversation with Elsa but Elsa being Elsa, managed to steer the conversation away from the awkwardness. It seemed as if Elsa and his Mum were getting along great. His mother soon eased up and was talking to Elsa if she was her own daughter. Pippa was just sitting there with her mouth open. Jack figured it must be a lot for her to realise that her older brother had managed to get married.

Pippa eventually found her voice and started talking to Elsa. They talked about some girly stuff that Jack wasn't interested in.

"You know I have a sister too," Elsa was saying to Pippa.

"Really?" Pippa asked. "What's she like?"

"Oh she's as crazy as they come," Elsa and Pippa laughed together. "But I wouldn't trade her for anyone."

"I feel the same about Jack," Pippa said. "But he can get on my nerves a lot."

"Hey!" Jack said while Elsa laughed.

All in all, the lunch went pretty well. His mother and sister looked like they were accepting Elsa and Elsa were all smiles. They hugged goodbye and then Jack followed Elsa out of the restaurant. When they got home, Elsa flopped on their bed while Jack took out his cufflinks.

"Why can't my family be like yours?" Elsa moaned.

"Because we come from two different ends of the spectra," Jack replied.

"Don't I know it."

* * *

A few days later, Elsa woke up with a feeling of dread. Today was her family reunion and it was the first one that Jack was going to be there. Her Grandmamma had already spread the news that Elsa had married as far as she could. Elsa hadn't yet got any reactions but she knew her relatives were saving them for today.

Her family had a reunion every year and each time some family member had some kind of news for the family. Anna had her share of news when she announced that she was getting married or she was pregnant. It looked like it was Elsa's turn for the scandalous news. She had successfully avoided it for years but now it looked like she wasn't able to.

Elsa had re-picked Jack's outfit at least a dozen times. She wanted him to look as much like someone from her class as much as possible to make him look as presentable as possible. If he looked like one of them maybe he could be like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Jack had complained every time Elsa had re-chosen his outfit. She had made him try on several different outfits before finally deciding to settle on one. Elsa knew that Jack didn't like to dress up. He dressed up on their dates but he didn't like going to social events. Elsa sighed. She hoped that Jack would come around to them. He was going to go to a lot more in future. Finally Jack was ready and Elsa had finished getting dressed.

They then headed down and got into the car. Elsa put her hands on the steering wheel. They were shaking slightly. Her brain was going wild with thoughts about what could be expected today. At least she would have an ally in Anna's family. Elsa remembered the first time Kristoff came to one of these reunions. He had been very frightened but he kept his cool. Elsa knew that Anna had prepped Kristoff for the event just like how Elsa had with Jack.

Elsa had made sure that Jack was ready. She didn't want her family picking on him but she knew they would. The more he seemed to fit in, the easier the transition will be. Well that was what Elsa had been banking on anyway. They drove to Elsa's Grandmamma's house. The family reunion always was there for some reason. They got out of the car and Elsa handed her keys to the valet who took the car and parked it. They walked towards the family get together. Anna immediately noticed Elsa and Jack and went straight for her.

"Elsa!" she said.

"Hey Anna, have we missed much?" Elsa asked when Anna had let her go.

"Nope, it's been very boring."

Elsa and Jack took their seats next to Anna and Kristoff. Elsa noticed that their kids were nowhere to be seen. Elsa asked Anna about it and she said that her kids were running amuck somewhere. Apparently they were playing hide and seek with the other children. It wasn't long before Elsa's Grandmamma came over and sat next to them. Elsa felt very tense.

"Hello Elsa and Elsa's husband," she said.

"The name's Jack," Jack said which caused Elsa to stamp on his foot.

"Having fun?" Grandmamma continued as if she hadn't heard Jack.

"Uh," Elsa said. Fun wasn't word she would use to describe these events. The fun would only occur when some member of the family would shock the entire family with an announcement.

Their conversation, however, was soon interrupted by Elsa's Great Aunt Greta.

"So Elsa, darling, where is that new husband of yours? We are all dying to meet him," Greta said.

"Uh Great Aunt Greta, this is Jack," Elsa said nervously.

Jack did an awkward 'hello' and a wave.

"Oh Elsa, he's adorable," Greta said.

"Er," Elsa never really did know how to respond to her.

"Is he really from the other end of town?" Greta asked. "How charming! Girls come and see Elsa's beau. He's from an entirely different class!"

Elsa's other Great Aunts came over. They started to chatter about Jack to each other. To Elsa it seemed that Jack was like some animal in a zoo for them to fawn over. It was greatly annoying Elsa. Jack was also starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Everyone, come meet Elsa's new husband," Greta called to the rest of the family.

Elsa then realised what Greta was doing. She was taking the mickey out him and their relationship. This is what she did. Elsa clenched her hands as people were whispering to each other about Elsa's new husband. Why did they do this every year? She was sick of it. She was sick of them.

"Yes," Elsa said loudly and when she spoke silence fell. Elsa got to her feet. "Yes I married a man who is considered below me by you lot but I don't see him as being below me. Yes, I married a man who worked for me. Who fetched me coffee, lunch, did errands for me but should that define who someone is?"

Everyone was looking at her now and they weren't daring to make a sound.

"How dare you judge me for a choice that I made that makes me happy. I never judged any of you when you did stupid and ridiculous things. Cousin Erik," she said turning to him now. "You claim to be an expert on love but you have been married four times in the last six years! Uncle Jakob you especially shouldn't judge. You're having an affair with your chambermaid for the last two years!"

Uncle Jakob looked horrified while his wife gave him a long hard look before giving him a slap.

"And Cousin Astrid, who could forget you?" Elsa said giving her a look. Astrid suddenly looked terrified. "You can hardly talk. You once caused your father millions of dollars when you pen pal needed it. Your pen pal is a con artist living in Rio now!"

A few people chortled. Elsa then rounded on them.

"What are you laughing at Freja?" she said. Her cousin Freja suddenly stopped laughing. "You have a secret relationship with your pool guy."

Her parents looked at her and she slowly sank beneath the table.

"You guys are all bloody hypocrites. How dare you judge me for making a decision that doesn't any of you. So next time, maybe you should think twice otherwise I'll out more secrets."

Elsa glared at all of them while they all had guilty expressions on their faces. Anna grinned back at Elsa who grinned back at her.

"You're right," Jack said. "These are fun."

"Fun is not the right word Jack," Elsa said smiling at them. "But I do know where you're coming from."

**A/N: OMG so Uni ended today which means that the exam season has started, OMG I so not ready for this. So study might get in the way of updates (stupid study, why are you ruining my life?) but I will try as I want this finished by the time of my first exam, eek. So I hope that everyone had enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	21. A Fight To Remember

**shazbanana: Thanks for the offer =) I actually do have ideas for this story but I may call on you if I get into hot water.**

**Mockingfire: Not fair! How come you've finished your exams and I haven't even started? I hate you so much (I don't actually I'm just super jealous).**

**Shashoom: Concerning the sterotype, I hope you've liked what I've done. Hopefully this chapter has a little of what you wanted from Hans. Concerning your fanfic, sorry but I'm super picky about the ones I read (seriously one mistake - like a fact wrong or something I don't like happens - and I'm like nope, not reading this), plus I kind of need my Jelsa fix when reading Jelsa fanfictions. So I may not end up reading it (I might you never know).**

**Chapter 21: A Fight To Remember**

_One Month Later_

Hans was sitting in his office. He was going over the latest finance reports when Pitch walked in.

"Hey," Hans said not looking up.

"Everything is set up for tonight," Pitch said.

"Good," Hans said finally looking up. "It's time."

* * *

Elsa sighed as she was poring over her documents. The work seemed to have piled up even more work and it was starting to show. Anna knocked on the door and came in.

"Sheesh Elsa, you don't look good," Anna said taking a seat.

"It's stress," Elsa said. "Work, family, everything."

"Did you have another fight with Jack?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked over at Jack who was typing at the computer while her new assistant Shauna Banks was there. Elsa had only recently hired Shauna and Jack was showing her the ropes. Elsa sighed and looked back at Anna.

"Yes," she said.

For the past couple of weeks Elsa had been cancelling plans with Jack and Jack was starting to get annoyed at it which was the reason for their fights recently. Elsa didn't like having to stand Jack up all the time and she only ever saw him during the morning before they head off to work. She was far too busy during the day to even see him and she stays way past dinner time doing work. Jack had started feeling as if he didn't have a wife anymore and this made Elsa feel even guiltier.

"Maybe you should just have a night together," Anna suggested.

"Believe me," Elsa said. "I would _love _that but right now everything seems to be happening at once."

"Elsa if you don't take a break you are going to work yourself to death."

"I know that but I'm expected to handle like everything because it's my job."

Anna looked at her older sister with what looked like pity in her eyes. Anna could see just how tired Elsa was. Anna wished that Elsa could just take a break and Elsa wished this too but they both knew that couldn't happen until the company was at a place where she could. So far that didn't look like it was going to happen in the near future.

* * *

Shauna had taken her place in Jack's old chair and started an order process like the way Jack showed her. For the past few weeks Jack had been teaching her the ins and outs of the company and how to work for Elsa Winter (now Frost as Shauna had to remind herself). She really did like Jack and she may have developed a small crush on him but she didn't go for married men. She didn't like going down the road. She once had a friend who did and in the shortened version, she was no longer her friend.

Shauna had been so pleased when she had been able to score another interview with Elsa for a job as her assistant. The reason she couldn't before was because her sister Serena had just died. Elsa had been more than understanding when Shauna had briefly explained that there had been a family death. Shauna didn't like talking about how Serena had died. She had been extremely depressed for ages and it wasn't a far leap for Serena to do the thing she did.

Shauna hadn't been happy since that day but thankfully Elsa and Jack had been super kind to her and had practically welcomed her to the Arendelle Ski Resorts family.

"And that's how you place an order," Jack said.

"Wow," Shauna said. "I feel as if I accomplished something."

"Well you kind of did," Jack laughed. "Come on its lunch time."

Elsa at that very moment came over.

"Everything going alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so Miss – uh – Mrs –uh," Shauna said.

"Call me Ms Winters," Elsa laughed. "I haven't yet officially changed my name."

"Uh then yes Ms Winters,' Shauna said. "Everything is going great."

Jack gave Elsa a hug from behind.

"You want to come to lunch?" he asked her.

"So sorry Jack," Elsa said her face falling. "I really wish I could."

"But you have kind of meeting right?"

"I'm sorry Jack."

"It's okay," Jack said looking crestfallen. "Come on Shauna."

"Jack," Elsa said sadly as Jack walked off.

* * *

Jack and Shauna were at the same table and having lunch together in the company's cafeteria. They had already ordered and were eating. Jack glanced over and saw Elsa's friend Rapunzel and her husband Eugene laughing and having a good lunch time together. Eugene, who didn't use to be an honest man before Rapunzel made a decent man out of him, always came to have lunch with her. Jack felt a twinge of jealousy. It seemed as if Elsa was slipping away from him into the world of work and somehow he needed to pull her out.

"You okay Jack?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack replied forcing a smile.

If truth be told, Jack didn't know if he was fine. He barely got five minutes with Elsa every day. Elsa had been very busy recently and he understood that but he wished she would make some time for him. He was her husband after all but recently he didn't feel like it.

Shauna and Jack finished their food and headed back up to their office. Jack's time as Elsa's assistant was slowly finishing up. Shauna's training was nearly finished and it had only taken this long as there was so much to do. Jack estimated that he only had a couple of days left and that made him sad. He loved working at Arendelle Ski Resorts. Maybe Elsa could get him another job but it wasn't as if he needed one. His wife owned the entire company after all. It would really be a time filler job.

Jamie was pacing around his flat. He was nervous. He waiting and keeping an ear out for the door to open which it did only a few minutes later.

* * *

"Sweetie, I'm here," Emma said. Jamie heard the jangling of keys as Emma was putting them away. "What did you want to talk about?"

Jamie walked towards her and led her over to the couch. He took a deep breath in.

"You know how you were saying that I should get a new roommate since Jack's now living with Elsa?"

"Yeah," Emma said slowly.

"Well apart from Jack there is only one person that I would love living with."

"Well whoever that is, ask them."

"That's what I'm doing."

Emma looked stunned. She then pointed to herself.

"Me?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Jamie said a little nervously.

"You want me to live with you?"

"Yeah," Jamie repeated.

"You're asking me to move in with you."

"Yeah."

Emma looked quite stunned for a moment before a grin spread over her face.

"Yes!" she squealed leaping into Jamie's arms and giving him a kiss. "This is going to be so fun."

"I know," Jamie said grinning.

* * *

Jack was humming as he picked out a jacket to wear for this evening. He was going to surprise Elsa by taking her to her favourite restaurant. It was part one of his plan to get their relationship back on track. He heard the door open and heard her come in. When she came into their bedroom she looked shocked.

"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked him throwing her handbag and coat on the bed.

"I am going to take you out to dinner," Jack responded.

"Oh Jack, so sorry but I can't tonight," Elsa said biting her lip. "I have a dinner with a client and I can't possibly miss it. I'm so sorry."

"No that's okay," Jack said throwing his jacket off and it landed on a chair. "I'm obviously less important so go, have fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elsa said with her eyes narrowing. "'You less important', is that what you think?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Jack you are not less important, you are way more important, you should know that."

"It doesn't feel like that."

"Well I'm sorry if my work is getting in the way," Elsa said sarcastically. "If that makes you feel less important then you might as well get out now because it's only going to get a lot worse."

"Well I don't feel like I'm your husband anymore so maybe I should. Maybe I should just get out."

Jack the stopped and realised what he had just said. He stopped dead. He couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Fine!" Elsa said simply.

She then grabbed her things and then raced out of the apartment before Jack could say anything more. Jack, cursing, raced out to catch her but he had waited too long. Elsa was long gone. Cursing even more, Jack headed out attempting to find her but he couldn't. Jack grew more agitated. He needed a pick-me-up.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Elsa glanced up at Mathew Devon. They were at the restaurant where they were having a client meeting. Mathew had been hoping to merge his own company into Elsa's and Elsa had been working on the merger. They were meeting for final discussions.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa lied forcing a smile.

She obviously wasn't fine. She had been crying the whole way over and had to fix her make-up before she met him.

"Hmm, okay then," Mathew said. Mathew ordered a bottle of wine and began talking about potential deals that they would have to undertake.

Throughout the entire dinner, Elsa was quite distracted. Her head was still spinning with what Jack had said to her.

_Maybe I should get out._

She had made that suggestion in her anger. She didn't mean it. Why would she? She did know that Jack was starting to feel left out and especially felt like a fish out of water when it came to doing things with her but she never expected him to say something like that. She wondered how long Jack had been feeling like this. It had probably been for a very long time and she just didn't notice it because of all the things she had to do. Why didn't she pay him more attention when she could? The answer was is because she thought that Jack understood why she couldn't. Her work was coming first for the moment but it wasn't going to stay like that. She just had a lot to take care of. She wished Jack could see the way she was feeling. She wished he knew how much he meant to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mathew asked again. "I feel as if you're quite distracted."

"No, I'm all here," Elsa replied. "Please continue."

"Okay, good," Mathew said with a smile and he continue talking.

* * *

Jack drained his glass. Jack was at the bar and he was feeling very angry and upset. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Of course Elsa had to work. She had an important job but he did feel as if Elsa could be there for him from time to time. Jack ordered another drink and took a gulp. Why did he have to say the things he did? The first thing he was going to do when he sees Elsa will be to apologise but a part of him felt like she ought to as well. Jack finished his glass.

"Rough night?" Jack turned and saw a woman that looked about his age come towards him. She had long dark hair and was dressed that told him she was looking for a good time with someone.

"You could say that," Jack replied.

The woman took a seat next to him.

"Bartender, get him another one on me and get me one too," the woman said before turning to Jack. "The name's Roxanne."

"Jack," Jack said.

"So Jack," Roxanne said while the bartender mixed their drinks. "What brings you here?"

"I had a fight with the wife."

"Ah, that's never good."

The bartender handed Roxanne the two drinks. Roxanne thanked him and handed a drink to Jack who skulled it.

"I think I should be going," Jack said.

Jack started feeling a little woozy. Maybe it was the alcohol? Jack felt his legs wobble beneath him.

"Let me drive you home," Roxanne said. "You're clearly in no state to drive home."

Jack agreed and walked out. The last thing he remembered was getting into her car before passing out.

**A/N: Oh no, what's going to happen next? I know this is a little time jumpy but I needed to get to this point for the story to continue onwards. Btw, did anyone get the Pokémon refs in this? If you did, I love you so much. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	22. A Discovery

**amourandjelsa: Uh, not quite sure how to answer your question, uh that's the way I decided?**

**Shashoom: Actually it was Shauna AND Serena, so you were half right (bonus points if you can correctly give the ref). Actually the Hans things are quite important, they're clues. They may not seem affective but they're just little snippets into his doing. If I told you guys his plan then I wouldn't be able to shock you hehe. I sorta had to give some background about Shauna (like her reasoning for cancelling). Um, wedding? Not for a long way off. Hmm ROTG characters, I don't know just yet. Sorry, I probs won't read your fanfic (just very picky about what I read sorry). **

**Z: Umm, Anna's quote? (sorry my mind is failing me today). What connection to other stories? (Are we back on W&SL?). Yeah I do see that annoying double standards. She ran out of the apartment because she had a dinner meeting she had to go to otherwise yeah she would kicked out Jack or something. Yeah you're right about something (not gonna tell, spoilers). **

**Chapter 22: A Discovery**

Elsa came back from her dinner with a plan. She was going to make time for Jack somehow. She didn't know but she was going to. She opened the door to her apartment and called for him but she got no answer. Maybe he's asleep, she thought, and didn't hear me. She walked into their bedroom but she didn't find him there. He must be at Jamie's and needed to cool off, Elsa thought. Elsa got changed and got into bed. Tears flowed from her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning and the memories of the previous night came back which didn't improve her mood. She rang Jack but all she got was his voicemail and she decided to leave a message.

"It's me," she said. "I'm just calling to say I'm sorry for what I said and I really hope you didn't mean what you said. You are the most important thing to me and I just wanted you to know that. Please forgive me. I love you, Elsa."

Elsa hung up her phone and then got changed, grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Jack awoke the next day with a bitter taste in his mouth. His head was pounding and he couldn't remember much from the previous night but he could remember fighting with Elsa about something stupid. He quickly checked his phone and to his relief he found a voicemail from her. He listened to it and felt even more relief. She wanted to fix things. He suddenly realised he was naked. Why was he though? He then realised he wasn't in bed alone.

* * *

Elsa drove to Jamie's flat and hurried up to the door and rang the doorbell. Jamie answered it and when he saw Elsa he gave a look with mixed emotion which spiked Elsa's curiosity.

"Hey Elsa," he said.

"Hey, is Jack here?" she asked.

"Uh yes but-" Jamie didn't manage finish his sentence as Elsa breezed past him.

"Elsa wait!" he called but Elsa didn't stop.

Elsa then knocked on Jack's old door and called out his name. She didn't wait for a respond before she pushed open the door and what she saw made her heart shatter into millions of pieces.

Jack was in bed with another woman.

Elsa clutched her chest as she felt like she was going to faint. Her mouth open in shock and tears quickly came to her eyes.

"Elsa, wait no, it's not what it looks like," Jack called but Elsa had gone.

Elsa heard Jamie and Emma call after her but she didn't listen. She had gotten into her car and drove. She didn't head back home. Her emotions poured out of her as she drove and drove. She couldn't believe what she had seen but clearly this was Jack's way of telling her that it was over. Elsa parked her car at a random car park and just collapsed and cried and cried. This was not what she wanted. This is not what she deserved. She had loved Jack with all her heart but she guessed this is not what he felt.

* * *

Jack watched with horror as Elsa sprinted from the flat. He wanted to go after her but she was gone. He felt disgusted with himself. Roxanne blew Jack a kiss, thanked him for the previous night and then left. Jack was just horrified at what had happened. He needed to go after Elsa but he doubted he would be able to see her. Did he really do what he thought he had done? He would never have done it. Maybe it was his anger or something? No, nothing excused his behaviour.

Jamie walked in and had a disgusted look on his face. Jack didn't blame him. He had the same look on his face too.

"What the hell man?" Jamie snarled. "What were you thinking?"

"Well obviously I wasn't," Jack snapped.

Emma came into the bedroom and gave Jack a slap right across his face. Jack let her do it. He deserved it.

"You-you," she said breathing hard. "Ug, I can't even say anything as I'm so mad!"

"Look I know I screwed up but I don't know what happened," Jack said.

"You came in like at one in the morning with her clearly drunk and you went into your old room," Jamie explained. "I thought she was just helping you but clearly I was wrong."

Jack buried his head into his sheets. What had he done?

* * *

Elsa started her engine up again and headed back home. She didn't look at anyone the entire way there. She got into her elevator and back into her apartment where she locked the door. Her eyes landed on the pictures of her and Jack on the coffee table. Elsa picked them up and felt rage seep through her veins. She then threw them as far as she could. The glass shattered into tiny pieces and Elsa collapsed on the floor, crying.

* * *

Shauna was typing away at her keyboard. It was past lunch time and neither Jack nor Elsa had turned up for work. She was starting to get worried. Had something happen to them? She hoped that they were okay. Elsa was never late. She would always come at the same time every day. Something was wrong. She could just feel it in her bones. Elsa's sister Anna came towards her. She peeked into Elsa's office and sighed before she spoke to Shauna.

"Is Elsa in a meeting or something?" she asked.

"No," Shauna said. "I haven't seen her or Jack all day."

"All day?" Anna repeated her voice getting high. "That's so unlike her."

"I know."

Anna bit her lip. Clearly, like Shauna, she knew that something was wrong. Anna then went back into her office and she came out looking like she was about to leave.

"I'm going to see if she's alright," Anna said.

* * *

Anna drove to Elsa's place. Anna was worried. Elsa had never missed a day of work before even if she was sick. Something was wrong; she could feel it within her. What could be wrong? Something clearly had happened. Anna walked into the elevator and felt impatience as the elevator headed upwards. Anna soon stepped out onto Elsa's floor and walked towards her door.

"Elsa!" Anna called while knocking on the door. "Elsa!"

She got no answer. Anna grew worried. Anna put her key into the door to try and open it but the door didn't go very far when it opened. Elsa had locked the door with the chain lock as well. Anna could see a figure that looked like Elsa sitting against the couch.

"Elsa, let me in," Anna called to her older sister.

"Go away," Elsa said.

"Elsa," Anna began but Elsa stood up and glared at her.

"I told you to go away!" Elsa screamed and she threw what looked like a vase at Anna.

Anna quickly shut the door and heard the vase shatter as it made contact with the door. Anna was worried, extremely worried. Anna wanted to continue trying to get Elsa to talk to her but she decided to leave it alone, well for now. Anna didn't know what was making Elsa so angry and upset but she knew it had to do with one person; Jack.

* * *

Jack quickly got dressed and paced around his room. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Elsa. He was sure he would have never cheated. He couldn't even remember the previous night after leaving the bar. According to Jamie he was quite drunk but he could only remember having a few glasses. Was that enough? He didn't know. All he knew is that he had to fix it with Elsa.

He exited his room and found Jamie and Emma on the couch. They stopped talking as soon as they saw him and Jack knew the topic of conversation was him.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked.

"To fix things with Elsa," Jack replied.

"Uh, she looked pretty upset when she left," Emma said. "So don't make her anymore upset than she already is."

"Believe me," Jack said pocketing his wallet and keys. "That's the last thing I want to do."

* * *

Anna drove home. Her head was still spinning. She was going to go back to Elsa's place tomorrow and every day after that and try to get Elsa to talk to her. She needed to know what is wrong so she could help. She entered her house and collapsed on her bed thinking. She had already deduced that Jack was probably the reason for Elsa being upset. Did they have a massive fight? She knew they had been having a few problems recently but she had thought that they would fix them in time.

Kristoff came in and gave her a small kiss before he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Anna wondered if he knew anything. He probably didn't. He and Jack were friends but they weren't the best of buddies. Anna then sat up straight. She knew who she had to go talk to.

"Going out, be back soon," Anna called and she didn't wait for an answer before she bolted out of the door.

Jamie and Emma watched Jack leave. Emma turned back to Jamie with a look that clearly said she was not happy with Jack. Jamie didn't blame her, he was feeling the same feeling himself.

"Oh, my, God," she said.

"I know," Jamie said.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Honestly I don't know."

They sat in silence. Both thinking about what was to come. Jamie had thought that Jack had done a very stupid thing and nothing excused it but there was a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away. He had known Jack for so many years and this was so unlike him. He had never known Jack to cheat on any of his girlfriends and he was more than certain that Jack would never cheat on Elsa, the woman he loved beyond all others. But there could be no denying in what he had seen. He had seen in with his own eyes. A part of Jamie wished that Jack would be able to patch things up with Elsa but another part of him thought that Jack deserved the opposite.

A loud knocking could be hear which interrupted Jamie's thoughts. Jamie heaved himself off the couch and opened the door. Anna, Elsa's sister, was outside.

"Uh, Anna, hello," Jamie said.

"Listen I need your help," Anna said inviting herself inside.

"With what?" Jamie asked closing the door behind her.

"With Elsa," Anna replied. "Something is bothering her and I don't know what."

"Uh, that," Jamie said. "You might want to sit down."

* * *

Elsa was still lying against her couch in her living room with her legs drawn up to her chin and her arm wrapped around them with her head buried in her knees. She had cried all the tears she could but she was still miserable. She just wanted the pain to end, to die out. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a dark space and die. Elsa didn't know what to do other than just sit there. She had wanted to do something to hurt Jack in some way like burn his clothes but she didn't have the strength to. She was too weak.

Elsa then heard someone knocking at her door. Was it Anna? Elsa thought. She hoped not. She wanted to be left alone. She then heard someone shouting through the door and Elsa knew who it was.

"Elsa, open up, let me in," Jack's voice could be heard. "I need to talk to you."

Go away, Elsa thought mentally willing him to go away and to leave her be.

"I'm not going away until you talk to me," Jack continued still banging on the door.

Elsa didn't want to get up but she knew she was going to have to face him sooner or later. She had hoped it was later though. It would have given her more time to prepare for what she was about to do. She then got up and headed to the door and opened it. Jack was standing out there looking as if his world had shattered. Well good, Elsa thought.

"Elsa, please," Jack begged. "Let me explain things."

Elsa held up her hand to stop him. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to have to see him for more than she had to. Elsa opened her mouth to speak.

"I want a divorce," she said.

**A/N: Oh no! What's going to happen now? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	23. Broken

**PurpleBarbarian: Just wanted to say thanks for all your reviews =) **

**roueboo: I actually have something planned for this and it doesn't involve what you said (strangely enough I was originally going to have Elsa in a car crash when she stormed out).**

**Shashoom: I'm not really trying to be subtle, I kind of what people to try and figure out things and be like "I KNEW IT!". Nah, never seen Arrested Development (don't plan on it either).**

**Shimmer Shine: Are you like reading my mind or something?**

**Z: Jamie didn't shoo Roxanne away because it probably looked like she was helping him out, like being a good person. Yeah he should have done something, maybe he thought that nothing needed to be done? Jack was too in shock from Elsa's reaction that he just let her leave (but yeah I agree with you, he should done something). You got something right in your review (man you are on fire!).**

**Chapter 23: Broken**

Jack wasn't sure if he heard Elsa correctly. Did she say she wants a divorce? No, no, why? He made one mistake, one error in judgement. He didn't want this to end. He never wanted it to end.

"Elsa please let me explain," Jack said quickly and feverishly.

"No," Elsa said. "You broke my heart, you broke my trust and now I'm done."

"Elsa!" Jack called but Elsa had slammed the door in his face.

"Elsa," Jack whispered placing his hand on the door.

She was done. She was through. He didn't want to hear those words and now he was. Jack had half a mind to continue banging on the door but he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. It would only make her madder. Jack decided that for now, he would retreat but he wouldn't give up. He was going to get her to listen to him and perhaps fix their now broken relationship.

* * *

Anna stared at Jamie as he explained what had happened between Jack and Elsa to the best of his ability. Jamie didn't know the complete ins and outs of it but he knew enough. Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had thought that Jack was a good guy, one of the best and now it looked like she was being proven wrong. Anna shook her head in disgust. What must Elsa be feeling? Pain beyond pain? Yeah, probably. There was something weird about this though and Anna couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the shock that she never expected Jack to hurt Elsa like this.

The door opened and Jack came in. Anna felt something that felt like hate and anger rise within her. Jack looked a little surprise to see her but he made no comment. Anna decided to let her anger come out. Anna crossed the room and not only slapped Jack right across the face but started to attack him.

"You, you," Anna said trying to find the right words in her anger. "How dare you do that to my sister!" Anna screamed the last part.

To her surprise Jack didn't defend himself. He just let himself take it. Maybe he knew he deserved it, Anna thought.

"What happened with Elsa?" Jamie asked when Anna had finished her assault.

"Could I stay here for a while?" Jack asked and Anna saw tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"My marriage is over," Jack said collapsing on a chair.

"What?" everyone said at the same time.

"Elsa said she wanted a divorce," Jack explained.

"But why?" Anna asked. She was surprised that she had asked Jack that but she had been thinking it could potentially be a little hasty and that they could work on their relationship. However she knew that Elsa was hurting really badly and she probably never wanted to see Jack again.

Jack shrugged at Anna's question. Anna really needed to talk to Elsa now.

* * *

Shauna sighed as she looked at the empty office next to her. Elsa hadn't come in for a second day in a row. Shauna had been worried. Anna had rushed off the previous day and hadn't come back. Maybe something bad had actually happened. Shauna sighed and continued typing away at her computer.

* * *

Anna hurried over to Elsa's apartment. For the last three days she had been getting no answer from Elsa. She had banged on the door and tried to let herself in but Elsa had changed her locks. She really didn't want to talk to anyone but Anna needed to talk to Elsa. If this keeps up, Anna would be worried that Elsa would do something stupid. Anna checked her phone. No messages from Elsa. She had tried calling over and over again but Elsa wasn't answering her phone. Anna was growing more concerned for her sister every minute that past.

Anna entered Elsa's building. This time she had a plan. She had managed to procure a spare key to Elsa's door by bribing the locksmith that did the job. A little underhand perhaps but it was necessary. Anna hurried into the elevator and waited impatiently for it to get to Elsa's floor. Finally it did and Anna hurried along the corridor to Elsa's door.

Anna turned the key in the lock and let herself in. Elsa hadn't chained the door this time with her chain lock so Anna could walk right in. When she did she got a bit of a fright. Elsa was lying on the couch with stains of tears on her clothes, couch and face. Anna walked over and Elsa looked shocked to see her.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I'm worried about you," Anna replied.

"As you can see I'm fine," when Elsa spoke, she spoke in a croaky tone and she sounded as if she had a bad head cold.

Anna sighed. "You're not fine."

Anna noticed how pale and weak Elsa looked. It didn't look like she had eaten much over the last few days. She was still wearing the same clothes that she had seen earlier when Elsa had thrown her out. Anna sighed and headed over to the kitchen. She ended up making just some plain scramble eggs for Elsa. Elsa refused to eat.

"You need to eat Elsa," Anna said.

Anna ended up forcing Elsa to eat. Once she did, she pulled her up out of the couch and got her changed. Elsa was starting to look a bit like Elsa again but Anna could see the hurt and betrayal on her face. It seemed as it was going to be permanently scarred on Elsa. Anna then got Elsa to sit back down and she faced her.

"Now," Anna said. "I know what's happened. Jamie filled me in on the details."

Elsa didn't respond. It seemed as if she had suddenly become interested in the reflections in her coffee table.

"Look, Jack told us that you're wanting a divorce," Anna continued.

"Did he now?" Elsa's hands curled into fists and her eyes had flashed at the mention of Jack's name.

"Yeah," Anna said. "Don't you think it's a little hasty?"

"No," Elsa snarled. "He broke me, so I'm going to break him."

"What you're going to hire thugs to beat him up in a dark alleyway?"

"I was considering it."

"Elsa, Jack made one mistake, _one_."

"How dare you defend him!" Elsa screamed.

"I'm not," Anna said. "I'm just saying that you may be a little hasty with the divorce."

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion."

"Well, whether or not you asked for it, you're going to get it now."

Elsa stood up. She looked wild and anger was in her eyes.

"I think you should leave."

"No," Anna said standing up too and facing Elsa. "Elsa, you are my sister and I care about you. So while you're going through this difficult time you are going to get my help whether you like it or not!"

Elsa looked a bit taken aback at her sister's sudden outburst. Anna folded her arms and stood her ground. She was not going to leave. Elsa eventually realised that Anna was not going to give up, so she just collapsed on the couch again and let Anna stay.

"Now," Anna said. "Tell me everything."

Elsa spoke for what seemed like ages, Elsa explained about what she saw and what happened after. Anna didn't interrupt Elsa at any bit. The nagging feeling that something was wrong kept coming back to her for some reason but she didn't know why she was feeling it or even what the nagging feeling was. Anna let Elsa's words wash over her and she felt the pain that had been building up inside Elsa for the past few days. Anna now knew why Elsa wanted to get a divorce so quickly. She was broken, hurt and in pain from Jack's betrayal and she didn't ever want to feel that again.

* * *

Jack came home one day after his run. For the past week, in order to help clear his thoughts he had been going on runs every day but it didn't work. His mind would always return to Elsa. He needed to fix this problem but he didn't know how. He wished he could talk to her but she wasn't talking to him. For days he had tried going to her apartment, ringing her but she wouldn't answer. Anna had told him that Elsa wanted to be left alone and that was it. Anna wasn't talking to him either and he didn't blame her at all.

Jack soon came back to Jamie's place and found several suitcases outside it and a man sitting on the porch. Jack walked up to him.

"Jackson Frost?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"These are for you," the man said handing Jack some papers before he walked off.

Jack's eyes fell on the suitcases. He realised that they were his things. He spent the next few minutes taking them inside the flat and then he opened the folded papers that the man had given him.

"What are those?" Emma asked when she walked by him.

Emma had been quite mad at Jack over the last few days but she did feel sorry that his marriage to Elsa seemed to be crumbling before him.

"Divorce papers," Jack said wearily.

Jack read over them. He didn't want to sign them. He had made up his mind. He was going to see Elsa whether she liked it or not. He went to her apartment and he knocked. He didn't get any answer. The neighbour told him that Elsa wasn't there. She must be at work, Jack thought as he rushed into the elevator.

* * *

Elsa walked into work that day. She had missed about a week's worth of work and she intended to catch up. She had found in her absence that Anna had taken up the reins so that Elsa wasn't drowning in work again. Shauna had been pleased to see her. Apparently she had been worried that Elsa had been murdered in her bed or something. Elsa headed into her office where some men were waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Elsa said. "Continue."

Elsa had decided to have the past in the past while she was at work and to put on a brave face. She listened to what the men had to say before she heard a commotion coming from outside. What that? She thought. She didn't have long to find out. She could hear raised voices outside, one she recognised as Shauna telling someone that she was in a meeting and the other sounded a lot like Jack.

Her fears were confirmed when Jack burst into the office.

"Jack, what on Earth-?" Elsa said standing up. "What are you doing?"

The men looked at Jack and then back at Elsa. They didn't move.

"What is this Elsa?" Jack said brandishing papers in front of her.

Elsa smiled and then turned to the gentlemen in the room.

"I'm sorry," she said. "My soon-to-be ex-husband doesn't know his manners. Would you please excuse us?"

They nodded and exited the room. Elsa then turned on Jack with rage filling every core of her body.

"How dare you just burst into this office Jack," she screamed at him.

"How dare you just give up on us," Jack screamed back.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who was in bed with some other woman."

Elsa could feel all the pain, anger and hurt coming out of her. It felt good to yell at Jack.

"Look you never got a chance for me to explain that."

"I don't need explanations Jack, I know what happened. You broke me Jack and so that's why we're through."

Jack looked a little stunned before he spoke.

"We can fix this, I love you Elsa," he said.

"Well you should have thought of that before you went and did what you did," Elsa snarled. She didn't wait for Jack to respond. "You are going to sign those papers and then get out of my life."

Jack didn't answer. He took a step back.

"And if you so much even come back into this office, I will have security escort you out," Elsa yelled. "Now get out!"

Jack paused. He looked like he wanted to continue arguing but he ended up leaving. Elsa collapsed on her chair and breathed a sigh. Her buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

**A/N: So this was the update. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	24. A Decision To Be Made

**rokusan23: O M G, I am so sorry. It was literally the first name that popped into my head. Sorry.**

**Z: Elsa wants a divorce because Jack cheated on her. I think that's a good reason for wanting a divorce. Its like the most common reason. Um, WTF are you reading on divorce? Of course you can remarry if you get a divorce and have it legal and everything. WTF are you on about? It's like the reason it was invented. I don't know what you're reading but it's not right. At ALL. You can remarry and have it legal. **

**Guest: When did I say this story was going to be happy? I said it was going to have a happy ending. We all need a little drama. **

**Chapter 24: A Decision To Be Made**

Elsa tried to brush away the tears in her eyes. She had to be strong but she couldn't. Not yet, anyway. Elsa thought the day couldn't get any worse but of course she was wrong. Barely five minutes later, two people came towards her. One she was happy to see and the other made her insides boil.

"Hey Anna, hello Grandmamma," Elsa said when they entered.

Anna gave her a look that clearly said that Grandmamma had been gloating the entire time they were together.

"So darling," Grandmamma said. "I heard about what happened with you and dear Jack. Well sorry to say darling but I knew this was coming. All marriages like this end this way."

Elsa shook her head. She wanted to fight with her but she doubted she had the energy.

"To be fair Elsa didn't know this was coming," Anna reasoned.

"She should have."

"I should have the ability to predict the future?" Elsa snapped. "I'm sorry if I had some happy image of Jack and I living peacefully together twenty years down the track."

"Well not all marriages like yours work-"

"What about Anna's?" Elsa yelled at her. "She's perfectly happy with her mountaineer."

"Well that's the exception to the rule."

"Can you just go?" Elsa said. "Just leave."

"Elsa-"

"Go!" Elsa had enough of her. She hated her critisms. She hated her judgments.

Her Grandmamma looked shocked at the sudden turn of events but she held her head up high and left Elsa's office.

"You too," Elsa said to Anna.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone, please."

Anna did as Elsa requested. Elsa let the pain of everything wash over her. What was she going to do?

* * *

Jack returned back to the flat. He found it empty which was what he wanted. He entered his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. He wanted to fight for their relationship but he doubted Elsa would even listen. She didn't want to hear his excuses or explanations. He knew she was in too much pain to listen. Maybe he would be able to get through to her eventually. The papers were still in his hand. He did not want to sign them. He wasn't until he got her reasoning. He wanted to fight but he felt like he was fighting a losing battle.

Jack heard Jamie walk into the apartment before he came into his room.

"What happened?" he asked.

Jack carefully explained things to Jamie.

"Well maybe you should just sign them," Jamie suggested.

"How can you say that?" Jack said sitting up and glaring at him.

"Well clearly Elsa is through with the entire relationship."

"I'm not."

"Well then go and tell her that!"

"I've tried."

"Well it's not working."

"That's what she says."

"Look Jack maybe you should just accept that it's over. That she's done."

"I don't want to."

"You might just have to."

"I know."

Jack stared at the papers in his hand. This was what Elsa wanted but it wasn't what he wanted. Jack decided that maybe he should just give Elsa what she wanted even if it cost him the only good thing that ever happened to him. Jack picked up a pen and signed his name on the dotted line. It didn't feel right to do it. It felt so wrong.

* * *

Anna watch Elsa eat her dinner. Elsa had come around for dinner like she usually did but there was definitely a coolness in the air. Thankfully it was just her and Kristoff alongside Elsa at the dinner table otherwise Anna couldn't confront Elsa.

"Okay," Anna said setting down her knife and fork. "I need to know. What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Jack cheats once and you act like it's the end of the world."

"It kind of is."

"Is this because of what happened at University? Because Jack is nothing like David."

"You don't know that!" Elsa snapped.

"Who's David?" Kristoff asked sounding lost.

"He was Elsa's serious boyfriend at University," Anna explained. "After six months of dating, she discovered he was also dating another girl at the time. David begged for forgiveness and Elsa gave it. Three months later however, she discovered he was still carrying on with other women."

"Woah," Kristoff said.

"Elsa-"

"Look I don't know if it was just a one night thing or whatever," Elsa said. "What I do know is that Jack tore out my heart and then stepped on it."

"Elsa-"

"I need some air," Elsa said getting up and leaving the table.

* * *

Elsa was standing outside. It was a rather cold night but the cold didn't really bother her anyway. She was happy to be alone. It gave her a chance to think about things. But she wasn't alone for long as Anna came out with a big coat wrapped around her.

"I could never understand how you never felt the cold," Anna said.

"It's my awesome genes."

Anna gave a small laugh and sat down on the outside stairs.

"I think it's a little stupid of you to divorce Jack," Anna said.

"I know."

"It was just a one night thing."  
"Was it?"

"I know it was."

Elsa didn't respond to Anna's comment. She had been thinking about this for a while now. But people who usually get away with cheating, will do it again. Was Jack like that? She had never thought that Jack was like that. She had thought that Jack would never break her heart. But he had.

"I just can't see Jack cheating," Anna continued. "I just can't."

"Neither can I."

"Maybe he didn't?"

"Oh please. I caught him in bed with another woman."

All of the anger was starting to come back to her but it didn't make anything any easier.

"Hmm, that's true," Anna let her voice trail off. It looked like she was doing some serious thinking.

Elsa didn't say anything. She just stared off into the distance.

"I think you shouldn't do this," Anna said. "It was just one mistake."

"One mistake," Elsa sighed.

Elsa didn't know if she should judge Jack for it or not. That she should base their entire relationship on this. A part of her said that she should but another part said that she shouldn't. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to do anymore. She felt as if the divorce maybe wasn't such a good idea but then she reminded herself of the pain that Jack had caused her. She shook her head. On one hand she wanted to break up with him and on the other she didn't. Seriously, what was she going to do?

* * *

Anna and Kristoff watched Elsa leave their house. Another car pulled up and Bulda and Cliff, Kristoff's parents', came in with their three kids.

"Did you guys have fun with Grandpa and Grandma?" Anna asked as they raced up to her.

"We did," Josef and Helena said.

Heidi, meanwhile, was fast asleep in Bulda's arms. Bulda passed Heidi to Anna who stirred slightly. Seeing her Mum, she smiled and went right back to sleep.

"We should get these kids back to bed," Kristoff said. "Thanks Mum, thanks Dad."

"No problem," Cliff said. "I always like hanging out with my grandkids."

Cliff and Bulda got back into their car and drove off. Anna and Kristoff then told their kids to get ready for bed. Anna managed to get Heidi in bed while Kristoff sorted out Josef and Helena. After reading them a bedtime story, Anna kissed her children goodnight.

"Mum?" Helena asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is Uncle Jack going to take us to the aquarium this weekend?"

Anna had completely forgotten about that. Jack had offered to take them to the aquarium weeks in advanced.

"Um, no, I don't think so," Anna said looking sad.

"Why not?" Josef suddenly said.

"Uncle Jack may not be coming around much longer," Anna said. How do you explain a divorce to a seven year old and a five year old?

"Why not?" Josef repeated.

"Well he and Aunt Elsa have been well," Anna searched for the right words. This was harder than she thought. "in some fights recently."

"Are they getting a divorced?" Josef asked. "Like Albert's parents?"

Anna then remembered that Josef's best friend Albert's parents were splitting after like ten years of marriage.

"Yes," Anna said.

"Why?"

"That's what adults do when they don't want to be with their partner anymore."

"Why doesn't Aunt Elsa want to be with Uncle Jack? They love each other, so why can't they stay together?"

"Honestly, I don't have any clue."

"It should be that simple."

"Are you and Daddy going to get divorced?" Helena's voice sounded quite sad.

"No sweetie," Anna said reassuringly. "Your father and I will be together for a very long time."

"Oh that's good," Helena said turning over and closing her eyes.

"See?" Josef said also closing his eyes. "If you love someone you shouldn't let them go. It's that simple."

Yes it should be, Anna thought in her head as she tucked her children in bed. Anna headed out and found Kristoff already on their bed. Anna collapsed on it.

"Is Elsa really divorcing Jack?" Kristoff asked.

"It looks like it."

"She shouldn't."

"But he cheated," Anna sat up. "If I cheated wouldn't you break up with me?"

"No," Kristoff said shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Because I would still love you and for our children's sake as well."

Anna thought that was quite sweet. Kristoff bent down and kissed her.

"For the record," Anna said. "You're the only one for me."

"I feel the same way."

* * *

Elsa headed home that night. She was looking forward to a nice relaxing sleep but her mind was still on the whole Jack debate in her head. She had thought about it and decided that she couldn't forgive cheating, or could she? It had been a one night thing. But still the image of Jack with that other woman made her blood boil. She opened her door and headed inside, hung up her coat and threw herself on the couch. She picked up the TV guide to see what was on TV. She quickly found something she liked and put it on. She was halfway through Back To The Future when there was a loud knocking on the door. She quickly turned off the TV and headed to the door. When she opened it, she found Jack standing behind it.

"What do you want?" she asked with a bit of a sharp tone.

Jack held up the papers.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do it anymore," Elsa said trying not to cry. "I just can't Jack. Every time I look at you, I see what you did. I just can't move past it. I really want to but I can't."

"For the record, I never gave up on you," he said handing her the papers.

Jack left the room. Elsa opened the papers. She could see Jack's signature on them. For some reason it made it final and that didn't make her feel any better. She then noticed something. She hadn't signed the papers herself. She got a pen out but for some reason she couldn't sign them. Something was holding her back. She had been so sure this was what she wanted. Was she just acting hasty? She remembered Anna's words. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions.

She still loved Jack but could she be still with him. Especially after everything that had happened. She didn't know. Maybe a divorce wasn't the answer. Maybe she should figure out what she wanted to do before she signed them. That's when she realised that she didn't want to sign the papers at all. She didn't want the relationship to end. She had been so quick on giving up that she never gave her and Jack a chance. It was going to take a lot of time but maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to call it quits.

"Jack," she called running out the door but he was gone.

Elsa decided that she wasn't going to let Jack walk out of her life. She had thought she wanted that but now she knew better. She was going to take Anna's advice. Elsa grabbed everything she needed and raced out the door.

**A/N: So I was like so close to actually having them divorce and then get back together but then so many people were like "DON'T!" and I was like "Okay!" So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	25. Reconciliation

**Lizzie The Sarcastic Blonde: I was actually soooo close to making them divorced.**

**rokusan23: Maybe...(shifty eyes).**

**Z: Yes, the church does not recognise divorce but I'm talking marriage in general as not all marriages have a religious factor. What you described as a court marriage isn't actually what happens. You can have cake, the kiss etc. Weddings don't have to have a religious aspect (well in this day in age not if you go through history). **

**Shashoom: I like clichés, they make warm and fuzzy, lol. Stop siding with the bad guys! Elsa can behave how she wants (her marriage was in danger after all). **

**Chapter 25: Reconciliation**

Elsa ran and she ran. She raced out of her building and out into the street. She looked everywhere, desperate for some sign of Jack. She couldn't see him anywhere. How had he disappeared so fast? She must have taken a lot more time than she thought. She started off at a fast pace down the street, her eyes darting from left to right, from up to down but Jack was nowhere to be found. She tried calling his name but there was no answer.

Elsa was starting to get nervous. Maybe it was a sign. No, she shook her head. She continued onwards down the streets, passing people trying to sell her things. A nasty thought occurred to her. What if Jack had caught a taxi home? Elsa decided to go to Jamie's. She obviously wasn't having any luck here.

She headed back to her building and headed into the car bay where cars were lined up. Elsa got into one, told the man the address and the man started the engine and headed off. While they were driving Elsa looked around outside but there was still no sign of Jack. Guess her theory was correct.

* * *

Jack ran out of Elsa's building. He no longer wanted to look at it. The memories were too painful. He started to walk down the narrow street looking for a taxi. He quickly managed to find one and hop into it. He gave the driver his address and the driver drove him home. He paid the driver and got out of the car. He headed back into the flat where Jamie and Emma were playing Crash Team Racing on his PS3.

"Hey," Emma said. "How did it go?"

"I gave them to her, signed," Jack replied. "Like she wanted."

"Congratulations," Jamie said in a mock voice. "You are now officially divorced."

"Yeah," Jack said taking a seat on the couch. "I guess I am."

He watched as Jamie overtook Emma, who was in first place, and then continued holding the lead. Emma then did a comeback by hitting Jamie's character with a rocket which caused her to go into first place. It seemed as if the other NPCs were no match for them and it was just a match between the two of them.

"You know there's a secret passageway there," Jack commented.

Focusing on the game was helping his pain. Jack was trying not to think about Elsa and by concentrating on the game worked.

"Yeah," they both said.

Jack gave a small laugh when he heard someone at the door knocking. Jack got up to get it as it looked like Jamie and Emma were too into their game to even notice. Jack opened the door and got the surprise of his life.

It was Elsa.

* * *

The car drove along the highway towards Jack's flat. In Elsa's hand were the divorce papers. She opened them again. She still wondered if she was doing the right thing. Jack did do a horrible thing but Elsa felt like with time, she could potentially get past it. She wondered why she jumped to a divorce. Maybe it was because she didn't want to get hurt again. That was probably it. The car soon slowed down and parked outside Jack's flat. Elsa got out and headed towards the door.

She was nearly at the door but then she turned away. I can't do this, she thought but she decided she will. She straightened up and headed towards the door. She raised her fist to knock but she froze again. Come on Elsa, she thought, you can do this. She then raised her fist again and knocked on the door.

Jack was surprised to see Elsa standing there. What was she doing here? And why?

"Can I come in?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded. He couldn't speak. His voice had deserted him completely.

"Who's at the d-" Emma began looking up and when she saw who it was, she froze. "Elsa?" she breathed.

"Elsa?" Jamie said sharply looking up too and freezing as well.

"Could I have a few moments alone with Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, of course," Jamie and Emma said together.

They paused the game and headed into their bedroom and closed the door behind them. Elsa just stood there looking at Jack. It looked like she didn't know what to say. She looked a little lost and confused.

"So, uh," Jack said finding his voice. "What can I do for you?"

"I, um," it looked like Elsa was struggling to find her voice as well. "I didn't sign the papers," she blurted out.

"What?" Jack looked flabbergasted.

She handed him the papers and Jack looked over them. The only signature Jack could see was his.

"So, what does this mean?" he asked.

"That we're still married."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I haven't yet decided."

"Oh."

They both waited in silence. The minutes seemed to stretch longer than they should. Jack was nervously fiddling with some loose threads in his pocket. He was waiting for Elsa to speak. He didn't know if he should be the one to break the silence. Maybe this was the moment to tell Elsa that he wanted to fight for her, to be with her. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Elsa bet him to it.

"I still want you in my life Jack," she said.

Jack felt his insides soar.

"I want you in mine," Jack said.

Elsa smiled at this. That was a good sign. What should he do next? Should he ask for forgiveness? No he didn't deserve that. Maybe a trial date? No Elsa could think it was too soon. Maybe Jack should ask if it was possible for them to patch things up. Yes, that could work.

"So," Jack said speaking very carefully. "Do you reckon, I mean, do you think that, um we are fixable?"

Elsa paused for a moment. She looked like she was doing some heavy thinking. Jack waited. He was all tensed up. If she answered no, it was game over for them. Jack didn't think he could be around Elsa if she didn't want a relationship. It would be too hard for the both of them. But if she answers yes…

"Yes," Elsa said after a long time. "_But_," she put great emphasise on the word, "only after we work to get past this."

"Of course," Jack could barely contain his excitement. Elsa had said yes. She was potentially going to give him a second chance. This was more than he dared hoped for. This was like something out of his dreams. "Elsa I'll do anything to get you back, _anything_."

"Okay," she said simply. "Marriage counselling."

"Yes, of course."

"And," Elsa hesitated on this one, "you promised Anna's kids you will take them to the aquarium."

"Done."

Elsa hesitated again. She then turned around and stopped at the door. She turned to face him as if to say something but instead she walked out the door. Jack watched her go and when she did, Jack let out a cheer. He was given a second chance. He was not going to blow it. He knew that there would be no third chances. He approached Jamie's door and opened it. Behind it, he saw Jamie and Emma with their ears pressed up against it. When he did, they looked up and gave him a guilty smile.

"I thought eavesdropping was below you guys," Jack said raising his eyebrows.

"It never is," Emma replied.

"So I gather you heard everything?"

"No," Jamie complained. "All we got were muffle sounds and Emma talking too much."

"Hey!" Emma said giving him a slap on the arm before she eagerly turned to Jack. "Well?"

"She said she's willing to work on the marriage!" Jack said and this time he let his features light up like a Christmas tree.

"How?" Jamie asked. "If you guys are divorced…"

"We're not apparently."

"What?" Jamie and Emma said together.

"She never signed the papers."

"Wow," Jamie and Emma said in unison.

"To be honest I never saw this coming," Emma admitted. "I thought she was going to leave you out in the cold, dark, misery-"

"Thank you Emma," Jack interrupted.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Anna watched as her kids waited patiently by the front door. They hadn't given up on the fact that their Uncle Jack was going to come and take them. Anna sighed. She didn't want to see the disappointment on their faces. She wished that she or Kristoff could take them but they were both busy. She didn't know how she was going to break it to them.

Anna watched in surprise as a car pulled up and Elsa and Jack both got out of it. Anna felt her jaw drop several metres. She was not expecting this. Anna opened the door for them. The kids rushed to Jack and he gave them a big hug.

"You guys ready to see some fish?" he said to them.

"Yes!" they said.

"What about some penguins?"

"Yes!"

"Sharks?"

"Sharks are fish Uncle Jack," Helena said.

"Sheesh aren't you a smart one," he said patting her on the head which made her laugh. "Well come on!"

Jack led the three kids into his car, waved goodbye before he drove off. Anna turned her attention to her older sister.

"What the-?!" Anna said.

"So shall we go shopping?" Elsa asked ignoring Anna.

Anna followed Elsa out the door and into her car. Anna was still bewildered on what was going on. Anna parked the car outside a clothes shop before she turned to Elsa who was about to get out of the car.

"What is going on here?" she said.

"Oh Jack and I are still married," Elsa said. "Shall we?"

"Okay explain to me a few things," Anna said. "Because a few days ago you were like all over wanting to divorce him."  
"Yeah, not going to do that."

"Elsa, explain, please."

Elsa paused, looking for the right words. Anna waited impatiently.

"I don't know how to explain it," Elsa said slowly. "It happened when I went to sign the papers. I just couldn't. Something was holding me back. I realised that it was my love for Jack and that I was giving up way too quickly and that you were right."

"So you're giving him a second chance?"

"Sort of," Elsa shrugged. "He wants to fix things and I thought we were unfixable but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Elsa," Anna put her hand on hers. "This is a good thing. Work at it."

"I'm gonna try."

"Elsa was there a particular reason why you headed straight to a divorce?"

"I didn't want to be hurt again."

"Hmm," Anna looked straight at her. "He broke your heart and your trust in him didn't he?"

"You could say so."

"But he loves you so much and I know you love him. It's a good thing what you're doing. Just don't give up."

Elsa took Anna's hand and squeezed it.

"I know. It's just that it will be hard. I mean he did cheat."

Anna bit her lip. "Are we sure about that?"

"Anna," Elsa looked her right in the eye. "I'm sure."

Still Anna couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"But it was a onetime thing," Anna said recovering.

"That is true and that's why I'm giving him a second chance."

* * *

Jack was having lunch with his nieces and nephews. They were all wearing funny hats and that Jack had gotten them from the gift shop. They had just had a marvellous morning looking at all the sea creatures that the aquarium had to offer. Josef had particular enjoyed looking at the sharks while Helena was interested in looking at the seahorses. Heidi, being too small to see anything, was carried everywhere by Jack. Jack held her up to the tanks and Heidi grew fascinated by the different coloured fish.

"Uncle Jack?" Josef suddenly asked as he stopped munching on his burger.

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"Mum said you and Aunt Elsa are getting a divorce."

"We were and now your Aunt Elsa has decided to give me a second chance."

"Is it because you guys love each other?"

"Yes it is."

"See?" Josef said turning to his siblings. "I told you guys it's that simple."

Jack chuckled to himself.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review =)**


	26. The Truth of The Matter

**Z: The courts where you live sound strange, no offence. It probably has changed and maybe you're not aware of it. I dunno. Elsa did actually trust Jack and the fact that she did trust him made the cheating so much worst. Imagine if the person who you trusted beyond anything betrayed you. It wouldn't be fun. That's kind of where Elsa is.**

**Chapter 26: The Truth of The Matter**

Anna woke up one morning with a plan. Lately the whole Jack and Elsa mess was starting to nag at her. There wasn't something right and she wanted to know what was causing it. Elsa jumped to cheating but what if Jack didn't cheat? She couldn't see Jack cheating. He wasn't the guy who cheated. There was definitely something that they were all missing and Anna wanted to know what it was.

Anna quickly got dressed and left a note for Kristoff who was sound asleep. Anna hurried into her car and drove to Jack's flat. He and Elsa had decided to live apart for a while until they could get their relationship back on track. Anna checked her watch. She wondered if it was too early. She decided to wake them up anyway. What she was doing was important. She walked to the door and knocked. There was no answer so she knocked again. She got a very sleepy Emma as a response.

"Anna?" she said yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes but this is important."

"Sleep is also important."

"Where's Jack?" Anna said quickly ignoring Emma.

"In his bed, asleep, like the rest of us."

Anna ignored the last bit of what Emma said and hurried to Jack's room. She found Jack sound asleep hugging his pillow. Anna quickly shook him awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Jack said quickly looking around. "Oh it's just you Anna."

"Listen, I need to talk to you," Anna said.

"Can't it wait till I'm fully awake?"

"No," Anna took a seat on Jack's bed. "That night, what do you remember? I want all the details."

"Um okay," Jack screwed up his face thinking. "Well Elsa and I had a fight, she stormed out, I went to the bar."

"Then what?"

"I meet this woman, she said her name was Roxanne," Jack continued. "She bought me something to drink and then I remember passing out in her car."

"What did Roxanne look like?"

Jack gave a brief description of what he could remember. Anna then was struck by another thought.

"How much did you have to drink? Including that drink."

"Um, probably like three glasses," Jack said trying to remember. "Yeah it was something like that."

"Three glasses?" That made no sense to Anna. Three glasses wouldn't have caused Jack to pass out. Her nagging feeling was right. There was something everyone was missing.

Anna quickly hurried out of the room.

"Hey wait," Jack called after her. "What does that mean?"

Anna didn't respond. She was on a quest to find the truth. Before she left she took out her phone and dialled Klaus Falk's number. If anyone could help her out, it was him.

"Hello?" Falk said when he answered the phone.

"Falk, hello, it's Anna here," Anna answered. "Listen I have a problem and require your aid. Could you meet me in like half an hour?"

"Sure, where?"

Anna thought and then told Falk where to meet her. She quickly strapped herself into the car and drove off to the meeting place. Anna had chosen a nice relaxing café to meet. Anna took a seat outside and ordered two coffees. Falk showed up a few minutes after that. He and Anna greeted each other and then the coffees arrived.

"So what's all this about?" Falk asked.

Anna explained Jack's situation to Falk. When she had finished, Falk scratched his chin thinking. Anna waited, all tense from the anticipation.

"Well if he didn't cheat," Falk said at last, "then I can only conclude that he probably was drugged."

"Drugged?" Anna repeated the word. It sort of made sense. Jack wouldn't willingly hop into bed with someone that wasn't Elsa.

"Well if he was fine with the two drinks he had," Falk continued, "and it was the third one that did it and you said that the third was the one that did it and that was given to him by this Roxanne person. So I can only conclude that he was drugged."

It was starting to make sense. Anna had a theory that the cheating was being staged to look like Jack betrayed Elsa. It would crush her and then send her spiralling down into some kind of depression. If Roxanne really had drugged Jack, that would cause him to potentially lose his memory of what happened that night and it would prove that Anna was right.

"Fine Roxanne," Anna said. "I want her head on my wall."

Falk laughed. "Certainty but I need a little more information."

Anna provided details of Roxanne and the bar that Jack had gone to. Falk said he couldn't guarantee anything but he would most definitely try. Anna left the café in high hopes. She was sure that Falk would come through for her. Anna was certain she was right about this and it would only be a matter of time before she proved it.

* * *

Kristoff woke up the next morning and felt that Anna wasn't in bed with him. She was always an early riser. Kristoff grabbed his dressing gown and headed downstairs but she wasn't in there having breakfast or drinking coffee or tea. He saw a handwritten note in her handwriting on the kitchen table.

"_Kristoff_," Kristoff read out loud. "_I have gone to sort some things be back before you know it. Love Anna_."

Kristoff reread the note. What things did Anna need to sort out and why? Kristoff stared at the note as if more words would suddenly appear on the page. He heard the door open and Kristoff figured that was Anna now. Anna soon came into the kitchen and noticed the note in Kristoff's hand.

"See?" she said. "I was back before you knew it."

She walked over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she put some toast in the toaster.

"What things did you have to sort out?" Kristoff said.

"Oh just a small nagging feeling I had," Anna replied.

"About?"

"Jack's cheating."

"I thought he cheated. End of story."

"Well it may not be end of story," Anna said buttering her toast now.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was talking to Falk-"

"That criminal?" Kristoff interrupted.

"He's not a criminal."

"He steals, he lies, he cheats, he blackmails and he sabotages. Last time I checked those were criminal activities."

"He works for the family."

"He still is a criminal."

"Anyway," Anna continued ignoring Kristoff. "I was talking to him and he told me some very interesting things."

"What kind of things?" 

"Like how Jack may have been drugged."  
"Drugged?" Kristoff almost collapsed from shock.

"He's gone to investigate."

"Anna I hope this is true because if the alternative is true…"

"I know, I know."

* * *

Klaus Falk was at the same bar that Jack was at. He was sitting at the bar observing the surroundings. He had bought a drink to blend in. He had asked the bartender about Roxanne making it sound like he was her friend and he was meeting her. The bartender said that she came in from time to time but there was no guarantee on time or day. Still Falk was not deterred. Sure enough, after waiting at the bar for a couple of hours, he was rewarded. A woman, fitting Anna's description walked in. Falk didn't know if the universe was telling him something because there was no way that was her. People just weren't that lucky. Falk got nearer to her to eavesdrop.

The woman he thought was Roxanne was in a booth with another guy who she called Gibbons. Falk was lucky. The guy Gibbons called her Roxanne. So far, so good. Falk got closer and managed to overhear their conversation. Falk just hoped he wasn't being too obvious.

"Did it work?" the man called Gibbons said.

"Yeah," Roxanne said. "All done like you said."

"Good," Gibbons reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick yellow envelope. "That's from Hans. He sends his best."  
"Tell him thank you," Roxanne said counting the money.

Falk was just shaking his head. How on Earth did he get this lucky? There's no way on the day he decided to do some recon he actually bumps into the person he was looking for. There's just no way. Sometimes Falk was just too lucky. Maybe he should go pick up a lottery ticket.

Falk turned back to the booth. The guy called Gibbons was gone but Roxanne was there. She was busy recounting the money with a bit of a grin on her face. She got up and shoved the yellow envelope into her bag and headed out the door. Falk followed her at a distance. He needed to get her alone to confront her. He got his wish. Roxanne didn't know she was being follow or why else would she turn into a side street? Falk guessed it was some kind of shortcut. He decided to make his move.

Roxanne kept looking over her shoulder and looked at him. Falk smiled at her and she started to run. Falk ran after her and managed to corner her.

"Take whatever you want just don't kill me," Roxanne begged.

Falk didn't answer. He went through her bag. It wasn't the money that he was interested in. Anna would give him a nice big fat pay check when he provided the evidence she wanted. Falk was looking for something else.

"Aha," Falk said pulling out a few small boxes of pills. "These are date rape drugs, aren't they?"

"They're not mind, they're a friend's," Roxanne stammered.

"Yeah right," Falk said, "and I'm a monkey's uncle. I'm not stupid."

Falk gave her an evil grin.

"Okay, I was given those by a friend," Roxanne said.

"Who's the friend?"

"Like I'll tell you."

"Oh I don't need you to tell me. I already know. A Hans Westerguard perhaps or a Mr Gibbons?"

"How do you-"

"I make it my business to know," Falk said.

"Okay, okay, it was them."

"Why did they give you these drugs?"  
"I will never tell," Roxanne stood strong but Falk knew he could break her.

"Let me guess. Hans Westergaurd decided to break up Elsa Winters's and Jack Frost's marriage so he had you pose as the other woman. You drugged him and then staged the whole cheating thing knowing that Elsa would want to reconcile with her husband after their fight. She would walk in, see you, assume Jack cheated and that would be the end of it."

"You tell a good story there," Roxanne said.

This woman wasn't even budging but Falk had seen something that looked like fear in her eyes when he told what he thought. Falk knew that he was on the right path. He just needed her to confirm it.

"Oh it's no story and you know it," Falk said. "You were paid for it? That's why Gibbons was giving you the money."

Falk pulled out the yellow envelope and opened it to reveal hundreds of dollar notes.

"That doesn't prove anything," Roxanne said. "It could be for something else. Maybe he owed me money?"  
"Maybe," Falk said. "I would reconsider if I was you. You see when Elsa Winters hears how Hans tried to break up her marriage, she will be so mad. She will destroy him. Permanently this time. This means there will be no one to save you when she goes on her rampage and since there is no one to protect you, there will be nothing standing in the way of you and total destruction. What do you think Elsa will do to the woman who 'cheated' with her husband? It will not be pretty. Do you understand where I'm going with this? I hope so. It's quite easy. You help us. We help you. Simple, clean, efficient. You might want to tell Gibbons this as well. Tell him to reconsider as well."

Falk pulled out his card and handed it to her.

"Call me when you've changed your mind," he said. "It is in your best interest."

Falk walked off, grinning and leaving a confused Roxanne holding his card.

**A/N: I do like Falk in this chapter, hehe. So I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	27. It All Comes Out

**UsuiXayuzawa: No, Falk is not North. **

**Shashoom: Falk is just a wicked cool minor character and it would be hard to have included him in anything else than what I did. Yeah Roxanne is not a bad guy, she just does her job.**

**Z: Okay so Kristoff's line 'Anna I hope this is true becauseif the alternative is true...' has nothing to do with Elsa but them. Anna (and actually Kirstoff) had never really believed that Jack cheated (which was why she was having that nagging feeling) and if it was proven that Jack did cheat then their world will shatter as they had believed that Jack never cheated and if that was proven true, well, it would be horrible.**

**Shimmer Shine: Actually you don't need 10 or 15 glasses to get drunk. You can get drunk on less. It depends on your tolerance to alcohol. So if you are a big drinker it would take a lot more than someone who wasn't. **

**Winerswhisper98: Feel free to fangirl. I will gladly fangirl with you. If you wanted to come where I live, the plane ride will be long since your coming from Italy (so cool that you're Italian) and I live in New Zealand. **

**Chapter 27: It All Comes Out**

Roxanne was hurrying down the street. That guy Falk had seriously freaked her out but what he said made a lot of sense. If Elsa Winters did get wind of what Hans had asked her to do, she could be next after Hans on her kill list and that was a place where Roxanne did not want to end up. Falk had made her an offer, an attractive one. She didn't know if it guaranteed her safely though. She could easily take Falk's offer and it could serious backfire on her but the opposite could also easily happen. If the rumours about Elsa Winters were true, then she would be in big trouble if she didn't make some kind of deal with her. Maybe she should take Falk's deal. It could pan out but if Hans caught wind of what she was doing…

Roxanne thought that maybe it was best to just to sink into the shadows. Maybe Gibbons had a good idea on what to do as Roxanne was a bit clueless. Roxanne really didn't want anything to do with this. She was caught between to power figures and she knew that neither one would back down. If she chose the wrong side, it would be bad. She didn't know what to do.

Roxanne called Gibbons and asked for him to meet her. Gibbons was surprised considering they had just talked and was shocked at how shaky her voice sounded but agreed. He met her in a small alleyway that was hidden from view.

"What's up?" he said.

Roxanne carefully then explained Falk's deal to Gibbons. When she had finished, Gibbons looked a little shocked. Gibbons took Falk's card from Roxanne and studied it.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Gibbons asked.

"Nothing," Roxanne said. "I don't want anything more to do with this. I've been paid. I just want to go back to a normal life."

"Hmm, I don't think that's the right decision," Gibbons said.

"I don't care," Roxanne said shaking her head. "I'm done with all this. Elsa Winters has no clue who I am."

"Until her husband, probably soon to be ex-husband, tells her."

"He won't."

"Are you sure?"

Roxanne thought about this and when she spoke she sounded hesitant.

"No but he won't see me again. It's not as if they know my last name or know where I live."

"I wouldn't underestimate Elsa Winters if I were you. She can be very dangerous."

"I don't care. I just don't want to have anything to do with it."

"Well that's you choice."

Roxanne paused and then continued. "What are you going to do?"

Gibbons looked like he was thinking quite hard.

"I haven't yet decided," he said playing with Falk's card in his fingers. "We'll see."

"Okay then," Roxanne said.

Roxanne said a hurried goodbye before she turned around and headed off.

* * *

Gibbons watched Roxanne leave. He knew that this may or may not be the last time he sees her. It all depends on what he decides. He was considering Falk's deal. If Elsa Winters found out the truth, and it looked like it was only a matter of time, then he could be in big trouble. She was probably already on his trail if she wasn't an idiot and he knew she wasn't. Gibbons stared at the card. The name Klaus Falk rang several bells. It took him a moment but then he realised who he was and that did not make him feel any better. If Elsa had someone like him on her payroll it may be better for him to raise the white flag now and surrender.

Gibbons continued to debate for ages. It wasn't until the next morning did he make his decision. He picked up his phone and called Falk's number. Falk picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Falk said.

"Hello," Gibbons said. "You may or may not know me. My name is Samuel Gibbons."

"Ah, the infamous Mr Gibbons, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to take your deal."

* * *

Anna was getting her children ready for school when there was a knock at the door. She told the children to continue to get ready before answering it. She got a small but happy surprise when she saw who it was. It was Falk but he wasn't alone.

"Hello Falk," she said. "Come in."

"Oh this is Mr Gibbons," Falk said.

"Hello," Anna said brightly to him. "So Falk, what have you got for me?"

"Everything you wanted."

Anna's face split into a grin. She then rubbed her hands together.

"Excellent."

"Mr Gibbons here was involved in it and has agreed to a little deal we made," Falk said. "He tells us the truth and in return when we destroy those responsible, he doesn't get dragged down in the process."

"A fair deal," Anna said.

The truth was that Anna was silently wishing that Gibbons could be brought down too and then crushed to smithereens but a deal's a deal.

"So I think this may be better explained to your sister, what do you think?" Falk asked.

"Oh I quite agree," Anna said nodding.

"Let's go then," Falk said.

Anna then quickly told Kristoff where they were heading and then got into the car with Falk and Mr Gibbons.

* * *

Elsa was on her laptop, in her apartment. She was going through the latest finance reports for her company when she heard a knock at her door. She got up and found Anna, Falk and a man she did not recognise. She was surprised to see them there.

"Hello," Elsa said.

"We've come to discuss some things with you," Anna said.

"What kind of things?" Elsa asked feeling quite curious.

"Oh Mr Gibbons could explain that so much better," Falk said.

The three of them entered Elsa's apartment and sat down. Elsa was dying to know what was going on and who this mysterious Gibbons was. She was then struck by a thought.

"You're the guy who sold pictures of Jack and I at the beach!" she said.

"Yes," Gibbons admitted. "I was paid to find out any skeletons that were hiding in your closest."

Elsa couldn't believe it. The man who could be responsible for Jack's framing could be him as well.

"Did you also frame Jack in stealing money from the company?"

"No," Gibbon said. "That was Pitch Black who left the trail."

Pitch Black, that no good dirty liar. Elsa made a mental note to take care of him later.

"Well now that's cleared up," Falk said. "Why don't we get on with this?"

"Okay," Gibbons cleared his throat. "Ms Winters, as you know my name is Samuel Gibbons and I'm currently in the employment of Hans Westergaurd."

Elsa knew all of this already but she was still listening in and giving Gibbons her fullest attention.

"Since your near recent revenge scheme that involved almost destroying Mr Westergaurd's company, Mr Westergaurd swore to take revenge on you, really to teach you a lesson. What might this involve? Well basically he wanted to destroy you and then in the process destroy your company."

"How might he do that?" Elsa asked.

"He wanted to break you and when you were down and then attack what he considered an impenetrable fortress that is your company."

"How would he break me?"

"Simple really. Mr Westergaurd knew that everyone has a weakness and to him your weakness was your love for your family. He wasn't talking about your sister, Anna here, he considered her not a target just yet but instead he decided to go for your heart."

Elsa gulped. She didn't need it spelled out anymore for her.

"Jack?" Elsa said in a weak voice.

"Indeed yes," Gibbons continued. "Mr Westergaurd theorised that by attacking Mr Frost, then you would be left exposed and vulnerable."

"How would he attack Jack?" Elsa asked. "Beat him up in a secluded area?"  
"No, you misunderstand me. I don't mean physically. I mean emotionally."

Elsa felt these words wash over her. If he was talking about what she thought he was talking about…

"Mr Westergaurd has a plan. He wanted your marriage to fail and by doing that he knew it would emotionally destroy you. He knew about your problems with trust and so he devised a scheme around that. He decided to stage a cheating scandal. He paid an associate of his who would drug Jack and then she would set the scene."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. If what Mr Gibbons was saying was true, and she didn't have reason to doubt him, then she was entirely wrong about everything. Jack had never betrayed her. He had been innocent. She had been too quick to blame him. She should have realised that he would never have cheated and would never betray her. He was a good guy, not some jerk who would string her along. Elsa buried her face in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? She was just thanking everything that she did not sign those papers.

Jack must have thought he had cheated. It would have crushed him in knowing that he could have hurt her. Elsa knew that he hated hurting her in any way. Jack was not at fault for anything but Elsa was. It was her who had to make it up to him and not the other way around. She was going to do anything to tell Jack she was sorry for doubting him and for thinking he had cheated.

"Who was this associate?" Elsa asked her voice sounding snappy.

"Her name is Roxanne," Gibbon said. "But that's all I really know."

Elsa didn't know whether or not to blame her. She had been doing just a job of course but she still wanted her head impaled on a spike.

"Mr Gibbons I will offer you a trade," Elsa said. "You obviously know how to get into contact with this Roxanne. Give me her and I'll give you not just your freedom, which has obviously been exchanged for this information, but money and potentially a new job working for me."

"Done," Gibbons said.

"I've got to go," Elsa said.

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked.

"What do you think?" Elsa said. "I've got to go to Jack."

Anna grinned as Elsa rushed out the door. Elsa practically ran to her car and jumped in. What Gibbons said made a lot of sense. Why hadn't Elsa had tried finding this out before? She was just cursing herself for jumping to cheating. Why had she been so stupid and jumped to cheating? She thought she saw it with her own eyes. It did look like Jack had cheated but if she had just delved a little deeper into the matter, she would have probably have found this out days ago. She banged her head against the wheel of the car. She had missed what was right in front of her eyes. She did have trust issues. She had them since the whole David incident at University but she should have known that Jack wasn't a cheater. She wouldn't hold it against Jack if he didn't want to forgive her. She hoped he would but she didn't feel as if she deserve it.

Her thoughts then focused on Hans. That no good rotten bastard. He was going to fry in hell when she was through with him. She will make sure that Hans gets everything that was coming to him. He will pay and when he begs for mercy while crying at her feet, she will just look down on him and laugh. It was going to taste so good. But destroying Hans would have to wait for a bit. Jack was more important.

Elsa started her engine and headed off to Jack's. She must have broken several road rules to get to Jack's as quickly as she could. She just couldn't wait. She raced to the door and was greeted by Jack.

"Elsa," Jack said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk," Elsa replied. "Now."

Jack's face fell. Elsa could tell that Jack thought it was going to be bad news. Elsa led him back into the flat and into his bedroom. Elsa and Jack sat on the bed. Jack looked at Elsa, expectantly.

"I'm sorry," Elsa blurted out with a couple of tears coming to her eyes.

"What for?" Jack asked sounding bewildered.

"For thinking you cheated."

"But I-"

"No you didn't," Elsa said cutting him off. "We were made to _think _you did."

Jack looked very confused and so Elsa quickly explained everything that Gibbons had told her. When she had finished, Jack still looked confused.

"So you're saying…"

"That you did not do what we think you did and I was completely and one hundred percent wrong."

"I knew I would never cheat," Jack said breathing a sigh of relief and grinning. "When I thought I had, I believed I was a totally different person."

"I should have known," Elsa said wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything, for thinking you cheated, for giving up when I shouldn't have. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I'm going to give it to you anyway," Jack said giving her a hug.

"Jack you are a much better person than I could ever be."

"Now that's just you being modest."

"No really, I mean it," Elsa said. "You are. I didn't forgive you so quickly."

"Well you were justified in that."

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Sure Jack, sure."

Jack then gave a small laugh too.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	28. A Deal's A Deal

**Shashoom: Yay! Actually I didn't need to take Z's advice, I was always planning on it going that way. Still not on the same page with you about the Goofy Gophers even though I looked them up (but seriously never heard of them until you mentioned it). Sorry if the apology was a bit short but that's just the way I did it.**

**Z: With the whole David thing, it wouldn't have mattered if you didn't push as I was always gonna do it that way.**

**Winterswhisper98: Yes I do update everyday (well I try to). I can't believe it's summer where you live, seriously please don't rub it in. It's freezing and rainy here, well it is winter here. Never been to the Philippines, hope you have fun there and yes, it's pretty close to NZ. **

**Puteri Tina: You are very welcome for the two updates. **

**JackxElsa: Seriously 1:30am?! Wow, I'm really flattered.**

**Chapter 28: A Deal's A Deal**

Gibbons left Elsa's apartment to give Roxanne a call. She was very surprised to hear from him. Gibbons asked for a meeting with her but Roxanne was a little on the hesitant side however Gibbons managed to persuade her. He set up a meeting with her later in the week at the same place they met yesterday. Gibbons pocketed his cell phone and headed back into Elsa's apartment.

"Well?" Anna asked.

"She will meet me," Gibbons replied.

"Good."

"Just go easy on her; she was just doing a job."

"Oh that is not me to decide," Anna said. "That's Elsa's job."

Gibbons gulped. Elsa would not be too forthcoming with the idea of going easy on the woman that nearly destroyed her marriage. Maybe since Elsa was patching her marriage up, she would be in a forgiving mood. He could only hope. He did like Roxanne and she was only doing her job but if he didn't lead Elsa to Roxanne and Elsa found out he lied, well it was him who was going to be in trouble.

* * *

"I am so, so, so, sorry," Elsa kept saying to Jack.

"Elsa, that's enough, you don't need to keep apologising."

Elsa and Jack were still in Jack's room. Even though Elsa had earned Jack's forgiveness, she was still apologising. She had blamed him so much and now she was blaming herself despite Jack's attempts to tell her otherwise.

"Hey, let's just move on from the whole thing," Jack said squeezing her hand.

"Okay," Elsa said nodding. There was a small pause before Elsa continued. "Would you like to move back into our home?"

"Move back in?"

"Well I just thought that-"

"Elsa," Jack cut her off. "I would love to."

Elsa hesitated for a moment but then she kissed him.

"Woah? Not interrupting anything are we?" said a voice suddenly.

Elsa and Jack broke apart before they twisted around and found a grinning Jamie and Emma standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Yes you were actually," Jack said laughing.

"I see you guys have made up," Emma said. "Surprising so fast."

"Well actually…" Elsa started before he launched into the whole explanation. When she had finished they had their mouths wide open.

"So you're saying," Emma started but then lost her sentence.

"That Jack," Jamie tried finishing what Emma had started.

"Did not cheat," Elsa finished for the both of them.

Jamie and Emma just stared.

"How could I have believed that my best friend, who I have known for many years, cheated on the woman he loves?" Jamie said clearly disgusted with himself.

"It's okay man," Jack said. "Truly. I thought it myself. We all did. Let's just move on and forget this happened."

"Jack, how did I get so lucky to get you?" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Funny, I've been thinking that for the last year," Jack laughed.

They all just stayed there, in silence before Elsa decided it was time to go back home.

"So I'll see you later Jack," Elsa said giving him another kiss and slipping him the door key to their apartment into his hand.

"Okay," Jack chuckled pocketing the key.

Elsa said goodbye to Jamie and Emma before she left the flat.

* * *

Jack had a bit of a grin on his face. Jamie and Emma were still looking at him. Jack decided to let the two of them just stand there as he started to pack. He was going back. He gotten his wife back and he couldn't be happier. Jamie and Emma watched as Jack pulled out his suitcase. He was lucky that he hadn't unpacked much.

"So she's letting you move back in?" Emma asked.

"Well it's sort of my home too," Jack said. "At least that's what Elsa told me. Plus she it's clear that she wants our relationship back on track which is exactly what I want so it's perfect."

"Wow."

Jack moved all around his bedroom trying to find anything that he missed. It didn't take too long for Jack to fully pack. He took out the key that Elsa had given him and grinned at it. He was going back. He still couldn't believe it. Jamie helped Jack heave Jack's suitcase and other bags into Jamie's truck before they both hopped in themselves. Jamie started the engine and backed out of the driveway. Jack had a massive grin plastered all over his face.

* * *

Elsa returned home in no time at all. When she returned she found Anna, Falk and Gibbons still there. Elsa was a bit surprised to still see them.

"I thought you guys would have left by now," Elsa said hanging up her coat.

"Well I wanted to see how it went with Jack," Anna explained, "and these guys have something to tell you."

"More?" Elsa grew concerned. What else was there to tell?

"Uh," Gibbons said. "I've set up a meeting with my associate Roxanne later this week."

"Good," Elsa said feeling her blood start to boil. "I want to be there."

"I figured as much."

Gibbons and Falk stood up and said goodbye to Elsa with the promise of seeing her later. Anna was practically jumping in her seat. When the door closed behind the two gentlemen, she burst out what she wanted to say. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So how was it with Jack?" she said.

"Very good," Elsa said.

"Did you fix was need to be fixed?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

"What's that grin Elsa?" Anna asked her as Elsa had a pretty big grin all over her face.

"Nothing," Elsa said. "It's just that Jack's moving back in."

"Oh that's fantastic!" Anna clapped her hands together.

"And he said we should just move on from the whole thing which is good because that's what I wanted to do anyway."

"This is like the best day of my life."

"Really?" Elsa asked with her arms folded. "Me patching things up with my husband is the best day of your life?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, what about your wedding day? Or the days when your children were born?"

"Okay, okay, so this is my fifth favourite day."

Elsa shook her head and gave a small laugh.

"Well could you help me prepare for Jack's arrival?" Elsa asked.

"Sure."

Elsa and Anna then went into Elsa's bedroom and started making room for Jack's things again. It didn't take them too long to do it with the pair of them working well together. They finished just as the front door opened they heard Jack's voice coming from it. They walked out of the bedroom and helped Jack bring in his stuff.

Half an hour later, Jack was fully unpacked again and lying down on their bed with Elsa lying down next to him. She was feeling quite happy.

* * *

Anna returned home in high spirits. She couldn't believe how great the day had turned out. Elsa and Jack were back together and were back to where they were before this whole mess of events happened. She knew that it was going to be okay. Anna practically bounced into her house and found Kristoff in the lounge reading his book. She raced up to him and gave him a kiss.

"You're in a good mood," he commented.

"Well you would be to if your sister and brother-in-law had finally worked through their problems."

"Elsa and Jack are really back together? That's great!"

"Yes it is!" Anna sang.

"So what happened?"

Anna explained everything to Kristoff. Kristoff looked just as happy as she did when she had finished explaining everything to him.

"Wow, just wow. So you were right? He never actually did cheat?"

"Yep and the best part is that Elsa now knows and she and Jack are finally properly back together!"

"This day couldn't have gone any better!"

"You know it!"

* * *

Gibbons was waiting in the alleyway for his meeting with Roxanne. He shivered as the wind picked up and pulled his coat in tighter. He checked his watch. Roxanne was quite late and it was annoying that she was but Gibbons waited anyway. He had made a deal after all. About twenty minutes after the set time, Roxanne decided to show up. She was looking quite confused about it all.

"I nearly didn't show," she said coming up to him.

"I'm glad you did though," Gibbons said.

"I don't know why you wanted to meet me," she said.

"Oh it wasn't me who did," Gibbons replied.

"Then who?"

For an answer, Gibbons nodded to what was behind Roxanne. Roxanne turned around on the spot and went chalk white. Standing behind her was Elsa and Falk. Roxanne looked like she was about to faint.

* * *

"So you're the infamous Roxanne?" Elsa said walking towards Roxanne. There was no pity in her voice. Only hatred.

Roxanne didn't speak. It looked like she couldn't find her voice. Elsa walked right up to her and looked her up and down. She wasn't too overly impressed with what she saw. Roxanne looked like she expected. She didn't think there wasn't anything to special about her.

"What are you going to do with me?" Roxanne said and Elsa was glad to hear fear in her voice.

"Hmm," Elsa said. "I haven't yet decided. So many choices. It's hard to choose just _one_."

"Please, I'll do anything," Roxanne begged.

"Well there might be something you might be able to do," Elsa said slowly.

"Name it."

Elsa was glad to see she was getting to Roxanne. She loved seeing those she hated squirm before her.

"You work for Hans Westergaurd correct?"

"From time to time."

"What does that involve?"

"He calls me and asks for me to do things and in return I get a big pay out."

"You don't mind doing things that are morally wrong?"

"It's a job and I get paid for it."

"You sound like Falk."

"Hey!" Falk interrupted but Elsa ignored him.

"I like making deals Roxanne but I doubt that you have anything that will interest me."

Elsa watched as these words took an effect on her. She could see that Roxanne was searching her brain that had anything useful for Elsa to use. So far, her plan was working.

"So I guess I'll leave Falk to deal with you," Elsa sighed.

Elsa turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait!" Roxanne yelled.

Right on schedule, Elsa thought. Elsa grinned to herself before she turned around to face Roxanne.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"I know some things about Hans and a bit about Pitch Black," she said.

"I doubt they're things I don't already know."

"I know Pitch Black is the one who's behind the whole stealing from your company and framing your husband for it."

"Unfortunately for you, I already know that. I have a team working on retrieving evidence and they should have it any day now. If that is really the best you can do…"

"No wait!" Roxanne shouted. "Hans is a cheater when it comes to his company."

That spiked Elsa's curiosity. She had always known that Hans was a dirty liar and a thief but not when it came to his own company. Hmm, she should have guessed it.

"Go on," Elsa said.

"I'm not telling you anymore until you swear you won't make me apart of your vendetta."

"You tell me what I want to know and maybe I'll consider it."

"Then I won't say a word."

"Then you leave me with no choice…"

"Okay fine!" Roxanne looked panicky and jumpy. "Hans has been cooking the books for a while now."

"How long?"

"Years."

"Why is he?"

"He doesn't want his brothers to know how much business he is losing to you and your company."

Elsa thought that this was a handy little bit of information. She could definitely use it to her advantage.

"Anything else?" Elsa asked.

"No," Roxanne looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hmm, I'm feeling generous today," Elsa said. "You may go but if you ever try to do something like this again or come near Jack again, there's no telling what I might do."

"Thank you, thank you!" Roxanne looked quite relieved. With no warning she sped off into the distance.

"You were always going to let her off weren't you?" Falk asked when she was out of the way.

"No I wasn't actually," Elsa admitted, "but I did want something on Hans."

"And now you do," Gibbon said.

"That is true."

Hans Westergaurd, I am coming for you, Elsa thought to herself and when she did, a bit of an evil grin consumed her face.

**A/N: So this is the next update. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	29. The End of a Line

**Winterswhisper98: Lucky with you finishing school and get to enjoy a holiday. My holidays don't start till my exams are finished which is in a couple of weeks though. Then it's back to uni in August. The year is only half finished for me lol. Little Jack and Elsa kids hmm? Maybe. Maybe not we'll have to see.**

**Shashoom: Sorry about grammar errors, just ignore them. My grammar skills are never good. Oh I meant I had never seen Goofy Gophers not what you were on about lol. Elsa was villain-y because she hates Roxanne, well she was the one who 'cheated' with Jack.**

**Z: I wasn't defending Elsa jumping to conclusions, I was defending her reasons. Initially I did need her to jump to divorce as I had a whole other storyline that relied on her and Jack breaking up but then I was like nah. **

**Chapter 29: The End of a Line**

A week later, Elsa found herself back the office of her company with Shauna and Anna. They were going over some new business decisions for the company. Elsa's brain had been working on schemes to ruin Hans all week. She had instructed Falk to do what he needed to do and he was happy to oblige. Elsa didn't know or cared what had happened to Roxanne. She had sunk into the shadows and out of sight which is what Elsa wanted anyway.

Elsa checked her watch. She and Anna were going to a get together at their Grandmamma's house. Elsa didn't know nor cared what it was about but knew that something was up anyway. The elevator dinged and Jack came out of it and walked up to them. Elsa gave him a small kiss and a greeting. Shauna had been a little confused on what had been going on but Elsa just told her that they had some martial issues that had been worked out.

The only problem was that the original problem of Elsa overworking herself still remained but Elsa was working on it. Elsa had enlisted Anna's help which was something she should have done in the first place but as stubborn as she was, she thought she could do it all by herself. Anna's help certainly helped make a huge dent in the work that Elsa had to do. Elsa and Jack may not be spending a huge amount of time together but at least they saw each more than five minutes a day.

"Shall we?" Jack said to Elsa and Anna.

"Yes," Elsa said shutting her books. "Shauna, are you up to date with everything?"

"Yes Ms Winters," Shauna said.

"Good," Elsa said grabbing her coat and putting it on. "I would like a full report when I come in tomorrow."

"Yes Ms Winters," Shauna said and she bounded off back to her desk.

Elsa, Anna and Jack made their way into the elevator. Jack hit the ground button and they made their way down.

"So who's a better assistant?" Jack asked. "Me or her?"

"Well my previous assistant was much better looking than my current one," Elsa joked which made Jack laugh. "I don't know. You're both equal."

"Hmm, I can live with that," Jack said giving Elsa a small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I can't _wait _to see the look on Grandmamma's face," Anna said.

"Er, why?" Elsa and Jack said again.

"Oh you should have heard her," Anna imitated their Grandmamma's voice. "Oh that Elsa marrying someone she shouldn't have but now she's finally seeing sense. Maybe now she will marry someone more of her class."

"Why does Grandmamma act so medieval?" Elsa asked. "Seriously I'm not some heir to the throne or something."

"It's just Grandmamma being Grandmamma," Anna sighed.

The elevator came to standstill and the doors opened. They walked out and headed into a car. The driver then drove to the destination that Elsa had instructed. While they were on their way, Elsa got a text from Falk.

_Everything is ready to go – F_

Elsa quickly texted back.

_Good, wait for the word – E_

_Yes ma'am – F_

"Who are you texting?" Jack asked.

"Falk," Elsa said.

"Why Falk?" Anna said.

"I've gone some unfinished business with a certain someone."

"Oh, who?"

"You'll see," Elsa said her eyes flashing.

They soon arrived and Elsa saw that they were the only ones there. She had a funny feeling that Grandmamma wanted to do something along the lines of setting her up with someone. She sighed. She just wanted Grandmamma to leave her and Jack in peace. They ranged the doorbell and were let in by Grandmamma's butler. They were lead into a sitting room where she was sitting sipping tea.

"Ah Elsa, Anna and Jack?" she added sounding confused.

"Hello Mrs Winters," Jack said brightly.

Grandmamma turned from Elsa and then to him again.

"But-but-but you were divorcing him," Grandmamma said.

"I can change my mind, can't I?" Elsa said. "Oh look fudge brownies!" she added pointing to the trays of food on the coffee tables.

"Elsa Winters are you telling me that you are still married to him?" Grandmamma asked.

"Oh yeah, I thought that's what the whole 'I'm not divorcing him' thing means," Elsa said nibbling on a fudge brownie. "These are very good," she added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean you are not divorcing him? I thought he cheated. I thought he broke your heart! A man like that does not deserve you!"

"Well didn't you hear the latest news update?"

"What?" Grandmamma said sharply.

"Well Jack never did cheat. It was all set up. So Jack is back and staying."

Grandmamma searched for words. Elsa watched her, waiting.

"What do you mean 'set up'?"

"Oh I mean that Hans Westergaurd wanted my marriage to fail so he implement a plan to make sure that happened."  
"You are making no sense Elsa!"

"Well that's the truth and I can't make it any clearer. Jack is staying and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it."

Grandmamma still looked confused. Elsa didn't care though. She helped herself to sandwiches and engaged Anna in some conversation while Grandmamma looked helpless at them. Grandmamma didn't really talk throughout the entire get together. Elsa was enjoying herself. It felt weird though. They soon bade their Grandmamma goodbye before getting back into the car to drive off.

"You're in a good mood," Anna commented.

"Just enjoyed seeing the look on Grandmamma's face," Elsa said.

"Yeah I did too."

The driver dropped Elsa and Jack off at their building and they headed back to their apartment. Elsa opened the door and let them in. Elsa threw off her coat and shoes before collapsing on her bed. She was quite tired and the bed felt so good. She looked over and saw Jack was sitting on the bed. She nudged him with her foot.

"What are you thinking?" she said.

"Nothing," he said grinning.

"Tell me," Elsa said in a sing song voice.

"Well okay," Jack then lay down on the bed facing her. "You know how we're sort of starting over?"

"Yeah," Elsa said slowly.

"Well I was thinking what if we did something to celebrate that."

"You mean like a dinner date?"

"I mean bigger."

"A double date with Anna and Kristoff?"

"Bigger," Jack was enjoying this game.

"Um a party?"

"Getting warmer."

"Um," Elsa cast her mind about but she couldn't think of anything bigger. "I'm out."

"Well how about a wedding?"

Elsa sat up in shock.

"A wedding?" she said. "But we've already had one."

"Well I mean one with family and friends. One with cake and pictures. A proper wedding not some Vegas wedding that was decided twenty minutes before the actual ceremony."

Elsa considered it. It would be a good way to start over and besides Vegas weddings weren't exactly her style.

"Well?" Jack asked looking egger.

Elsa smiled. "Let's do it then!"

She then pulled Jack in for a kiss.

"An actual wedding, oh, my, God," she said.

"Well it would be more of renewing vows than a wedding," Jack reasoned.

"But still…" Elsa ran her hands through her hair. "It's going to be very nerve racking but so good at the same time."

Jack grinned. "I know."

Jack then got off the bed and knelt down on one knee.

"So Elsa, would you like to marry me, again?" he asked her.

"Absolutely," Elsa said and they kissed.

* * *

Hans walked through the double doors of The Southern Isles Company and received a shock. He found his employees shuffling about putting things in boxes and other people taking things away.

"What is going on?" he thundered to the nearest employee.

"Didn't you know?" the employee said. "Your company is done. Finite."

"Why?" Hans asked getting more furious with each passing second.

"I don't know sir. Maybe go ask your board?"

Hans, now fuming, headed up to his main office. All around him, people were packing up the business. What could have happened? Maybe they had finally been bankrupted which was something that Hans had been trying to avoid for the last few years. That explanation could be the reason why everyone is packing up and leaving. He entered his office and found someone in his chair with their back to them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my chair?" he spat.

The chair turned around and Hans got a little fright mixed with a lot of hatred. It was Elsa Winters who was sitting in his chair and she looked as happy as a kid at Disney Land. That didn't make Hans feel any better.

"Surprised to see me Hans?" she said.

"Yes," Hans said through gritted teeth.

"Good," she said. "That's going to make this a lot more fun."

What's going to be a lot more fun? Hans thought while clenching his hands. He watched Elsa produce a large blue covered book that seemed to be filled with a lot of files. He wondered what could be inside it. It couldn't be good with the grin that was playing around Elsa's mouth.

* * *

Elsa watched Hans squirm slightly. She was enjoying watching him suffer. It was something she had wanted to do for years but never actually managed to do it. Now, was a different story though. She had gotten him right where she wanted and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"It seems you have been quite naughty," Elsa said flicking through the large book in front of her.

"What is that?" Hans demanded.

"Oh this?" Elsa pointed at the book. "These are your financial statements, you know like your Balance Sheets, your Income Statements, Statements of Cash Flows etc. etc. You know the ones that weren't doctored."

"How did you get those?" Hans said his hands going white by how hard he was clenching them.

"Oh when you're someone like me, anything is a synch."

Hans looked furious. Elsa was fighting not to laugh which wasn't easy. It was about time that she finally did this. Elsa just enjoyed the moment before she continued.

"So your brothers are not too impressed with your actions Hans," Elsa continued. "Causing total bankrupt of your company isn't exactly something that they like."

"I didn't cause this, you did!" Hans snarled pointing his shaking finger at Elsa.

"Oh I would love to take the credit, believe me, but unfortunately that lies with you."

"I did not cause this!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Elsa said resting her head on her entwined hands. "You've been cooking the books for quite a while now, haven't you?"

Hans went white. Elsa let the enjoyment of the effect that her words had on him wash all over her.

"You see," Elsa continued. "I had some of my top forensic accountants go through this and they found everything."

Elsa smiled broadly at the look that was on Hans' face. Clearly Hans thought he was much clever than she is but Elsa always got the last laugh.

"I then immediately booked a meeting with your brothers and showed them what I had discovered. They are not too happy."

Hans took a step backward.

"I think they said something about making sure that what comes to you will come," Elsa said thinking.

"You will pay for this," Hans snarled.

This time Elsa did laugh. "You can try Hans but you will always fail. You see when your clientele heard about your recent, shall we say, extra-curricular activities, they jumped ship. Your family's company is finished. Gone. I'm sorry that such distress has been caused to your brothers though. They are quite good people, too bad they got a brother like you."

Hans looked livid. Elsa couldn't image your life's work crumbling before your eyes.

"And it's all because of you," she concluded.

Hans looked like he was going to slap her.

Elsa stood up. "I'll leave you to it. I can show myself out."

She walked out of the office and grinned. Behind her she could hear smashing noises and she knew that Hans, in his anger, was destroying everything that came to hand. Elsa let out another small laugh before she exited what used to be the Southern Isles Company. Elsa got into her car and told the driver to head home. She took one last look at the building. She couldn't believe it. She had won. Elsa gave one last smile to herself as the car drove off.

**A/N: So Hans has been defeated! Yay! So bad news guys, I have a stupid exam tomorrow, which may mean no update =( Sorry but I'll try. EXAMS ARE RUINING MY LIFE! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	30. Some Interesting News

**Puteri Tina: My final exam is on the 26th of June and then I'm freeee (well until the next semester starts, noooooo). Hahaha back at school huh? Enjoy school while you can. I do miss school sometimes. Good times but Uni is so much better. Have fun on sportsday, I remember doing that lol. Didn't enjoy it much but then I did prefer it to Swimming Sports or House Music. **

**ilovElsa: How come everyone's exams but mine are finished?! WHY?!**

**Z: Well like I said I needed her to jump to the conclusion, well that was before I decided to change the storyline. I think if I was to redo it I would have had her just kick Jack out and not jump to the divorce. **

**Shashoom: I feel that Elsa being a little cocky was justified. I mean look at what Hans did to her. Sorry about Jack, that wasn't really a Jack chapter. Oh yeah, that scene would have been good, too late now.**

**Chapter 30: Some Interesting News**

_Several weeks later_

The weeks seem to fly on by for Elsa. She had been in a good mood ever since the destruction of Hans. That wasn't the only reason though. Her marriage was finally back on track and was no longer the broken mess it once was. She felt like everything was falling in place.

Elsa woke up on a miserable day. She groaned. She did not want to go to work on a wet, windy day. It would just ruin her mood. Unfortunately Elsa had to. She groaned again. Elsa finally managed to pull herself out of bed. A sudden wave of nausea came over her. She then raced to the bathroom and threw up before collapsing on the bathroom floor. It had been happening a lot recently and she didn't know what was causing it. Elsa had an idea that it was due to stress. She certainly didn't feel any other symptoms. Jack rushed over to her.

"I think you need to call in sick," he said crouching down in front of her. "Let Anna take care of things today."

"I'm fine Jack," Elsa said getting to her feet. "Really," she added when she saw the look on Jack's face.

"You don't look well Elsa."

"I'm fine," Elsa said again. This time more firmly.

Jack didn't look like he believed her. Elsa got ready for work and headed out the door.

* * *

Anna walked into work the next morning feeling happy and refreshed. She wandered up to her office, placed her things on her desk before knocking on Elsa's open door.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said brightly.

"Hey," Elsa replied.

"You don't look so good," Anna said noticing Elsa's worn face.

"It's stress," Elsa replied. "On top of everything I have to do, Jack and I were planning on having a sort of wedding party since we never had one."

"Oh, I just love weddings," Anna said going off into day dream land.

"I know you do."

"So when is this wedding?"

"I don't know. We're just in the planning stages."

"Oh cool."

A while later, Anna found herself in her office sorting through documents when there was a knock on the door and Jack walked in.

"What can I do for you Jack?" Anna said looking up.

"I'm a bit concerned for Elsa," he said taking a seat.

"Why?" Anna's eyes narrowed.

"Well Elsa's been sick every morning for the past week! I don't know what to do. It's been driving me mad!"

"Every morning…" Anna said slowly and in a small voice. A dawn of realisation came over her. She knew what was going on and it had nothing to do with stress.

Anna then raced out of her office leaving Jack calling after her. She ignored him and headed into Elsa's office and closed the door behind her.

"Anna I am very busy, so could you make it quick?" Elsa asked shuffling through papers on her desk.

"So Jack came by," Anna said taking a seat in front of her.

"Why?" Elsa looked up.

"He's worried about you, says you've been sick every morning for the past week."

"That's true. Jack thinks it's some kind of illness but I just think it's from the stress."

"You don't think there could be another reason?"

"Another reason?" Elsa looked confused.

"Like have you equated something else to stress?"

"Anna what are you on about?"

"Did something not happen this month?" Anna asked delicately.

"Not happened…." Elsa looked deep in thought. "If you mean what I think you mean then yes but that's due to stress."

"Or could it be linked to your sudden illness?"

"Anna what are you on about?"

"Sheesh, do I have to spell it out?" Anna paused for a moment. "Elsa I think you may be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Elsa looked shocked.

"Well the signs are all there."

"Pregnant?" Elsa repeated. "You think I could be pregnant?"

"Well, yeah."

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair. Anna was shocked at Elsa's reaction. Could Elsa not want to have children?

"Are we not happy about this?" Anna asked nervously.

"No, no, just…surprised."

"Oh I know that feeling."

Anna watched as Elsa went into deep thought.

* * *

Elsa let Anna's words wash over her. Could she be pregnant? Elsa didn't know. What Anna was saying was making sense. It all added up. All the signs were there. Why hadn't she seen them? The answer was that she simply thought it was due to the stress of work. Elsa did want to have children but so soon? She and Jack had just made up but a child wouldn't change that. It will just confirm their love. Maybe it was sort of bad timing but maybe it was a sign. Maybe having a child could be one the best things she could do.

"I'm going to get you a pregnancy test," Anna said getting up.

"Anna," Anna stopped and turned to face her. "Don't tell Jack any of this. I want to be sure before we tell him."

"You got it!" Anna said smiling.

Elsa watched Anna go. She tried to get back to work but the thought of having a child was constantly on her mind. She didn't know much about taking care of kids. Sure she had plenty of babysitting practice from looking after Anna's children but it was going to be very, very different when it was her own. She didn't even know if she was pregnant and she was already freaking out over being a mother. She knew that Jack would be at least a decent father. He was good with kids.

A thought then struck her. They had never discussed having children. Well Elsa had always thought that they would have plenty of time to do that. They weren't even married a year. Elsa always imagined that they would be married for a few years and then talk about it. She didn't even know if Jack wanted kids. What would she do if he didn't?

* * *

Anna raced out of the company and into a car. She really hoped that Elsa was pregnant. It would be cool to have a little niece or nephew that she could play with and spoil. She just hoped that Jack and Elsa would be as excited as she was. Anna headed into the store and browsed the aisles for a pregnancy test. She soon found one and headed up to the counter. She paid for it and headed outside. She went back into her car and drove back to work.

* * *

Elsa and Anna were staring at the pregnancy test. They were in a bathroom of the company and they were waiting on the pregnancy test results. Elsa was a little tense. At the point in time, she wasn't sure what outcome she wanted. Anna checked her watch.

"It's time," she said.

Elsa gulped. Why was she this nervous? A child was a big thing, yes, but she thought that she may be ready. Or was she? Anna picked up the pregnancy test and stared at Elsa. Elsa tried to read her face but Anna's expressionless face wasn't giving anything away.

"Well?" Elsa croaked.

"It's…negative," Anna said simply.

Elsa felt as if someone had slapped her. Negative? Somehow that didn't make her feel any better. Even though she felt that she may not be a good mother or that she potentially wasn't ready, she had been subconsciously been imaging a life with a child. She had been imagining taking her child to the park, to school and maybe even going on family holidays.

"Well there we go," Elsa said trying not to cry. "I mean a child would be quite difficult and I don't even know if I'm ready or not to be a mother but maybe a child would be great but at the same time I don't really know."

Anna looked at her.

"Is it really negative?" Elsa asked.

"No it's positive," Anna said grinning.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"It's positive."

"You sure?"

"Well yeah, I lied before," Anna said handing the test to Elsa.

Elsa took the test with trembling fingers. She could see a little blue plus sign staring back at her. It was positive.

"Now you know how you really feel," Anna said.

"That's a risky little game," Elsa said.

Anna just laughed. Elsa looked back at the pregnancy test. It was positive. She was going to have a baby. Seeing the positive test made everything so much huger and real. She felt elated. A good feeling flowed through her. She knew that she did want to have the baby. She wanted to be a mother and raise a child and best of all she got to do it with the man she loved. She got to raise a child with Jack.

"Well congratulations," Anna said still grinning.

"Thanks," Elsa said smiling back.

"Let's go tell Jack!" Anna said pulling on Elsa's hand.

"What now?"

"Yeah, you said not tell him while you weren't sure. We're sure now. Come on!" Anna then pulled Elsa out of the bathroom and into the elevator. Elsa pocketed the positive test. They soon found Jack sitting in Elsa's office.

"Let me handle this," Elsa said to Anna.

"Fine," Anna said looking a little disappointed.

Elsa and Anna headed into her office and when they did Jack leapt to his feet.

"Where have you been? I was talking to Anna who raced off and then you both disappeared," Jack said.

"We just had to do work stuff," Elsa said.

"Okay," Jack said slowly.

Elsa took a seat behind her desk and turned to Jack. How was she going to do this? Anna made motions with her hands that told Elsa to get a move on from behind Jack's back. Elsa took a deep breath. It was time.

"Jack, would you want to have children?" she asked very nervously.

"Yeah," Jack said smiling.

Elsa felt her spirits life. She opened her mouth to tell him.

"But not for ages," Jack continued.

Elsa felt herself deflate slightly. Ages? Jack didn't want to have children just yet?

"Ages?" Elsa repeated.

"Yeah, I mean I don't want to be a father just yet," Jack said. "I mean the future is a different story because I think it would be great to be a Dad but at the moment I don't want to share you just yet."

Elsa looked at Anna who was biting her lip. Jack didn't want to be a father just yet. What was she going to do? If she told Jack, what was he going to say? Would he yell? She couldn't see that happening. He would be thrilled, she was sure of it but the way Jack spoke made her rethink telling him.

"What is all this about Elsa?" Jack asked. "Children are miles into the future."

"Yeah," Elsa nervously laughed while giving another glance at Anna. "Miles."

Jack got to his feet and gave Elsa a small kiss on the cheek. He said that he would be home if they wanted him. Elsa felt her insides squirm. She took out the positive pregnancy test and stared at it. Even though she felt good about it what would Jack say? She was starting to get very nervous.

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked her.

"I don't know," Elsa said putting down the test.

"Well whatever you decide, I will be here for you," Anna said squeezing Elsa's hand.

"Thanks Anna," Elsa smiled at her.

Elsa returned home. She still wasn't sure on what she wanted to do. How was she going to tell Jack? Especially since his reaction to her questions earlier that day. Maybe she was just going to have to tell him and get it over with and wait for his reaction. She put her keys in her lock and opened the door. She could smell something good coming from the kitchen and knew that Jack was cooking.

"Welcome home," Jack said giving her a kiss.

Jack laid out dinner for her and Elsa sat down in front of her plate. All through dinner, there was an awkward silence. Elsa head was still spinning on what she had to do.

"You're awfully quiet," Jack commented.

"Just thinking," Elsa forced a smile.

"About?"

Elsa put down her knife and fork and looked up at her husband.  
"You know how you said you didn't want children?"  
"Are we back on that?"

"Well I just want to know how flexible you are."

"Well for the moment I don't really know. I mean we have a wedding to plan and then a honeymoon, then I would like some time, Just us alone," Jack said.

"So a child would be a problem?"

"No, no," Jack said shaking his head. "I'm just saying that it's not the time to be thinking about having children."

Elsa felt tears come to her eyes.

"Elsa?" Jack asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay," Elsa said speaking quite sharply. "You just said you don't want to have children."

"I mean at the moment," Jack said looking shocked. "I think for now, we're not ready to have children."

"Well I'm sorry if me getting pregnant was at a bad time for you," Elsa yelled.

"Pregnant?" Jack said sounding confused. "Elsa! Wait!"

Elsa wasn't listening. She then stormed out apartment leaving Jack looking thoroughly confused.

**A/N: So what's going to happen now? Okay, so I don't know I managed to write this while trying to study for the exam I had today, which was torture but at least it's over. One exam down and only three more to go! Thanks to all who wished me luck for it, I seriously needed it. So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	31. The Elevator Drama

**JamieStylesTaco: Thank GOD someone got the Friends ref. I love you now.**

**Puteri Tina: The story is not ending yet. I've got a few more chapters in mind. You got kicked out of Marching? What for? At least your happy about it. We never had marching at my school lol. Here it's the 17th (I think I'm a day ahead of you due to time difference) and my exams are not finishing soon. ARGH. Thanks, I wasn't really writing it at the same time, it was really more during study break and after the exam.**

**lovinglovexx: Subjects? Well the papers I'm doing are Accounting, English, Computer Science and Anthropology. My exams are not really 'finals' as it's not the end of the year but you could argue that they are due to people could be finishing up. I dunno. For me they're not finals =(**

**Winterswhisper98: Party? so while you were at a party I was studying? Not fair. In terms of my exam going well; HAHAHAHAHAHA, best joke ever! Liceo? Wow, never heard of that term. We don't really call it high school here. I would suppose it would more of Middle School and Senior school (Years 7-13). Orals huh? I hope they went well for you. I never did orals. All pen and paper for me. Although when I did languages there was a speech you had to do but that nothing to do with the final exams. A maths oral? WTF? How do you have a maths oral? Seriously? Well you think those are hard, hahaha wait until your older. It gets worse. Trust me. Ah homework, I remember the good old days of homework. I sort of miss the easiness of it. For me it's a bunch of assignments and exams and tests. Yeah not fun. **

**Shashoom: The end was Elsa being hormonal. Not Elsa being dramatic. **

**Chapter 31: The Elevator Drama**

Elsa slammed her apartment door behind her. She wiped away tears from her eyes and called Anna. She really needed to talk to her. Unfortunately she only got Anna's voicemail. Elsa decided to leave a message.

"Hey Anna, it's me," she said. "Call me. Please. I need to talk to you."

Elsa hung up the phone and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

Jack's mind was racing. Elsa was…pregnant? He the realised why she had been so sick. It was because she was pregnant not because of some illness. How had he missed it? Jack, thinking fast, raced out of the apartment to follow Elsa. He had said some stupid things. Some really stupid things. He saw her get into the elevator. Heart hammering, he ran faster and faster towards it. The doors were about to close just as Jack got his hand in to stop them. The doors then opened for him.

"Woah, you're just in time," Henry, who worked security on the elevator, said.

"Yeah," Jack said smiling.

He turned to Elsa who looked away. She stood in a corner of the elevator and leaned against it with her face turned to the wall. Jack was about to approach her when they all heard a loud sound. The sound of the elevator coming to a screeching halt.

"What's wrong?" Jack said.

The lights then flickered off and they were plunged into a sort of darkness before the backup lights came on. Jack felt a sudden surge of panic.

"The elevator's stuck between floors," Henry said.

"Oh no," Elsa muttered.

Henry took out the emergency phone and told the person behind it that they were stuck. Henry chatted to the guy for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Well?" Elsa asked.

"They'll send someone to fix it soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"You might want to get comfy."

"Oh that's just great.

* * *

Anna was walking along the street to her house and raced up the steps to her front door. Once she got inside, she checked her messages. She was surprised to find one from Elsa.

"Hey Anna, it's me," the message said. "Call me. Please. I need to talk to you."

Anna got quite panicky. What had happened between Elsa and Jack? Did they get into another fight over Elsa being pregnant? Did Elsa tell Jack that she was pregnant and he rejected it? Or did Jack say something that made Elsa go into a panic and end up telling him? Either way, she needed to talk to her sister. Anna rang Elsa's number but it went straight to voicemail. Anna tried again but she got the same result. Why wasn't Elsa answering?

The sound of feet could be heard coming down the stairs and Kristoff soon came into view. He looked happy to see Anna and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, you okay? You look upset," he said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Anna said.

"Oh, good," Kristoff said smiling.

Anna felt a little guilty lying to him but until she was sure what was wrong on Elsa's end, then she felt like she should not say anything. She wasn't even sure if Elsa wanted people to know just yet. Anna knew that the first person Elsa would want to know would either her or Jack.

* * *

Elsa, Jack and Henry were all still trapped in the elevator a good half an hour later. Henry had tried talking to the maintenance people again but they said they were getting to it. Elsa was getting more frustrated by the minute. She was lying down with her back leaning against one of the corners of the elevator. Jack was to her right, still standing with his arms folded while Henry sat down in front of them with the elevator doors behind him.

Jack kept glancing looks at Elsa who would always quickly avoid them. Elsa didn't really want to talk to him just yet. She couldn't believe what he had said to her. Didn't he get the hints she was dropping? She would have thought that someone would pick up the signs that she was pregnant, well Anna did but then again she had gone through this three times and if she was clueless, then Jack would be even more so.

She gave Jack a small sideways look and he looked over. She quickly moved her gaze back to the wall. She still couldn't believe what he had said about not wanting children. Maybe he wasn't ready. She didn't think she was ready either but she thought that when the child came, they would figure it out together. It would be a learning curve for the both of them. Sure, Jack had said he wanted kids in the future but when would that be for him? Five years? Ten years? Never? Would Jack make some excuse in the future to put of kids further and further until it got too late? She had always wanted children. Sure she didn't expect it so soon but the surprise of it kind of made it feel better. It was an unexpected surprise.

She could feel Jack's eyes on her. She wondered what was on his mind. Maybe he was trying to figure out how he was going to fix this. She just hoped that 'fix' wasn't what she was imagining. There was no way she was going to give up the child. She already loved it too much. She was then struck by a thought. Of course Jack wouldn't want her to give up the child, he would want her to keep the child but did that mean he wanted to as well? He was after all not in the market looking to be a dad, well according to him.

Jack's eyes were still on her. She could feel his gaze burning through her. She knew that he was trying to get her attention. Well she was going to be mad for a bit before talking to him. He then nudged her with his foot.

"Elsa," he said. "Please talk to me."

"No," Elsa said.

"So I'm sensing some tension between the Frosts," Henry said. "Maybe we should have some kind of therapy session."

"Therapy session?" Elsa asked looking at him.

"Yeah, you know when people try and work through their problems."

"Okay, I'm up for it," Jack said sliding down the wall and taking a seat.

"Meh," Elsa said shrugging.

Elsa wasn't fussed either way. A part of her would think it would be good but she would rather be having this conversation alone with Jack but then a third person's views could be good.

"I'm taking that for a yes," Henry said. "Okay, what's the matter?"

"Well I'm pregnant," Elsa began.

"You're pregnant?" Henry said very happily. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks but this one," Elsa nudged at Jack, "doesn't want children."

"I said yet!" Jack said. "I never said I didn't want children."

"Yeah but according to your schedule children are in the far off future."

"That doesn't mean I don't want children."

"Yeah but when will that be?"

"I don't know, sometime in the future."

"Real specific Jack."

"Okay, so Elsa's pregnant and Jack has told you that he has planned children for the future and not now?" Henry interrupted summing up.

"Yep," Elsa said.

"Hmm, Jack you really did kind of put your foot in your mouth."

"I didn't know she was pregnant. I thought it was it was us discussing children not a secret hidden message that she was pregnant," Jack said.

"Jack, there is a lot you don't know about woman," Henry said shaking his head. "There is always a secret message."

"I know that now!"

"A little too late," Henry laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Nothing," Anna said.

"Anna, you've been checking your phone every five seconds. What are you waiting for?"

He and Anna were watching some of their favourite crime shows in the lounge. Anna had indeed checking her phone constantly for any update from Elsa. She had tried texting her but the texts didn't go through. Anna was quite worried that she wasn't getting any reply from Elsa but she was also worried about what was happening.

"Nothing," Anna repeated.

"Anna," Kristoff paused the programme and turned to face her. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"  
"Yeah I do."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's not for me to tell."

"What does that mean?"

"Well Elsa found out something and now something's happening between her and Jack," Anna said trying to choose her words carefully.

"What?" Kristoff looked confused.

Anna then decided enough was enough. She had hoped that Elsa and Jack would do this big reveal but she decided that Kristoff should know. It was his future niece or nephew after all. Plus it would feel weird to keep something from him.

"Okay, so Elsa's pregnant and Jack told her that he didn't want children for ages."

"Oh," Kristoff took a moment while what he processed what Anna said. "What?" Kristoff then looked a little shocked, confused and surprised all rolled into one. "Elsa is what?"

"Pregnant."

"Oh wow," Kristoff said.

"Yeah and Jack said to us that he didn't want children until the far away future."

"Did he know she was pregnant?"

"No."

"Well at least that's something working in his favour," Kristoff paused for a moment. "So why are you a bit jumpy?"

"Well Elsa left me a message that she needed to talk to me and I'm thinking-"

"That she and Jack had a fight with this?" Kristoff finished.

"Exactly."

* * *

Silence had filled the elevator. No one had said anything for several minutes. Jack kept looking at Elsa. It wasn't that he didn't want children; it was just that he had always thought that children were a little bit down the road. He had always thought that it would be just the two of them, maybe do a little travel before they decided to talk about it. He always thought that maybe in a few years they would try for a family. It just came as a shock as it was so out of the blue, not that was a bad thing. It was just a surprise that was all. Not a bad one, rather a fantastic one. Now that he knew that Elsa was pregnant, he could see a little Jack Junior or Elsa Junior running about. It gave him a nice feeling. He looked back at Elsa.

"Elsa, I'm happy about this," he said.

She turned to look at him.

"Really?" she said in a small voice.

She didn't look mad anymore. Jack took that as a good sign.

"You betcha," Jack moved closer to her. "Imagine us going to the beach together or taking family walks or sending them to their room when they can't behave."

Elsa gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah that does sound good," she said.

"Or maybe having a movie night and we're all tucked up under one blanket and we're fighting over which movie we want to watch because I want an action movie and you want some chick flick and little Mini-Jack or Mini-Elsa wants a certain movie."

Elsa smiled again.

"So yes," Jack continued. "I am not just happy. I'm thrilled. Yes I did say I wanted children in the future but that's only because I didn't want to share you. But I do want to be a father and now I am going to, it feels great. So what do you say? Will you raise a child with me?"

"Of course Jack," Elsa said smiling before giving him a hug and kiss.

"Aw," Henry said. "You guys are adorable."

"We know," Jack and Elsa said.

The elevator suddenly jolted.

"We're moving!" Henry said.

"What impeccable good timing," Jack noted.

The elevator opened onto Jack and Elsa's floor. Elsa and Jack got up and headed back to their apartment. On the way, Elsa checked her messages. She had four missed calls and five texts from Anna. Elsa then remembered calling her. Anna must be freaking out by now. Elsa wondered why she didn't get any of them but then the elevator had never had any decent reception. Elsa then dialled Anna's number. Anna answered on the first ring.

"Oh thank goodness," Anna said.

"Calm down, I haven't died," Elsa said laughing.

"It's just that you weren't answering any of my messages…"

"Oh I was stuck in the elevator, it never gets good reception."

"Oh, okay. So what happened with Jack?"

"We had a good talk."

"And?" Elsa could hear the tension and nerviness in Anna's voice.

"Everything is fine."

"What a relief. So he's all good with being a father?"

"Better, he's ecstatic."

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better."

"I know."

"So everything is good?"

"Yeah," Elsa looked straight at Jack. "I think everything will be good for a long time."

**A/N: So I was just wondering did only ****JamieStylesTaco** get the Friends ref from the previous chapter? If not, you need to watch that show. It's awesome. So onto this chapter. Woot! Jelsa fluff =) Okay so I have another exam tomorrow (actually it's the one I'm feeling good about so hopefully it goes well) but it's a morning exam so that means there should be an update tomorrow but if there isn't, that's the reason. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)


	32. Baby's First Picture

**ilovElsa: Me too! =)**

**Shihakazing: Fluff = cute moments**

**Winterswhisper: Okay schools in Italy sound strange. Here its Junior school (Year 1-6), Middle (Year 7-10) and Senior (Year 11-13) and then you can go to Uni afterwards if you want. Schools in NZ are very different than to those in USA. Extremely different. I could go on but we'll be here all day. Maths orals sound weird. I think it's better if you actually write stuff down. How is Maths your favourite subject? I can't stand Maths and somehow I ended up doing it at university. Why oh why did it have to be a recommend paper?! English was okay for me. Never my favourite but still good. I always liked Biology and Chemistry. **

**Shashoom: First of, hahaha, yeah, adopt kids and avoid the hormones. The secret messages? Nah that's not a stereotype, girls do, do that. It's a bit unfortunate. But at least as a girl I don't have to deal with it. On Henry, he was there because he kind of had to be there as he works the elevator but he did start the fixing. **

**frozen fan2014: Excellent I was hoping someone would.**

**Chapter 32: Baby's First Picture**

Elsa was at work looking over some reports with Shauna. It had been a week since Elsa found out she was pregnant. Jack had been making sure that Elsa that she had been taking very good care of not only their unborn child but her as well. He had started this health kick regime for all of them. Elsa didn't mind though. She wanted her unborn child to be as healthy as possible.

"So that looks good Shauna," Elsa said nodding as she flicked through the reports.

"Thanks," Shauna said brightly.

"Hello," Anna said suddenly popping her head in. "You nearly ready Elsa?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Jack."

They were all off to Elsa's first doctor's appointment. It was to check if everything was going smoothly in Elsa's pregnancy.

"Is that your doctor's appointment?" Shauna asked checking her PDA.

"Yes," Elsa replied. "So while I'm gone, I would like you file these orders."

"Yes Ms Winters," Shauna said before exiting the office.

Barely a minute later, there was a knock at door and Jack walked in.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Elsa said grabbing her coat.

They didn't make even two steps before they saw a familiar face walking towards them. Elsa felt her heart sink.

"Oh God is that-?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately," Elsa replied.

Marching towards them with a determined look upon her face was Elsa's and Anna's grandmother. Elsa first thought was what now? What could she possibly want this time? She had thought she made herself pretty clear on the Jack front. Maybe she had come back for round two. If she had, the result will be the same as round one.

"Grandmamma," Elsa said folding her arms. "This is an unexpected visit."

"I'm come to talk to you," Grandmamma said.

"About?"

"Well him," Grandmamma said nodding towards Jack.

Elsa gave a sigh.

"Look I don't have time for this so I'll make it quick. You don't want us together, blah, blah, blah, I say no, you say yes and then this ends with me kicking you out. So could we just get to the last part? We kind of are in a hurry."

"No we can't just jump to the last part and in a hurry? What for?"

"We just have to be somewhere."

"Where?"

"Never mind, what do you want?" Elsa said tapping her fingers against her arm.

"I just what to know when you've decided to stop defying me."

Elsa opened her mouth.

"Defying you?" she repeated numbly. "You think I married Jack to despite you?"

"Well isn't it obvious?"

Elsa shook her head. If she wasn't late for her appointment, she would have yelled at her. Someone would have probably have to hold her back. Instead Elsa kept her cool, how she did. She never knew.

"So come on, you've had your fun. It's time for it to end," Grandmamma continued.

"I've had my fun?" Elsa said in disbelief. "Grandmamma, I love Jack and this isn't some ploy to despite you. I seriously cannot believe you would think I would do that."

Elsa felt herself get angrier and angrier. This was so typical of her Elsa should have seen it coming from miles away. Grandmamma opened her mouth to retort but Anna interrupted her.

"Uh Elsa?" Anna said tapping her watch. "We really have to get going. If we don't we'll miss the appointment."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go," Elsa said.

She was going to have to continue this with Grandmamma another time.

"Woah, what appointment?" Grandmamma narrowed her eyes. She was not going to quit on this.

"A doctor's appointment, my dear Grandmamma," Elsa said. "Now if we don't leave now we may miss it."

"What?" Grandmamma suddenly looked worried. "Are you okay? Do you need to lie down? Do you have some kind of illness?"

"No," Elsa said shaking her head.

"Then what?"

Elsa gave another sigh. Well she was going to have to tell her sooner than later. She wondered what her grandmother's reaction was going to be. Happy at the prospect of a new great-grandchild? She was like that when Anna had her children. But a nagging feeling is that she won't be too thrilled as she never really liked Jack.

"I'm pregnant," she said simply.

"Pregnant?" Grandmamma said. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Is it _his_?"

"If you mean is it Jack's baby because of course it's his. Whose else would it be? Did I get abducted by aliens and not know it?"

Elsa could see that Grandmamma was having a furious battle within her own head. Elsa knew that Grandmamma didn't like the idea of Elsa having a family with someone who she considered below her. But then on the other side, Elsa was going to have an adorable little child and so the battle continues.

Elsa stood there smiling as she watched her grandmother internally self-destruct. It seemed as if neither side was giving up. She waited, patiently.

"So you and Jack are starting a family?" she said very slowly.

"Yes," Elsa said. "So we're off. The time is ticking on and we are late."

They walked past their grandmother with each of them grinning at her as they walked by. She just stood there with a strange look on her face. Elsa just shook her head. It was the best reaction she could have hoped for. At least she didn't yell, that was a bonus. She was still fuming with anger over her grandmother's words. She couldn't believe that she thought that Elsa was simply with Jack to annoy her. The nerve of some people.

"You okay?" Anna asked them.

"Why can't she get it?" Elsa blurted out angrily.

"Some people just don't," Jack said, "and she's obviously one of them."

"She accepted you once."

"Maybe she thought that it will blow over?" Anna suggested. "And that's why?"

"Yeah, maybe."

They didn't speak anymore after that. Elsa's mind was still racing. Well it wasn't as if her grandmother could do anything. Elsa was really the 'big cheese' in their family as she held all the cards. Elsa wasn't afraid of any consequence from her grandmother. She could take anything thrown at her but could Jack? She glanced at him. He was busy texting a friend and seemed to be grinning at the texts. Would her grandmother do something to him? No, that was downright low, even for her. If she did try something, well Elsa was definitely a force to be reckoned with. The main thing she was focusing on was that she just hoped that her grandmother would love her child the way she loved all her grandchildren despite the fact that the paternal lineage was not a 'desirable' lineage. Well her grandmother loves Anna's children and she just hoped that history will repeat itself.

They reached the doctor's office in no time at all. They sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called. Elsa kept fidgeting. She couldn't get what her grandmother had said to her out of her head. When Elsa was young, she loved going to her grandmother's place as it was so big and that she and Anna would always play hide and seek before they got given a yummy afternoon tea. She would love going to visit her grandmother. When did things change? Elsa just hoped that her child would have similar memories of Elsa's grandmother. Well at least there was a grandmother that she knew would shower the baby with love and was already knitting baby clothes.

Jack's mum had been thrilled when Jack informed her a couple of days ago about Elsa being pregnant. She couldn't believe that she was getting her first grandchild. She had been so happy that she started making little baby boots in different colours for every day of the week. Elsa wouldn't be shocked if she made little hats to match.

There was still something worrying Elsa though. Elsa was sure that her grandmother would give her child love and affection but would it be enough for her to put her bad feelings about Jack behind her? Would it be enough? She hoped so. If not, well it would just change the way Elsa felt about her grandmother. If she really couldn't look past her judgemental feelings about Jack for the good of her family and future family, well then, Elsa may not want much to do with her in the future. It would be quite poor of her if that were to happen.

Elsa just hoped that when the baby came along, all ill feelings would go away. She wanted it to be a new chapter, a start over. No more bad words, just good ones. But could that happen? Elsa wanted it to happen very much so. She hoped that it will finally end the whole family feud about her and Jack. To be honest, it was getting very old and very frustrating. Maybe when the baby came along, everyone would forget their judgemental feelings and just love their new addition to their family.

"Elsa Winters?" a nurse said coming to them.

"Yeah," Elsa said while she, Jack and Anna all stood up.

"Doctor Faber will see you now," the nurse said smiling.

"Great!" Elsa, Jack and Anna followed the nurse into an examination room where Doctor Faber was waiting for her.

"Elsa, Anna, it's good to see you again!" Doctor Faber said.

Doctor Faber just happened to be the Winters' personal family doctor. She was the one who delivered Anna's children and had looked after Anna during her pregnancies. She had been quite close to the family and had always been a good friend to them.

"This is Jack, my husband," Elsa said motioning towards Jack.

"Good to meet you Jack," Doctor Faber said. "Katelyn Faber."

"Good to meet you too," Jack said shaking her hand.

"Now Elsa," Doctor Faber said. "So I hear you're pregnant?"

"Yes I am," Elsa grinned.

"Well let's see if everything is good."

Elsa lay down on the chair and Doctor Faber started the scan. She didn't say much but she typed a bunch of things on the computer. She soon freeze framed it to show Elsa.

"That is your baby," she said smiling.

Elsa felt a rush as she looked at the sonogram. Even though the baby was tiny, she felt a rush of happiness that she had never experienced before. She couldn't wait until she had the baby in her arms and she could cuddle and play with him or her.

"So it looks like everything is A-Okay," Doctor Faber said, "and it looks like you are seven weeks along."

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Anna asked looking eager.

"Not yet," Doctor Faber said smiling, "but we'll get there."

"Thanks doc," Elsa said getting up.

"You're very welcome. Oh and this is for you," she added handing Elsa a print out of the sonogram.

"Thanks," Elsa said taking it.

Elsa and the others soon excited the clinic and headed back into the car. Elsa kept looking at the sonogram. Her hand shifted to her stomach where her future son or daughter was busy growing. It felt weird to think that she had another human growing inside of her but at the same time it filled her with the warmest feeling she could ever imagine. In just a several short months she was going to be a mother and Jack was going to be a father. Jack put his hand on top of Elsa's and grinned at the sonogram in Elsa's hand.

"We're going to be parents," he said.

"We're going to be great parents," Elsa said.

"It's weird to think that I am going to be an Aunt," Anna said. "Finally!" she added.

Elsa laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I want to be an Aunt and now it's finally happening," Anna said.

"Yeah I know."

"Just to let you know Jack," Anna said looking straight at him. "I'm going to be your child's favourite Aunt. No exceptions."

"Hang on," he said. "What about Pippa?"

"Oh I will be the cool, fun Aunt, Pippa will stand no chance."

"We'll see about that," Jack got a dangerous look in his eye.

"Okay, okay, swords away," Elsa said. "As the child's mother I can say that there will be no favourites."

"Fine," Jack and Anna said folding their arms.

"At least Kristoff will be the baby's favourite Uncle," Anna muttered.

"Kristoff is the baby's _only _Uncle," Elsa said.

"See? He already has huge advantage."

Elsa just rolled her eyes. Instead of replying she just looked back at the sonogram. The same warm feeling filled her up again and she grinned at the picture. The future looks very bright indeed for Elsa and Jack.

**A/N: So I had my exam today and finally it happened! An exam I was happy with! Weeeeeeee! Thanks for all the luck guys =) Okay so anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy little chapter. Please review =) **


	33. The Dream

**Shihakazing: Your welcome =)**

**Puteri Tina: That's right, it's karma! And what the hell? They kicked you out a day before? That's low and after you did all that hard work. Yeah karma you are a sweet friend. You're friend sounds a little crazy but funny lol. **

**Winterswhisper98: Please ignore all grammar mistakes. I suck with grammar just ask my friend lol. Sorry about Jack, I was kind of focusing on Elsa for that chapter and kind of forgot about Jack. Whoops. On Uni, OMG no we don't go to uni when we're 14, we go when we're 18 like everyone else. I think you're confusing Year with age. When I say Year I meant school year, so Year One is the first year of school etc etc. **

**Shashoom: Sorry last chapter was more of an Elsa chapter but this is a Jack chapter! Lots of Jack! At least I hope you think so too...**

**Chapter 33: The Dream**

Jack and Elsa returned home after going to the doctor's. Elsa immediately went straight for the bed and collapsed on it. She had a long day and was tired. Jack picked up the sonogram that Elsa had left on the kitchen bench. He grinned at it. He was looking at his future son or daughter. He put it down and headed into the bedroom where Elsa was lying face down on it. Jack lay down next to her.

"So I was thinking," Elsa said turning over to face him, "that we should go shopping for baby things tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Jack said.

Night-time soon crept upon them and before they knew it, they were asleep in their bed. That night Jack tossed and turned in his sleep.

_Jack was in a dark room with only a small circle of light that illuminated his immediate area. _

"_Father!" someone was yelling._

_Jack looked desperately around the source of the voice. He could see a small child with white hair and blue eyes begging for him to come in the far off distance. _

"_I'm coming!" Jack yelled._

_Jack started to sprint. He sprinted faster and faster but no matter how fast he ran the child in the distance got further and further away. Jack reached out to grab the child and the child reached out for him. Jack made a lunge for the child but his hand just missed the child's. Jack fell flat on the floor. Jack looked up as the child was suddenly surrounded with black smoke which threatened to engulf him._

"_Father, help me!" the child screamed before disappearing into the darkness._

"_No!" Jack yelled._

"_Why couldn't you help me?" the child screamed from nowhere._

"_I'm sorry," Jack started to cry. "I'm sorry."_

Jack awoke quite suddenly, covered in sweat. It took a few deep breaths to calm him down. He looked over at the sleeping figure of Elsa. She was sleeping quite peacefully. Seeing her so peaceful helped calm him down a little. Jack got out of bed and headed into the kitchen where he got himself a drink of water. He could still feel a nerviness coursing through his veins. It had just hit him. He was going to be a father. _He was going to be a father._ He didn't know the first thing about being a parent. What if he sucked at it? What if he failed at it? What if his own child hated him?

All these thoughts just made him even more nervous. He wanted to be a good father so badly but he wasn't ready. He was nowhere near ready. What was he going to do? He had to be there for Elsa. If he wasn't it would just prove that he was a lousy father and husband but could he be a father? He didn't know.

* * *

Elsa woke up. She rolled over and found that she was alone in the bed. Where was Jack? She thought. She pulled on her dressing gown which was hanging on a hook near the bed. She walked out of the bedroom and found Jack at the table. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"You're up early," she commented.

"Couldn't sleep," Jack said.

"Why?" Elsa was a bit concerned.

"Oh no reason," he said smiling.

"Oh okay."

Elsa felt like if something was off. Was Jack lying to her? She didn't think he would. Maybe she was just being a little paranoid?

"Well you should get dressed," she said.

"Why?"

"Shopping remember?"

"Oh right."

Was it just a trick of the light or did Jack look a little worried? Elsa shook the feeling out of her. She was probably just imagining things. Elsa quickly got ready after eating some breakfast. She soon found Jack sitting on their bed.

"Well come on," she said.

"Coming."

Okay, Elsa didn't imagine it that time. She saw something in Jack's eyes that looked oddly like fear. Elsa was confused. What was going on? She opened her mouth to say something but Jack was already out of the door. Elsa followed him. She watched him quite carefully through the trip to the Baby Factory which was their go to place for baby stuff. She definitely thought something was off. She didn't know what though. She decided to push it from her mind. Maybe Jack had a bad night or something like that and she was over exaggerating it.

She decided instead to focus on the things in front of her which made her heart explode with cuteness. She fawned over every little thing in the store.

"Look Jack, little booties," she said in a baby voice holding them up.

Jack chucked at them.

"And look Jack," she said still in the same voice, "little baby onesies."

Jack gave another laugh at the onesies that Elsa was showing him. Elsa simply couldn't get enough of the store. A couple of hours later, Elsa had run Jack ragged while they walked around the store. They had gotten a lot of stuff that Elsa was very happy with. They paid for the stuff and asked for it to be delivered. They then headed back to the car.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked him when she had strapped herself into the seat and rested her hands on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jack answered in a slightly high voice.

"You've just been a little off today," she responded.

"I haven't been off."

"Hmm," Elsa took a long look at him, "okay."

* * *

When they returned back to the apartment, Jack headed back out saying he had planned to meet up with Jamie. Elsa said goodbye before Jack left the apartment. He eventually found his way to Jamie's and Emma's place. He needed some time away from baby planning. All he needed was a break from it all. He found Jamie and Emma playing Call of Duty together.

"Emma there's a sniper to your left," Jamie was saying.

"Got him," Emma responded as her character took care of the sniper. "There are a few guys coming towards us though."

"Oh I see them."

Jack walked towards them and got a causal hey from the both of them before they returned to their game.

"What's up?" Jamie said. "I haven't seen you in like a week man. Oh get him, get him!" he added to Emma as they got ambushed by a bunch of enemy soldiers.

"Oh sorry about that been busy," Jack said leaning against the couch.

"Doing what?" Emma asked.

"Baby stuff," Jack said.

Emma nearly broke her controller in shock which ended up causing their character to both being killed and ending their game.

"What?" spluttered Emma. "Baby stuff?'

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Jack was confused. He was sure he had told them. He racked his brain but he couldn't recall telling them. It must have to do with the suddenness of it all and the amount they had to do to prepare for the baby's birth that he completely forgot to tell them his news.

"Why are you doing baby stuff?" Jamie asked turning around to face him. "Is Anna like pregnant again or something?"

"Not Anna," Jack said.

"Elsa?" Emma said in a voice of pure disbelief.

"Elsa?" Jamie repeated almost falling off the couch.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Oh I say it like if it's a sudden shock and surprise that you just threw on us," Emma said. "Not as a bad thing."

"So Elsa's having your kid?" Jamie said with a bit of a grin. "That is actually very cool."

"Yeah it is."

"Hold on," Emma said looking at Jack. "Why aren't you more happy?"  
"I am happy. I'm thrilled!"

"But something's bothering you?"

"It's just that I'm scared I'll screw it up," Jack said collapsing on the couch.

He had finally admitted it to someone but he knew he had to let his fears come out.

"You won't screw it up," Jamie said. "What makes you think that?"  
Jack told them about his nightmare on how he couldn't reach his child no matter what. The pain of the nightmare was still quite strong.

"Jack, what you're feeling is very common," Emma said. "My father freaked out when my Mum told him that she was pregnant with me but he is a great father. He rose to the challenge and become a wonderful father. He figured it out and so will you."

"I just know I will mess things up."

"You won't," Jamie said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well I don't," Jamie admitted, "but nobody can tell the future. That's why you never see the headline 'Psychic Wins Lottery'."

Jack gave a small laugh but didn't say anything. Yes, he didn't know what the future may hold but that could either be a really good thing or a really bad thing.

"Jack," Emma said in a small voice, "maybe you should discuss this with Elsa. Who knows? She may be feeling the same feelings as you."

Jack thought about it. Emma was right as usual. He should have talked to Elsa from the get go but instead he let the feelings consume him with their evil thoughts. Maybe Elsa would be feeling the same things he was. Maybe she was freaking out over being a parent.

"Yeah, you're right," Jack said.

"When am I not?" Emma joked.

Jack grinned. "I'll go right now."

Jack turned to leave but he heard his name being called and he turned back.

"What?" he said.

"Congratulations," Jamie and Emma said smiling.

"Thanks," Jack said matching their smiles and leaving the room.

* * *

Elsa was on the couch crying as she was watching one of her favourite movies of all times. She was watching Titanic. To her it was one of the greatest films of all times and always turned her into a blobbing mess whenever she watched it. She was currently at the bit when Jack had just died and Rose had to let him go. That bit always made her sob uncontrollably.

"Why?' she sobbed into the couch pillows. "Why did you have to die Jack? Why?"

The door then opened and her Jack walked in and found her crying on the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sniffled pausing the movie. "Just watching Titanic."

"You know there was room for two," Jack said looking at the picture on the screen.

"Yes but the weight is a different question. Jack did try and climb up but it was too heavy, the raft nearly flipped over so he sacrificed himself for Rose."

Elsa then dissolved into more tears that had Jack wrap his arms around her and give her a hug as she cried into his shoulder. Elsa then wiped away her tears and steadied herself.

"So how were Jamie and Emma?" Elsa asked turning off the TV.

"Oh good but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, what do you need to talk about?"

Jack took in a deep breath and then spoke.

"You were right about me being off today," he said.

"Why was that?"

"It finally hit me that I'm going to be a father."

"You just figured that out Jack? Because if not you kind of need a lesson is human reproduction."

Jack gave a small laugh but then the laughter disappeared. Elsa could tell that something was up. Something was bothering Jack.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a soothing tone.

"It's just that I'm terrified into becoming a father. I'm scared I'll screw it up. I'm scared that I'll mess everything up and be a lousy father. I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

"Jack," Elsa put her hand on his. "This is normal. I'm terrified on becoming a mother. Even _I _don't know if I'll be a great Mum but I know we can face this together. Head on."

"Yeah I know it's just that I never had a father figure in my life. My father abandoned my family when I was little and he wasn't exactly the best father around. He was a terrible father and I'm scared I'll turn into him. I'm scared that history will repeat itself."

"Jack, you are nothing like your father. You are kind, generous and a wonderful husband. I am more than one hundred percent sure that you will make an excellent father."

Jack smiled at this. His smile warmed Elsa's heart.

"We will never know what is going to happen in the future but we'll face it together. Hand in hand. Together. We'll learn it as we go and if we don't, we'll make it up as we go along."

"Thanks Elsa," Jack said. "I should have told you earlier but…" Jack's voice trailed off.

"It's okay, I understand. You're not the only one. What do I know about being a mother? But luckily I have a sister who is quite an expert in the area and I'm pretty sure her husband knows how to be a good dad."

"We _will _face this together," he said. "I now know that with you by my side, I can do anything."  
"And _I _know that with you by my side, I can do anything."

Jack leaned in and gave her a kiss. They broke apart smiling.

"Now more Titanic," Elsa said flicking it on.

Jack lay down next to her and they watched the end of the movie together.

**A/N: Yay, lots of Jelsa fluff. So I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	34. Cravings

**elsawinterqueen: First off, thanks =) and second, guess where your from? Hmm, tricky. Okay so there's a five hour time difference (as you said you posted the review at noon and here it was approx. 5pm), hmm and you also said far away but what's your def of 'far away'? I'm over analysing this aren't I? LOL. I'm gonna say maybe the Philippines? Or somewhere around there. I really don't know but that's my guess.**

**Z: On Titanic, yeah there are tons of theories about whether it would have worked but if you remember from the movie Jack did try and get on the raft but it nearly flipped over. It was a weight problem. With the dream, hmm I actually didn't mean for it to have any hidden meanings of what the gender of the child was. Quite the opposite, I tried to be as vague as possible.**

**TPATFan16: Me too!**

**Chapter 34: Cravings**

_Two Weeks Later_

Anna was walking along the hallway outside Elsa's apartment. She hadn't seen Elsa in a couple of days and she had been wondering what had been happening. Anna knocked on the door and then let herself in. She found Jack on the living room floor surrounded by screws and pieces of wood with an instruction manual in his hand. It looked like he was building a crib, or more correctly, _attempting_ to build a crib. Elsa was next to him watching him struggle. When Anna looked at Elsa, she could see that small baby bump was now visible.

"Hey," Elsa said getting to her feet.

"Hey," Anna said. "I just wanted to see what was going on."

"Well Jack is failing miserably at the crib building."

"I'll get there alright?" Jack said. "Don't harp on about it."

Both sisters laughed.

"So how are you feeling?" Anna asked turning her attention to her older sister.

"This stupid morning sickness is driving me mad," Elsa said. "It's not even noon and I've been sick three times."

"Don't worry, it should soon stop."

"I hope so."

Silence fell as they watched Jack fail at getting two pieces of the crib together. He started getting a little frustrated as he looked over the instructions again.

"Shall we take a break for lunch?" Anna suggested.

"Yes," Elsa said. "My cravings are off the chart at the moment."

Anna gave a small laugh. She watched as Elsa went through the cupboards looking for something to fulfil her cravings. Elsa got more panicky as she went through the cupboards more and more.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"There's no Nutella," Elsa said breaking down into tears.

Jack immediately stopped what he was doing and raced over to her to put his arms around her. She continued crying into his shoulder.

"Why is there no Nutella?" she sobbed.

"We ran out last night," Jack said, "but tell you what, I'll quickly rush down to the store and grab you some okay?"

"Okay," Elsa sniffed.

* * *

Jack quickly raced out the door leaving Anna to console a crying Elsa who was thinking that the world was coming to an end because there was no Nutella.

Jack quickly raced down to the store as fast as he could. Elsa's cravings were really starting to take its toll on him. He soon found a corner store and raced inside it. He wandered up the aisles.

"Nutella, Nutella," he murmured.

He soon found what he was looking for and grabbed it. He was about to go up to the counter to purchase it when he realised that Elsa would probably have several different cravings throughout the day. He raced down other aisles, it was hard to make a prediction on any future cravings but he thought he covered all bases. He then went up to the cashier to buy the products before racing back home.

* * *

Anna helped a crying Elsa into the chair at the kitchen table. Elsa's hormones were really going out of control. Anna remembered running Kristoff ragged over her cravings when she was pregnant. Jack soon came home and Elsa was soon happy eating the Nutella right out of the container with a spoon. She was no longer crying.

"What else did you get?" Elsa said going through the bags.

Her face then fell. Anna and Jack both tensed up. Elsa looked up at them with tears in her eyes again.

"No Marmite?" she said her voice starting to tear up.

"I got Vegemite," Jack said holding it up. "You like Vegemite."

"But that's not Marmite!" Elsa wailed.

Elsa then dissolved into more wails. Anna secretly was glad that she wasn't Jack. While Jack consoled Elsa, Anna decided to have a look at the crib. She and Kristoff had built a few so she knew what she was doing. She picked up the instructions that Jack had left on the ground and looked them over. To her, nothing looked too complicated. It didn't take her too long to figure everything out and where everything should go. Jack came over to help with Elsa, who had stopped crying and had gotten interested in what Anna was up to. Anna directed where everything should go and in no time at all, a new crib stood in the middle of the living room.

"Wow Anna," Jack said admiring it. "You're awesome."

"Anna Bjorgman, not only Super Mum but Super Aunt," Anna said.

They pushed the crib into the spare bedroom that had been cleared out to make room for the nursery. The nursery looked like in its initial stages. The walls had been painted in the theme of winter as it was Jack's and Elsa's favourite thing in the world. There were snowmen and snowflakes on the walls along with a winter wonderland thing going on. It looked good to Anna. There wasn't anything else yet though. It looked like Jack and Elsa had a far bit to go before they were ready but they had plenty of time. Elsa was only nine weeks pregnant.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Are you nearly ready Elsa?" Jack said popping his head into the bathroom where Elsa was busy putting her earrings in.

"Yeah," she said.

"Good," Jack grinned.

They were going to a dinner at Rapunzel's and Eugene's house. Anna and Kristoff were also going so it would just be the six of them at Rapunzel's and Eugene's house. Elsa soon came out of the bathroom, swung her handbag over her shoulder and looked ready to go. Jack grinned at how great she looked. They soon headed down to the car and drove off towards Rapunzel's and Eugene's house. It didn't take them too long to get there. When they knocked on the door, Rapunzel greeted them with great enthusiasm.

"Oh wow Elsa, look at you," Rapunzel said grinning at the baby bump that Elsa was sporting. "How many weeks along are you?"

"Ten," Elsa replied.

"Wow, only thirty more to go!"

Rapunzel led them into the living room where Anna immediately gave Elsa a hug. Anna and Kristoff looked like they had been there a little bit already. Jack could see that Kristoff and Eugene were talking about the latest Rugby game (England VS New Zealand which had New Zealand narrowly beat England). Jack wandered over to them while Rapunzel engaged Elsa in conversation about the upcoming pregnancy.

* * *

"So is it a girl or a boy?" Rapunzel asked forcing Elsa to sit down on the couch.

"We don't know yet," Elsa said, "but we have another doctor's appointment soon. We may find out then."

"I can't believe this, first one in the group!" Rapunzel squealed.

"Ahem!" Anna said coughing quite loudly. "What are my children? Chopped liver?"

"Well you had children a long time ago so I forget these things," Rapunzel said.

Anna looked confused.

"You just forgot I had three children? Might I remind you that you are Heidi's godmother? And it was only five years ago since I had Heidi. That is not what I call a long time ago."

"Oh yeah," Rapunzel laughed.

"Seriously Rapunzel, not cool," Elsa said laughing as well.

"Sorry," Rapunzel said looking apologetic. "But you know me; things go in one ear and out the other sometimes. I think I get to involved in my art work sometimes."

Anna didn't look too impressed while Elsa just continued to laugh. They soon moved on with their conversation and Anna let go of her annoyance at Rapunzel. Jack came over to sit by Elsa and put his arm around her while he joined in the conversation.

"So what are we discussing?" he asked.

"Names," Rapunzel said happily.

"We haven't really thought of any," Elsa admitted.

"Well for a girl I would suggest Anna," Anna said which made them both laugh as they knew she was joking.

"How about Jack Junior for a boy?" Jack said.

"We are _not _naming our child Jack Junior," Elsa said firmly.

"Okay, okay," Jack raised his hands in defeat.

Eugene came over and offered everyone wine. Jack raised his glass to his lips but Elsa took it away from him.

"Hey!" he said.

"Buddy, if I'm not drinking, neither are you," Elsa said.

"Not fair," Jack said but he didn't bring it up again.

* * *

Eugene then called them all for dinner. He and Rapunzel had cooked a beautiful fish and pasta dinner. Jack and the others headed into the dining room where Rapunzel had laid out the food. Elsa took one look at it and went green.

"Sorry, it's making me nauseous," she said.

"That's okay," Rapunzel said laughing. "Feel free to anything in the kitchen that doesn't make you nauseous."

Elsa wandered into the kitchen and came back looking happy with pickles, tuna and ice cream all rolled into one bowl. Everyone went green at Elsa happily spooning mouthfuls into her mouth.

"I can't eat anymore," Anna said pushing her dinner away from her.

"Me either," Eugene said.

"But it's so good," Elsa said happily. Elsa paused for a moment. "Do you guys have any honey to go on top of this? I didn't see any."

"That's it, I'm out too," Kristoff said pushing his tray away, "and _I've _seen Anna put golden syrup on cashew nuts with tuna fish."

Jack was laughing at the confused look on Elsa's face. He happily ate his dinner. He was used to seeing Elsa eat some pretty weird stuff so it wasn't bothering him at all. Everyone just sat there watching the happy Frosts chow on down on their food with slightly green tinge on their faces.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

Elsa and Jack were getting ready to go to the doctor's office. They soon found themselves waiting patiently outside it before they were called to go inside it. Elsa hoped up on the table and Doctor Faber started the scan. Doctor Faber continued with the scan before she got a point and grinned. Elsa wondered what the grin was but didn't say anything.

"So everything looks good," Doctor Faber said. "Everything is as good as gold here."

"Oh excellent," Jack said squeezing Elsa's hand.

Doctor Faber turned the monitor to face the couple. Both of them looked at the baby on the monitor and both of them felt tears come to their eyes.

"So would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Doctor Faber asked.

"You can tell?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Doctor Faber grinned. "Would you like to know?"

Elsa looked at Jack who grinned back at her.

"Yes," they both said.

* * *

Anna was out in her garden, tending to her roses. In the background she could hear the yells of her children. Anna pushed back her hat and wiped away the sweat from her brow. She took off her gloves and headed to the backyard. She wondered what her children were up to this time. Josef was running like a manic around the garden and Helena and Heidi were playing in the treehouse, well Helena was anyway. Anna stopped Josef by grabbing him when he went by.

"Josef," she said. "Stop acting like a manic."

"Yes Mum," he said.

"And go wash off, seriously how did you get this dirty?" Anna said examining her dirt ridden son.

"Yes Mum."

She watched Josef skip into the house. In the distance she could hear him singing.

"Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams," she heard Josef sing quite happily to as he entered the house.

"And you know, we're on each other's team," Anna finished out loud before she gave a little laugh.

Okay, she thought, one down, two to go. Anna headed off towards where Helena and Heidi were playing. Helena was up in the treehouse and was holding the rope ladder hostage.

"Let me up," Heidi yelled up to her sister.

"Not until you give me the password," Helena called back.

"Helena, let your sister play," Anna yelled up at her middle child.

"Not without the password."

"How's this for the password? Either you play fair or not desert for you," Anna threatened.

"See?" Helena said lowering the rope ladder for Heidi to climb up. "You always know the password."

Anna, chuckling, headed back to where Kristoff was sitting. He was sitting in his favourite outdoor chair with a beer in his hand. He had his iPhone headphones in and was jamming to some music.

"I don't wanna rock, DJ," Kristoff was singing, "but you're making it feel so nice."

"Kristoff," Anna said.

"When's it gonna stop, DJ?" Kristoff kept singing. "Cause you're keeping me up all night."

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled which made Kristoff yelp and nearly fall out of his chair.

"What?" he said pulling out his headphones.

"Why weren't you watching your children?"

"I was."

"Uh-ah," Anna said folding her arms. "Then why were they running amok?"

Kristoff didn't have an answer which made Anna roll her eyes. Anna then marched off back to her gardening. She put her gardening gloves back on and picked up her secateurs and started pruning her roses. It wasn't long till a familiar car drove up to the driveway and Anna saw Elsa and Jack come towards her when they got out of the car. Kristoff soon came running as he had obviously heard the sound of tires.

"Well this is a surprise," Anna said grinning.

"Well I wanted to tell you straight away," Elsa said.

"What?"

Elsa looked at Jack who grinned.

"We've having a boy!" Elsa said.

"Congratulations!" Anna and Kristoff both said giving them both a giant hug each.

"Here," Elsa showed Anna the sonogram and they both dissolved into awes over Elsa's unborn child.

A little baby nephew, Anna thought, this was going to be fun.

**A/N: Okay, wow, a few NZ refs in this chapter. Can any of you name them all? It would be kind of awesome if someone could. So anyway back to the chapter, hoped you guys liked it. Bad news time, exam tomorrow which means that I might not be able to post a chapter. Seriously who has an exam on a Saturday? It's like I'm being punished for having exams. Thank GOD it's not an early exam so I don't have to wake up at a ridiculous time. This is still not fair. Hopefully I can write one tomorrow but if there isn't one tomorrow that's the reason. I also doubt there will be one on Sunday as I have a wedding to go to, so there may not be an update all weekend. Ouch. Sorry guys but this is just a heads up. Who knows? So anyway, please review =) **


	35. The Holiday

**Z: Sorry I didn't upload at the usual time. I went shopping with me family and so I had to upload it later which will probably what will happen tomorrow because of the wedding I have to go to. I have no idea when that finishes so my chapter (if I ever get it finished) will be up later. Just a heads up on that front for you). Yeah I think your right with Titanic. With NZ refs, yes the rugby and marmite were right (yes vegemite is sort of popular here). Okay how the fck did you know the brand name for our golden syrup is Chelsea? Next you'll be telling me that you know that Anchor is our brand for milk or something. Secateurs, that's an English name? Hmm I thought it was a world wide name. Pretty sure it is. No I wasn't thinking of that but I will give it to you. Never seen pasta and fish? Hmm, strange. No that's not a NZ dish at least I don't think it is. You only missed two, Kiwi singer and songwriter Lorde's song Team song which was sung by Anna and Josef. You also missed our kiwi saying 'good as gold' but I'm not surprised that you missed that. Overall, not to shabby =) Yes an exam on Saturday is cruel and unusual punishment. WTF? An exam at 11:30pm? Are you like secretly at Hogwarts and it was your OWL Astrometry or something. **

**Puteri Tina: Hahaha, your friends sound like my friends. We're whacky and weird in my group of friends as well and we like it like that. Apparently not just schools but uni as well. Why aren't you going to school? Is it one of those days you can skip? At my school, if you skipped you would be screwed as you would miss a ton. Ooo what's on Sunday for you? Something fun?**

**elsawinterqueen: Starts with 'I' huh? I'm gonna go with Indonesia (funnily enough I was thinking that as well). If I'm right, hmm, Indonesia isn't really far away in my book. Gender? No, no offense. I'm a girl too! And thanks =)**

**Winterswhisper98: No I didn't read your mind, it was always going to be a boy. Baby shower? Wasn't planning on it but it won't hurt. Heir of the company? lol yeah that would be funny. Maybe I should include it at some point. Sorry about badass Elsa but she's kinda gone as there is no one to be badass to (well except the Grandmother maybe). Yeah I agree with you about men should be pregnant. Think about what women go through compared to me. So not cool. But if we were seahorses, it's actually the male that carries the baby not the female. But men do suffer though with the woman's hormones and stuff but still, women suffer way more than men. It's not fair. So 11th Grade huh? I think that's Year 12 for me. Never got the American Grade system. Start your homework early and get it out of the way. Latin, lol. Never did Latin. Although I have a friend doing it as part of her degree at uni. How do you know there is 4hrs between NZ and Philippines? Curious. **

**Shashoom: Really you don't find babies cute? But they're so cute and cuddly! Okay, okay, everyone has their opinion on that. Plus Queen Victoria found babies ugly so I guess your in the same boat as her. Hmm if you don't like fluff you probs won't like the last few chapters of this story. Eugene isn't going to be a major character. Sorry. He's only going to get cameos from time to time. Thanks =) **

**TPATFan 16: Drama huh? Well originally there wasn't going to be anymore drama but since you asked so nicely, this chapter was inspired by that.**

**Chapter 35: The Holiday**

_Four Months Later_

"I'm telling you Elsa, you need a break from work," Jack was saying.

Jack was leaning on Elsa's desk at work while Elsa was busying working on some files on her computer. Elsa was now nearly seven months pregnant. She and Jack had managed to sort out most of the things they needed to do in order to prepare for Elsa's upcoming birth. They had their nursery sorted out, clothes and other baby stuff bought and knew where Elsa was going to deliver. But right now Jack was concerned for Elsa. In order to make sure everything went as smooth as possible for when she went on maternity leave, Elsa was hard at work finishing off everything she could.

"How about going up north to the beach house for a week?" Jack suggested.

Jack had never been to the beach house and Elsa knew that Jack had been looking for an excuse to check it out. He had heard some cool stories from Anna and Kristoff.

"A week away from work?" Elsa said as if what Jack was suggesting meant the apocalypse.

"Come on, we can invite Anna and Kristoff as well. We'll make it a fun family trip. It'll take your mind off things here."

"But I can't just leave my company-" Elsa began but Jack cut her off.

"If I remember correctly Elsa, your company is in fine standings. So what do you say?"

Elsa considered it. On one hand she could stay and do work and potentially over work herself but on the other if she did go, she would be worried about her company the entire time. They were currently having a bit of trouble with a few clients and Elsa had to sort things out. It was starting to turn into a nightmare.

"Come on," Jack said smiling. "A little break will do you good. Do us all some good now that I think about it."

"Hmm," Elsa thought hard. "How about this? You guys go up on Monday and I join you on Friday night after work for the weekend?"

"But that means you miss out on most of the trip!"

"Well it's either that or I can't go. I'll be too busy worrying the entire time if I go on the Monday."

"Okay, fine. You got yourself a deal."

Elsa grinned.

* * *

Jack headed over to Anna's and Kristoff's house later that same day. Anna hadn't gone into work today as she often didn't. She was too busy looking after her children and she always said that her children came first. He knocked on the door and Kristoff answered it.

"Jack, my man," he said. "Come on in."

"Hey, is Anna here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she is," Kristoff then shouted Anna's name over his shoulder and Anna soon came into view wearing a kitchen apron covered in flour. It looked like she had just finished baking something.

"Hey Jack, what I can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to take a break for a week and head up to the beach house?"

"Sounds tempting," Kristoff said.

"Very tempting," Anna agreed. "Is Elsa coming?"

"Yeah but only for the weekend. Says she needs to work."

"That's my sister," Anna laughed. "Yeah, its school holidays so why not?"

"So it will be a family trip after all?"

"Indeed," Kristoff said.

"Now Jack, come and have some freshly baked cookies I just made," Anna said.

Anna led Jack into the kitchen where the allure of the cookies wafted over Jack. Jack picked one up and bit into it. It tasted so good.

"Oh this is heaven," he said.

Anna grinned at Jack. Anna was a good baker, Jack thought as he took another bite.

* * *

"Okay, toothbrush - check, razor - check, shampoo and conditioner – check," Jack said ticking the items off a list he had made, well Elsa had made for him. Jack continued to go through the list making sure he had everything he needed. "Okay, I think that's it."

It was Sunday evening and Jack was busy preparing to go to the beach house. Anna and Kristoff would be over soon. They were going up a little early in order to have the maximum amount of time.

"Got everything dear?" Elsa called from the couch.

"Yeah I think so."

"Soap?"

"Got it," Jack said holding it up.

"Hairbrush?"

"Got it," Jack said double checking.

"Toothpaste?"

"Ye-no," Jack said when he failed to find it in the bags he had packed.

Elsa chuckled Jack raced into the bathroom to grab it. Jack then placed the toothpaste in his bags and then zipped them up. Jack then walked over to Elsa and leaned over the couch with his head in front of Elsa's.

"You sure you will be fine?" he asked.

"Jack, for the fiftieth time, yes I will be fine," Elsa said.

"You sure? Because I can stay and go up with you on the Friday."

"Jack, I'm pregnant, not dying of some mysterious illness."

"But are you sure, sure?"

"Go, have fun, paint town red and all that."

"But are-"

"Go!" Elsa said.

Jack leaned down and gave her a kiss before he grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Jack waved goodbye to Elsa before he headed out. He went down the elevator and outside where Anna and Kristoff were waiting. Kristoff helped Jack with his bags. Jack was taking majority of the things he and Elsa needed so that Elsa wouldn't need to pack, she would just be able come straight after work. Jack still felt that he should stay but Elsa was right. She would be fine.

Jack jumped in the back of the car along with Anna's children. Luckily the car was big enough to hold all six of them.

"Okay buckle up," Kristoff said from behind the stirring wheel, "and let's go!"

The car trip gave Jack an insight into what his future looked like. The entire trip, his nieces and nephews moaned about everything. They moaned about the radio station, which was set to Kristoff's favourite which played very old music according to them, they wanted ice cream and yelled when Anna said no. Jack was thinking maybe he and Elsa won't have three children. Three seems a lot. Maybe they should stick with one or two.

A couple of hours later, they were finally coming to their destination. The beach house was a massive house that was right on this private lagoon like area and a beach could be seen in the background. Jack had never been to it before but had heard some great stories about it. As soon as the car had come to a stop, the children went crazy and raced into the house with Anna chasing after them yelling for them to slow down.

Jack stayed behind to help Kristoff with his bags. Kristoff led Jack into the house and Jack gaped at just how amazing it looked from not only the outside but the inside too. It did look like one of those houses of those TV shows where rich people show them off.

"You're room is upstairs," Anna said.

Jack followed Anna upstairs to a huge room with a double bed in the centre and a great view. He sat down on the bed. It felt so soft. Yes this was going to be very relaxing, Jack thought as he lay back on the bed.

* * *

Elsa returned home after a long day at work. She really hated Mondays. She went to the kitchen and found some carrots and mayonnaise. She lay on the couch happily dipping the carrots into the mayonnaise and eating them. If Anna was with her, she would be complaining that Elsa was having some weird cravings. The phone rang and Elsa had a hard time reaching it as it was a bit away but she managed to without having to get up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey," it was Jack. "How are you?"

"Great, oh before I forget, I've added a few more guests for the baby shower in a couple of weeks."

"So that makes a hundred?"

"Ha, ha, ha, nice try Frosty, try more like twenty."

Jack gave a laugh.

"So what have you been up to?" Elsa said getting comfortable on the couch.

"We went jet skiing. Seriously Elsa you have everything here!"

"Wait until you go for a helicopter ride."

There was a pause and a noise that sounded like Jack had dropped the phone.

"Jack?" Elsa said nervously.

"You have helicopters?" he said sounding impressed.

"Well yeah," Elsa said. "You've never noticed them before?"

"Wow."

Elsa loved how Jack found new things to love in their lives. To Elsa, these things were just things that she simply grew up with but to Jack, and probably other people, they were whole new things.

* * *

Jack had so much fun at the beach house over the next few days. He couldn't believe what he could do. He went scuba diving at the lagoon, on helicopter rides, surfing, water boarding, basically every fun thing on the planet. It wasn't just water activities they did. The kids wanted to go mini golfing so they did which had Josef winning. They also did a lot of swimming and played tennis on the courts at the beach house. Jack felt like he was in another world sometimes.

Friday soon came and Jack was looking forward to Elsa coming. He spent the entire Friday day preparing for her. He tidied up the bedroom and unpacked her stuff which he had forgotten to do earlier.

* * *

It was still seven o'clock and Elsa hadn't left the office yet. She had some very important client documents she had to prepare for Monday. Her cell phone went off and she smiled at the Caller ID. It was Jack calling.

"Hey sweetie," she said still tapping away on her laptop.

"Hey, you on your way?" he asked.

"Yes, getting into the car now," Elsa lied as she continued to work.

"You're still at work aren't you?"

"Wow, can't fool you."

"No, get your butt into the car and drive yourself to a relaxing getaway. The hot tub is waiting."

"Oh that does sound good."

"Have you had dinner?"

"Sort of, I ordered Chinese."

"Well there are leftovers for you if you want them."

"Hmm, maybe," Elsa's stomach growled in response. Those leftovers did sound good.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Okay, I'm coming," Elsa said quickly finishing what she was doing and shutting down her computer.

"Really?"

"Yes. Computer is off, and my coat is on," Elsa said getting up with difficulty and putting her coat around her shoulders.

"Good, see you soon."

"See you soon," Elsa hung up the phone and excited the office. Shauna had gone home a couple of hours earlier. She had her parents' anniversary to get to so Elsa let her go a little early to make it on time.

* * *

"So how much do you think Elsa will want?" Anna said scooping out portions of the leftovers.

"Hmm, she did say she had some kind of dinner, so maybe just a bit," Jack said.

"Okay," Anna fixed Elsa a plate of food, placed glad wrap over it and put it in the fridge. "She can heat it up later if she wants."

Jack went upstairs and got changed into his togs and then raced downstairs to get the hot tub ready for Elsa. He checked his watch. She should be nearly halfway now. He got a little excited. He had missed Elsa quite a bit over the last four days. He wished that she had come on the Monday with him but he knew she had to work and so he had agreed to the plan. He checked the temperature of the hot tub. It was toasty warm. He was tempted to get into it now but he decided to wait until Elsa got there. He grabbed a good book and headed into the living room so he could hear the sound of tires approaching. He opened his book and started to read.

* * *

Elsa went down the lift of her building and headed into her car and started the engine. She was looking forward to this small holiday that Jack had organised. She was now starting to wish that she had gone on Monday but it wasn't like she could have ditched work. Ah well, at least it was going to be a nice couple of days away from the stress of work.

She drove the car out of the car park and onto the road. She put the radio on and kept flicking until she found a good station. Her favourite song came on and she started jamming to it. She then started down the main highway. She continued down the road feeling pretty happy. At the rate of the traffic, it wouldn't take her too long to get to the beach house.

She didn't even see the car coming. It had no lights, no warning signs at all. The car just seemed to have blended into the night. It drifted into her lane and before Elsa knew it, the car collided with her car and forced her car off the road and into the side of the road.

Everything then went black.

**A/N: So first off, thanks to all who wished me luck for my exam today. I thought it went okay but I was never an essay writer (where did those multichoice exams go?). So I discovered today while attempting to study that FanFiction is a great way to get distracted lol. At least it meant that I got a chapter up today and maybe even tomorrow as I've written a bit of that chapter already, yay! So I hope that everyone liked this chapter, ****TPATFan 16** wanted drama so I decided to fulfil that wish. So please review =)


	36. The Accident

**JackxElsa: Oh no it wasn't the same beach house. I can imagine they have like twenty or something.**

**elsawinterqueen: So you're Indonesian? Interesting. No proper intro required here, greetings Kelly!**

**Z: WTF? Trig or calculus at 11pm? Who thinks of these? Okay awesome! Yeah, never expected anyone actually to get 'Good as gold' it's a classic saying here in NZ. It's cool with you forgetting Team. On the company, well the company isn't just one, it owns like hundreds of others so there's all that needs to be taken care of and plus Elsa is just trying to do as much as she can before she goes on maternity leave. It's not stressful work, it's just everyday work. It's just time consuming. It's like doing a very long maths problem but you know what you're doing and so you're not panicking. Okay, wow, you completely went into the whole car crash thing. You don't need to do that. Remember this is a fluffy Jelsa story. Nothing bad is going to happen. It's a nice story. Sure it has it turns but they get sorted out (this chapter for example). So you don't need to worry!**

**Puteri Tina: YOU HAVE SCHOOL ON SATS? OMG, that is cruel. Have fun with your friend! It's always cool to see people you haven't seen in ages. I get that at uni a lot as people go to different ones and do different course etc.**

**Winterswhisper: I promise I won't touch Baby Frost. I already love it too much. But seriously I was going to have Elsa miscarry, I was super close and then I was like NO! NOT BABY FROST! Then I was going to have Elsa deliver early and then I was like "What about the baby shower?" so that put an end to that. So awesome that my updates make your day =) That makes my day hehe =) I should have done that suggestion with Jack and the baby, I was going to but then I forgot too. Awesome, you've done Geography, never done it myself. I was too busy in the science building of my school lol. Hehe, love the Italian. I know only a few Italian words and it's only because I play Assassin's Creed lol. **

**TPATFan 16: No deaths in this story! No deaths, I promise you! **

**Chapter 36: The Accident**

Elsa could hear incoherent voices and flashes of lights as she drifted in and out of conscious. She could see people yelling and coming towards her. She could hear sirens of approaching cars and knew that help was coming. She could feel pain coursing through her body but she didn't know where it was coming from. Black outlines of people were coming up to her but she couldn't make anyone out.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" someone was asking her. "Ma'am?"

Elsa didn't answer. She couldn't find her voice. She soon passed out again.

* * *

Jack checked his watch. Elsa should have been here by now, he thought. He knew she was driving so he didn't ring her but he decided to anyway. The phone went straight to voicemail. He had also gotten no messages from Elsa. Something was wrong but Jack thought there would be some innocent reason. Maybe she had to race back to work or the apartment or something like that which would make her a little late.

Another hour passed and still nothing. Now Jack was getting worried. He had gotten back into his clothes and was still waiting by the door. Anna soon came in; she looked a little worried too.

"Maybe there's traffic or something," she suggested.

"Then why can't I get a hold of her?"

Anna bit her lip. She had no answer to give him. Kristoff soon came into the room with the telephone glued to his ear.

"Here she is," Kristoff said before he mouthed 'it's the police'.

"The police?" Anna mouthed back before taking the phone. "Hello officer, yes this is she."

Anna paused for a moment as the officer on the other side spoke. Anna gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"She's what?" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Yes, we'll be right there."

"What happened?" Jack said as soon as Anna hung up the phone. Anna looked quite upset which scared Jack.

"There was an accident on the highway," Anna said trying to hold back tears but failing to.

"And?" Jack was tense, very tense.

"Elsa was hit," Anna said collapsing in tears.

"She's not…" Jack didn't dare to finish the sentence. He didn't want to think about that.

"No," Anna said, "but she's in critical condition."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Elsa was going to be okay. He was sure of it. A nasty thought then occurred to him.

"But what about the baby?" he asked.

"I don't know, they didn't have much details to give."

"Well let's go," Jack said.

"I agree."

"I'll stay here with the kids and bring them in the morning," Kristoff said. "Call me if you need me."

"Thanks Kristoff," Anna said giving him a hug.

Jack and Anna then raced out of the house and into the car. They drove as fast as they could to the hospital. The entire way Jack kept thinking evil thoughts. He couldn't get rid of them. They just consumed them. He kept thinking that they were probably too late and Elsa was gone. No, he told himself, you mustn't think like that. Jack tried to stay positive but it was near impossible.

He and Anna didn't talk the entire way to the hospital. Anna was so tense and jumpy. She was shaking uncontrollably. She must be thinking along the same lines he was. They soon reached the hospital and raced to the front desk. They asked after Elsa and the receptionist told them that she was in surgery and should wait in the waiting area. Jack and Anna did so. They found some seats and collapsed in them.

Anna kept shaking and crying. Jack was in a state of shock. His life had done a one eighty in the space of a day. He had just spoken to Elsa mere hours before. If he had known, he would have told her not to come or told her to come earlier. But life was unpredictable; he should know that better than anyone. He was just hoping that Elsa would be alright. He wasn't only thinking about her. He was thinking about his unborn son who was waiting to come into the world. He just hoped that a miracle would happen and that both of them would be alright. Please, he silently begged, let them both be alright.

They waited and waited. With every passing second made Jack and Anna worry even more. However a man wearing scrubs soon came towards them.

"Elsa Winters?" he said.

"Yes," Jack and Anna said standing up.

"Wow, is she one lucky person," the doctor said smiling.

A warm relief spread through Jack and Anna at those words.

"The crash did do some damage," the doctor said and he rattled off Elsa's injuries. It sounded as if she had some broken bones and a number of gashes and bruises but the doctor said that in a couple of weeks, she should be out of hospital.

"And the baby?" Jack said weakly.

The doctor had been talking about Elsa but he hadn't said anything on the unborn child.

"Well this is where the lucky part comes in," the doctor said. "The foetus had survived the crash but I'm afraid that complications may arise at birth."

"What do you mean?" Jack's heart sank even further.

"Well, everything might go as expected but it might not. You might want to prepare yourself for the worst."

"But everything could go smoothly?" Anna said. "I mean as long as she is careful as everything."

"Yes that is true," the doctor said.

"But the baby is alive?" Jack asked. "He's okay?"

"Yes," the doctor said. "The baby should go to full term okay but we don't know the full extent of the accident. We're running more tests to be sure but at the moment we don't know what the outcome will be."

Well Jack would just have to make sure that everything goes according to plan. He was not going to lose Elsa or his unborn son. That was not an option.

"Can we see her?" Anna asked.

"Of course," the doctor said.

The doctor led Jack and Anna into the elevator and up one floor. They headed along the corridor where they stopped outside a room. Jack's heart broke when he saw Elsa lying in the hospital bed. She was hooked up to several machines and parts of her body were covered in bandages and casts. Her faced was bruised up and there were several gashes on it.

"She's still under sedation but she should wake within the next few hours," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Jack and Anna said before the doctor left.

They walked into the room where Jack took Elsa's bruised hand. Tears came to his eyes but he wiped them away. He knew that she was going to be okay. She had to be. He needed her beyond anything.

* * *

Elsa could hear strange voices that sounded oddly familiar to her. It sounded as if it was Jack and Anna. She could hear snippets on what they were saying. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She had to wake up. She wanted to see them. She needed to let them know she was okay. Wake up, she kept telling herself, you've got to wake up!

"Look, she's waking up," Elsa could hear Anna saying.

Elsa's eyes flickered opened and she saw Anna leaning over her. She was saying something but Elsa couldn't hear anything. Things were going in and out of focus. Soon everything came back and Elsa could hear Anna asking her if she was okay. Elsa opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find her voice.

* * *

Anna had fallen asleep on the chair she was sitting on. She woke what felt like hours later but when she checked her watch it wasn't. She noticed that Jack was also asleep on another chair. She turned to face Elsa who hadn't moved since they arrived. That's when Anna noticed it. Elsa's index finger flicked slightly.

"Elsa?" Anna said leaning towards her.

Elsa didn't move again. Jack moved towards her.

"Elsa," he said but a bit louder.

Elsa looked like she was struggling to wake up.

"Look, she's waking up," Anna said.

Elsa's eyes finally flickered open and she looked at her surroundings.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked.

Elsa didn't respond. Anna asked the question again. Elsa looked like she was struggling to speak. When she did, it was in a croaky, raspy tone.

"I don't know," she said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Car came from out of nowhere," Elsa said still speaking in the same croaky tone. "Hit me and forced me off the road."

"Well the police say he was a drunk driver, minimal damage to him," Anna added with a scowl on her face.

"So what's happening at the moment?" Elsa asked. She then got a horrified looked on her face. "The baby-"

"We don't know," Jack admitted. "The doctors think that he should be alright but they're running tests. You on the other hand, are fine. The doctors said you got busted up pretty badly but you should be fine."

Elsa's face went into a smile. As if on cue, the doctor then walked in. When he saw that Elsa was awake he also smiled.

"Ah good, you're awake," he said.

"What news doctor?" Anna asked.

"Well Elsa Winters, I've said it before and I'll say it again," the doctor said his face splitting into a smile. "You are one lucky person. Seriously go out and buy a lottery ticket or make bets on sports teams because with the luck you have, you would win hands down."

Everyone's face split into a wide smile. Anna felt even more relief coursing through her. Hopefully the doctor won't do a 'but' statement anytime soon. She just wanted more than anything to make sure that the baby and her sister were fine. She just wanted it to be alright again.

"Well your latest test results show that your baby is doing fine. You must have some guardian angel or something," the doctor said.

Jack placed his hands on Elsa's stomach and grinned. He looked so happy.

"However complications still could arise, so we'll just keep an eye on you."

They all nodded. Anna was just hoping that if any complications did arise, they would be easy to fix ones.

"Elsa, you need a lot of rest and relaxation," the doctor said. "The car accident wasn't as serious as we first initially thought but it was still dangerous. You have numerous injuries and I don't want any more cropping up."

"Yes doctor," Elsa said nodding.

"When you have recovered I want you to start exercising your muscles again. Some of them were badly damaged particular the ones in your arm and legs. No permanent damage but it could go that way if you neglect your exercise."

The doctor handed Jack a sheet of paper.

"This doesn't look too bad," Jack said. "I'll do it with you. Like be an exercise buddy."

"That's a very good idea," the doctor said. "So once again, take some time off, relax and build yourself back up."

"Yes doctor," Elsa said.

"Thank you very much," Jack and Anna said.

The doctor nodded and smiled before leaving the room. Anna felt euphoria beyond euphoria. Elsa was okay. Her and Jack's son was okay. The doctor was right. They were very lucky. She was very happy. She watched Jack embrace Elsa with tears in his eyes. Anna, like Jack, thought they were going to lose Elsa but she was right here, alive and is going to be alright. She couldn't believe it when the doctor had told them that she was going to be alright. Sure, a bit busted up, but in one piece and best of all, the baby was going to be okay. Life is sure very unpredictable but it can be unpredictable in good ways and not just bad ones.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Jack said crying.

"Well buddy, I'm sticking around, I'm hard to get rid of," Elsa said smiling.

Jack let out a laugh. Anna could see his features light up when Elsa spoke.

"Thank everything for that," Anna said matching her sister's smile.

**A/N: Okay so I know I said that there won't be an update today because of the wedding but me being super awesome and super organised managed to get this written in time =) Wow so I got a lot of reaction in my previous chapter. Don't worry people, this is my happy story. No deaths I can promise you that! Just drama at every turn. So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	37. R&R

**iheartjelsa: Yes I did say I was making sequels but after the 26th not the 21st (post exam period for me). I will be writing them around then. Probs at same time as this.**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: Name? Well you just gonna wait and see.**

**Guest: Ouch university system in Finland. Here in NZ you have to gain University Entrance (which is just passing certain Maths and English things in school) and then gain a certain amount of points to do certain degrees which you gain from your school results. We have exams every semester and there's two semesters a year (three if you count summer school). It is not fair that you guys don't have to do exams. I am seriously dying here with the pressure and stress of them. It's not cool.**

**Z: I don't know much about CEO-ing either. Let's just say Elsa is a very hands on CEO. I can also kind of see her as a bit of a control freak when it comes to her job, like she has to know everything that is going on etc. etc. She probably does have help (e.g. Anna but she would probably like to double check it all herself). Oh I highly doubt Shauna or Jack could be a president as you need a lot of experience which neither has. Oh when I said "who said this going to be a happy story?" I was a) joking and b) only said it as the person reviewing assumed that it was going to be a happy story lol. Yes I was super close to the miscarry but I was even closer to making Elsa deliver early (seriously had the whole part written up and everything) before I was like "hmm no." Yeah a lot of changes to this story. So you're very welcome. I can promise you from now on, no bad things. Just fluff.**

**Puteri Tina: I am so glad I didn't have school on Saturdays (although we did have events on the weekends that made me go "grrr" They were not fun at all but at least I'm not like you and had to go to school on the weekend). Oh I love Infernal Ice too hehe. It's one of my favourite fanfics. Although the wait between updates kills me.**

**Winteswhisper98: Sorry, I can promise you nothing but fluff from now on. All bad things have gone away. In my experience no, doctors are not creepy lol and when the dentist asks if it hurts, they're just checking if everything is fine lol because you have some patients (like me) with a high pain tolerance and some who don't. YES go write that Jelsa story so I can go read it. If you need any help, glad to be of service. I have so many more stories I need to write though lol. Yes I do play that game (I LOVE IT), I'm pretty good at games (bit of a gamer girl), lol I understand your brother's doings. When I said I've never done Geography I meant the subject itself. It was offered at school (and actually at Uni). I'm pretty sure I did a bit of it in Social Studies. I actually cannot remember. It's too far back for me. I can barely remember what I did last week lol. Exams getting to me probably.**

**elsawinterqueen: No it doesn't bug me that your from Indonesia (just curious on why it would). It just interests me on knowing where my readers are from. Yeah NZ is beautiful. What places have you been too (assuming you have been)? **

**Chapter 37: R&R**

Anna and Jack stayed with Elsa until the next morning. Elsa had gone back to sleep which made Jack and Anna follow suit. Anna didn't wake until she felt someone shaking her.

"What?" she said not opening her eyes. She had been in the middle of a good dream.

"It's just me," came the warm soothing voice of her husband.

"Kristoff?" Anna said groggily. She was still sort of asleep but she was waking up.

"Yeah," he said. "I've left the kids with Mum and Dad for the moment."

"Oh okay," Anna said stretching.

The room came slowly into focus. Kristoff was standing over her with a smile on his face. Jack and Elsa were both asleep. Kristoff went over and shook Jack awake and he grinned when he saw Kristoff.

"So what happened?" Kristoff asked grabbing another chair and pulling in close next to Anna.

"Drunk driver hit Elsa," Anna said.

"So is she okay?" Kristoff asked looking concerned.

"Yeah," Anna said smiling.

"And the baby?" Kristoff tensed up.

"Also okay," Anna's smile got larger.

"Wow," Kristoff placed his hand over his heart. "Okay, wow. She is one lucky person."

"That's what the doctor said," Jack said.

They just sat there in silence for a few moments watching Elsa as she slept. They exchanged conversation but only a few words at a time. Elsa soon opened her eyes and everyone looked happy to see her awake. The doctor came in and told Elsa that she would be able to go in a couple of weeks. A nurse changed Elsa's bandages before leaving with the doctor. Kristoff said that he was going to get coffee which had Anna and Jack both asking for some as well. Kristoff soon left muttering the orders so he wouldn't forget them.

Jack and Anna continued the conversation with Elsa not speaking much. Kristoff returned pretty quickly carrying three cups of coffee.

"You'll never guess who I saw downstairs with the receptionist," Kristoff said giving the right person their coffee.

"Evanna Lynch?" Anna asked.

"David Attenborough?" Elsa suggested.

"Britney Spears?" Jack asked.

"No it's-" Kristoff began but he was cut off by the sounds of shoes approaching.

Anna's and Elsa's Grandmother soon entered the room. When she walked in, she rushed straight to Elsa's side.

"Elsa, dear, are you okay? I just heard the news," she said.

"I'm fine," Elsa said looking confused at her grandmother's behaviour.

"You don't look fine," Grandmamma said looking Elsa up and down. "Hmm, that crash really did a number on you."

"Yeah it did," Anna agreed.

Elsa gave her sister a look before turning back to Grandmamma.

"What brings you here?" Elsa asked her.

"What? Suddenly a grandmother can't visit her own granddaughter when she gets into a nasty car accident?" Grandmamma said sounding offended.

"I…I…" Elsa stammered. For once it looked like Elsa was at a loss for words but Grandmamma didn't care.

"So how's my great-grandson? Is he okay too?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," Elsa said. She paused and looked up at her grandmother. "Since when did you care about my child?"  
"The moment you said you were pregnant."

"So you don't mind that he's Jack's son?"

"Oh honey," Grandmamma waved her hand as if he was a matter of no importance. "I don't like Jack certainly but I'm not going to extend that to my grandchild. No I love that child already and I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to him."

"Oh," Elsa looked quite surprised.

Elsa and Anna exchanged a look. Neither one of them expected this from her. Anna knew that Elsa, like her, was expecting their Grandmamma to be one of those people who hate the child purely because of who their parents are. However it looked like Elsa and Anna both were pleased with their grandmother's words. Maybe there was hope for Jack and Elsa after all.

"This is a surprising turn of events," Jack muttered.

"You can say that again," Kristoff said.

"Thanks Grandmamma," Elsa said still sounding a little confused.

"Remember, if you need anything, call me," Grandmamma said before she excited the room.

"Okay who else feels like they've stepped through a portal into another dimension?" Anna asked.

"Oh thank goodness," Elsa said. "I thought it was just me."

* * *

The next day, Anna, Kristoff and their kids came to visit Elsa. The kids were quite excited and looked like they were hyped up on sugar. Anna had to tell them ten times to calm down and that was before they had even left the house. They had picked up Jack before they had made their way towards the hospital.

They found Elsa sitting up in her bed reading a book that Jack had left with her the previous day. Elsa looked happy to see them. Heidi and Helena raced to Elsa's bedside and jumped up on the bed. When they did Elsa let out a groan.

"Calm down kids," Anna said picking them up and moving them off Elsa's bed.

"Look what we brought you Aunt Elsa," Heidi said.

"What did you bring me?" Elsa said shutting her book and placing it on her bedside table.

Heidi and Helena proceeded to show Elsa some drawings of her that they had made. Elsa grinned at each of them before Kristoff suggested getting some food. All three of his children looked happy and they raced out with Kristoff chasing on afterwards.

"They're your kids alright," Elsa said laughing.

"Oh shut up," Anna muttered.

"Well Anna's daughters are not the only one who brought you things," Jack said.

"What did you bring me?" Elsa said looking eager.

"Just everyday things like your toothbrush, hairbrush etc. etc.," he said pulling each item out to show Elsa.

"Jack I love you so much," Elsa said.

Jack laughed. "And I love you."

* * *

Jack walked into Elsa's room a few days later. Anna was already there and it seemed like they were in the middle of some important conversation.

"Hey," Elsa said smiling when she saw Jack.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked giving her a small kiss. "You look a lot better."

"I feel like I'm getting better," Elsa said.

"It shows," Anna nodded.

"So anyway, how are you?" Jack asked.

"Stir crazy," Elsa said. "I'm going crazy not doing anything."

"Well that will change in a couple of months when you have your first child," Anna laughed.

"I actually remember you telling me," Elsa said.

"Let's hear this story," Jack said.

"Well…" Elsa said looking at Anna.

Together they dived into the story.

_Anna was walking into her family's company. She was nervous. She had some very important information to tell her older sister. She hoped she would be happy for her and Kristoff. Anna was sure she would be. Anna was shaking throughout the elevator ride. She walked towards the door to Elsa's office before turning around. She couldn't do this. Yes, she had to. Anna took a deep breath in and walked into Elsa's office. Elsa was behind her desk while on the phone._

"_Oh, can we continue this later? My sister just walked in," Elsa asked the person on the phone. Elsa paused before thanking the person and then hung up. Elsa then picked up a pen and pulled some papers towards her before speaking to Anna. "What can I do for you my dear sister?"_

_Elsa started scribbling on the paper. Anna opened her mouth to speak. She couldn't do it. She somehow managed to find her voice._

"_Well come on, I haven't got all day," Elsa said smiling. _

"_I've got something to tell you," Anna said nervously._

"_Fire away," Elsa said._

"_I'm pregnant," Anna said simply._

_Elsa almost broke her pen. She looked up at her younger sister who had a nervous grin on her face._

"_Pregnant?" Elsa repeated weakly. _

"_Well, yeah."_

"_But you're still at university."_

"_I know."_

"_You're barely an adult."_

"_I know."_

"_Wow."_

"_I know."_

_Elsa sat back on her chair. It looked like she was internalising her freaking out._

"_So are we happy?" she asked at last._

"_Very," Anna responded._

"_Well then I'm happy too," Elsa grinned._

"And that's the story," Anna said.

"Wow," Jack said. "So you were still at university studying while you were pregnant?"

"Yep. I was six months pregnant by the time I finished. Josef is actually in my graduation pictures."

"That is so cute."

"I know."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Jack walked into the hospital feeling quite happy. Today was the day that Elsa was finally getting released. He, Anna and sometimes Kristoff (someone had to look after his kids and Anna wanted to see her sister every day so the task fell on Kristoff) came to visit Elsa in the hospital. Jack, with the help of some nurses, helped Elsa into a wheelchair. Jack then wheeled Elsa out the hospital.

"I'm free!" she sang.

Jack laughed as he wheeled his wife towards the car. Elsa had hated being cooped up all day long. She had been complaining about the food and lack of TV. Thankfully Jack had managed to smuggle in food for her and things for her to do. Elsa had been eternally grateful to Jack for doing so.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Come on Elsa, you can do it," Jack said.

"Seriously Jack I will kill you," Elsa said.

Jack just laughed. It had been two weeks since Elsa had been released from the hospital all ready to go. She no longer had her casts on and looked brand new. Since she had been doing nothing but relax, on doctor's orders, around the apartment, Jack had suggested starting their exercise regime that Elsa's doctor had ordered. They were dressed in sports outfits and had moved the coffee table in the living room to make room for an exercise mat. Elsa was lying down on the ground face up while Jack held her legs while Elsa attempted to do sit-ups. They had been at this for several days now.

"Come on," Jack said. "We need to do thirty; we've only done twenty five. Five more Elsa! You can do it!"

"You try doing this when your eight months pregnant," Elsa scowled.

"Come on the doctor said to do these," Jack said. "If you don't, your body won't recover properly."

"Okay, okay, one," Elsa said doing a sit-up but collapsing halfway through it.

"That was okay," Jack said. "But that wasn't a sit-up. Come on."

"I will kill you," Elsa said.

"Love you too sweetie," Jack smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Elsa wanted to go get it but Jack just yelled for whoever it was to come in. Anna entered and raised her eyebrows at what she saw.

"Is Jack putting you through your paces?" Anna asked walking over and bending down over Elsa.

"Yes," Elsa said weakly staring up at her sister from the floor.

"So want to go get some lunch?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Elsa said trying to get up but Jack held her down.

"Five more and you can go to lunch," Jack said.

"Seriously when did you become my personal trainer?" Elsa asked.

"You do sound like Nate," Anna said.

"Who's Nate?" Jack asked.

"My personal trainer," Elsa responded.

"What happened to Nate?" Jack asked.

"He's gone backpacking around Europe," Elsa said. "He's been gone a year now. Won't be back for a couple more."

"Well how would Nate motivate you?"  
"I don't know. No different to what you're doing now I guess."

"Okay we're getting off topic, five more and you can go to lunch," Jack said.

"Okay, okay," Elsa said. "One, two, three, four, five," Elsa said while doing a sit-up each time.

She collapsed after the fifth one, panting and covered in sweat. Jack handed her a towel and a water bottle. Elsa dosed herself in water before taking a long drink. She then used the towel to dry herself off.

"Okay, now give me another five," Jack said with a grin.

"What!?" Elsa said sitting up.

'Joking, joking," Jack said looking sheepish.

"You better be Frost otherwise you won't live to see your son being born."

Jack gave another laugh.

"So lunch?" Anna asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Elsa said.

"Good job Elsa, you deserve that lunch," Jack said.

"I know I do," Elsa replied.

Jack helped her to her feet. Elsa then went to get changed before saying goodbye to Jack. She and Anna headed out and onwards to lunch. Anna chose a nice little Italian place which they went into and ordered.

"You're looking much better," Anna commented.

"Thanks," Elsa said. "I feel much better too."

Their food arrived. Elsa took one bite of her pasta dish and practically inhaled the rest of it.

"Don't forget to breath," Anna said laughing.

"But it's so good," Elsa said between mouthfuls. "Plus the baby likes it."

Anna just laughed.

"So how's work going?" Elsa asked.

Since Elsa had to take a step back and slow down due to the car accident, Anna with help from Shauna and the rest of the family who works there has been taking care of the company. Even with all the extra help, Anna was finding it difficult to do everything in a set time frame.

"Tiring," Anna responded.

"I can come back," Elsa suggested.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna said with a dangerous look in her eye. "You relax and take care of yourself. You can come back to work when the doctor clears you."

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion," Elsa said trying to calm her sister down. "But just remember, I'm here if you need me."  
"Elsa, all you need to think about is how the best way you can relax. Leave the company to me."

"Thanks Anna."

"No problem sis."

**A/N: So nice fluffy chapter for you guys which I hope you all enjoyed. Please review =)**


	38. The Baby Shower

**elsawinterqueen: Jace for a name? You want me to name the baby after the awesome and sassy Jace Wayland from Mortal Instruments (when you said Jace that's where I went). Actually not a bad idea but I already have a name picked out =). I would check out your fanfic but I'm living in the Stone Age, that's right I don't have Instagram. I'm actually not kidding. I need to get with the times.**

**Puteri Tina: Yes there is plenty more fluff to come.**

**Winterswhisper98: Battle of the names? Well I sorta did it in this chapter. Not to the extent of what I would like though. Maybe in the next chapter. Yes I have a name already picked out (actually since chapter 1). This chapter should answer your question about the baby shower, no you did not miss it. You have exams during summer? I'm laughing since my exams are in winter (June) and spring (Oct/Nov). Oh awesome, first chapter before end of June. Wow that's close. Hehe =) Well I'm counting down to I'm on holiday, only two more days to go!**

**Z: People don't hire on knacks (well usually) but you are true in that regard and that is how some young CEOs do survive. Hmm, I should have done that thing with Nate. Would have been funny. The baby shower will be held before the birth (as it's traditional to do so). In fact it will be held in this very chapter.**

**Chapter 38: The Baby Shower**

"Elsa," Elsa could hear Jack calling her name.

"Hmph?" Elsa said still with her eyes closed.

"Come on, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"For our morning walk," Jack said. "It's part of our exercise regime."

"Hmm, okay," Elsa opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. She grabbed it and pulled it in closer. "Six thirty am? Are you kidding me Frost?"

"Come on there's nothing like a morning walk."

"Wake me up when I care," Elsa said pulling the covers back over her.

But Jack wasn't going to give up. He pulled all the covers off Elsa much to her despair and protests.

"Come on," he said.

"I really, really hate you."

Soon Elsa and Jack were in their sports gear going for a walk around the walking path at their local park. There were a few people out and about. Some were older people, some were walking their dogs and some were just as crazy as Jack and looked like they wanted a morning jog.

"Isn't this refreshing?" Jack asked.

"It would have been with a few more hours of sleep," Elsa muttered.

"So I wanted to ask you about this baby shower," Jack said when they had stopped to take a break.

"What about it?" Elsa asked collapsing on a bench.

"It's this week right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay," For some reason Jack didn't look to thrilled and thrilled at the same time. Elsa didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Anna was walking towards Elsa's and Jack's apartment. She had been asked by them to come help out as Jack was panicking about the preparations that needed to be done before the baby shower. Anna was sure that Elsa had everything handled but she was heading over there just in case. Anna knocked on the door and she found both Jack and Elsa sitting on the couch. Anna made her way over to them and found them in a state of shock.

"You guys okay?" she said waving her hand in front of them.

For an answer Jack handed her a tape. Anna read the label out loud.

"Marissa's Birthing Video," she read.

Anna gave a small laugh. She remembered watching birthing videos. They did freak her out a little but none as much as Kristoff. She figured that's what is causing Elsa and Jack's frightened stare.

"We got told to watch that by my birthing instructor," Elsa said weakly.

"And you got freaked out when you watched it?" Anna grinned.

"I can't do that," Elsa said. "I can't. He's just going to have to stay in there."

"I don't think you have a choice in that matter," Anna said still chuckling.

"Well I can't give birth, it looks painful and horrible."

"Well the initial bit is at first," Anna admitted, "but then at the end you get this adorable little baby at the end and he will be all yours."

"That is true," Elsa smiled.

"And you get to take home this baby and raise it while Jack screws him up in his own special way."

"Hey!" Jack said

"No you're right," Elsa said. "The birth is just one part but the rest of it I want. I want to be a parent."

"That's the spirit!" Anna said.

"At least I don't have to do it," Jack muttered.

Anna laughed. "Come on guys, let's get this baby shower prepared."

"Aye, aye Captain Anna!" Elsa said giving a mock salute.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

"Jack, are you going to help at all?" Anna asked him.

"I am helping," Jack protested.

"Chowing down on the food does not qualify as 'helping'," Anna made air quotes around the last word.

She, Elsa and Jack were setting up Elsa's and Jack's apartment for the baby shower that was being hosted later that afternoon. Anna was getting the apartment all ready while Elsa was lying on the couch. She wanted to help but she couldn't get up. She was eight months pregnant was due in just a few weeks. Anyway Anna had insisted that Elsa stay and relax and let others take care of things. Anna had then forced both Kristoff and Jack to help. Jack was supposed to be setting up the food but all he was doing what tasting all the food. Luckily Kristoff was actually helping. He had been moving around furniture and bringing in new ones to make room for all the guests.

"Do I really need to be here?" Jack asked for what felt like the twentieth time.

"Yes!" both sisters said together.

"But a baby shower is so not my thing," Jack said.

"Tough," Elsa said. "You got me into this state and you will suffer for it."

"I know your pain," Kristoff said patting Jack on the shoulder.

"We could be doing something fun too," Jack whined.

"Like what?"

"We could play Bamboozled," Jack suggested.

Everyone gave him a funny look.

"What Ross played it on his baby shower day," Jack explained.

"Jack, Ross Gellar is a fictional character," Elsa said slowly, "and Bamboozled is a fictional game."

"I know that. Just thought it would be fun."

They all laughed. Anna soon came over to Elsa. She noticed just how tired she looked.

"Why are you so tired?" Anna asked.

"Because that one," Elsa pointed at Jack, "keeps waking me up at unbelievable times to do morning exercises."

"Why don't you have a nap before the party?" Anna suggested.

"Nah, won't go to sleep and if I did, I don't think I'll be awake to see my own party."

"Fair enough," Anna laughed. "Besides it is good practice."

"Oh don't I know it."

Soon the time for the baby shower came and Anna was on door duty, inviting and greeting guests as they arrived. Each one of them came over to Elsa and gave their congratulations on her pregnancy. The room was soon filled with people talking to each other and having a good time.

"So who are these people?" Jack said coming over to Elsa.

"Oh just some school friends, work colleagues and some family," Elsa explained.

"Oh okay."

Rapunzel and Merida soon arrived and they came down and sat next to Elsa.

"Sheesh, I haven't seen some of these people in like years," Merida said looking around the room.

"I have to see some of every day," Rapunzel complained.

A girl with red hair soon came over to them. To Jack, it looked like she had swam to the baby shower.

"Ariel," Elsa said smiling. "I would get up but at the moment I can't."

"No you stay put, I just came over to say hello," Ariel said, "and to say hello to the hubby of yours."

"Oh this is Jack," Elsa said laughing. "Jack this is Ariel. She's an old school friend."

"Hey," Jack said shaking her hand. "No offense, but did you swim here?"

Ariel laughed at that.

"None taken, I'm actually training to try out of the Olympic swimming team. I had practice all morning."

"Ah, that would explain it and I really hope you get in."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So Elsa," Ariel began.

"Yes?' Elsa said turning her attention away from Jack scanning the food table to her.

"Thought of any names?"

"Well Jack really wants something like Jonathan, Henry or Michael."

"What do you want?"

"I want something Scandinavian to represent my ancestry."

"Oh that's really cool. Go for something like that."

"Well Jack thinks that a Scandinavian name will be tricky to pronounce or spell. Stuff like that."

"Oh please I have trouble spelling Jonathan myself."

The five girls all laughed at Ariel's words. Jack soon came over and settled himself next to Elsa. They continued talking with Ariel hinting that the names that Jack suggested were too common and an uncommon name was the way to go. Elsa didn't think that Jack was buying it at all. In fact the entire conversation made him raise his eyebrows. Elsa was sure that Jack knew what they were trying to do.

"Woah," Elsa said suddenly taking her hands off her stomach.

"What?" all the girls plus Jack said at once.

"He's really kicking," Elsa said.

They all put their hands on Elsa's stomach before whipping them off pretty quickly.

"You're right," Ariel said.

"He's going to be a famous soccer player," Jack said. "I can tell!"

"Football," Anna corrected him.

"Oh whatever."

Emma then came over with Jack and started talking. She looked excited.

"What are you grinning about?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing," she said sneakily.

Anna then looked her up and down. She gasped and Emma nodded.

"What?" the rest of the said.

"Nothing," Anna and Emma said again.

"Anna you better tell me or I will sit on you," Elsa threatened.

"Okay, okay," Emma said. "I'll tell." Emma took a deep breath in. "You'll never guess what I found this morning?"

"Something you lost?" Jack asked.

"Your marbles perhaps?" Elsa suggested.

"No," Emma paused for dramatic effect. They all leaned in. "A ring," she said with a flourish.

They all looked their stunned.

"What's so special about a ring?" Jack asked.

"You idiot," Anna said whacking him. "Elsa I really hope your son doesn't inherit his genes."

"Hmm, I'm actually hoping that myself," Elsa said which made Jack scowl. "The ring is an engagement ring," Elsa explained to Jack.

"Oh," Jack said. "Well congrats!"

"Thanks," Emma said.

"When do you think Jamie will propose?" Ariel asked.

"He's got this romantic skiing trip planned in a couple of months so maybe then?" Emma said.

"That will be so romantic," the rest of the girls said dreamily.

"I know," Emma squealed.

Soon it came time to open all the gifts. Elsa made her way through the many gifts that people had bought her such as baby clothes, baby books, a bassinette and many others. Elsa was happy with everything that everyone had bought her. At the end she gave a massive thanks on behalf of her and Jack for everything.

Soon everyone left except for Anna, Rapunzel and Merida who was helping Jack clear the room while Elsa who had been told to stay put, relaxed on the couch. Anna and Jack helped put away the food while Rapunzel and Merida put away the presents in the baby's room.

"Um guys?" Elsa said. She sat up and was clutching her stomach.

"What?" they turned.

"Something doesn't feel right," Elsa said trying to stand up. "Woah," she then fell back on the couch.

For a while, Elsa had been feeling some weird in her stomach. She didn't what it was it just felt wrong. Anna rushed over to her. Elsa was glad to have Anna there. Anna had a few weird feelings during her pregnancy.

"Whenever I had weird feelings they were always nothing but we'll go to the hospital to check it out, okay?"

"Okay," Elsa said nodding.

"We'll take care of this," Rapunzel said gesturing to the mess. "Go!"

Jack and Anna helped Elsa down into the car where they drove to the hospital.

* * *

Jack was busy pacing outside the examination room. What if Elsa wasn't alright? What if there was something wrong with the baby?

"How can you be so calm?" Jack asked Anna.

Anna had been sitting down reading a magazine.

"Because it's probably nothing," Anna said.

"Yeah you're only saying that because it was nothing for you. What if it isn't? What if this is the complication thing that the doctor told us about?"

"Jack, I'm trying really hard not to think about that right now. So please don't remind me."

They only had to wait a little longer before Elsa came out with the doctor. Jack rushed over to them.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked nervously.

"Yes," the doctor said smiling. "She's experiencing Braxton Hix contractions."

The doctor went onto to explain what Braxton Hix contractions were. Jack felt a little better after the explanation.

"Oh so there's no damage to her or to the baby?" Jack asked still a little nervous.

"None whatsoever," the doctor said smiling. "You did the right thing bringing her in here. You will make a wonderful father."

"Thank you doctor," Jack said before the doctor left.

"See Jack?" Anna said getting up. "It's all good." Anna then took in a deep breath. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Anna said to her sister.

"Woah," Elsa said. "What happened to my calm sister?"

"I wasn't calm, I was freaking out!"

Elsa just smiled at her.

**A/N: Okay first off, 412 reviews?! OMG thanks so much guys =) I never expected to get that many. Thanks so much again. Wow. Okay back to the chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review =)**


	39. Nobody Said Labour Is Easy

**elsawinterqueen: Yeah Jace is a cool name but it is a nickname for Jonathan so if I was to use it the baby would be called Jonathan. Oh man I love the Mortal Instruments. I really need to finish City of Lost Souls especially as I just got City of Heavenly Fire. Which book are you on?**

**Z: What do you mean, 'you wonder/winder (spelling mistake?) if its real? Well Elsa wanted Jack to be at the baby shower, I do agree they're usually woman events but sometimes you get the father of the child there. About the last minute baby shower, I forgot about it so it had to be last minute lol. Those names all sound really cool and I might steal them for something one day. Three Michaels huh? Try having five other people in your class with the same name as you. **

**Chapter 39: Nobody Said Labour Is Easy**

"Jack," Elsa was shaking him. "Jack!"

"Hmm?" Jack's voice came from beside her.

She and Jack were in their bed. Jack had been fast asleep while Elsa couldn't sleep. There were too many things on her mind.

"I'm freaking out," Elsa said sitting up.

"About?" Jack said sitting up also and turning on the bedside lamp.

"My due date is in two weeks, that's fourteen days!"

"Yeah so?" Jack said sleepily. "Elsa it's the middle of the night. Could we have this freak out in the morning?"

"I'm still freaking out here!"

"Elsa it will be fine," Jack said smoothly. "Everything will be fine."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay," Elsa said lying back down and going back to sleep.

She didn't even see Jack's look of relief on his face.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"So Elsa, how are you feeling?" Anna asked.

She and Elsa were sitting in a coffee shop. It was almost time for Elsa's due date to arrive and Elsa had been panicking nonstop every day leading up to it, well according to Jack anyway.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Only a couple days to go," Anna said. "Who knows you might go into labour early."

"Yeah that's true," Elsa said looking a little happy. "You did with Heidi. You were like two weeks early with her."

"That's true," Anna said. "So did you get your name picked out?"

"Yep," Elsa looked proud with herself. "Finally decided on one a few days ago."

"Oh cool, what is it?"

"Nope, not going to tell. You're just going to have to find out at the birth like everyone else."

"Not fair."

"The world isn't fair, get used to it."

"Yeah, but why isn't it fair in my favour?"

Elsa laughed.

They were in silence as both of them sipped their drink. Elsa was rather enjoying her hot chocolate. She had lost the taste for coffee while she was pregnant and had rather got obsessed with hot chocolate.

"Is it Samuel?" Anna asked from behind her coffee cup.

"Anna, stop it."

"It's totally Samuel."

"It is not Samuel."

"Then is it Jacob?"

"Anna please stop it, I'm not going to tell you even if you guess it."

"Then I'm right with Jacob?"

"No you are not."

"Please tell me."

"No."

"You're mean."

"I know."

Anna paused for a moment.

"Is it Fredrik?"

"Anna for the love of all that is good and pure in this forsaken universe would you please, _please_ stop?"

"Fine," Anna gave Elsa a long glare. "You are no fun whatsoever."

* * *

_One Week Later_

Elsa was lying down on a couch in her apartment. She was hot and very uncomfortable. She was seven days late and she wasn't happy. She was in so much discomfort that she was prepared to do anything to get the baby out of her. She and Jack had tried everything that the doctor had suggested for them to do in order to induce labour and still nothing. Elsa was getting very frustrated. Jack soon brought her some tea. He was shaking so much that the cup was rattling.

"Here you go," he said nervously.

"Thanks," Elsa said taking and sipping it.

Jack tensed up. Elsa knew that she had been a bit (or if you ask Jack or Anna, a lot) irritable but that was only because of the hormones and the fact that she was so uncomfortable. So for the last week and some weeks before that, Jack had been treating her as if she was a bomb about to explode.

"Oh that's good," Elsa said smiling.

Jack smiled too. Elsa then looked down at her cup of tea. Elsa felt as if something was missing.

"There's no honey in here," she said.

Jack looked as if he had just run over the Pope.

"Don't worry," he said as Elsa's eyes filled with tea.

Jack then sprinted to the kitchen, grabbed the honey before adding it to the tea.

"See, all better," he said handing her back the tea.

"Thank you," she said sipping it again. "Ah, much better."

Jack gave a breath of relief.

* * *

Jack, Anna and Kristoff were happily talking in Jack's apartment when Elsa walked back in. She had been out and only just got back.

"Did you have the baby yet?" Kristoff jokily asked.

"I will kill you Kristoff," Elsa said in a dangerous voice. "Slowly and painfully."

"Hmm, nearly ten days late huh?" Anna said looking concerned.

Elsa walked over to them and Jack immediately got out of his seat and offered it to Elsa. Elsa glared at him.

"You did this to me," she said in a dangerous voice.

"I'm sorry," Jack said nervously backing slightly up. "I wish I could make it better. I wish I were a seahorse as it's the male seahorses that carry the baby and also I would be far away in the ocean," he added under the glare Elsa was giving him.

Elsa collapsed in the chair that Jack had offered her. Jack could see how tired and uncomfortable she was. He just wished the baby would be born soon.

"Ten bucks that the baby is born tomorrow," Kristoff said.

"I'm in," said Anna.

"Woah, woah, wait," Elsa said sitting up. "You're betting on my misery here?"

"I've already made sixty bucks," Kristoff said grinning.

"And making money off it?" Elsa looked angry.

"Well I'm losing money," Anna complained.

"I'll make that bet with you," Jack suddenly said.

"Hey!" Elsa said giving him a slap.

"You know what we should do?" Jack asked crouching down in front of Elsa.

"Go to bed together?" Elsa immediately said giving him a certain look.

"How about a nice hot bath?" Jack said helping Elsa to her feet. "Relax and enjoy, I might join you."

"Hmm, that does sound nice."

Jack was glad that his plan was working. Recently he had trying to do everything he could to defuse any situation that wasn't peaceful with Elsa.

"I'll go run it while you just stay here," Jack said still speaking in a nice soothing voice.

"Okay-ow," Elsa said clutching her stomach.

"What?" they all said with concerned looks in their faces.

Elsa grabbed Jack's shirt.

"I think my water just broke," she said in a small voice.

"Oh, my, God!" Jack said panic filling his voice and his body. "Your water broke?"

"Your water broke?" Anna and Kristoff said together.

"Yeah, ow," Elsa said wincing in pain and still clutching her stomach. "That was definitely a contraction."

"Okay, okay, it's baby time," Jack said with a grin carefully pulling Elsa to her feet. He tried not to look panicky for Elsa's sake. "We're just going to go for a nice visit to the hospital."

"Okay," Elsa said nodding and breathing hard.

Anna rushed into Elsa's and Jack's bedroom and grabbed the bag that had been packed for this very moment. She rushed out and helped Jack take Elsa down to the car. Jack was getting more and more excited. She could be having the baby at any moment. At the moment they were still in the elevator.

"Come on," he said jabbing the 'C' button of the elevator which was the button for the car park.

"You know pushing it more than once won't actually work," Elsa said.

"I don't care," Jack said still pushing it.

They soon got to the car and they carefully got Elsa into it. Jack then drove like a madman to the hospital. Anna had to tell Jack to calm down and to slow down but Jack couldn't. He was not only getting more and more excited but more and more nervous. They rushed Elsa into the hospital in a wheelchair and up to the front desk.

"Wife, pregnant, labour," Jack panted to the woman behind the desk.

"So if I interpret that correctly, your wife is in labour?" the woman asked.

Jack nodded and held his size while wheezing. He was a bit out of breath. The woman laughed. The woman then asked for Elsa's details which Jack provided while Elsa winced with pain.

"This way," the woman said.

The woman then led them into a private room and a couple of nurses got Elsa ready. Elsa was soon in the hospital bed breathing hard and in a lot of pain.

"I want the drugs Jack," she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him in closer.

"Doctor Faber will soon be here," Jack said trying to calm Elsa down.

Sure enough, only a few minutes later Doctor Faber did arrive. She told them all that it could be a while as Elsa was only at three centimetres and that all they could do is wait. Kristoff rang his Mum and told her what had happened before asking her to look after their children a little while longer. Anna and Kristoff then decided to go get food much to Jack's anger. He did not want to be left alone with a bad tempered Elsa. Elsa was actually okay. She didn't complain much. Jack reckoned that the pain killer drugs that Doctor Faber had given her were working. Anna and Kristoff came back with food and some ice chips for Elsa. They sat around waiting and waiting. Jack nearly fell asleep in the chair he was in but was jerked awake only a few hours later.

"Why doesn't he want to come out?" Elsa moaned.

Elsa was getting more and more frustrated as the hours ticked by. Jack checked his watch. Elsa had been in labour for nearly seventeen hours and it was showing.

"I think it's because you made such a nice home for him that he doesn't want to leave it," Jack said rubbing Elsa's stomach.

Elsa smiled but more contractions started happening.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe," Jack kept repeating while Elsa took in deep breaths.

Doctor Faber came back in to give Elsa another check.

"Please give us some good news," Jack said with a begging expression all over his face.

"Ten centimetres," Doctor Faber said to Elsa. "You're about to be a Mum."

* * *

Anna watched as Jack and Elsa headed into the delivery room. She was so excited. She couldn't wait. Soon she heard people running towards them. It was Mrs Frost and Pippa who had just arrived.

"Jack said it was time," Pippa panted.

"Where have you been? Elsa went into labour like eighteen hours ago," Anna said checking her watch.

"Yeah well, Jack said he would tell us when it was time for the delivery," Mrs Frost explained. "We didn't want to hang around."

"Fair enough."

Everyone was tense as they walked around outside the delivery room. Anna couldn't wait to meet her new nephew. She was just glad that she was the one out here and not in there giving birth. She loved her kids to death but the pain of childbirth wasn't something she was in a hurry to experience again. Besides, she didn't think that she and Kristoff could handle a fourth child.

"How long has it been?" Pippa asked.

She was lying down on a bench and looked completely bored.

"Eleven minutes," Kristoff said checking his watch, "and now twelve."

"I want to see the baby though."

"We all do," Anna said, "but we'll just have to wait, won't we?"

Pippa scowled but she like the rest of them, waited. A while later Jack came out of the delivery room with a big grin on his face.

"Little baby Frost is here," he cheered.

"How's Elsa doing?" Anna asked.

"Oh she's exhausted but very happy."

"And the baby?"  
"Doing fine."

Anna swelled with happiness and judging by the looks on everyone else's face, they were too.

"Let's go see her!" Pippa said.

Jack agreed and they walked back to Elsa's room. Elsa was sitting up, looking very tired but pleased and holding a little baby with tuffs of white hair and shining blue eyes. Anna gazed down at him and she thought he was very adorable. Elsa handed him to Anna and she picked him up in trembling hands.

"Hello," she said to him. "I'm you Aunt Anna. I will love you so much."

"And I'm Uncle Kristoff," Kristoff said.

"I'm Aunt Pippa," Pippa said.

"I'm Caroline but you can call me Grandma," Mrs Frost said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Guys don't crowd my son," Jack said taking him off Anna and cuddling him.

"So what's his name?" Anna asked as Jack lay down in Elsa's bed beside her. "Come on, we're all dying here."  
"His name is Leif," Elsa said. "Leif Jackson Frost."

"So you agreed with a Scandinavian name?" Anna asked Jack. "Yes!"

"Well when Elsa suggested it, I fell in love with it," Jack explained.

"It is adorable," Mrs Frost said smiling at her grandson.

"Now if you guys don't mind," Elsa said. "I'm going to have a sleep."

Elsa let out a huge yawn and sank into the sheets and pillows. Before anyone knew it, she was fast asleep. Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead and then resumed cuddling his son.

**A/N: So little baby Frost is here, yay =) Okay so bad news, exam tomorrow. Good news is that it's my last. You guys don't know how happy that makes me. These exams are torture and the one tomorrow will be tricky. So there may or may not be an update really depends on how much I get distracted while studying tomorrow. Hopefully there should be. So anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	40. A Wedding To Plan

**elsawinterqueen: City of Glass is really good, loved it a lot =) You need to get the rest of them. Magnus Bane is amazing. I love him so much. But I would probably have to say my favourite is Isabelle. **

**iheartjelsa: A Godzilla Jelsa fanfic? Hmm, sounds interesting but since I basically know nothing about Godzilla (never seen any of the movies original or new) I won't be writing it. Plus I have so many other Jelsa fanfics I want to do anyway I don't think I will have the time.**

**Guest: Hmm I'm not to sure actually on how to pronounce Leif. I always pronounced it Leyff or something like that. I'm not to sure. Sorry.**

**Winterswhisper98: On a woman's due date, yeah they can. It's very common for a woman to go beyond her due date (for example my mother was 18 days late with my brother) and it's very common for a woman to be early. A due date is nothing more than an estimate. It's like something like 1 in ten babies are born on their due date. They only do a caearsian when the baby is in distress or is breeched or something along those lines. No Elsa did not change her last name. I can't see her doing it anyway. Hmm the storyline for your story is sort of original and if I'm being honest the idea isn't though. It's a good idea though. If I was doing it I would have Elsa not know Jack is a prince and starts dating him and becomes an instant celebrity or the other way around (personally I would do it the other way around and have Elsa the Queen of Arendelle) but this is just me. But all in all, the idea is pretty good. Hmm it is a little similar to my story but I don't care actually although it could be quite similar as well to my sequel to A Royal Encounter. Although I don't care. It's cool to see how other people would do differently. "Should I post it" what kind of question is that? OF COURSE YOU SHOULD POST IT! You know Filipino? Wow, you like know so many languages. I know like one and a quarter. The movie plot sounds kind of weird lol. Exams during summer are not fun. I once had to do summer school (uni summer school is very different to school summer school as it is op. and it's not like you have to do it if you failed, it's really more of a way to catch up on your degree) and having an exam during summer was torture! But at least my end of semester exams are never in summer. Yay. **

**Z: No that birthing tape is not real. I made it up. **

**frozen fan2014: Excellent work!**

** itsmorefuninthePhilippines: Yes I do because I like those names and it's tiring having to find others.**

**Chapter 40: A Wedding To Plan**

Jack and Elsa were able to go home the next day. Elsa still felt exhausted and collapsed on the couch as soon as they got back to their apartment. Jack took the sleeping Leif to his cot where he continued to sleep. Jack then went back to the living room and found Elsa asleep on the couch too. Jack gave a small smile and carefully pulled a blanket over her and positioned her head on some pillows before he too went to sleep on his and Elsa's bed. Elsa wasn't the only one who was tired. Leif had tired them all out.

* * *

Elsa was in the middle of a really good dream when she heard the sound of crying. It jerked her awake and she realised that the crying was coming from her son. She managed to pull herself off the couch (which was no easy task) and she went to comfort her son. After a while he stopped crying and looked happy again. Elsa then came out of her room and went into her own room. She found Jack happily snoring away in their bed.

Curse that boy, she thought, he can sleep through anything. Elsa then climbed in next to him and went back to sleep.

Elsa awoke feeling like she hadn't slept at all. She figured she must get used to it. Elsa had to get up several times in the night to take care of Leif and somehow Jack had managed to sleep through every single one. How did he do it? Elsa wondered. She soon realised that Jack wasn't next to her. She then looked at the clock. It was nearly ten o'clock. She had slept in. Another mystery for her to solve. She entered the kitchen and found Jack bouncing Leif in his arms.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Jack said.

Elsa grinned at him before going to greet her son. Jack passed Leif to her and watched as Elsa grinned at her son.

"So I've been thinking," Jack said.

"I wondered what the noise was," Elsa joked.

Jack scowled before he continued.

"So anyway," Jack continued. "I was thinking that we should you know, start planning for the wedding or the renewing of our vows whatever we're calling it."

"Hmm," Elsa considered it.

On one hand yes, it was time to finally do that. They had started it before Elsa got pregnant and then when they found out she was pregnant, they decided to wait until after the baby was born and it was that time. However Elsa was still tired and taking care of a baby was tough work and it was only going to get tougher. Elsa didn't think she could do both. At least she didn't have work to worry about. Elsa already had heaps on her plate without worrying about work.

"Well we could," Elsa said at last.

"I know we've got a lot to deal with this one," Jack said giving Leif's stomach a tickle which made him giggle slightly, "but we could take it slow. Take it one step at a time."

"Okay then," Elsa smiled. "One step at a time."

* * *

_One Week Later_

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Anna said calling and running down the stairs when she heard someone knocking at them.

Anna opened the door and found Elsa with Leif in a baby carrier and she was holding what looked like a bunch of magazines. Anna was surprised to see Elsa standing there.

"Why, hello there," Anna said holding the door open to Elsa could come in.

"I need your help," Elsa said walking in.

She and Anna walked into the kitchen where Elsa placed the baby carrier that contained Leif on the table and then threw down all magazines she was holding. Anna picked up one of them. They were all bridal magazines.

"Is this for your wedding?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Elsa said collapsing in a chair.

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about this? I mean you just did have a baby."

"Well Jack wants to get a jump on things and I agree with him and the longer we put it off, the more chance we won't do it."

"True, so what do you need help with?"

"Everything!"

"Okay, there's no need to panic.

"Too late."

Anna placed her hands on Elsa's shoulder and told her to calm down and breathe. Elsa did so and ended up feeling a little better. They then went through all the magazines looking for ideas for a wedding. Kristoff soon came over and soon left when he realised what they were doing.

"Hmm, we could literally do anything we want," Elsa said flicking through a magazine. "If Jack wants to be dropped into the ceremony from a helicopter, he could totally do it."

"But would he be allowed, that is a different question."

"Oh yes, ability to do it, no problem, actually going to happen, no chance."

Anna laughed and then got a very serious look on her face.

"What?" Elsa asked her.

"You have got to wear this dress," Anna said turning the magazine she was holding to face Elsa.

On the magazine page, in Anna's opinion, was an absolutely gorgeous dress. Elsa gave it a nod of approval.

"That is a nice dress," she said.

Anna grinned and continued looking through the magazines.

"Do you think the wedding should be overseas?" Elsa asked.

"Like in Paris?" they both said together and laughed.

There was a moment of silence as they continued looking through the magazines.

"Hey Anna?" Elsa suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Anna replied.

"Will you be my Matron of Honour?"

Anna looked up at Elsa and smiled very wildly.

"I would love to," she said.

Elsa grinned even wider.

* * *

Jack was at wedding venue with Kristoff. Elsa had asked him to check it out and so, being a good boy, was doing it. The venue was a large room filled with tables and a large garden area which could be set up to have an outdoor wedding. There was also a bar and a buffet table that would bet available. Kristoff looked impressed with the place. Jack knew that Elsa really like the place but he wasn't too sure.

"What's wrong man?" Kristoff asked. "You seem kind of off."

"Well it's just that this place is well," Jack looked for the right words, "kind of expensive."

"Weddings are expensive man," Kristoff said. "You just have to accept that."

"Well, I know that Elsa will want a big fancy wedding and well, I don't really have a lot of money," Jack mumbled the last part.

"So?" Kristoff said. "Elsa has enough for probably a whole city to live comfortably. Don't worry about it."

"But it wouldn't feel right having Elsa pay for everything. I want to chip in too."

"That may be kind of hard since you don't have a job."

"I know that but I'm saying that maybe I would rather a simple wedding. One which I can help contribute to."

"Maybe you should talk to Elsa about all this."

"What do you think she will say?"

"I don't know, ask her."

Later that night, Jack was back in the apartment. He was busy thinking about what he and Kristoff discussed. He knew he shouldn't worry about this but he was. Elsa soon walked in the door with a sleeping Leif in tow inside his baby carrier.

"Hey sweetie," she said smiling.

Jack watched as Elsa put the baby carrier that held Leif on the counter. Elsa then carefully, so not to wake him, undid the straps and slowly picked him up. Leif didn't wake up and then snuggled into Elsa.

"How was my boy?" he whispered.

"A nightmare," Elsa said whispering too. "He cried every time my attention was diverted from him for more than ten minutes."

"Aw, he's a Mummy's boy," Jack cooed.

"So how was the venue?" Elsa asked him. "Wasn't it amazing?"  
"Yeah it was," Jack said.

"So should we use it? It would be cool. We then could choose to have an indoor wedding or an outdoor wedding and if it rains we are covered."

"True."

"What's the matter?" Elsa said looking up and reading his face. "You look upset about something."

"It's just that this wedding is going to be, well, pricy," Jack said.

"Weddings are like that Jack. There is no way around it."

"But I would like to pay for some of it and there is no way I can afford the kind of wedding you want."

"That's okay. I can pay for everything."

"Well I want to chip in."

"Well technically, you can," Elsa said smiling. "Remember how we had my bank account become a joint bank account that has your name on it?"

"Yeah," Jack said slowly.

"So my money is your money," Elsa finished.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Jack couldn't believe it. She was right. His name was on their bank account.

"Never been rich before," he said simply.

"But if you want a simple wedding that you can help chip in, it's fine," Elsa continued. "I'm not really that fussed. I know I said I would like to have a big fancy wedding but to me it's more about what the day means rather than being a show off."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I sort of want some cool fancy things," Jack mumbled.

"Well we can have a half fancy, half simple wedding," Elsa said. "How about that?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Jamie and Emma opened the door to their flat. They had been away for the last couple of weeks visiting Emma's parents who lived in London. Emma didn't know it but Jamie had set up the trip to ask Emma's father for permission to marry her which he got with both parents' blessing. He couldn't wait to propose. He wanted to do it right then and there but he wanted it to be special and romantic, so he was going to wait. He had it all planned out. Ages ago he had planned a skiing trip for the pair of them. He had saved up so long and hard (even asked for a bonus from Elsa which he received) in order to go. The ring he had hidden in one of his shoeboxes was his grandmother's engagement ring that his mother had given to him in order to propose with. Everything was ready. It just had to be perfect.

Jamie and Emma brought in their suitcases and started to unpack. It wasn't long before they got a knock at the door. Jamie and Emma both went to see who it was and to their pleasant surprise it was Jack.

"Surprise," he said.

"Hello to you too," Jamie said.

"Wait," Jack said. "I got another surprise for you guys."

They watched Jack ducked momentarily out of sight and came out holding a little baby boy with white hair and blue eyes. Emma immediately started to fawn over the little boy.

"So Elsa had your son?" Jamie said playing with the boy's little feet.

"Yes," Jack said proudly. "Jack, Emma meet Leif Jackson Frost. A nice strong name for a strong boy."

"Aw Jack he is adorable," Emma said tickling Leif's stomach and making him giggle.

"I know," Jack said bouncing him up and down.

Jack followed Jamie and Emma inside. Emma took Leif from Jack and had a lot of fun bouncing him on her knee.

"So Leif is not the only reason I'm here," Jack said.

"There are more surprises?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "Well you know how Elsa and I had a Vegas wedding?"

"Yeah," Jamie and Emma said together slowly.

"Well she and I were thinking we should have a proper wedding bash with friends, family, loud music, cake, etc. etc."

"Sounds awesome," Jamie and Emma said unison.

"So at the moment we're planning that wedding."

"That's going to be so adorable," Emma said.

"Jamie would you be my best man?"

"You know it," Jamie said whacking Jack on the back. "Be honoured to mate."

Jack grinned.

"Am I going to be in the wedding?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Elsa has already chosen her bridesmaids and she wants Anna to be her Matron of Honour but you're still invited."

"Oh that's okay," Emma said brightly. "As long as I get to dance to Dancing Queen by ABBA then I'm all good."

"That reminds me, I need to put that on the song list," Jack said thinking.

"Excellent," Emma said looking very happy. "Also put Mamma Mia, Build Me Up Buttercup, Mumbo No.5 and She Bangs on there. All great wedding songs."

"Already done," Jack said proudly.

Emma looked quite proud as well.

**A/N: First off I would like to say I'M FREEEEEE! No more exams! Yeeeah! I would like to quote Elsa "No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm freee". I am so excited which means I can write more stories (new ones as well, yay). Anyway the final exam was horrible of course. It always is. I'm just glad it's over and I'm done! Three weeks off! Ahhhhh! Anyway back to the chapter, just a nice fluffy relaxing one for you guys (I was supposed to be studying but I got a little excited writing this as I always do). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	41. Preparing Oneself For An Event

**JackxElsa: Don't worry, there is plenty of Jelsaness coming. Especially with the wedding.**

**iheartjelsa: I think you write should it yourself since it was your idea. It would be better that way.**

**G.M.: I have no idea.**

**elsawinterqueen: Ah I love City of Glass especially what happens between Jocelyn and Luke (no spoilers from me though). Yeah Isabelle and Simon do end up dating but spoilers if I continue this further. Never heard of the song suggestion and I have actually never seen Swan Lake. Never one for the ballet.**

**Winterswhisper98: Well my holidays are only three weeks as its the break between semesters. Our big break comes at the end towards the end of November. That's when we get Nov-Feb off and start early march. But it's still not fair with uni students where you are. Oh I have a few more than this one and probably like another dozen in my head. I'm going to start a few new stories when this one is finished. I literally have so many ideas. Well this is the result when you daydream about Jelsa instead of listening to your lecturer. It's become my obsession too. Oh God I would miss NZ. I could not live anywhere else. NZ is perfect. But yeah, I know what you mean. It's funny when you posted this you were having lunch but I was getting ready for bed. The time difference. Wow.**

**Z: I am stealing your yacht idea unless I can come up with a better one. Hawaii would be nice but never been there so I doubt I could really do a wedding there. Weddings cost big bucks. I mean big ones. **

**Chapter 41: Preparing Oneself For An Event**

Elsa could hear a loud knocking. She was still in bed and asleep. She thought it could be in her dream but then she realised that she wasn't dreaming.

"Jack honey," Elsa said half sleepily.

"Hmm?" Jack said also asleep.

"Be a good boy and go get the door."  
"You go."

"Why can't you?"

"I can't, I'm still asleep."

"But how can you be talking?"

"I'm not talking."

"Oh fine," Elsa said pulling the blankets off herself, "but next time, _you're_ getting it."

She could feel Jack's smile which made her rolled her eyes. Elsa, annoyed, got out of her bed and headed towards the door. She checked the clock before doing so. It wasn't even seven thirty. She thought that whoever it was at the door better has a decent excuse otherwise a judge may have to acquit her of that person's murder. Elsa dragged herself to the door and opened it to reveal her sister which came as no surprise. Anna was never one for sleep ins.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Anna said.

She was holding what looked like a large black sketching book. Elsa gave it a quick glance before turning her attention back to her sister. Anna's eyes looked bright and excited. She looked like she had been dying to tell Elsa something and it looked like she had been all night.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I have something to show you."

"You couldn't wait till ten?" Elsa muttered.

Anna then pushed past Elsa and headed inside the apartment. Elsa followed her inside and put the kettle on. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"So what do you have to show me?" Elsa said with a long yawn and jerking herself awake.

"These," Anna said handing Elsa her sketch book.

Elsa took it and sat down. She opened it and was amazed at she saw. Anna had drawn many different designs for wedding dresses. They were all drawn to perfection and each had little annotations alongside them. Anna had always been a good drawer.

"My head has been exploding with ideas and I couldn't sleep until I had written them all down."

Elsa flicked through them. She got more impressed with each one.

"What do you think?" Anna asked.

"Amazing," Elsa breathed.

"I am particular attached to number seventeen."

Elsa flicked to it. Anna had drawn a simple yet elegant dress which Elsa was sure she would gorgeous in. Anna had not left out a single detail when drawing it.

"I think this is my dress," Elsa said. "In fact, it will be my dress."

"Excellent," Anna grinned.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Try this Jack," Elsa said feeding Jack a piece of cake.

Jack and Elsa were at cake testing. Elsa had asked several of her family's chiefs to make some samples of different types of cakes to be their wedding cake. Jack had been enjoying himself eating his way through all the different cakes.

"Oh that one is good," Jack said.

"You've said that for the last four samples."

"That's because these all taste so good."

Elsa laughed. "I think we'll go with this one."

"I agree," Jack said with his mouth full of cake.

Elsa laughed again while the chief laughed alongside her.

* * *

"Elsa," Jack said shaking her. "Elsa!"

They were both in bed but Jack couldn't sleep. He had been pondering something for a long time now and he had finally come to a decision.

"Why are our conversations always occur at night?" Elsa said with her eyes still close.

"I've made a decision," Jack said.

"On your tux?

"No, not yet."

"Then what one?"

"I want to work again."

Elsa sat up.

"Why work? People only have jobs to earn money. You don't need to earn money."

"Well I want to work. I want somewhere to go in the morning. I want to do something other than play video games all day and become a top ten player in Call of Duty or complete the Pokémon X & Y Pokédex."

"Then go for it," Elsa said sinking back into sheets.

"Really?"

"Yeah I have no problem," Elsa said closing her eyes. "Just leave me to have my sleep."

Jack looked happy. He knew that Elsa would have no issues with it but he was glad she didn't anyway.

Jack got up early the next day. He opened up the newspaper to the job listings. He scanned it. There were several that looked promising and some that Jack had to eliminate. He circled a few with the pencil he had been tapping against the kitchen table. His eyes then found one that he liked. It was a job for an advertising company. According to the details in the ad, the job was for a member of a team that could come up with some creative ideas for new interesting products for clients. Jack liked the sound of it. He really liked the sound of it. He did have quite the creative side and even helped Elsa with some of her marketing campaigns which were all a huge success. He entered the bathroom where Elsa was having a shower. He wanted to show her what he had found.

"Elsa," he said.

"Yeah?" she said poking her head out of the shower door.

"What do you think about this one?" Jack said reading the ad out loud.

"Hmm," Elsa said taking the paper with her hands and reading it before giving it back to Jack. "You would definitely be good for this. Apply then."

"Excellent."

"Do you want me to put in a good word for you?"

"No thanks, I want to get this on my own."

Elsa smiled. "You go for it."

"I will," Jack put down paper and gave Elsa a certain look. "Can I join you?"

Elsa smiled and nodded.

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later_

Jack got up one morning to hear the telephone ringing. He quickly raced out of bed to answer it.

"If that's Anna tell her I'm dead," Elsa said into her pillow. "She gets up way to early sometimes. Oh who am I kidding, it's all the time."

Jack quickly answered it. The phone call lasted approximately two minutes but it was one of the best conversations he ever had.

"Elsa," Jack yelled back.

"I told you to tell her that I'm dead," Elsa yelled back. "Can't a girl get some sleep especially with a month year old?"

"No Elsa," Jack said running back and jumping on their bed which made Elsa groan. "I got a job interview."

"An interview?" Elsa grinned. "Well done. When is it?"

"Today at three."

"But we have a meeting with our wedding planner at four."

"Oh," Jack's face fell.

"Its fine," Elsa smiled. "Go and if you're late, you're late."

* * *

Jack was waiting outside the office wearing one of his best suits. He was jumpy and jittery. The last time he was this nervous was when he was waiting to be interviewed by Elsa. He was tapping his foot against the hard ground. He looked around. He could see other people waiting in silence looking just as nervous as he was. Another person came out of the room and another one went in. Jack's foot tapped faster against the ground. The time seem to past very quickly. Soon the door opened again and the person who went in come out looking disappointed. There was a pause.

"Jack Frost," came a voice.

Jack swallowed hard before he got up and entered.

* * *

"Yes I like these," Elsa said looking through the wedding plans.

She and her wedding planner, Abigail Wright, were going through the plans for Elsa's and Jack's wedding while having an after tea meal. They had been discussing ideas for where their wedding was going to take place. She had some very wild ideas such as a sky diving wedding to a wedding on a beach at sundown. Abigail and Elsa had been going back and forward on the wedding, bouncing ideas off each other. They had managed to come up with a few good ones and it was up to Jack to choose. The best part was when Abigail simply adored the idea that Elsa and Anna had come up with together the previous week.

"Sorry I'm late," Jack had just arrived and gave Elsa a kiss before he sat down.

"That's okay," Elsa said.

"What have I missed?"

"We've been discussing plans for your wedding," Abigail said.

"Look," Elsa said pushing the wedding book which was filled with ideas.

"Wow," Jack said looking through it. "Wow, a sky diving wedding? We have to do that!"

Elsa laughed. "Yeah I would totally jump out of a plane to marry you."

"Are you being serious?"

"No that was sarcasm."

"Damn, it would have been cool."

"I think I have a better idea. An idea that is, shall we, more romantic."

"More romantic?" Jack said slyly.

"Ah-ah," Elsa flicked the book to the page that had details on her idea.

Jack's eyes moved across the page. The more he read, the more his eyes lit up.

"I can see what you mean about romantic," he said.

"So you like?"

"It's perfect," Jack said giving Elsa another kiss.

"Great!" Abigail said suddenly and interrupting them. "Guess that's sorted!"

"Yes so it is," Elsa laughed.

They continued discussing the idea that Elsa had chosen, making final details on their plan. Jack seemed to agree with everything which they were saying. He looked more excited with the more they discussed. Soon the meeting came to a close and Elsa and Jack bade Abigail goodbye. She looked as excited as Jack. Jack and Elsa headed back to their apartment where Anna was playing with Leif. She had agreed to babysit Leif while they were both out. She had all his toys and was playing with him on a play mat.

"Oh you're home," Anna said.

Leif looked happy when he saw Elsa approaching him. Elsa picked him up and bounced him up and down.

"Have you been a good boy for Aunt Anna?" Elsa asked Leif who giggled.

"Yeah we've had a lot of fun," Anna said ticking Leif's foot.

"Thanks for doing this," Elsa said to Anna.

"No problem, you've done it for me so many times I figured that I probably owe you favours till the end of time."

Elsa laughed which made Leif laugh.

"So how was the meeting with the wedding planner?" Anna asked.

"We've decided on an idea for the wedding," Elsa said.

"Is it what we discussed?"

"Yes!"

"Excellent!" Anna said rubbing her hands together. "Well I should be off. My own kids are probably wondering where their mother is."

"Give them hugs and kisses from us," Elsa said.

"I will, laters," Anna said closing the door behind her.

Jack watched Elsa tickle and kiss Leif. It was a few moments before one of them spoke.

"So you never told me how the interview went," Elsa said.

"Oh I didn't get the job," Jack said sighing.

"Jack you will go on a thousand interviews before you get a job," Elsa said.

"Oh I know that," he said. "I'm a little disappointed but this just motivates me even further to get the next one."

"That's the spirit."

"Besides it wasn't the one I really wanted," Jack continued.

Elsa looked up.

"I thought you applied for that advertising one," she said.

"Oh I did and a few others."

"Oh so what was this interview for?"

"Oh it was a job to work in an office filing orders and stuff like that."

"Okay so then it wasn't the one you really wanted?"

"Nope."

* * *

Elsa walked into work the next day with Leif in his baby carrier. She wanted to bring him in and show him off to everyone. When Shauna saw Leif she almost died of cuteness. Elsa laughed at Shauna's reaction. Elsa was itching to get back to work but she still had a few months left of her maternity leave to go and she didn't think she could bare to leave Leif. So she would just have to see what happens. She walked into Anna's office. While Elsa was away, Anna had pretty much taken over the entire business and assumed Elsa's role in the company which Elsa had wanted. Anna looked happy to see her sister walk through the door of her office and even more when she saw her nephew. Elsa placed the baby carrier on Anna's desk and Leif stared at Anna with a bit of a smile on his face.

"So I hear Jack is looking for a new job," Anna said.

"Yeah he is. He says he wants something to fill his day which I am all for."

"Hmm, that's not how you really feel," Anna said. "You want Jack to be happy but there's something else, isn't there?"

"You know me too well," Elsa smiled before continuing. "Well you know how my maternity leave ends in a few months?"

"Yeah," Anna said slowly.

"Well I don't really like the idea of leaving Leif with a stranger."

"Hmm, that is hard. I was just lucky that Kristoff didn't want to work and I didn't really have to work all the time, so he took care of the children part time when I couldn't and vice versa."

Anna gave Elsa a long hard stare before she continued.

"You want Jack to look after Leif while you're at work."

"Well, yeah," Elsa sighed. "I can hardly quit work and Jack wants to work again. What do I do?"

"Well maybe Jack won't get a job until much later like when Leif is starting school or something."

"Yeah maybe."

"And if Jack wants to work, I think he should. I don't know if you know this but Jack has always felt bad having to depend on someone else for money. He's always been an ambitious sort of fellow."

"I know that too."

"So maybe Jack having a career is not such a bad thing."

"I know and that's why I feel guilty for thinking what I'm thinking."

"Just trust your instincts and you will be fine."

"Okay," Elsa grinned.

"Excellent."

"I kind of have one more thing to confess," Elsa said squirming slightly in her chair.

"What is it?" Anna looked straight at her.

"Jack doesn't know this but, um, the advertising job that he really, _really_, wants is, uh, kind of at a company that we own."

"So?"

"I don't think him being married to the big boss will help his chances."

"And why not?"

"Because the person he's being interviewed with is an old boyfriend of mine."

Anna's mouth fell open.

**A/N: So another chapter is up (seriously I just keep getting more and more ideas for this story, I can't believe I'm on Chapter 41). I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	42. The Job Interview

**iheartjelsa: Well you get good a writing by practicing. When I was younger my writing was shocking, eek. I hope that you will post your story. May I ask what's it about? I do know I need to go see Godzilla but I don't know if it's still on or is yet to come out.**

**Guest: You will find out in this chapter =)**

**Z: Oh the dress from the magazine was just a dress they liked. It wasn't a definite. I can see underwater sharks being on the list. I know where your coming from with the whole being raised thing. Luckily when I was growing up I had the opposite going on. My Mum didn't go back to work until I started school at 5. **

**Chapter 42: The Job Interview**

"Is it…" Anna let her voice trail off.

"If we're thinking the same person then yeah, it is," Elsa said.

Anna ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, my, God," she said.

"I know," Elsa said sadly.

"But it's been years. He can't still be in love with you."

"That's what I thought too."

* * *

Jack was nervously waiting for the job interview he really wanted. He was just so happy that it happened to be today. He looked at the other people in the room. They all looked the same age as him but some of them looked like they had a lot more experience than he did. He did have experience though. Before he started working for Elsa, he worked a few minor jobs in the advertising industry and now was his chance to start moving on up in the world but that would be only if he could get a job.

The number of people around him started to thin. They all looked disappointed when they excited the interview room. Did that mean that they didn't get the job? Jack hoped so. Then maybe he would have a fighting chance. A man's voice then called out the door.

"Jack Frost," the voice said.

Jack stood up. He was ready. He could do this. He entered the office and saw a man that looked the same age as him sitting behind the desk. He was dressed in a dark grey suit and had brown hair and green eyes. When he stood up, he was taller than Jack and very thin. It didn't look like he had eaten for a few days.

"Mr Jackson Frost," the man read from the file that was in front of him. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes sir," Jack answered.

"Take a seat."

Jack did so. He tried not to look so nervous but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He steadied them by clenching is pants.

"May I introduce myself?" the man said. "My name is David Felton."

* * *

"I can't believe David is still in love with and after all that he did to you," Anna said. "He cheated, he backstabbed, I could go on but the list is too long."

"I know," Elsa replied.

"You think he's going to sabotage Jack's interview?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"Wait, wait, how do we know that David is still in love with you?"

"For my birthday last year he sent me a red rose with a note that said 'thinking of you' in cursive handwriting. He did that on Valentine's Day when we dated."

"Oh God, Jack is screwed."

Anna leaned back in her chair. She couldn't believe that David was attempting to make a comeback. She had seen the way he treated Elsa while she was at University. They had dated for a while and Elsa had fallen in love with him so much that she could see herself marrying the guy and starting a family with him. But of course that all changed when he cheated and broke her heart and started her whole trust issues problem. Anna did know that David did love Elsa while they were dating but she had a hard time believing it especially since he would carry on with other woman behind Elsa's back. Anna had always thought that David was one of those people where one woman wasn't enough.

Anna did think that David had a lot of nerve asking for Elsa's forgiveness when she found out he had cheated and she did feel that Elsa was a bit foolish to give it. But Anna knew that Elsa believed David when he said he wouldn't do it again and Anna had hoped that Elsa was right in believing David. It crushed her and caused Elsa to get depressed when she found out he did cheat on her again. It took a very long time for Elsa to get back on her feet. Anna had thought at the beginning of their relationship that David was a nice guy. In reality he sort of was. He would get decent marks, never physically hurt someone or say mean things about people behind their backs. But David was a womaniser who wasn't happy committing to one person. It was a cruel thing having to tell Elsa that her so called perfect boyfriend was cheating on her.

Yes, it was Anna who found out the truth. She had been walking back from her classes one day when she decided to take a shortcut through a side alleyway of the university. She had walked along it when she saw two people there making out. One she recognised as David and the other she knew wasn't Elsa. David didn't see Anna there as he had been too busy. Anna had quickly run from the sight to tell Elsa what she had seen. Elsa had cried and called Anna a liar but Anna pointed out that she would never lie about this and Elsa accepted this. Elsa had confronted David who swore it was a onetime thing and it would never happen again and Elsa believed him. Anna was angry but hoped that her sister was making the right choice. It wasn't to be as Elsa had found him in bed with another woman only months later. She had yelled and thrown stuff at him and finally broke up with him. Elsa had been so mad.

Since then David had been constantly trying to earn Elsa's forgiveness and to take him back but Elsa, being smart, said no. Anna knew that Elsa was the only one that David ever loved but since the cheating incident Elsa never believed that anymore. Now it looks like David wants to come back into Elsa's life. Anna thought that maybe him getting a high position at one of Elsa's main companies was a coincidence but she was starting to doubt that and now Jack was being interviewed by him.

Ever since Elsa had broken up with David, he had always been a crazy jealous fool. He couldn't do anything as he and Elsa were no longer a couple but he would do anything to break Elsa and her current boyfriend up. He never succeeded as he never had the ability to but now it may look like he could. Anna was still a bit hazy on one thing. Why was David still in love with her?

They had broken up years ago. He had been in many relationships since then. Anna thought that maybe it was because Elsa had been special to him and had been his first love and to David, no one else compared to her. David was sure an idiot if he thinks that will win Elsa back. He had been stupid to cheat on her in the first place especially if all spouted about him being madly in love with her was true.

"What do you think I should do?" Elsa said interrupting Anna's train of thought.

"Well, you could tell Jack the truth?" Anna suggested.

"Hmm, I might just have to."

* * *

Elsa was waiting patiently at him on the couch with Leif in her arms. Jack would be home from her interview any time. She didn't know if she wanted Jack to get the job. She didn't want Jack to be working for the man who broke her when she was just twenty one and she didn't really want Jack to be away from family life. She wanted Leif to know his parents and judging by her schedule when it came to work, it looked like Jack would be the one well known to Leif. However that may or may not be true depending on how long Jack would be working throughout the day.

She could hear keys in the lock. Elsa steadied herself. She was going to tell Jack everything. She knew it was time. He had to know. Jack soon entered and gave her a smile. He hung up his suit jacket and threw off his tie which landed in a heap on the table. He walked over to them and picked up Leif with a big smile on his face. Elsa tried to read Jack to see how the interview went but she wasn't getting anywhere.

"So how did the interview go?" Elsa asked as Jack cuddled Leif.

"Oh Elsa it went great," Jack said with a smile.

"It did?"

That surprised Elsa. She had been expecting David to make Jack sweat a bit. It wasn't as if it wasn't a secret that Jack and Elsa were in a relationship. Just the other week, a news article about Leif being born and being heir to the Winters' fortune was released. Also considering the way that David behaves around Elsa's current relationships, Elsa was even more surprised. Maybe something had changed over the last year. Maybe David had finally given up on Elsa after she had gotten serious with Jack.

"David, the guy interviewing me, said that I would fit in really great there. He hinted that I may get the job."

"That's great honey," Elsa said.

Maybe this was David's plan. Build Jack up only to tear him down. She just hoped that David wouldn't be too mean about it. The phone then rang and Jack went to go get it. Jack and the person talked and talked for a moment while Jack juggled Leif in his arms. Elsa was tensed. She didn't expect Jack to have a huge smile on his face and thank whoever it was on the other end. Jack put down the phone and grinned at Elsa.

"I got the job!" he said cheering and holding Leif up high.

"That is amazing," Elsa said walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

Elsa could feel the familiar feeling of dread slowly filling her insides. A part of her hoped that Jack wouldn't get the job. She knew that if she made one phone call to the company, Jack wouldn't have gotten it or will be fired. But she would never do that. Jack had gotten this job on his own merit (well she hoped that him being married to the big boss wouldn't have affected his ability to get the job) and she couldn't take that away from him. Maybe Jack was only getting a job was temporary and when Elsa's maternity leave ended, he would quit his job. Somehow, Elsa didn't believe that.

Jack was busy throwing Leif into the air and catching him. Elsa did still need to tell him the truth though.

"Jack, there is something that you need to know," she said.

"Okay, go," he said.

Elsa took a deep breath before continuing.

"The company that you applied for, well I, uh, sort of, own it," she said.

"What?" Jack looked confused.

"I swear I didn't know until this morning," Elsa said trying to defend herself. "I didn't influence the interview at all."

"But you may not have but the person interviewing might have," Jack said slowly.

"Oh trust me, the person interviewing probably did."

Jack looked even more confused.

"Was the person interviewing happen to be a man called David Felton?"

"Yeah," Jack said slowly.

"He and I, well, we use to date."

"What?"

"It was years ago when we were at university."

"What happened?"

"Well," Elsa didn't like talking about this but she did anyway, "he broke my heart and since then I've sort of had trust issues when it comes to relationships."

Jack looked straight at Elsa. His eyes focused in on Elsa.

"This is why you were so hurt when you thought I had cheated," he said finally.

"Yes," Elsa admitted. "David cheated on me too, a lot. I was too much of an idiot to see it though because I though he loved me and I was so deeply in love with him. It wasn't until Anna helped me see the light did I finally break up with him."

"Then what?"

"I got back together with him."

"After he cheated?"

"He had sworn it had been a onetime thing and that it didn't mean anything and of course I fell for it, hook, line and sinker. He was always a good charmer. We continued dating for a while until I found out he had been sleeping with quite a fair amount of other woman. I ended the relationship after that. I never wanted to see him again."

"Fair enough," Jack said.

"I'm just afraid that he will use this job to torment you. He had never handled our break up well."

"I'll be okay," Jack said reassuringly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

Jack went to bed that night thinking. What Elsa had told him about David broke him. How could some guy do that to someone so wonderful? Well David's loss and his gain really. He just hoped that Elsa was wrong with David tormenting him to get her. David could do anything to him, he didn't care but if he tried to hurt his family, Jack would break him. There was just another thing playing around on his mind. He knew that Elsa didn't influence the interview, she knew that he wanted to get it on his own but did he? Did somehow being Elsa's husband get him the job?

**A/N: So I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	43. Jack's New Job

**SomeRandomChic: I live in NZ, yes we have Queen's Birthday.**

**iheartjelsa: Wow, I kind of have the same story idea. Elsa is accused of murdering her parents and sent to jail. Anna then goes to law school to try to prove Elsa's innocence. It's based off the movie Conviction. I'm going to write it soon.**

**Puteri Tina: No I don't know Jon Cozart. Sorry. **

**Z: Yes it would be an abusive relationship, one more emotional abusive though. Oh whoops I made a mistake with "'Anna thought that maybe him getting a high position at one of Elsa's main companies was a coincidence but she was starting to doubt that and now Jack was being interviewed by him.' Umm, but this was BEFORE Jack came looking for a job. David couldn't have guessed Jack would choose his very department and I don't think he'd be able to bribe his way to a high position. I know you probably mean why David went to work there in the first place is because of Elsa, but the interview with Jack WOULD be coincidence." Yeah sorry you're right with that. I think I wrote it too fast. Jack thinks at the moment that Elsa will take care Leif as she is on Maternity leave. I think he thinks it will stay like that.**

**elsawinterqueen: I'm sorry about your friend. My friend went through a slightly similar thing. She found out that her boyfriend was sleeping was her best friend. Yeah, they're not friends anymore.**

**JackxElsa: 3:33am? Really? Wow. Maybe I should upload earlier...**

**Chapter 43: Jack's New Job**

Jack quickly and quietly got out of bed one Monday morning. It wasn't just any Monday morning though. Today was his first day on the job and even though he would be working with Elsa's ex-boyfriend, he was excited. He hummed to himself while he was in the shower before picking out one of his best suits to wear. He wanted to look good for his first day. He ate breakfast at the speed of light before exciting the apartment. Elsa hadn't even heard a thing. Jack headed down the elevator and into car park where he got behind the wheel of the car.

While Jack was driving to work, he felt the nerves set in. They were just normal 'first day' nerves, they were beyond that. Elsa had told him some pretty terrible things about his new boss. Jack just hoped that Elsa was wrong about David tormenting him. He didn't want to be judged based on who he was married to. He soon entered his work building's car park and found his new car park. He parked in it before heading into the elevator. He pushed the right floor button and soon he came out on his floor. David met him when he came out his elevator.

"Jack m'boy," he said, "this way."

David led Jack into a small set of cubicles where some men and woman were all busy behind their desks.

"This is where you will be working with these find people. I'll leave you guys to get acquainted. They'll tell you what we're working on. Okay, see ya guys."

David left Jack standing a bit awkward. Jack took a seat behind the empty cubicle.

* * *

Elsa awoke early that morning and found Jack had already left. She figured he had wanted to get to work early to impress his new boss. She lay in bed thinking about David. She sometimes wondered what would have happened if she had overlooked his cheating and stayed with him. The relationship wouldn't be a very good one as she knew she would have to overlook a lot of cheating to stay with him and that is something she would never do. She did it once and regretted it.

Her thoughts returned to Jack. She wondered what he was up to at that very moment. Probably being run through the mill by David no doubt. She could go check on Jack but that could create a big stir. A big boss makes an unexpected arrival couldn't be good. She decided on calling Jack for lunch. She looked for her cell phone but couldn't find it. She then realised that she had left it in Leif's room. She headed in there and found Leif sleeping so peacefully. Just looking at Leif made her forget her troubles. She found her cell phone and called Jack from outside Leif's room as so not to wake him. Jack answered pretty quickly.

"Hey Elsa," he said.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today." Elsa asked him.

"Sorry, Elsa, can't. Really busy. David wants a lot of stuff done before the client meeting tomorrow."

"Oh that's okay. Maybe another time."

"Oh yeah, definitely," Jack said. "Oh sorry Elsa got to go."

Jack quickly hanged up.

"And so it begins," Elsa said in a sad voice.

She placed her cell phone on the kitchen counter and started making some breakfast for herself. She soon heard Leif waking up and she headed in his room to pick him up. She ate her breakfast with Leif on her knee. Anna soon came round with more plans for the wedding. Elsa felt bad discussing and making plans without Jack but she could tell him later.

"Are you okay?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I've been speaking for the half an hour and you haven't said a word."

"I'm just wondering about Jack."

"Oh he can take care of himself, Elsa, don't you worry."

"Oh I know."

"Then what's the problem? Is it David?"

Elsa nodded.

"Well don't let David get to you."

"I'll try."

* * *

David was working on things for work. He could see out of his office window his team preparing the final details for his big client proposal the next day. His eyes fell on the new member of their team, the Jack Frost. He knew all about Jack Frost and all about his relationship with a certain blonde. He wasn't sure if he was jealous yet. Their relationship ended years ago. But he still felt something that felt similar to jealousy.

He looked back over at Jack Frost. He had only talked to him for a few hours in their short time they have known each other but he could see what Elsa had seen in him. He had initially thought that Elsa had started dating him because of the thrill of sleeping with someone who was forbidden and different to everyone else she had ever dated. He didn't know what to think now.

He used to be extremely jealous whenever Elsa went out with another guy. He remembered how she went on a date with that Ryan Thomas only five months after they had broken up. They hadn't dated long but it still aggravated him. He was sorry for the way he had treated Elsa but the truth was is that he couldn't help himself. He wondered how different his life would be if he had been a decent guy to her. He could try and win her back. He came from a much better background than that Frost did and he had a high position in a company compared to him as well. Jack Frost was nothing more than an assistant.

He had only hired him because he was the most qualified person who had applied. If it was up to him, he may not have hired him after all. But having Jack Frost in his employment may help him get back in touch with Elsa and may even rekindle their spark. It would take a lot of time as she would be uneasy about leaving her husband and the family they have set up together but one never knows.

He didn't know why he was so obsessed with her. It was true that he was still in love with her and probably always will be. It was quite difficult seeing her move on with her life and find love and happiness. David had always thought that his life would end up with her in it somehow. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't like the idea of breaking up a marriage and he didn't want to but he was getting quite jealous of the way that Elsa and Jack looked at each other. He could see it whenever they were in the magazines together, or attended events together. They were in love. What was David going to do? Maybe he should finally admit defeat and move on. But if the prize is Elsa, he didn't think he could. She is just too perfect.

* * *

Anna was in her office. The work was starting to pile on. There were quite a lot of things that needed to be done and she had to look over everything. She wondered how Elsa managed all of it. Anna was starting to feel the strain. Elsa made the job look quite easy. At the moment Anna was finding everything quite hard. It seemed that everyone wanted a piece of her. She half wished that Elsa wasn't on maternity leave but she was glad that Elsa was spending time with her new nephew.

Anna was just getting frustrated over some reports when she noticed Elsa with Leif coming towards her. She saw Elsa go into her office and come out a few moments later. Elsa then walked into Anna's office.

"Hey sis," Elsa said taking a seat in the chair opposite Anna's desk. She took Leif out of his baby carrier and put him in her lap.

"How on Earth did you do this job?" Anna said burying her head in her arms.

"A lot of practice," Elsa laughed. "Only a few months to go."

"That seems like a century."

"You'll get the hang of it."

Elsa got up and looked over Anna's shoulder and read the report she was looking over. Anna was nervous as Elsa read the report.

"Well what do you think about the proposal?" Anna asked.

"Throw it," Elsa said.

"Good," Anna screwed up the paper and threw it over her shoulder where it landed in the bin. "That takes care of that."

* * *

Elsa was watching the news late that night. She had just gotten Leif back to sleep. She was quite interested in what was going on in the world. The story on the moment was one about a trial that was going on. The news then came to a close. Elsa grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

She yawned and stretched. She then stood up. She checked her watch. It was quite late. She wondered where Jack was. She hoped that the first day hadn't been too hard on him and that David hadn't been too horrible on him. She still wasn't even sure if David's plan was to be horrible to him.

She then headed into the shower and soon got ready for bed. She checked her watch again. Jack still wasn't home yet. She wondered where he was. He really was working late and it was only his first day on the job. She was starting to feel a bit of déjà vu. This was how it was before but it was her who was working late. She wanted to say something but she felt that if Jack was happy, she should support that.

She headed into bed and lay down in it. All her thoughts returned to her fears. She hoped that this wouldn't have been an everyday occurrence and that it would go to some sort of normality. But she knew that that Jack wanted this job very much so she decided not to stand in the way of it.

She singled into pillow and headed off to sleep.

* * *

Jack was busy finishing up the plans for David's client tomorrow. He checked the clock. It was late, very late. He needed to finish it before he could go otherwise there would be a hustle in the morning. He looked down at the drawing he had been drawing it looked pretty good. He quickly finished the details on it. He liked what he drew. He thought that his concept was a very good idea.

"Staying late for the first day, eh Frost?" said his new friend Jacob Waters.

Jacob Waters was one of the fellow members of Jack's team. He and Jack had hit it off the moment they had met. He and Jack were working on the same concept. Jack had thought he had left ages ago but Jack guessed he was wrong.

"Yeah," Jack said looking up.

"I think you get a move on back to that wife of yours."

"Yeah you're right," Jack said. "I best finish here."

Jacob grinned. Jack quickly put all his ideas together and placed them in brown enveloped, labelled it and placed it on David's desk. Jack just hoped that David really liked his proposal. He worked hard on it.

Jack then grabbed his coat and raced out the door. He just hoped that Elsa was still up. He did want to see her before they went to bed. He headed into his car and drove home. He popped his head into his apartment.

"Elsa?" he said.

He didn't get a reply. He knew he was quite late. He carefully snuck into the apartment and headed into his bedroom. Elsa was sleeping there. He felt so bad for coming home late. He quickly got changed and slipped into bed.

"Jack?" Elsa said still asleep.

"Yea, it's me," Jack replied.

"Oh, good," she said snuggling into him and going back to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	44. The Office Party

**Whisperwhisper98: Yeah I know you feel about homework. Been there, felt that. It is better to get to get done early. More Leif-Jack-Elsa moments coming, bit hard to have done them earlier as Jack was at work. Bit hard for to enjoy summer as its winter here lol (and its raining and miserable, sun where did you go?). My summer is Dec-Feb (live in southern hemisphere). Although NZ summer can be pretty horrible. It can feel like winter in summer. Normally, if it Uni, I would actually be awake when you reviewed at 8:28pm as it's around 7am but since it was holidays I was sound asleep. Yeah time difference is pretty amazing, did you know that in terms of time, NZ is ahead of everyone else? Yes this is coming from the future! Weird.**

**iheartjelsa: Post it if you want. Oh is Elsa guilty in your story? (haven't made up my mind for my story). Hmm, I know I should, thankfully I'm on holiday so I have time.**

**elsawinterqueen: my friend is much better, she's with this really nice guy now. I'm glad your friend managed to get a good bf =) Hmm, I don't mean to be mean or pry but if your bf is sounding like David, hmm, maybe break up time? No I'm not a life reader, if I was I would probably be earning tons of money lol.**

**Z: hopefully this chapter answers some of your concerns.**

**crystalized: Well he kinda is. (see this chapter for more details).**

**SomeRandomChic: Oh cool QLD, been there =)**

**Chapter 44: The Office Party**

_One Month Later_

"And you've been at your last job for three years?" Elsa asked.

"That is correct."

Elsa was currently interviewing nannies to take care of Leif once she goes back to work. She was in the middle of one that she really liked. She was interviewing a woman called Gail Edwards and she seemed to have great qualifications. Elsa was impressed with everything that Gail had to offer so far. She was certainly better than every other nanny she had interviewed with that week.

"Okay, everything looks good," Elsa said to Gail's delight. "I have a few more people to interview but unless one of them turns out to be Mother Teresa, I can safety say that I think you will be great."

"Oh thank you so much Ms Winters or is it Mrs Frost?" Gail asked.

"Oh either will do," Elsa laughed. "I haven't formally changed my name but I like both."

Gail grinned. Jack soon came in. He had been working all day and he had just come home. Jack's new job, according to Jack, was going very well but Elsa was starting to feel a bit frustrated as Jack would often be late and sometimes she would never see him. She loved that Jack loved his job so much. Jack always came home saying how the client chose his ideas for an ad campaign and Elsa had to accept that this was what was going to happen. Jack and Elsa had talked about what was going to happen once Elsa was off maternity leave. Elsa had considered working part time and coming home in the afternoons but she knew that would only work for a week before it started to get out of hand at work. Anna was already complaining that it was taking up way too much time. Elsa hadn't asked Jack to give up his new job. She didn't want to. She felt selfish thinking about it. If she wasn't prepared to give up work, how was she to expect Jack to?

Elsa had told Jack that she was interviewing nannies for Leif. Jack had looked a little concerned about it when she told him but he had said yes. Elsa had placed several ads and had gotten a lot of responses. She had been interviewing potential nannies all week but only Gail had clicked with her.

"Oh this is my husband, Jack," Elsa said when Jack came to sit down with them.

"Hello Mr. Frost," Gail said. "I'm Gail Edwards."

"Please to meet you," Jack said shaking her hand.

"So, I've been asking you a lot of questions," Elsa said. "Is there any for me?"

Gail paused to think.

"What sort of hours will I be working?"

"Oh," Elsa said. "Well we would expect you to start early and finish whenever one of us comes home work."

"Okay," Gail looked okay with that. "What time will that be?"

"Oh we'll try and be home between five and six," Elsa continued. "Starting time would be around eight."

"Okay, that sounds good," Gail said.

"We have comprised all the information you will need in a small book," Jack said. "If you can't find it in there, feel free to call us."

Gail took the book that Jack handed to her. She flicked through it. She nodded when she was reading it.

"Okay, I got it," she said.

"So great," Elsa said. "I'll give you call sometime in the next few days."

"Thanks Mrs. Frost," Gail said shaking Elsa's hand.

Gail left, leaving Jack and Elsa alone.

"What do you think?" Elsa turned to Jack.

Jack paused while he looked over Gail's file.

"She seems nice enough, qualified and sounds confident," he said.

"Good because I want to hire her," Elsa said. "I just have to interview a few more people tomorrow and unless they are Super Girl, I'm hiring Gail."

"Sounds good," Jack said. "Oh and don't forget, tomorrow is my office party."

Elsa froze. She had completely forgotten about that. She did not want to go especially with David going to be there. She had been surprised by David's actions so far. Jack had told her that so far, David has done nothing bad to him or even asked him about her. Elsa was starting to get really freaked out. She had figured that David would have sabotaged or tormented Jack by now but it seems like he wasn't going to go down that pathway at all. It was really weird. She also didn't want to face David. She hadn't spoken to him in over ten years. She had never wanted to lay eyes on him ever again but it looks like she might have to.

* * *

Jamie and Emma were busy discussing their skiing trip which was going to happen in just a few weeks. Jamie could tell that Emma was really excited and he was to. He was nervous about proposing but he was in love with a wonderful person and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Jack soon came in and found them planning their day to day activities.

"Hey Jack," Jamie said.

"Yeah?" Jack said sitting down.

"If we stay at Arendelle Ski Resorts could we get a discount?"

"I'm sure you could stay there for free," Jack said. "Apparently Elsa has sorted it all for you guys. All paid for and the best rooms."

"I'm so glad that you and Elsa married," Emma sighed. "There is no way we could have afforded it otherwise."

"Glad to be of service," Jack grinned.

"So where's Elsa?" Emma asked.

"She's interviewing nannies," Jack replied.

"Nannies? For Leif?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought you were going to look after him while Elsa was a work," Jamie said.

"Yeah until I got this new job," Jack said.

"Well I thought you wanted to look after him though."

"I do, I really do. I love the little guy so much but it's just that this new job is really good for me. I feel like more of a career person now. I feel like I'm climbing the business ladder and making my way and mark on the world. My boss's clients just love my ideas."

"But what about Elsa? Isn't this new job taking time away from her?" Emma asked.

"Well it was initially but now, not so much now that I'm in the swing of things."

"Hmm, at least that's good."

"It's just that I love this job so much and that I think I could be really good at it. Who knows? In a few years I could get a promotion."

"Always aim high Jack, always aim high," Jamie said.

"You guys think that I should quit though," Jack said.

"Well I don't know," Jamie admitted. "This new job sounds really good for you man and it looks like you've found your niche."

"I think you should stay at home," Emma said.

"You think?"

"Yeah, family first," she said. "But I know where Jamie is coming from. It's hard man, it's hard."

Jack had to admit that both of them were right. He could either continue his career and have some stranger looking after his kid, raising his kid and continue climbing the corporate ladder or quit his job and his career and take care of his son. He wish he could do both but he knew which one was more important.

* * *

Elsa was in the bathroom applying the last of her make-up. She was absolutely dreading going to this party and seeing David again but she knew she would have to face him at some point. She just wished that point was never. She sighed as she picked up some sapphire earrings and put them in her ears. Maybe she wouldn't see David at all. Maybe she wouldn't have to talk to him. Pretend she was busy talking to other people or ignore him. That may not be the best decision but it may just have to do.

Jack came into the bathroom and attacked his hair with a comb. Elsa knew that he was excited about this party. Elsa was still nervous. They headed out the bathroom together and gathered the last few things they needed. There was a knock at the door and Elsa went to get it. It was Anna who was here to babysit Leif while Elsa and Jack were out.

"Okay, Leif's asleep but he might be up later," Elsa explained.

"Elsa, I've done this three times, I got it," Anna said.

"I know you do," Elsa smiled.

Anna positioned herself in front of the TV and put The Bachelor on which made Elsa roll her eyes. She didn't know how Anna liked to watch those shows.

"Okay, have a fun time," Anna waved from the couch.

"We will, be good," Elsa said closing the door behind her.

She and Jack arrived at the party half an hour later. They both accepted drinks from a waiter before making their way through the crowd. Jack was looking for someone he knew while Elsa was keeping an eye out for David. She couldn't see him which could either be a really good thing or a really bad thing. Soon Jack saw a friend of his by the buffet table and they headed over there.

"Jack," the man said. "Good to see you."

Jack and the man shook hands.

"Oh Elsa this is Jacob Waters, he works with me," Jack said gesturing to the man.

Jacob Waters is a medium size man with dark eyes that matched his dark hair. He looked rather intimating if it wasn't for his warm smile. He reminded Elsa of Hagrid but without the half-giant part.

"You're Elsa Winters," Jacob said nervously while shaking her hand.

"Yes I am," Elsa replied.

"You like own this entire place," he continued.

"Yes I do," Elsa smiled.

He continued to look dumbstruck at Elsa. Soon Jack noticed that the buffet table had some of his favourite foods. He and Jacob left to go get some leaving Elsa to sip her drink and laugh at them.

"Well, well, this is a surprise," came a voice from behind her.

Elsa's insides froze. She knew that voice. It was a voice she had never wanted to hear again. Slowly she turned on the spot and faced the man who the voice belonged to.

It was David.

* * *

Jack and Jacob were searching the buffet for more food. Jack couldn't believe the selection that they had. He was used to seeing fancy foods like lobster and caviar but he always felt that excitement. He put some lobster on plate and bit into it. It tasted delicious but not as good as the lobster that Elsa's personal chief can make but then again that chief is a world class cook.

"Look prawns," Jack said grabbing a few.

"So what's it like being married to Elsa Winters?" Jacob asked as they headed back up the buffet table.

"No different I guess than being married to anyone else really," Jack said, "with the exception that she can click her fingers and get anything she wants."

"That is so cool."

"Yeah it is."

They looked back at where Elsa was standing. Their boss David had drifted over and had started talking to her.

"Naturally David is trying to smooze the boss," Jacob said.

"I don't think that's what he's doing," Jack said.

Jack had gotten this sinking feeling. He had a funny feeling that he knew what David was up to.

* * *

"What do you want David?" Elsa asked him with disgust in her voice.

"To see you, is that a crime?" David responded.

"It should be."

"Elsa, we use to be such good friends."

"Yeah, until you revealed your true colours as a spineless, backwards, no good cheating bastard," Elsa spat.

"Surely we can look past the past and move on," David said looking a little white.

"Hmm, and while we're at it we can promote you as CEO of this advertising business," Elsa said sarcastically. "No thanks."

David grabbed her arm. Elsa tried to break his grip but he was strong.

"Come back to me," he said.

"How about no?" Elsa said still trying to free herself. "Let go of me."

"Love me," David said.

"Let's add that to the list of things I will never do."

David looked livid. His grip tightened. Elsa felt a sharp jolt of pain.

"Get your hands off her," came a voice Elsa recognised as Jack's.

"Get out of it Frost," David snarled at him.

"I can't as that's my wife right there," Jack said advancing on him, "and I believe she told you to let go."

David did so looking disgusted. He glared at the two of them.

"Oh and before I forget," Jack said drawing himself up to his full height. "I quit."

Elsa's jaw dropped. Jack is quitting? But he loved this job so much. She couldn't believe what he was doing.

"You can't quit," David snarled.

"I can and I will," Jack said not backing down.

"Oh and before _I _forget," Elsa said. "You are so fired David. Harassing and assaulting your boss maybe wasn't such a good idea."

David looked even more livid than possible. David then marched himself from the building leaving Jack and Elsa to laugh at his expression.

"You really want to quit?" Elsa said as they picked up more food.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"I have a funny feeling that it's more than to do with tonight."

"Yes, I simply realised that when you go back to work that a nanny will be coming to look after our son and I didn't want some stranger looking after him. I wanted it to be you or me and since you can't really quit your job, I decided it should be me."

"Jack you shouldn't have to sacrifice something you love especially since I really can't quit my job."

"Well I'm sacrificing it for something I love even more. I want to look after Leif. I don't want us to be one of those families that don't even know their own kid."

"Jack, are you sure? Because this sounds amazing."

"Sure as anything and I know that you can't quit your job. Your job is very important and besides I don't mind. I kind of wanted it to be to stay at home."

"Then I'll do my bit too. I'll try and cut back on work so I have time to spend with you and Leif. You guys are more important to me than anything. I don't want to be a mother who only sees her child at breakfast and at bedtime."

Jack leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Family first," he said while Elsa grinned.

"Family first," she repeated.

**A/N: ****Sorry about the latness of the upload, I had a 21st to go to and only just got back. ****So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	45. Back To Work

**iheartjelsa: Oh okay with your story. Sounds quite dark (but sometimes they are the good stories if done correctly) and I have a feeling that is what you were going for. Cool that you got an account =)**

**Z: I actually never had Gail planned to raise Leif as Jack was always going to do it =) Although Gail would have been a great nanny but I do prefer it when parents raise the child themselves. We are on the same wavelength again, yay. This chapter will prove it.**

**elsawinterqueen: Hmm, I think you should pull an Isabelle on your Simon, sorry. **

**Black Snow: No actually I'm not at this time but I don't know what the future will hold. Yeah Leaf from Pokémon would be cool to make an cameo but maybe someone like Red should as he's the awesome one or maybe one of the newer characters like Nate or Rosa.**

**UsuiXayuzawa: Sorry but I have no clue what a yandere is so I can't say if David is one or not. I'm actually never heard of the term.**

**Chapter 45: Back To Work**

_Two Months Later_

"Where are my keys?" Elsa muttered as she searched the apartment.

Elsa's maternity leave had ended the previous day and today was her first official day back at work. Elsa was looking forward to going back and she was busy concentrating on other things so she wouldn't miss Leif too badly. Elsa soon found her keys hidden under a pile of coats by the door. Jack came out of Leif's room holding him.

"Say bye Mummy," Jack said waving Leif's hand.

"Bye Leif, bye Daddy," Elsa said giving each a kiss.

"So I'll see you for lunch?" Jack asked.

"Please," Elsa said.

Jack grinned as Elsa gave one final wave and blew a kiss at them before she walked out the door. When Elsa got to work, everyone approached her. Elsa was met with a crowd of reports that needed her attention and several things that needed her signature. Everyone seemed to want something from her and this was when she just got through the door. The crowd of people followed her to the elevator.

"Uh-uh," Elsa said holding out her hand to stop the crowd. "I ride alone."

The doors shut with only Elsa in the elevator. She breathed a sigh of relief. She needed the space from the crowd. She was met with Shauna, who greeted who and told her it was good to have her back, when Elsa excited the elevator before she rambled on with her agenda of the day. Elsa told her to leave the space open for lunch and Shauna complied. Anna was in Elsa's office and she and her went over everything that had happened while she was away. At least Anna had handled everything in a decent way and the company wasn't a mess.

Elsa took her usual seat at her desk and alongside Anna, they worked out everything that needed to be worked out. Elsa kept glancing at the clock as they went. Lunch time seems ages away. She didn't think she could make it but she powered on through.

"So missing Leif yet?" Anna smirked.

"Yes," Elsa said.

"I know how you feel. I remember leaving Josef alone with Kristoff for the first time. I had to call every hour to check how he was doing. Eventually it got easier over time."

Elsa grinned. That sounded just like Anna.

* * *

"Alrighty then," Jack said strapping Leif into car seat. "Let's go see Mummy."

Leif giggled and clapped his hands. He wasn't quite talking yet. Jack had fingers crossed that his first word would be 'daddy' and not 'mummy'. He and Elsa actually had a little bet going on that. So far, they had gotten only a 'ma' which Elsa swore counted as 'Ma' but Jack said no. Leif had also recently started crawling. So Jack and Elsa had baby proofed the entire apartment.

Jack then got into the front seat of the car and turned around and grinned at Leif who smiled back. Jack started the engine and headed off to Elsa's work. They parked in a car park that Elsa had reserved for them before Jack got Leif out of the car and into his baby carrier. They would put him in the pram later. Jack carried Leif into Elsa's office building where he told security what he was doing here and they let him pass. It did feel weird being a visitor and not actually an employee.

When he got up to Elsa's floor, he found Elsa and Shauna in Elsa's office. They looked busy with something important. Jack entered the room but Elsa didn't look up. She was too absorbed with whatever Shauna and she were discussing. She only looked up when she heard Leif giggle.

"There's my boy," Elsa said grinning.

She went to pick up him and Leif looked excited. She bounced Leif up and down for a moment before she turned to Jack.

"Sorry, sweetie, won't be long, just got to finish this," Elsa said.

"No problem," Jack said.

Elsa quickly finished up what she was doing with Shauna before she and Jack headed down into the car park and headed off to the restaurant that Jack picked out. Elsa looked quite happy when she got her fish and was eating it while pushing a happy Leif back and forward in his pram.

"So I was thinking," Elsa said jingling one of Leif's toys in front of him while she was leaning over him, "that if you still want something to do, I may have something for you to do."

"I'm listening," Jack said smiling.

"Just a small job, nothing too hard and you get to work from home," Elsa continued.

"Sound good, what's the job?"

"It is just a small job for a few of my companies," Elsa said turning to face him. "They need someone to man their websites and handle online orders. Basically you'll be sitting on a laptop and handle orders in the comfort of your own home."

"And I can really work from home?"

"Absolutely."

"Sounds good," Jack said grinning.

There was a pause.

"So wedding plans, what did I miss?" Jack asked.

Elsa grinned and lunged into talking about their wedding. Elsa felt excited talking about her wedding. It felt nice.

* * *

Elsa headed back to work after lunch. She had a hard time saying goodbye to her boys but she knew there were things at work with her name on it and she will see them later. She found Shauna in her office with a pile of papers. Elsa sighed but started to work. Anna bounded into the office which made Elsa wonder how Anna had so much energy.

"How was your lunch?" she said in a bright voice.

"So good," Elsa replied.

"Did he take your offer?" Shauna asked.

"What offer?" Anna asked.

"I offered Jack a small job working some websites for some of our companies," Elsa explained. "It's an easy and stay at home job."

"Sounds perfect for Jack," Anna said.

"That's why I offered it to him."

"So did he take it?" Shauna asked.

"Yes, he did."

* * *

Jack was finishing up his last order of the night. He checked his watch. It was getting late so he quickly finished what he was doing. He knew that Elsa was going to be a little late as she had called and said she would be but Jack didn't mind. It was her first day back and he knew it would be her busiest. So Jack got dinner prepared. Leif was in his high chair watching Jack work on the dinner. Jack would do special tricks with the food to entertain Leif which worked as he giggled and clapped his hands together which fuelled Jack to go on with the tricks. Jack poured the wine and got dinner prepared. He soon heard keys in the lock and Elsa came in looking tired and wet. It seemed as if Elsa was caught in the rainstorm that was thundering outside.

"Sorry I'm late," she said giving Jack a kiss and heading over to give one to Leif as well.

"That's okay," Jack said. "I have dinner prepared."

"Oh Jack you are a God send," Elsa said giving him another kiss.

Elsa sat down at the table next to Leif and started to play with him.

"So how was your day?" Jack asked checking dinner.

"Busy and exhausting," Elsa replied. "At least I had a nice lunch," Elsa flashed a smile at Jack who grinned back.

Jack soon lay dinner down in front of them. Elsa shovelled mouthfuls into her mouth. Jack knew that Elsa was starving so he made her a delicious mountain of dinner for her which Elsa looked like she was enjoying it.

"So I have good news," Elsa said.

"Yeah?"

"It's about our wedding," she said.

"Awesome."

"I have set a date for about this time next year if that is okay with you."

"I would love it if it could be earlier."

"Well there's so much to do," Elsa laughed, "but yeah earlier would be nice."

"So this time next year, hmm I may be busy," Jack joked.

Elsa laughed. "Well we have made some advancement thankfully on the wedding front."

"Yeah I know, it feels good."

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Sheesh Elsa, you don't look well," Anna said.

Anna was looking at Elsa. Elsa looked pale, weak and she had been coughing and sneezing all day.

"It's just a cold," Elsa said wiping her nose with a tissue, "and I think Leif caught it last night."

"Oh no," Anna said.

"I'm taking Leif to the doctor's after lunch; hopefully it's not something worse."

"Take Leif to Doctor Barton," Anna said. "He is my children's paediatrician. He's a great doctor."

"Thanks," Elsa said. "I think I will."

Elsa picked up her phone and made an appointment. She managed to get an appointment later that day. She thanked the person on the phone and hung up. Anna grinned at Elsa while Elsa continued onwards with work while trying to fix a horrible headache she had. Elsa already had some headache pills earlier and they were wearing off. Maybe the doctor could give her something that could fix it.

"Maybe you should go home," Anna said. "Leave it to me for the rest of the day and maybe the next."

"I can't go home, I really can't take time off to go to the doctor's but I'm going anyway."

"Well hopefully Jack or the doctor talks some sense into you."

"Maybe."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and grinned.

"Well feel better," Anna said.

"Thanks," Elsa replied.

* * *

Jack had Leif on his knee while he had his computer in front of him while he was doing work. Leif had been feeling sick all morning, Elsa had been a bit sick recently and they thought that Leif had caught whatever cold Elsa had. Leif had been crying all morning and Jack had done everything he could to calm him down and had finally succeeded. Elsa would be coming to pick up Leif and take him to the doctor to get him checked out and maybe at the same time check herself out.

Jack, in the meantime, was busy planning a new page for a new product that a sporting company had asked him to do. Jack was happy with this new job. Elsa had known exactly what job would get him to grin. The best part was that he could have Leif with him while he tried to figure out the best way to sell cricket bats.

"What do you think Leif?" Jack asked his son. "The blue background or the red?"

Leif sneezed in response.

"Hmm, I like the blue one too," Jack said wiping Leif's nose with a tissue.

Jack continued working on the website. He had been having fun with Leif even though Leif was sick.

* * *

Jack was next to Elsa who had Leif in her lap. They were in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Jack was wondering how he hadn't caught the cold that his wife and son had. Maybe he had some awesome immune system. Dr Barton soon called them in. Dr Barton examined Leif and said that he only had a cold. Even though he was a paediatrician, he gave Elsa a quick examine and said that she should spend a few days at home while she recovered from her cold.

"One week back at work and I have to stay at home for a few days," Elsa said with a grimace. "This is not fair."

"Relax Elsa," Jack laughed.

"I can't. I'm a workaholic."

"We all know," Jack said continuing to laugh.

* * *

"I am not sick," Elsa said as Jack tucked her into a blanket on the couch.

It was two days later and Elsa was feeling a lot better but according to Jack she was still sick. Leif was curled up in his own bed, asleep. He too was feeling a lot better. Elsa was being very unreasonable to Jack. Elsa was itching to get back to work. She was getting a little stir crazy even though having Leif with her was easing the pain. Jack, on the other hand, knew that Elsa was still sick and needed a couple of days off despite Elsa's protests.

"I am not sick," Elsa said again as Jack turned on the TV to one Elsa's favourite programme Waking The Dead.

"Elsa, just another day and you can go back to work," Jack said.

"Hmph, alright," Elsa said sinking into the couch pillows, "and Jack?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Thanks."

Jack smiled. "You're welcome."

**A/N: Just a cute fluffy chapter full of Jelsa family fluff for you guys. So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	46. More Wedding Plans

**Z: I hope you like what I did with Leif's first words. I sort of took your advice =)**

**TPATFan 16: Actually there is no more drama (well at the moment, thinking of some drama for the wedding though) but at the moment it's all fluff!**

**Puteri Tina: Well first of HAPPY BIRTHDAY! If I had known I would have said something but yes, please consider the cute fluffy chapter to be my gift to you =) I hope you had an amazing birthday and got lots of interesting things. **

**Chapter 46: More Wedding Plans**

Jack and Elsa were in their apartment at the kitchen table playing with Leif when they heard a knock at the door.

"That's probably Anna coming over to talk about my wedding dress," Elsa said.

Jack headed over to the door and opened it.

"This is not your sister," Jack said.

Sure enough, standing at the door was none other than Jamie and Emma who both looked very excited.

"Jamie, Emma, come on it," Jack said.

They both came in. Elsa stood up and headed over to Jack to stand by him. The two couples stared at each other very awkwardly. Jack and Elsa looked at Jamie and Emma expectantly. They looked quite excited about something.

"We're engaged," Emma blurted out showing them a shiny diamond engagement ring on her left hand.

"Congratulations," Jack and Elsa said giving each of them a hug.

"So how did he do it?" Elsa asked Emma.

"Well," Emma said with a sideways glance at Jamie who blushed, "as you know we just got back from a rather exciting skiing trip. Well one day while we were skiing, Jamie and I skied to this nice romantic dinner that he had obviously set up just for that moment. Well as the champagne was poured, he got down on one knee and said that he couldn't imagine life without me by his side and he proposed!"

Elsa awed while Jack grinned at Jamie.

"So when's the wedding for you guys?"

"Not for a couple of years," Jamie said. "We need to start planning and we know how long that takes."

"Oh, I just thought of the best wedding present," Elsa said. "Three weeks in Venice for your honeymoon."

"Are you serious?" Jamie and Emma said with their mouths gaping open.

"Yeah," Elsa said, "or would you prefer one week Venice, one week Paris and one week Rome?"

"You would do that for us?" Emma asked her mouth opened wide.

"Of course," Elsa said, "and it also includes private plane trips, exclusive suites in posh hotels and of course private tours around the cities."

"We don't know what to say," Jamie said looking amazed.

"Say yes!"

"Well," Jamie and Emma looked at each other before answering, "yes!"

"Hmm, maybe you could borrow one of my private yachts."

Jamie and Emma looked gobsmacked.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"I don't know why we're doing this," Jack was saying.

"Oh relax Jack, loosen up and have some fun," Anna told him.

She, Jack, Elsa, Leif, Kristoff, Josef, Helena and Heidi were all aboard one of Elsa's and Anna's families many private yachts. The boat they were on was a sailing boat that was massive. It could fit a hundred people quite comfortably. It looked more like a really nice pirate boat except it had a lot of modern accessorises on it and no crow's nest. Elsa had a sudden urge for a family boat trip since she had been talking to Emma and Jamie about and Anna had happily agreed and their families soon followed. Jack wasn't much of a sailor and it was showing. Anna and Elsa, who had been sailing their entire life, had attempted to teach Jack the ropes but he was failing at the moment. Kristoff looked quite amused. He, himself, wasn't much of a sailor but he had improved a lot since Anna had first started teaching him.

Jack was not looking too impressed with what Anna was telling him. Elsa laughed at the look on Jack's face.

"I happen to be the expert on fun," Jack said looking offended.

This time it was Anna's turn to laugh. Leif giggled and clapped in Elsa's arms. She was lying on an outdoor chair with Leif in her lap while Kristoff and his children were next to him. Anna was showing Jack the different parts of a boat and what they did.

"So what's this called Jack?" Anna asked pointing at the biggest sail.

"Uh…" Jack said.

"That's the main sail Jack," Elsa called.

"Yeah, the main sail," Jack answered.

"No helping allowed," Anna said glaring at her older sister.

"What's wrong with that?" Elsa said.

Anna continued to glare until Elsa seemed to sink into the chair and avoid her gaze. Eventually Jack seemed to get it with a few pointers from Elsa which was either unnoticed or ignored by Anna. Elsa couldn't tell. Elsa was impressed that Jack managed to get it so quickly. There was a lot to learn in a short period of time but thankfully Anna was a good teacher. She had been teaching her kids what different parts of the boat did and they got it pretty quickly too.

"Do you have some sailor blood in the family or something?" Kristoff called to Jack.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask my Uncle Bertram," Jack called back. "He has all the family tree information."

They all laughed.

"I think it's lunch time," Jack said collapsing into a chair that was next to Elsa.

Elsa checked her watch.

"Jack, it's not even eleven," she said. "Lunch is at twelve."

"Really?" Jack looked upset.

"Nah, just kidding with you. It's actually ten past twelve."

Jack in response gave Elsa a tickle which made her shriek and beg for mercy. Eventually Jack gave it when Kristoff brought up some nice sandwiches and lemonade that he and Anna made before the trip. They chowed down on the food which put everyone in a good mood. They all waited around for a bit of time while Anna's kids raced around the boat pretending to be pirates searching for treasure. Elsa was sure that if they had a gangplank, they would all be walking it.

After an hour, Anna suggested a swim which made Jack look at her funny.

"But aren't we in the middle of the sea?" he asked as they all got changed into their swim gear.

"Jack, honey," Elsa said getting Leif into his baby wetsuit, "have you even looked at where we are?"

Jack did so. The area they were in was a private lagoon like area which led up to a private beach where beach houses lined the coast. It was the very same beach that Jack and Elsa had their pictures taken and put in a magazine.

"Oh," Jack said.

Elsa laughed. "The water's not deep at all," she added.

She and Jack watched as Kristoff dived into the water and then was splashed by Josef who had cannonballed into the water which made Anna roar with laughter. Elsa and Jack carefully climbed into the water while they held Leif who was looking quite adorable in his little baby wetsuit with float devices and a little sunhat. They all had a fun time in the water before they climbed back aboard their boat and headed back to the harbour.

"That was actually quite fun," Jack said.

"We do that quite often sometimes," Elsa said carefully walking off the boat with Leif in her arms.

"Well count me in for next time!"

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"I don't know Kristoff, you choose," Jack said.

He and Kristoff were at a high end boutique in the men's department looking at tuxes for Jack's wedding. He had picked out a few that he really liked and they were already preapproved by Elsa which was a bonus. Kristoff looked at the tuxes up and down before shaking his head.

"I don't know either man," he said. "It's your tux. You have to wear it."

Jack looked at the tuxes. He could see himself getting married in any of them. He was finding this difficult. Maybe he should let Elsa choose. He took a picture of each of them with him wearing them and sent them to Elsa who responded back with the text 'choose whatever one you look good in'. Jack scowled, that wasn't helpful at all. He looked good in all of them. He got another text from Elsa saying that she liked the second one. Jack gazed at the second one. He looked it up and down and tried it on again. He did like it.

"Okay, this is the one," he said.

"Yes!" Kristoff cheered.

* * *

"Oh Anna, you can design wonders," Elsa said.

"I know," Anna said. "I have the magic touch."

"You really do," Rapunzel said.

All three women were in high class bridal shop. Anna's design for a wedding dress had been sent there where they handmade the dress which Elsa was trying on now. Elsa was looking at herself wearing in a large, tall mirror. Elsa did a little twirl which was met with some smiles from her sister and best friend.

"I think it's the one," Elsa sighed as she gazed at the dress in her reflection.

"I think so too," Rapunzel said.

Elsa's phone buzzed. Elsa asked Anna to get that.

"It's from Jack," she said. "He wants to know what tux he should get."

"Tell him whatever one he looks good in," Elsa replied.

"Alright," Anna said typing away at the text message, "but just so you know, he sent pictures."

"Pictures?" Elsa quickly hurried over to her and grabbed the phone and looked.

"Wow," Rapunzel said. "He looks good."

"Which one?" Anna said.

"Hmm, the first one for me," Rapunzel said.

"Really I'm into the third one," Anna replied. "What about you Elsa?"

"I'm inclined to liking the second one personally," Elsa said.

Rapunzel and Anna took a long look at the second one.

"Oh yeah," they said together.

"I can see it now," Anna said.

Elsa shook her head while smiling as she typed her answer into the text message and sent it off to Jack.

"So are we getting this dress?" Rapunzel said.

"We are getting this dress," Elsa sighed happily as she looked into the mirror again. "Oh Anna, I love it so much!"

Anna beamed with pleasure.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Elsa was in her apartment going over some last minute stuff for her big meeting tomorrow. She had Leif in her lap while she typed away at reports. Jack was out getting dinner for the three of them. Jack was a little late but Elsa knew he was getting something delicious for dessert as he always did. Elsa just hoped he stopped at that chocolate store down the street to get her that chocolate brownie with chocolate ice cream.

"Hmm, profits are down this month," Elsa sighed as she gazed at her income statements. "That's not good."

Elsa sighed again as she flicked through the income statements looking for the reason behind it. She could see the trend of her costs increasing. She did a little investigating which didn't take too long and she discovered it was coming from the new stores they were building over town. She wasn't too surprised to find that out. It was bound to happen.

"Hmph, the new stores aren't even getting a profit yet," she said to Leif. "That's bad."

The door open and Jack walked in carrying a few bags which Elsa could smell something delicious Jack threw his keys into the bowl by the door and walked over to give his family a kiss.

"Did you get my chocolate dessert?" Elsa asked him looking eager.

"Now what kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" Jack said holding up a bag which obviously contained the dessert.

"Yes!" Elsa cheered. "Some good news."

"What's up?" Jack said from the kitchen as he served up the dinner.

"Oh profits are down as the new stores are losing money or breaking even," Elsa explained.

"That's a shame."

"Yeah, but hopefully they will soon."

"Pro-fit," came a small voice.

Elsa looked down at Leif.

"Did you just say profit?" she asked.

"Pro-fit," he said again.

"His first word is 'profit'?" Jack said looking incredulous.

"Yes! He's going to be a business man," Elsa said happily holding him up high and giving him a kiss. "He's going to be my little business man."

"Oh no! Now I have to contend with two workaholics now," Jack said looking unhappy.

"Oh relax Jack, there's a while before that happens," Elsa smiled at him.

"I know," Jack said giving his son a kiss and a cuddle. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't inherit those genes from you."

"Hey!" Elsa said. "If he wants to work, he can work."

"I have the feeling this is more about you rather than our son."

"Maybe," Elsa said folding her arms.

Jack just laughed as he picked up Leif and bounced him in the air which made him laugh and giggled. Elsa smiled as she watched the scene.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy chapter and loved Leif's first word (personally I think it fits him, well considering on who his mother is lol). Anyway, please review =)**


	47. Celebrate Good Times

**YoWtf: Yeah I try and update every day if I am able.**

**JackxElsa: With Elsa's wedding dress, at the moment I don't have an idea in my head. I'll try for the wedding though.**

**Puteri Tina: Glad you had a good birthday with your friends =)**

**iheartelsa: Oh I have heaps of ideas for my upcoming Jelsa stories (feel free to follow me for them), so I am good for stories. Why don't you take the idea and write it? The more you write the more you improve (I'm still improving myself).**

**Black Snow: Leif is more of a mini-Jack but he'll look like a mix when he grows up. **

**MirkaKarolina: Cool first word. Didn't know 'Anna' meant give in Finnish. Learn something new every day.**

**Z: Yeah Jack knows about the same amount of sailing knowledge that I have which is zilch. I only really know what a main sail is because of that Friends episode I watched lol. The sail then again could have had a special word for it. Well Jaws isn't a friend to humans (well never actually seen the movie lol) so I wouldn't be surprised if Jack was scared but it was more of a 'we're in the middle of the ocean, what if we get into troube?' look at it. Glad you liked Leif's first word =)**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: Nice first sentence!**

**Chapter 47: Celebrate Good Times **

_Four Months Later_

"So what do you think we should do?" Elsa asked Jack.

"With what?" Jack said coming out of the bathroom cleaning his teeth.

"With Leif's first birthday of course!" Elsa said giving Jack a glare. "You could pay attention once in a while."

"Oh whoops, sorry," Jack said shrugging.

Elsa was on the bed surrounded by brochures of different party ideas. She was at a loss of what they should be doing.

"Maybe the clown?" Jack suggested.

"Hmm, nah," Elsa said. "We'll save that for like his fifth birthday or something."

"Then I have no clue," Jack said going back into bathroom. "Seriously Elsa just do something simple. Leif doesn't even know it's his birthday. Trust me, when he's older he will know and take full advantage of it."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah you're right there especially since we can afford it."

Elsa took one look at the brochures. Jack was right. A nice simple idea would work for Leif's first birthday.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Elsa was busy preparing dinner for Leif's birthday. She and Jack had decided on a simple dinner with family. Anna and Kristoff were coming around with their children along with Mrs Frost and Pippa. Elsa went to check on the cake. She had baked a chocolate and vanilla cake in shape of a red racing car. It looked very professional. Elsa was quite impressed with it and so was Jack. Jack didn't know that Elsa could do stuff like that which Elsa responded with a mysterious smile. There were many things about her that Jack didn't know.

There was a knock at the door and Jack opened it to reveal Anna and Kristoff were outside with their three children. Jack invited them in which they did so quite happily. Each of the kids were holding a present for Leif. They soon sat down and Anna immediately pulled Elsa into conversation. There was soon another knock at the door and it was Mrs Frost and Pippa. Mrs Frost went straight to her grandson while Pippa greeted the rest of the guests. Soon Elsa and Jack helped Leif open all his presents. They revealed new toys to new clothes from his family. Leif giggled and clapped. Elsa had a sneakily suspicion that Leif knew that this was a special day for him.

Elsa then served dinner for everyone which everyone sat around the table and happily ate. Elsa had served a brilliant fish dinner and had put some chips in the oven for the children. They certainly weren't complaining. After dinner, Jack pulled out the cake to gasps of his nieces and nephew.

"Nice choice with the cake this year," Anna commented.

"Thanks," Elsa said. "It was either that or an animal of some kind and I can never get ears right. You remember Josef's third birthday disaster."

Anna laughed. They both remember it quite well. Elsa's attempt at an elephant cake ended looking like weird looking seal. They both gave another laugh as Jack put a candle on the cake. Elsa and Jack encouraged Leif to blow out the candle which ended up Jack doing secretly from behind Leif. They all grinned as Elsa cut pieces of the cake and handed it out to people but not before Jack got a winning shot of the birthday boy and the cake.

"Awesome cake as always," Kristoff said taking a bite out of his.

"Thanks," Elsa said handing a plate with a piece of cake on it Josef.

"Smile everyone," Jack said while he took pictures of everything. He had been taking pictures the entire day.

Soon the end of the party came and everyone said goodbye. Elsa was sure that Leif had a good time, everyone else certainly did. Elsa examined the pictures at the end of the day. The pictures would be good for some kind of picture book for Leif for when he got older.

"These are good Jack," she said scrolling through them. "You got all the shots I wanted."

"Excellent," Jack said carrying a sleeping Leif to his bed.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Okay, go to Daddy, go to Daddy," Elsa said to Leif.

She and Jack were finally getting Leif to walk. So far, he had been quite successful in going between his parents. They were in the living room of their apartment and Jack was standing a distance away from Elsa. Jack had his arms wide open and Leif, with one foot after the other, managed to hobble over to Jack who had a big grin on his face. When Leif got to him, Jack hoisted him up in his arms and gave him a cuddle.

"Now go to Mummy," Jack said putting Leif down.  
"Mummy," Leif said looking at Elsa who had her arms wide open and was sitting on the floor.

Leif managed to walk quite quickly towards Elsa who kept up words of encouragement. Leif finally managed to get to Elsa and collapsed in her lap.

"Good boy," she said giving him a kiss and cuddle.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Elsa," Jack said holding up a letter. "This came for you."

Elsa, who had been in a hurry to get out of the door as Jack had refused to let her get out of bed that morning, was running very late. Elsa quickly glanced at the letter. She groaned when she saw the seal on the letter.

"No," she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Elsa took the letter and opened it. She groaned even more when she read the letter.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked again.

"It's my high school reunion next week," Elsa continued to groan.

Jack grinned. "Oh we are so going to that."

"Oh no," Elsa said to Jack's amusement.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Rapunzel said knocking on Elsa's office door. "Did you get your letter this morning?"

"Unfortunately," Elsa said.

Rapunzel was holding her own letter and she was grinning. Elsa looked up at her. She hated the grin that Rapunzel was sporting.

"Oh come on," Rapunzel said. "You get to see everyone again."

"I know," Elsa said.

"Then what's the problem? You loved high school."

"It's just that I don't want to go," Elsa said. "It's going to be boring and frustrating. Plus you know how everyone gets when they are together. Individually I can handle it and have fun but it's going to be a mission with everyone together."

"Oh come on," Rapunzel said walking over to Elsa and giving her a huge hug. "It's going to be fun."

"Hmph, alright."

* * *

_One Week Later_

Jack was surveying the scene before him. He and Elsa were standing in the sports centre of her old school and he could see very smartly dressed people around him. There were banners and balloons hanging around them with tables all set for dinner. Elsa was nervous. She was sipping some kind of drink as she looked around her. So far many people had come up and had come to say hello to Elsa. Jack knew that Elsa had been very popular in school which showed tonight. Rapunzel and Eugene had come up to them and engaged them both in conversation. Jack and Eugene talked until Elsa's friend Ariel and her husband Eric came up to them. Jack preferred to listen rather than talk. It felt easier to do that. It was a bit much trying to make conversation.

However he found talking to Eugene and Eric to be easy. They were quite happy talking about other things like the latest sporting scores. They left the girls talking about whatever they wanted to talk about. A few more of Elsa's friends joined who Jack was sure were Merida and Aurora, who brought her fiancé Phillip.

"So you must be Jack," Phillip said shaking his hand.

"Yes I am," Jack replied.

"The assistant right?"

"I was the assistant, I'm not anymore."

"Oh, okay," Phillip looked at Jack before he continued. "So what's new with you?"  
"Elsa and I had a child last year," Jack said. "His name is Leif and is now one year old."

"Awesome," Phillip and Eric nodded.

"Yeah, Ariel went to the baby shower," Eric continued.

"Awesome," Phillip said again.

Phillip seemed like an easy go kind of guy. Jack liked hanging out with him the longer he did. Eugene soon came over to see what they were talking about.

"What are we talking about?" Eugene asked.

"My son," Jack replied.

"Oh baby Leif," Eugene said. "He's adorable."

"I know," Jack said grinning.

* * *

"So is it true?" Jasmine asked.

"Is what true?" Elsa replied.

She was surrounded by her old group of friends. They were all clambering around her wanting something from her which Elsa didn't know what.

"Jack and you," Aurora asked, "being assistant and boss. It's super scandalous and we love it."

"Oh I didn't realise we were sixteen again and this was gossip lunch time session," Elsa replied.

"Oh come on Elsa," Belle said. "Is it?"

"Yes," Rapunzel blurted out. "Isn't it romantic?"

"Yes," the rest of them said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Yes, she was back in high school alright. This was a daily occurrence for her while she was school. Her friends loved to gossip but Elsa was never one for it. She found it a little mean but it was interesting finding about things about other people. Today it seemed like Elsa was the main topic of the gossip. She sighed. Well, she best just face it head on and go with it. They would get bored of it sooner or later, fingers crossed for sooner.

Rapunzel, meanwhile, were filling in their friends in all the details that they hadn't read in the magazines. Elsa just let Rapunzel talk. It was just easier to let Rapunzel do all the work. When Rapunzel had finished, they had looks of happiness on their face.

"Oh so romantic," Tiana said.

"Why am I always the topic of these conversations?" Elsa asked.

"Because you're the most interesting and most mysterious," Snow White said in a dramatic voice.

"Great," Elsa said rolling her eyes and speaking sarcastically. "Just what I want."

Her friends all laughed while Elsa didn't look very impressed. Soon their old principal came up on stage and called for their attention. He gave a nice speech about their old times at school and reminded everyone of the prank that they did when they were in Year 13s. Elsa grinned at the memory. That was a good day for them.

"What was the prank?" Jack whispered in Elsa's ear.

"Well every year the Year 13s prank the school and in my year they turned the classrooms upside down by sticking the chairs and desks of every classroom on the ceiling of the classrooms before switching room numbers around so everyone got lost. But that wasn't half of what we got up to. We ran wild on our pranks that year."

Jack let out a laugh.

"But that wasn't the big prank," Elsa continued which spiked Jack's interest. "Several of my classmates hoisted the principal's car on the roof of the school building."

"Nice," Jack grinned.

"Yeah but it rained that night so the car got ruined," Elsa said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, my, God," Jack said his mouth gaping open.

"Yeah it was a good night," Elsa sighed.

"Wait, you were a part of that?" Jack said looking impressed and shocked.

"Of course," Elsa said. "I helped put the car on the roof with a bunch of my friends and others. Ah that was a fun night."

"Did he ever find out?" Jack asked gesturing towards the principal.

"Nope."

Jack shook his head. "I cannot believe this."

"What?" Elsa said giving him a look. "I have a wild side."

Jack laughed. "I still can't believe this."

Soon the principal called them for dinner and Elsa and Jack made their way to their table where Jack was still muttering about Elsa's wild side which made Elsa laugh.

* * *

Anna was checking on Leif when she heard keys in the lock. She had been babysitting Leif while Jack and Elsa were out at Elsa's school reunion.

"I still can't believe you were the mastermind behind that," Jack was saying.

"I was hardly the mastermind," Elsa replied. "I just helped."

"What are we talking about?" Anna asked.

"Don't," Elsa warned but Jack wasn't listening.

"Guess what your sister, the rule follower did," Jack said.

Anna was now intrigued. Elsa did something else that was interesting?

"She was a part of that big school prank at school," Jack said.

"That was you?" Anna said looking confused and shocked. "You put Principal McDaniel's car on the roof?"

"Well, yeah," Elsa admitted, "but it wasn't just me. There was a whole group of us."

"Oh wow," Anna said looking impressed. "I would never have guessed it was you."

"Why did you do it?" Jack asked.

"Well I was eighteen and wanted to let loose some steam. I had just finished my exams and wanted to do something fun for once. It was actually pretty cool."

"So what happened afterwards?" Jack asked.

"Well when put Principal McDaniel found his car on the roof, he had bussed home the previous day, I don't know why, he was very mad. It was so much fun to see him panicky as he gazed at his ruin car."

"You do have a wild side," Jack said.

"Well at times," Elsa shrugged.

"I still never had thought that was you," Anna said. "I seriously thought it was the school troublemaker."

"Oh Trevor Hacker? Nah," Elsa said. "He didn't have the guts."

Anna gaped at Elsa. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," Elsa shook her head. "He chickened out."

"Are you telling me that the no good, in the principal's office every other day chickened out of the biggest prank that our school ever saw? I mean it wasn't just the car on the roof. You guys like ran wild around the school."

"Yeah we did," Elsa said smiling at the memory.

Anna shook her head. She couldn't believe this. She had never thought Elsa to do something wild like this. Well Elsa had done some very crazy things it seemed. She liked this side of Elsa. She wasn't the serious, rule follower that she thought. The prank that Elsa's year did was the biggest in the school's history. That year went completely crazy. Not only did they glue the chair and desks on the ceiling of the classroom but they also put dye in the pool to change it to a red colour, changed the room numbers around so people got really lost, graffiti school posters and pictures, water gunned and threw water balloons at the students and basically caused a lot of havoc. It was because of that year that the pranks started to get monitored. They did a lot of things they shouldn't have done. The teachers were very mad. Anna was still in shock that her sister was one of the main people who did it. Not everyone participates in the pranks and Anna had been completely sure that Elsa didn't along with a few of her friends. Anna was going to have to look at her sister in a completely different way from then on. Guess Elsa had a lot of steam she wanted to blow off. The ironic thing was that Elsa had always been against rule breaking and pranks in general. She had thought they were mean and people could get hurt. Anna had to admit, Elsa pulling on of the biggest pranks was pretty cool but also very shocking. It seemed as if Elsa had a side to her that nobody, that not even Anna or any of her close friends, knew about. It was a strange feeling knowing what she now knew. Nevertheless, Anna was impressed that Elsa finally had done something crazy that was against the rules.

"Did anyone get caught?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Anna said. "They tried and tried but no one was talking. In the end they gave up and set new rules."

"We were ninjas," Elsa said dramatically which made them all laugh.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I like how it showed that Elsa did do some wild things while she was at school. Some of the pranks that Elsa's year did are based on the pranks that some of the Year 13s did at my school. The Year 13s would actually go crazy and take over the school. It was pretty tormenting to all who weren't Year 13. But some people got really into it (I wasn't one of those people lol) My year wasn't actually weren't allowed to do pranks. It was so unfair. Anyway just wanted to say, 500 reviews?! OMG, that is amazing. Never had thought I would get to 500 reviews. I am sort of in shock. Thanks so much guys =) So please review =)**


	48. Old Friends

**JackxElsa: I hope this is sort of what you want for a Jelsa chapter and a date. It is hard to do an actual date with the wedding so close and with what I have planned but I hope you enjoy the Jelsa fluffiness in this chapter. The pre wedding stuff should be the next chapter with the wedding following in the next chapter =)**

**Puteri Tina: Themed birthdays are both fun and hard (especially if it's a theme you can't do, been there, done that). Glad your birthday was awesome =)**

**Guest: Year 13 is basically the last year at school. Where I live kindergarten is kindergarten (there is no pre school).**

**MirkaKaroliina: Wow, it ended up in the news? Nice! And awesome =) Learning new Finnish words is cool.**

**Z: I believe Elsa would have helped with the gluing. She had access to everything. Yes the car was convertible. Wow your Mum was wild at school. That is so cool. A burnt down chemistry classroom? Wow. Something similar actually happened at my brother's school but that teacher was wild. Year 13 is hardly unlucky, or is it? Hmm, maybe considering the Year 13s always prank the school and sometimes other schools. Yeah the other years did ruin it for us. Your Mum is probably not fun now as she is a mother lol. One year threw eggs at cars when they went through the school's drive through and it scratched the cars and so parents complained. Another year threw water on the Year 12s which ruined their laptops. So yeah, our year got told no pranks.**

**Chapter 48: Old Friends**

_One Year Later_

"So who is coming?" Elsa asked.

"Just my old school friends," Jack replied with a grin.

Elsa, Jack and Leif were waiting at the airport for some of Jack friends who were coming for their wedding. Jack was very excited about seeing his friends again. Elsa knew that Jack hadn't seen them in a long time and it was time for a reunion.

"That's them!" Jack said pointing.

Elsa could see three guys and a girl coming towards them. As soon as they saw each other, they grinned wildly, shouted each other's' name before running to each other and giving each other huge hugs. Jack brought the four people over to her.

"Elsa, these are Sandman 'Sandy', Bunnymund 'Bunny', Tooth and North," Jack said pointing at each person as he said their name. "Sandy, Bunnymund and Tooth are my old school friends and North is my old coach and huge family friend."

"Nice to meet you," Elsa said trying to shake their hands while juggling Leif in her arms.

"Guys, this is Elsa," Jack said placing his hands on her shoulders, "and this is our son Leif," he added putting one of his hands on his shoulder.

"He is so cute," Tooth said giving Leif a look of brightness.

"He looks like you Jack," North said.

"People have said that," Jack said proudly while Elsa tried not to laugh.

"Well, shall we?" Elsa said.

"We shall," everyone else said.

All of them headed into cars that Elsa had waiting for them outside. Jack's friends looked amazed at the flash cars which Elsa grinned at. The cars drove them to a nice hotel where they got out. Jack's friends looked amazed.

"Woah," Bunnymund said. "This is a flash place."

"I know," Jack said.

"This is where we're staying?" Sandy asking.

"Yes," Elsa grinned.

They entered through the revolving doors where Elsa was greeted by the doorman and the baggage handlers who took their luggage. Jack's friends looked very impressed at everything they saw. The hotel they were in was a grand open building with crystal chandeliers lining the ceiling. Elevators were on the side of the lobby while a handsome front desk stood at the end of the lobby.

"Do you like own this place or something?" Bunnymund said jokily.

"Well my name is on door," Elsa commented.

"Yeah but isn't that a coincidence?" Bunnymund said. "I mean the name 'The Winters' Hotel' is pretty common right?"

Elsa stayed quiet and gave Bunnymund a look. They all looked at her with their mouths opened.

"You own this?" Bunnymund asked with a gaping mouth.

"Welcome to the lifestyle of the rich and famous," Jack said laughing.

"This is amazing," Sandy said grinning.

They headed up to the front desk where the man behind it immediately jumped when he saw Elsa standing in front of him. Elsa waved hello to him which made him even more nervous. Elsa didn't blame him though. It must be pretty imitating for him seeing the big boss standing right in front of him.

"Hi," Elsa said brightly to him with a smile.

"Ms Winters," he said.

"Elsa Winters checking in her guests," Elsa said to him.

"Ah yes," the man said very nervously checking his computer. "I see it. Yes. All checked in."

"Great," Elsa said. "So that's the four rooms I requested?"

"Yes, Ms Winters," the man said.

"Excellent," Elsa leaned away from the man and back towards the group she was with. "All done."

"This is amazing," Sandy repeated.

They were then led into the elevator by men holding their luggage where they headed up several floors before they came out to a floor. The men led them to a series of rooms where they opened them to reveal a large and spacious hotel rooms that had a double bed and kitchen, lounge and bathroom.

"Here you go," Elsa said.

"I cannot believe this," Tooth said while Jack and Elsa laughed.

"Well you better believe it," Jack said.

They all laughed at Jack's words. Elsa and Jack left them to unpack with promises to catch up later. They made all the arrangements and then said goodbye. Jack gave his friends a last hug before he, Elsa and Leif returned to their apartment in high spirits.

"So you're friends are cool," Elsa said grinning as she placed Leif down in his high chair.

"Yeah they are," Jack said matched her grin.

* * *

Elsa was getting ready in her bathroom when Jack came in with Leif in his arms.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded.

They were about to meet Jack's friends at the local bar for the long needed catch up. Anna was coming to look after Leif very shortly. Jack put Leif down in his bed and right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Elsa opened it to reveal Anna looking very happy. Elsa let Anna come in and Anna got comfortable on the couch. Jack and Elsa then left the apartment and walked to the bar that they were meeting Jack's friends at.

Once at the bar, they found Jack's friends already there with food and drinks. They welcomed Jack and Elsa when they came over to them.

"So where's your son Jack?" Tooth asked looking around for him.

"My sister is looking after him," Elsa said.

"Oh awesome, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Anna."

"Single?" Bunnymund asked which earned him a slap from Tooth.

"No sorry, married with children," Elsa laughed.

"Ah well, I tried," Bunnymund said while the others continuing to laugh.

* * *

Anna was happily watching TV on Elsa's and Jack's couch. She was watching her favourite show The Bachelor again even though Kristoff hates the show but Anna just ignores him.

"Pick Michelle," she said to the TV. "Give the rose to her!"

Anna could hear Leif crying in the next room. Anna pulled herself off the couch and headed into her nephew's room. Anna found her two year old nephew crying. Anna lifted him out of his bed and bounced him up and down. She headed back into the lounge and lay back onto the couch.

"That is John," she said to her nephew and pointing to the screen. "He's looking for love. We like him."

The screen changed to one of the contestants.

"That's Hillary," Anna said. "We don't like her."

Leif snuggled into Anna.

"And that's Michelle," Anna said. "She's our favourite."

Anna continued to watch the show while Leif snuggled into his Aunt's chest and headed back to sleep.

* * *

"So are you serious?" Elsa said to Sandy.

"Yes," Sandy laughed. "Jack and I were walking down the corridor and paused at the top of the stairs and saw that he liked. In his hurry to ask her out he fell down the stairs in his excitement. She was not impressed with Jack at her feet. Needless to say Jack did not score a date with her."

"Smooth Jack, smooth," Elsa said.

Jack didn't look to happy at the story that Sandy was telling Elsa. Elsa found the look on Jack's face to be very funny.

"Who's next?" Elsa said.

"Has Jack told you the story of him and I on the dreaded camping trip?" Bunnymund asked.

"Not but if this reveals Jack's deep dark hatred of camping then I am all for it," Elsa replied.

"Okay, so Jack came up to him during our first year at university and asks if I have ever been camping and I tell him no I haven't. He then gets this brilliant idea of going on a camping trip during our holidays so we round up Sandy and Tooth and they both agree to come with us. The holidays came and we got packing. Jack was very excited while the rest of us were sort of undecided. Tooth had this bad feeling about the trip which would later prove to be correct. The first day was really our best day.

"We had fine weather setting out but that night we got caught in a thunderstorm which forced us to be cold, wet and shivering throughout the entire night. The rain continued into the next day so we had to continue tramping in the rain despite Sandy's protests. The wind then set in and blew away our tent the following night which meant we had to find a cave. Soon I spot one and we camped in it for the night only to find out that it was home to large bear. We raced out of the cave leaving our packs behind in the cave that had the very angry bear in it. Eventually we decided to give in a go home. A decision that wasn't hard to make. The way back took longer as we didn't have any of our equipment. We got bitten by every insect imaginable and realised we had been going in circles for the last two days. Luckily Sandy still had his emergency pack which had water and some food so we didn't suffer to heavily from dehydration or starvation. Finally we reached civilisation and our horrible camping trip came to an end. We all swore after that never to go camping again."

"Wow, Jack," Elsa said giving his arm a rub. "I do not blame you for hating camping."

"Thanks you," Jack said giving her a small kiss.

"My turn!" said Tooth excitably.

"Okay Tooth," Elsa laughed.

"Well it was a party during our last year at university; I had just completed my dental exams to become a dentist and was ready to blow off some steam. Jack and I found each other at the party which was at a mutual friend's house. His parents were out of town and he was throwing a huge bash while they were out. So anyway, Jack and I headed down to the wine cellar because the host had asked us to fetch some wine. Jack was following me and his feet caught the catch that was keeping the cellar door open so it closed but we didn't realise the repercussions till later. It was dark with the door closed so Jack flicked on a light while I searched for the wine that we were asked to get. When we tried to get out we realised that the dock had locked when it had shut."

"Oh no," Elsa said looking grim.

"Yeah," Tooth continued. "So we were screaming for a good hour before we realised that the loud music was keeping anyone from hearing us. So we waited, got a bit drunk and played useless games for the next few hours. It wasn't until ages later did someone realise we were missing and come down to get us. By that stage we were drunk, bored, gone stir crazy and had completely missed the party which was apparently the best party held that year."

"Did anything happen when you were trapped and drunk?" Elsa asked with a smile to Jack.

"Nothing happened," Jack said. "I can promise you that."

"What? I'm not jealous I just want to know."

"Well Jack did have a massive crush on me at the time," Tooth grinned.

"I did not," Jack said looking embarrassed and offended. "That crush ended months before and it didn't last long."

"Sure Jack, sure," Tooth said grinning while Elsa laughed into her drink.

"Well I have a good story about Jack," North said.

"Go for it North!" the others said.

"Well as you know Jack was a big ice hockey player in his day at school," North said to which Elsa nodded in reply. "Well Jack was captain of our team, The Guardians. He was an excellent player. One year we were facing one of our biggest rivals for the championship and we were at a tied game and the game was nearly over. Jack had been injured; he had been tackled to the ground and scratched up his face pretty badly. Jack really wanted to play but we were trying to convince him to let a sub go on. Jack refused and headed back out there. In the last twenty seconds of the game, he scored the winning goal and won us the championship. We ended up celebrating in the ER of the nearest hospital."

"That was a good night," Bunnymund said.

"Yeah, it was," Jack said grinning.

Elsa was quite impressed with the stories that Jack's friends told. They passed the rest of the evening with more tales about Jack that were both embarrassing and nice for Jack to relive. Soon they bade each other goodnight and headed in opposite directions.

"That was a nice night," Elsa said taking Jack's arm.

"Yeah it was," Jack said. "I'm really glad they're here for the wedding."

"Me too. Can you believe it's in one week?"

"Nope but I'm glad it is."

"Me too," Elsa sighed.

They started to head home but Elsa got an idea. She led a confused Jack in another direction and they soon came to an ice rink that allowed people to ice skate all year around.

"You skate?" Jack asked.

"I was an ice skater too when I was younger," Elsa laughed getting her ice skates on. "I may be a little rusty now though."

Jack grinned and got some ice skates on as well. They spent the next hour skating on the ice. It was quite late so they had the entire rink to themselves. Elsa laughed when Jack fell only for her to fall as well which Jack laughed at in revenge. They had a lot of fun skating around the park. Elsa fell again but this time she grabbed Jack and he fell on top her and they were both laughing. Elsa reached up and gave him a kiss. Jack grinned and they decided to leave the skating there before one of them got hurt.

They headed back to their apartment where they found Anna sleeping in the couch with Leif on her chest also fast asleep. Elsa gently shook her awake while Jack very carefully picked up Leif to put him back to his own bed.

"What?" Anna said stirring.

"Hey," Elsa said. "We're back."

"Oh you are," Anna checked the clock. "Sheesh, it's late."

"Yeah sorry, we got a little side tracked."

"That's okay."

"Was Leif alright?"

"Yeah he was fine. He woke up crying though so I comforted him and he fell asleep on me while I was watching TV."

"I can see that," Elsa said smiling.

"Well goodnight," Anna said rubbing her eyes and picking up her things before she left.

Jack came out of Leif's bedroom and told Elsa that he was still asleep. Elsa smiled at this and they too went to bed.

**A/N: So I decided it was time to introduce North, Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth. They needed to be in the story. Plus some Jelsa fluff for you guys yay. (Oh btw I realised that I had not edited the previous chapter properly as I left a sentence hanging so I ended up adding a bit more to the previous chapter if you guys want to go check that out.) Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed this update. Please review =) **


	49. Pre Wedding Jitters

**iheartjelsa: If you need help, I'm right here. What do you need? I'm happy to be of assistance. Oh happy birthday =) What did you do for your birthday?**

**MirkaKaroliina: That is so cool how you have that clipping. **

**Z: There are countries that don't consider 13 to be unlucky? I know about China but that's it. I always thought it was people rather than countries. And no, NZ is not one of those countries. This chapter has some Elsa stories (just for you). More to come hehe =) Oh both of our calculations were off. Because they timed it a year when Leif was about six-seven months old rather than a few months as Elsa had an extended maternity leave (she was able to take a long time off). So a year from then would make Leif approx. 2 years old. So I'm off by a few months but I don't think that matters much. It's the holidays, my brain isn't working.**

**Chapter 49: Pre Wedding Jitters**

"So the wedding is in a week, you nervous?" Anna asked.

"Well, I don't know," Elsa said.

She and Anna were in Anna's kitchen and talking about Elsa's upcoming wedding. Elsa was getting married in less than a week and she didn't know if she was nervous or not. Elsa remembered Anna being quite nervous on her day but it smoothed out for her. Elsa didn't know what she was feeling. She was excited, that she did know but she didn't know if she was nervous or not. Kristoff soon came down the stairs and found the two sisters chatting away in the kitchen.

"Hey, Elsa, are you nervous about your wedding?" Kristoff asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Elsa asked.

"Well because you're not freaking out," Anna said. "I was freaking out about marrying Kristoff and I knew I was marrying the one."

"Well eventually you calmed down," Kristoff laughed.

"I did, didn't I?" Anna said smiling. "But we were talking about Elsa and not me."

"Damn, I thought I managed to escape," Elsa said.

"Never," Anna said. "So why aren't you more panicky?"

"I said I don't know. I suppose it's because we're already married and living our life. I think I'm not panicky as this feels right."

Anna smiled at Elsa.

* * *

Jack was with Jamie at his flat. They were going over the plans for Jack's bachelor party that is going to be held in the next few days. Jack was excited for his big bash. He had invited all his guy friends and they were all excited.

"So this is going to be fun," Jamie said. "Jamie Bennett, best Best Man."

"Yes, indeed," Jack laughed.

Emma walked in the door laden with bags. She walked over and gave Jamie a kiss before she greeted Jack with a smile.

"Planning the big bachelor party are we?" Emma asked putting her bags on the kitchen table.

"And I see you went shopping," Jamie grinned.

"Just caught up with some friends," Emma said.

"And yes we are planning the bachelor party," Jack said.

"Oh awesome."

"Yes it will be awesome," Jamie said.

* * *

"Hmm, do I want the fish or steak?" Elsa asked.

Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna were all sitting at a table in a restaurant. They were celebrating Elsa's bachelorette party in style. Elsa didn't want anything too out there for her party so her friends and her decided on a nice dinner out. Elsa was glad for the nice evening out and away from all hustle and bustle of decision making for the wedding. It was a nice feeling just sitting with her friends.

"Hmm, I think you will go for the steak," Merida said.

"Really?" Anna said, "because my money is on the fish."

"What about the chicken?" Elsa said looking up and down her menu.

"Nah don't get the chicken," Rapunzel said.

"Why not?"

"Because I want the chicken."

Elsa laughed. "We can get the same thing."

"I want the seafood platter," Merida said.

"Then get the seafood platter," Anna said.

"I think I will."

They all laughed and when the waiter arrived they ordered their food. The food then arrived while they made much more conversation. It wasn't long before they started on stories about Elsa.

"Do you remember that time when we and Elsa backpacked across Europe?" Merida asked Rapunzel.

"Oh yeah totally," Rapunzel said. "Remember how we met those really hot guys?"

"What hot guys?" Anna asked eagerly.

"We met these guys in bar in Paris," Elsa explained. "I wasn't looking for any relationship as I had just broken up with David but they were trying to get me to go out with someone to get me over him."

"We just wanted to make sure you were over that bastard," Rapunzel said.

"Well I was, I didn't need the aid of a twenty three year old French guy," Elsa said.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Anna laughed.

"It was," Elsa said.

"What about the time when we went skiing and Elsa slammed into me and caused me to fall off a cliff and break my leg?" Merida asked.

"What?" Anna said. She turned to her sister. "You caused Merida to break her leg?"

"And arm," Rapunzel added.

"And ribs," Merida continued.

"Well you didn't die!" Elsa retorted.

"I thought you were good at skiing," Anna said trying not to laugh.

"I am! I hit a patch of ice and I lost control," Elsa said, "and besides I wasn't the one leaning over the cliff to see how far down it goes."

They all laughed at Merida's expense. Merida didn't looked too happy as she bit into her clams. Eventually the night came to an end much to Elsa's disappointed. Anna and Elsa bade goodbye to Merida and Rapunzel. Elsa and Anna continued to walk to Elsa's car.

"You know all the stories you told me about your Europe trip?" Anna asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are they true?"

"Yes they are," Elsa said smiling at the memories.

"Even the one about the market and the monkey in Italy?"

"That wasn't fun and yes it is unfortunately true."

"Wow," Anna laughed which gave Elsa time to go down memory lane.

When Elsa was in Italy, she had put her bag down to take a picture of Merida and Rapunzel while they posed in front of an ice cream vendor eating their ice creams. The act of putting her bag down had been a big mistake. Elsa had taken the picture and then turned around and found a monkey going through her bag. Elsa and her friends had gently approached the bag to get rid of the monkey but the monkey had been spooked and had stolen Elsa's passport which happened to be the thing the money was holding at the time. They had chased that monkey around for hours, all through the markets and the streets trying to find the monkey that had taken her passport.

Eventually they found the monkey a couple of times but the monkey was very fast and managed to escape. They never caught the monkey but Merida had spooked the monkey into dropping the passport on top of a tree. Elsa had climbed the tree and had gotten the passport only to fall right out of the tree. They spend the rest of the day in the ER room of the nearest hospital while trying to decipher what the Italian doctors were saying in Italian. The day at least ended well.

Elsa laughed at the memory. She remembered telling Anna about it when they got home. Anna had not bought the story at all but eventually she realised that the story she was being told wasn't a lie and when she did, she was gobsmacked.

Elsa and Anna continued into the car where Anna asked for more details about the trip but Elsa simply replied that what happened on that trip stays on that trip. Anna didn't like hearing that but she accepted although that Elsa was sure that Anna wasn't finished with her yet. Elsa and Anna continued onwards to Jamie's flat where Jack was having his big bachelor bash. They knocked on the door and were greeted by several men lying unconscious on the floor in a massive mess.

"Guess they had fun," Anna said to Elsa as they observed the scene before them.

"Yeah," Elsa said looking for Jack and managed to find him on the couch, asleep.

Elsa tried to wake him but Jack just smiled and continued to sleep. Anna tried to get Kristoff to wake but he wasn't waking either.

"Guess we're leaving our husbands here then," Anna said.

"I guess we are."

They soon heard the door open and Emma came in. She took one look at the scene and her mouth opened.

"What happened here?" Emma said.

"They had their bachelor party," Elsa said laughing.

Emma soon found Jamie and decided to leave him there.

"I'm going to bed," Emma said. "He can just lie there."

Anna and Elsa laughed.

"Come on Anna," Elsa said. "I'll drive you home."

"Okay," Anna replied.

"They are going to feel it in the morning," Emma said.

"Yes they are," Elsa said.

* * *

The next few days flew by and before Elsa and Jack knew it, it was the day before their wedding and they were getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. Elsa and Jack were about to head out to the restaurant. Jack and Elsa were waiting for a neighbour to come round to look after Leif. Soon they their neighbour came around, they gave her all the necessary information. When they had finished getting ready, they got into their car and drove to restaurant where they were having their rehearsal dinner.

The restaurant was a large venue like area with a buffet table and a bar where people were getting drinks. Elsa and Jack started to greet people. Jack was soon dragged into a conversation with Bunnymund and Tooth. They were arguing about something that happened years ago while they were in school together. Elsa was then ambushed by Rapunzel and Ariel who wanted more details about Elsa's relationship with Jack. Elsa just rolled her eyes. Anna soon came over and advised Ariel to stop it as Elsa would be less than forthcoming in her answers.

"Come on Elsa," Ariel said. "What made you sleep with your assistant? It's kind of unlike you."

"Drop it Ariel," Anna said. "She's never going to answer you."

"Because I wanted to," Elsa unexpectantly said. "I slept with him because I liked him and I wanted to."

They all looked at her but then they shrugged it off and continued with their conversation that Elsa happily participated in. Rapunzel and Ariel soon got distracted by the arrival of Mulan and Aurora. Anna then engaged Elsa into conversation.

"So the wedding is tomorrow," Anna said.

"I know," Elsa said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm starting to get nervous."

"Cold feet?"

"No," Elsa said giving her sister a look. "Just normal nerves. The same nerves that you got. I have a voice in my head that is saying 'I'm getting married tomorrow'."

"The nerves will pass."

"I know," Elsa smiled.

* * *

"So you nervous Frost?" Bunnymund said.

"No actually," Jack said. "I'm ready."

Jack, Bunnymund and Tooth were standing near the bar discussing Jack's wedding tomorrow. Jack was getting more excited with each passing second. Soon he would be seeing Elsa walking down the aisle in a white dress.

"Well you know they're already married," Tooth said.

"What? When?" Bunnymund said.

"In Vegas more than a year ago," Jack replied.

"A Vegas wedding? Nice!" Bunnymund said looking impressed.

"Yeah but it wasn't the wedding we wanted so we're doing a do over," Jack said.

"Good idea," Tooth said. "Man Elsa knows how to do stuff in style."

"Well it's another perk of being married to a multibillionaire."

"Keep up the perks Frost," Tooth said.

Jack smiled. Soon they were invited to their tables where Jack took his seat next to Elsa. She grinned when Jack sat down. Dinner was served and they ate happily while talking. Elsa was talking to Anna and Kristoff while Jack causally listened to their conversation and chatted with Jamie. Jamie soon tapped his spoon against glass and stood up. Everyone looked at him as Jamie was ready to give a speech.

"So this is my little speech before the big one tomorrow," Jamie said. "I've known the groom for a long, long time and I would like to say that Elsa, I know that you guys will be very happy together. I know. I've seen it."

Jamie sat back down where he got smiles from Jack, Elsa and others. The rehearsal dinner soon came to close and Jack gave Elsa a kiss goodbye before he headed off with Jamie and Emma back to their place. Anna, who would be staying with Elsa overnight to help with wedding stuff in the morning, followed Elsa out of the dinner after giving Kristoff a kiss goodnight.

* * *

Elsa and Anna soon came back to their apartment where they found Elsa's next door neighbour sitting and reading a book. Elsa thanked the neighbour and she smiled before leaving the apartment. Elsa checked on Leif who was sleeping very peacefully in his own bed. Elsa helped Anna get the couch ready for bed. Anna said goodnight to Elsa who paused outside her door.

"Anna," Elsa said.

"Yeah?" Anna replied.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Elsa said.

"I know," Anna smiled.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Elsa said facing her sister.

"It's going to be great."

Elsa smiled. "I know."

**A/N: So I hope that you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	50. The Wedding

**olimacproductions: Yes I do know Undercover Bosses, I like it. I won't be doing it for this story but it could be a funny spin off one shot =)**

**JackxElsa: In answer to your question, Leif was with the neighbour. I think I mentioned it.**

**guest: Yes I will. I have plans for more stories =)**

**Z: Yeah Maths and I have never been good friends either. We have a love/hate relationship. Oh that's interesting facts about 13. Whoops the 23 was referring to the age not number of people, I have corrected it now. The whole 'what happens on that trip stays on the trip' just means they did a lot of crazy embarrassing stuff and Elsa isn't too forthcoming about. Oh Jack went to Jamie's as its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. It's sort of explained in this chapter.**

**Chapter 50: The Wedding**

Elsa awoke in her bed early the next day. She didn't get up immediately but instead lay in her bed staring up to the ceiling. Today was her wedding day. Today she was going to stand up in front of her family and friends and say 'I do'. She and Jack had their runaway wedding and now it was time for them to have a real wedding, one where they get to celebrate with their family and friends. Their time had finally come. Elsa continued to stare at the ceiling. She couldn't move. The nerves had finally set it and she was frozen in her bed. Eventually a smile came to Elsa's face and she managed to get herself out of bed.

She exited her bedroom and found Anna sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She looked up when Elsa approached her and they both grinned at each other.

"Morning," Anna said brightly.

"Morning," Elsa said just as brightly back.

Elsa then went to check on Leif and found him awake in his bed. He rushed out of bed before Elsa could take two steps into the room. He bounded straight for the table and sat there expectantly. Elsa laughed and started making breakfast for the pair of them.

"Big day today," Anna said to Leif. "Mummy and Daddy getting married."

"Well re-married," Elsa said. "We are already married."

"True, true," Anna said sipping her drink.

Elsa quickly made some breakfast for her and Leif. Leif practically inhaled his food but Elsa couldn't eat. She was a little nervous. Anna eventually had to force Elsa to eat something. Soon Elsa was dressed and they were on their way to hair and make-up and at private salon. Leif sat in the waiting room reading his comics while Anna and Elsa had their hair and make-up done. Afterwards they headed back to the venue which was being set up. Elsa and Anna headed upstairs to their own room where Elsa was going to get dressed into her wedding dress.

* * *

Jack was in Jamie's flat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast. He had slept there as it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, well according to Anna anyway. He was starting to get nervous. He wondered if Elsa was as nervous as he was. Jamie and Emma came out of their bedroom. They were nearly fully ready. Jamie was half dressed in his tux while Emma was in a gorgeous green dress but hadn't done her hair or make-up yet. They all finished their breakfast and did the last touches on getting ready before they made their way over to the venue. Jamie led Jack into his room while Emma helped coordinate the wedding alongside Rapunzel and Merida who had just arrived.

Jack got changed into his tux and looked at himself in the mirror. This was it, he told himself, this is the day you were waiting for. Jamie and Jack looked at themselves in the mirror before grinning.

"We look good," Jamie said.

"I know," Jack replied.

Kristoff knocked on the door and entered. He was fully dressed as well.

"Hey Kristoff seen my last groomsmen?" Jack asked.

"No Bunnymund isn't here yet," Kristoff replied. "I think I'm going to go check on Anna."

"Okay, if you see Bunnymund please tell him-"

"Tell him what?" Bunnymund has just arrived.

"Oh good," Jack said. "Are you ready?"

"Just need to get changed," Bunnymund held up his tux.

"Good, good."

* * *

"Knock, knock," came a voice Anna recognised.

Anna turned around and saw her husband standing in the doorway, dressed very smartly in a handsome tux.

"Well, well," Anna said. "Don't you look handsome?"

"Thanks," Kristoff said giving her a kiss, "and aren't you a sight to see?"

Anna grinned and blushed.

"So your mother is bringing the kids?" she asked him and Kristoff nodded.

"Uncle Kristoff," came a voice and they turned and Leif was bounding towards them all dressed up in a little adorable suit that Elsa had made for him.

"Hey kiddo," Kristoff said picking him up.

"Big wedding day," Leif said.

"It is indeed."

Their conversation was interrupted by Elsa coming out of the changing room wearing the dress that Anna had designed. Anna couldn't help but cry. Elsa looked beautiful wearing the dress. The dress seemed to float with some sort of elegance which made the dress even more gorgeous.

"You look amazing," Kristoff said.

"Thanks," Elsa smiled.

Anna checked her watched. "It's nearly time."

* * *

Jack took his position at the wedding arch. The wedding was going to take place outside and they could not have a more perfect day for it. Rows of seats were in front of him that had people he knew and people he didn't know taking their seats. Next to him were Kristoff, Jamie and Bunnymund. Jack gazed down the aisle and knew that Elsa would soon be walking down it.

The music started up and everyone stood up. Jack straightened himself up. He was ready. Rapunzel came down the aisle first and gave a wink to her husband, Eugene who was sitting in the front row. Eugene winked back and took a photo. Next down the aisle was Merida who grinned at all the people around her. The music then changed as Elsa and Anna walked down the aisle together with Leif carrying the rings. Jack couldn't believe how beautiful Elsa looked walking down the aisle. He was transfixed. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Elsa grinned and gave a small laugh as she approached him.

"You look…" Jack stuttered. "You look…wow."

Elsa gave another giggle. "Thanks, you don't look too badly yourself."

The ceremony continued. The celebrant talked about love and how Elsa and Jack had found each other at last. Jack wasn't really listening. He was too focused on Elsa. Soon the celebrant asked if they took each other to which they both replied with an 'I do' before they placed their rings, that they had gotten in Vegas ages ago, back on their fingers. Jack then kissed Elsa while people clapped.

Jack and Elsa then headed down the aisle together while people still clapped.

* * *

"May I have your attention?" Anna said standing up.

They had just all had dinner and it was time for speeches. They were inside the venue now and everyone was sitting at tables. Anna had decided on being the first for speeches and she was standing up at the wedding party table which was in front of all the other tables. When Anna spoke, everyone looked at her and gave her their full attention. Anna cleared her throat before continuing.

"Elsa," she said to her sister. "You may be a workaholic, you may be crazy at times, maybe not as crazy as me though, and you may be a pain at times but I love you. You are the best sister I could ever ask for. You have always been there for me and I hope have always been there for you. You choice of husband may be an interesting choice but I know it was the right choice. Jack, you make my sister so happy and I know that you won't stop doing that. So I would like everyone to raise their glasses and toast the bride and groom. To Elsa and Jack."

"Elsa and Jack," the crowd of people said while they took a drink from their glasses.

Anna placed her glass down before taking a seat next to Kristoff and Elsa. Elsa grinned at her before Jamie stood up.

"Elsa," Jamie said. "I would like to say that I don't know what Jack said to get you to agree to marry him because you are totally out of his league."

Jack glared at Jamie while Elsa grinned and everyone else laughed.

"Jack, you and Elsa had some roller-coaster of a relationship but you made it work. You guys made anything bad turn into something good. So I would like to know the secret, seriously, I'm getting married next year and I would like some tips. Because I don't know how Emma puts up with me."

Anna took a glance at Emma who looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"So I would just like finish on giving you guys a congratulations," Jamie said tipping his glass in their direction before sitting down.

Jack then stood up while people clapped.

"Final speech of the evening as we all knows how dull they can be," Jack said while there was some laughter. "First off I would like to thank Jamie and Anna on behalf of their words. Jamie, your speech made me even more determined to make mine at your wedding extra embarrassing."

Jamie's smile was wiped from his face while everyone grinned up at Jack who continued.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming. It's really nice seeing new people who I look forward to befriending. Next I would like to say to my bride, Elsa, you make me a new man and I know that the future looks bright for us and our wonderful son. So I would like to say thank you for the life you have given me. Thank you. Here is to our very bright future in front of us."

Elsa looked like she about to cry. She gave Jack a kiss while people clapped. The music then started and Jack led Elsa down to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. When the song came to an end, Kristofff soon grabbed Anna's hand and led her also onto the dance floor. More people came to join them and soon many people were on the dance floor having a real good time. Elsa had sat down due to exhaustion. Jack was busy dancing with Leif and Rapunzel. Anna headed over to Elsa who looked up and smiled.

"Beautiful wedding," Anna said.

"I know," Elsa said.

They were soon interrupted by their grandmother taking the seat next to Elsa.

"Enjoying yourself?" Elsa asked her.

"I am rather," she said. "You looked like a Princess, my dear."

"Thank you," Elsa said.

They watched the sea of people. Anna followed Elsa's gaze to where Jack was now dancing with Leif to Dancing Queen by ABBA. Kristoff was with him dancing with their children. Josef was dancing with Helena while Kristoff was holding Heidi. They looked like they were having a lot of fun.

"He will make a great husband and father," Grandmamma suddenly said.

"I know," Elsa said before she realised what their Grandmamma said and she and Anna turned to face her but neither of them said anything.

Anna's gaze headed back to Kristoff who had taken Ariel for a dance. Her eyes flickered over the dancing floor. Rapunzel was now dancing with Merida, Bulda and Cliff were dancing with their grandchildren while Leif was with Mrs Frost and Pippa. Anna smiled as she looked at the dance floor. Anna glanced over at her sister whose gaze was fixed on Jack who had joined Mrs Frost, Pippa and Leif.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna asked her.

"Oh just wondering how we got here," Elsa said. "Five years ago he was being interviewed for a job and now we are saying 'I do'. The world really works in weird ways."

"It sure does," Anna said now looking at her husband. "Just imagine if I hadn't called Kristoff. He had put his number on my coffee and I could have said no but I said yes and now here we are."

"Here we are indeed," Elsa sighed. "It almost feels like fate."

"It kind of does. I mean anyone could have come in to be your assistant and Jack came in."

"And you could have any server to give you that coffee and it turned out to be Kristoff."

"It's amazing," Anna sighed.

"It really is."

* * *

Soon the wedding came to a close and Jack and Elsa managed to escape from everyone. They had left Leif with Anna and Kristoff who had promised to take care of him before he came with them on a sort of honeymoon and family holiday. Elsa had booked them for flights to Paris for it. Jack had always wanted to see Notre Dame and the Louvre so Elsa had gladly agreed.

Jack and Elsa got into their wedding car and headed back to their hotel where they were staying overnight in the bridal suite. They weren't going to go back to their apartment till the next day. They wanted some privacy for their wedding night.

"What a great wedding," Jack sighed.

"It really was," Elsa agreed.

They headed back to the hotel and after a quick check in they found themselves in a large room that had champagne and rose petals on the bed. Jack pulled in Elsa for a kiss and they fell on the bed laughing.

"Here's to the future," Jack said.

"A very bright future," Elsa said as Jack kissed her.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am sad to say that I am going to be wrapping up this story in the next chapter as I am sort of running out of ideas and I really need to start my sequels to Winter and Snow Love and A Royal Encounter which should be out probably sometime next week =) So that's just a heads up. But I hope everyone enjoyed the fluffy wedding chapter. So please review =) **


	51. The Epilogue

**Puteri Tina: Thanks =)**

**iheartjelsa: That's really awesome that you had a good birthday =)**

**JackxElsa: Aw thanks =) Unfortunately there won't be a sequel to this story, so yes you're right on that. Oh on Paris, yes they did go but they didn't get to see, see Paris, like go to the sights etc. Thanks for your lovely words =) I hope this answers all your questions.**

**olimacproductions: Maybe I will, who knows? **

**Z: Cool, new word,celebrant, for you. Jack and Elsa probably have gone dancing during their marriage but first dance husband and wife as it was really a do over wedding, if you understand what I mean. When I mean privacy, I mean away from everything. Like have a night to themselves. I hope you enjoy and the sequels and other stories I have planned, I enjoy reading your in depth reviews =)**

**Chapter 51: The Epilogue **

_Twenty Years Later_

Jocelyn Foster was out getting coffee one morning at the vendor near her work. She was a twenty three year old woman with long black hair and shining blue eyes. She pulled her red coat around her tighter. It was a chilly morning and Jocelyn didn't enjoy being cold. She tried to imagine herself on the hot sands of Hawaii.

"Cold morning huh?" said the guy next to her who had just gotten his own cup of coffee.

Jocelyn turned to look at the guy standing next to her. He had white hair and blue eyes as bright as sapphires. He had his long black coat and grey scarf tightly wrapped around him. Jocelyn couldn't help but think the boy that was talking to her was an eleven on the hotness scale.

"Yeah it is," Jocelyn said.

When Jocelyn glanced at the boy again, she thought she recognised him but she pushed that from her mind.

"So getting some coffee before work?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Jocelyn said. "I work at the local bookstore down the street."

Jocelyn worked at the local bookstore selling books. She loved being surrounded by the many different types of books and being an avid reader, she enjoyed looking for new books to read. But she was growing tired of her job. Her boss was an old crone and she didn't tolerate anything out of normality. Jocelyn had been looking to for a new job for a while now but no one was hiring.

"That's cool then you get to know when all the new awesome books come out."

"That is true," they laughed. "So where do you work?"

"Oh at Arendelle Ski Resorts," the boy said gesturing to the large grand building down the street.

"Are they hiring? Because I hear they have good jobs there."

"Oh they do," the boy laughed.

"Because I would love a change in jobs."

"I could ask around and see what we have, if you like. I have friends high up. They might know something."

"Oh that would be great," Jocelyn quickly scribbled her number down on her receipt and gave it to him.

"Thanks," the boy said looking at the number. "I'll give you a call when I have found something."

"Awesome," Jocelyn said taking the boy's number which he had just scribbled down. "Oh I'm Jocelyn by the way."

"Oh Leif," the boy said. "My name is Leif."

* * *

Leif walked into his office building. He walked into the elevator still sipping his coffee. When the elevator doors opened at the top floor he threw his empty coffee cup in the bin and walked into his mother's office. His mother had her back to him and was on the phone to someone. Judging by the conversation, she was mad at whoever was on the phone. Leif took a seat down at her desk and waited for his Mum to get off the phone. When she finally hung up she turned around and grinned when she saw him.

"Oh good a friendly face," she said taking her seat behind her desk.

"Hey," Leif said. "Something bothering you?"

"Is everyone idiots?" his Mum said leaning back on her chair and looking exasperated.

"Someone giving you a hard time?"

"More like some people."

"Sorry Mum," Leif said.

"It's okay," his mother said. "I can handle it and one day you will be running things here."

"That is hopefully a long way away."

"Well soon," his Mum grinned at him. "Now that you are out of university you will start taking a firmer hand in our family business."

Leif stayed silent in his seat. He was busy thinking about his future. He had been looking forward to running one of the most successful companies in the world and one day the Winters Empire will be his. His Mum decided to change the subject.

"Have you seen your sister lately?"

"No," Leif said. "She's busy with university stuff, so I haven't had the chance to speak or see her."

"Ah, of course, Sigrid is busy with her first year. The pressure should be getting to her. I remember it getting to me as well."

"Oh yeah, remember Helena? She did not handle the pressure well."

"No she didn't but then again she was doing a law degree and they can be tricky."

"That's true."

"Yeah."

They both looked at each other for a moment before Leif decided to break the silence.

"So are there any available jobs around? I kind of need one to be."

"Why you need one?" his Mum joked.

"No, I met this girl-"

"A girl?" his mother looked intrigued.

"She's just a girl who needs a change in job and I was said I would check."

"We might have something," his Mum smiled.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"And this is the employee lunch room," Leif said to Jocelyn.

"Wow," Jocelyn said.

Jocelyn was being given the tour by Leif around Arendelle Ski Resorts main headquarters. Leif had managed to find Jocelyn a job working at the receptionist desk. Apparently the receptionist was moving countries with her fiancé and so they had been looking for a replacement for a while. Leif had recommended Jocelyn and before she knew it she had the job. Leif had called her a few days ago and Jocelyn had been thrilled to hear that a job was available. Since then they had been in constant contact. Leif had been helping Jocelyn out in making good first impressions and teaching Jocelyn the ropes on everything to do with the company such as who people were and where everything was. Jocelyn had been impressed by everything around her. Everything was high tech and she loved it. Leif took Jocelyn back down the elevator back to the front desk where they got Jocelyn all set up. Jocelyn turned on her computer. It was all very exciting.

"So I was wondering," Leif said nervously.

"Yeah?" Jocelyn said looking up from her computer.

"If you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" Leif finished turning red slightly.

"A dinner?" Jocelyn asked. "You mean like a date?"

"Only if you want to though," Leif mumbled.

"Sure," Jocelyn said smiling.

Jocelyn had secretly wanted Leif to ask her out ever since they met. She found Leif rather attractive and a very sweet guy. She definitely was getting more and more attractive to Leif and who he was as a person with every minute she spent with him.

"Awesome," Leif said his confidence returning. "I'll pick you up after work?"

"Sure," Jocelyn said still smiling.

"Leif," came a voice. "We're going to be late."

"Sorry," Leif said. "That's the sister. I'll see you later"

"Okay then," Jocelyn said.

Leif hurried off to meet a girl with long platinum blonde hair. She was grinning at her brother from across the foyer as if she knew something he didn't. Jocelyn watched them get into a car that was waiting for them outside. She wondered where they were off to. Probably off to some family function, Jocelyn thought.

"I cannot believe you are friends with Leif Frost," said her co-worker Jill Gisby interrupting Jocelyn's thoughts.

Jill and Jocelyn had met on Jocelyn's first day which had been yesterday. They got on reasonably well and Jill was teaching Jocelyn's the ropes to with her new job. Jill had been a decent teacher and Jocelyn pretty much had everything down.

"Leif Frost?" Jocelyn asked sounding a little confused.

"The Leif Frost," Jill continued.

"Who's Leif Frost?"

"Jocelyn, I like you but have you been living under a rock for the past twenty two years? Are you and Patrick Star like best friends or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's Leif Frost, the youngest billionaire ever," Jill continued.

"He's a billionaire?" Jocelyn said with her mouth opened.

"Well you would be when your Mum is Elsa Winters," Jill said. "Please tell me you've heard of her."

"Of course, she owns this building and pretty much a lot of everything else," Jocelyn said still in shock. "You mean that's her son?"

"And you saw her daughter," Jill said. "Sigrid Frost."

"Oh my God," Jocelyn said slowly.

She had been talking to Elsa Winters', one of the most powerful people and richest people in the world, son. She also couldn't believe it and she had a date with him. She had a date with a billionaire. This was unbelievable.

"Oh my God," Jocelyn said again. "I have a date with Leif Frost."

"You have a date with Leif Frost?" Jill said very loudly.

"Shh," Jocelyn said. "Yes, he's picking me up after work."

"Wow," Jill said. "You have a date with the boss's son."

"I have a date with the boss's son," Jocelyn ran her fingers through her hair. "Man am I fired."

"Oh please, Elsa Winters doesn't fire for that kind of stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"You do know about her and the assistant?"

"No, what about her assistant?"

"She married him."

Jocelyn's mouth, if it was possible, dropped even further.

"I really need to pick up a magazine from time to time," Jocelyn said finding her voice.

"Yeah you do."

* * *

Leif and Sigrid headed into one of the company cars. Sigrid was giving him a look with a stupid grin plastered all over her face. Her blue eyes, which they had both inherited from their father, were telling him that she knew something. The look was starting to annoy Leif. He turned to face her with a glare.

"What?" he asked his sister.

"Nothing," she said giggling.

"Sisters," Leif muttered. "Such a pain at times."

"Oh come on," Sigrid said. "You were fawning all over that girl you were talking to. Got a date?"  
"As a matter of fact I do and that's none of your business."

Sigrid just let out another giggle which made Leif roll his eyes. His sister could be such a pain. Now he knows how his Mum feels about their Aunt Anna.

* * *

Jack, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Josef, Helena and Heidi were all sitting at a large table at a restaurant. They were waiting on Leif and Sigrid to join them for a family lunch. Jack had the menu opened in front of him. He couldn't decide on what he wanted. Elsa and Anna were engaged in some sort of discussion about Heidi's new boyfriend. Apparently Anna didn't like him much. Jack knew that the boy wouldn't last. Anna was quite protective when it came to her children even though Heidi was nearly twenty seven and no longer a child. It was the mother in her.

"So what's wrong with the boy?" Elsa asked.

"He rides a motorcycle Elsa," Anna said. "He's twenty four and he rides a motorcycle and he's still studying at university. He apparently is not the brightest light bulb in the packet."

"Maybe Heidi likes the dangerous types," Elsa suggested.

"Well she needs to be with my definition of a safe type," Anna said while Elsa laughed.

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Leif and Sigrid who approached the table. They apologised for their lateness and gave their parents a kiss each before sitting down and picking up their menu. Jack noticed that Sigrid kept giving Leif looks while Leif looked annoyed. Jack knew what they were on about. Sigrid was teasing Leif about something and Leif didn't want another word of it.

The waiter came over and took each of their orders. Conversation started back up but not before their drinks arrived. Jack stood up with his drink in his hand. His family looked up at him with smiles on their face.

"I would just like to say thanks to my wonderful family on being here on our twentieth wedding anniversary," Jack said. "I just want to say to my wonderful wife, thanks for putting up with me for the last twenty years. I love you my dear and I haven't stopped and I never will. You really are like a shining light in the dark. Here's to many, many more years of being put up with."

Jack gave her a toast and sat back down. Elsa looked like she will cry and she leaned over and gave Jack a small kiss. Everyone grinned around.

"Happy twentieth anniversary Mum and Dad," Sigrid said.

"Yeah, happy anniversary," Leif said.

"Thanks," Elsa said giving each of their hands a squeeze.

* * *

Jocelyn and Leif were at a nice restaurant and had just ordered. Jocelyn still couldn't believe that the heir to the Winters Fortune was sitting across from her. She had looked him up and according to his Wikipedia page, he is one of the most eligible bachelors in the country. She couldn't believe her day. Their food arrived and when Jocelyn bit into her steak, she found it melted in her mouth. She and Leif exchanged very pleasant conversation. She found him very easy to talk to and very interesting. She found that he was so much more than just a rich and powerful person's son. Soon the date came to an end and they found themselves walking to Jocelyn's flat. They paused outside the front door.

"So are you okay?" Leif said giving her a very disarming smile.

"It's just that today I found out that your Leif Frost," she said.

"Oh that," Leif sighed before he continued. "I'm sorry for not telling you that. I just get a lot of girls who fawn over me because of who my mother is."

"No, it's okay, I understand."

"Good," Leif said grinning.

Before Jocelyn could do anything, she felt Leif's warm lips on her own and to her surprise she didn't do anything. She just melted into the kiss and kissed him back.

"Well goodnight," Leif said grinning before he left.

Jocelyn waited outside her flat. Her fingers went to her lips where Leif had kissed her. She felt a warm feeling seeping through her. She grinned to herself before she headed inside. Once she had stepped inside she found her flatmates staring at her from the lounge where they had clearly been spying on her.

"Oh stop it," Jocelyn said before she headed up to the stairs to go to bed.

"But we want details," her flatmate Hannah Bennett yelled at her.

"Goodnight," Jocelyn called down the stairs as she retreated into her bedroom.

* * *

Elsa watched as Jack took of his shoes. They were in their bedroom getting ready for bed. He grinned at her before he spoke.

"A nice day huh?" he said.

"A wonderful day," she corrected him. "Oh and before you forget we have lunch with Jamie and Emma tomorrow and their family."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten," Jack smiled. "It will be nice to see Hannah, Chris and Andrew again."

"Yeah, they will have grown by now," Elsa said lying back on her bed.

"Yeah, they will have," Jack said lying down next to her.

"Do you ever wonder where time has gone?"

"All the time," Jack said. "I feel like the last twenty years have gone by in a blink."

"But they were a good twenty years."

"A fantastic twenty years," Jack grinned at Elsa who also grinned.

"So much has happened," Elsa said.

"So much," Jack agreed.

There was a small silence as they both grinned at each other.

"Happy anniversary Jack," Elsa said.

"Happy anniversary Elsa," Jack said back to her.

Jack gave Elsa a kiss before they continued looking at the ceiling, both of them reflecting on what has happened and what will happen. The last twenty years had been simply amazing. She couldn't believe where the last twenty years had gone. It almost had seemed to be a dream. She had a wonderful time raising their two children and seeing them go through life before their eyes. Elsa couldn't have asked for a better life with her amazing husband and family. Elsa knew that as long as she had her family and friends, the future is nothing to worry about.

THE END

**A/N: So this is the end. I hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys liked the way I ended it, personally I do. Thanks to everyone who has read this and a special thanks to those who reviewed, faved and followed. I love reading all the reviews with such awesome words =) Wow, so I had so many different plans for this but overall I'm glad with what I went with. So there will be no sequel as I really have run out of ideas for this story but ****olimacproductions** suggested an undercover boss like thing and I thought about doing that as a spin off one shot for that. I'm not sure if I will do it but who knows? I could potentially do a sequel with Leif but I'm not sure if I will do that.

**So I cannot believe this is finally finished. Don't worry this is not the end of my Jelsa stories. I have plenty more to come. First up is my sequels and then I have a couple more stories planned which I would hope you guys check out if you can. For other Jelsa stories, check out my page for more. **

**If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Always happy to answer questions =)**


End file.
